Revelation of the Wolf
by kakashidiot
Summary: Kakacentric. Kakashi sees the future Naruto and Sakura, grown up and still maturing. What other things does he see? SPOILERS for most recent manga! RandR! Preview for next sequel!
1. Mission Jitters

**Finally! I'm putting up the first three chapters for my sequel. For those who have been faithful, please continue in your faithfulness, for I am delivering a great idea this time around. That is to say, my fic is HALF done and is running to 90 pages, Microsoft Word-size... so... **

**There's build up. There's character spotlight moments. There's silliness. There's ROMANCE and there's act-shun!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT'LL TELL ME WHETHER THIS IS WORTH FINISHING OR NOT!**

I do not own Naruto – if I did, Kakashi would really be great – like a Sannin etc etc etc… and we'd see what's under his mask.

**

* * *

**

Revelation of the Wolf: The Glory of the Hatake Clan

**Mission Jitters**

_Kakashi, feeling a pit grow in his stomach, knew that the crack in his teacup that morning was coming true. Wishing a giant black hole would appear beneath his feet and swallow him whole, Kakashi wondered if life could get more embarrassing than this._

"_No, no thank you!" yelled Naruto, waving his arms wildly. "I want to do – you know – a more incredible mission! Find us a better one!"_

_The Hokage raised an eyebrow._

_Sasuke closed his eyes in silent assent. _

_I agree._

_Sakura's eye twitched as she thought, "Geez, how annoying!"_

_Kakashi sighed. _

_I thought I it was about time he'd complain._

_Iruka jumped up, his hot blood already boiling._

"_You idiot! You're just rookies! Everyone starts with these simple duties and works their way up!"_

_Naruto felt no shame as he yelled back at his elders. "But, but! We keep getting the crappiest possible missions!_

_Kakashi smacked the yellow-haired Genin upside the head. _

"_Quiet you!"_

_He's so immature and restless! Traits a good shinobi learns to shed…. It's a good thing we haven't been given tougher missions – who does he think he is? The Yondaime?_

* * *

Looking down at the yellow-haired Godaime, who was crossly shuffling through the massive piles of paper on her desk, Kakashi felt slightly odd.

Off colour. Something wasn't quite right.

Tsunade frowned at two mission papers.

"Come back in an hour," she said. "I'm not sure about these two…"

Kakashi sighed and turned away.

"An hour." The Hokage repeated.

She paused, then turned to her assistant.

"Go with him, Iruka, and bring him back here on time – "

"But, Hokage-sama – " Iruka said, waving his unfinished paper work. "These – "

Tsunade shook her head.

"You need a break and I need to make sure this jounin arrives on time, so take Kakashi with you for your lunch."

Iruka sighed, stood, bowed and left with the older Jounin.

Without much thought, he ended up sitting on a stool at the IchiRaku Ramen Shop.

Kakashi also sat down, with an annoyed sigh, wondering about the Hokage's uncertainty. Restlessly, he fiddled with a pair of unopened chopsticks.

"You okay, Kakashi?" Iruka asked, watching the sticks twitch in the Jounin's pale fingers.

Kakashi looked up and set the chopsticks down with a sharp click.

"Of course, I am. What made you think otherwise?"

"Well…. You seem…. Restless."

"Ah…. Well….."

Kakashi sat back as realization dawned on him.

_

* * *

Naruto's demands for a more exciting mission – I remember how that day I felt so embarrassed. I guess that is what my sensei must have felt like when Obito and I complained about our boring missions….. this feeling…. I remember it…. I felt it back when I was untouched by the wear and tear of time…._

* * *

"Hn." Kakashi snorted derisively at his own behaviour._

* * *

I'm acting like a restless, young Genin – excited about a mission, which will no doubt turn out to be deathly boring. There's a high probability I won't even have to use my new jutsu this time around. Geez! Behaving like a school kid about a new jutsu I want to show off!_

* * *

Iruka slurped up a ramen noodle and looked at the silent, silver-haired Jounin._

* * *

Kakashi seems to be quiet today – not that he isn't normally quiet. It's just this silence seems to be speaking a thousand words – and I don't understand it one bit._

* * *

"Kakashi, are you okay?" Iruka asked, trying to adopt the tone necessary for giving comfort. A type of I-am-a-caring-teacher-and-you-can-confide-in-me-safely voice for troubled Genin like Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Shino and Chouji.

Kakashi smiled, his visible eye curving.

"No, it's just a small thing you don't need to know about."

"Well, if you need help…"

"No, it's fine."

"Well, if you want to talk – "

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "I'm not a student, Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka smiled. "Well, all shinobi are excited when they've got a mission for the first time in a long while."

Kakashi grimaced.

_

* * *

Since when did Iruka become a mind reader?_

* * *

"But I've got to warn you – both of those missions won't challenge you at all…."

"Eh? I thought they were A-ranks," Kakashi said, trying to behave as if this wasn't an important topic for him.

Iruka glared at his empty ramen bowl.

"Just take my word for it."

Kakashi scratched his head in deep thought. He rose.

"Well. Maybe if I show up late, they will have been given away by then."

Iruka's hand shot out, grabbing the shinobi's wrist, pinning it to the countertop.

Kakashi looked down at the tanned ninja with surprise.

"Oh no you don't!" Iruka frowned. "The Hokage told me to get you back on time, and it's as much as my life's worth to get you back on time!"

"Make me." Kakashi said, with a smirk.

* * *

Within the hour, Iruka approached the kage's desk, dragging a reluctant Jounin, by the sleeve, behind him.

Tsunade looked up with a smile.

"Thank you, Iruka! I knew I could depend on you!" Whispering out of the side of her mouth, she asked the Chuunin teacher, "How did you do that?"

Iruka just smiled.

"You should be made Jounin for that," Shizune agreed.

Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Okay guys, you can stop talking as if I'm not there." He said.

Iruka smiled proudly and sat back, behind the desk. Shizune chuckled at the disgruntled Jounin and removed Tonton from the desk.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head and wondered how he could decline the mission without getting killed.

"Well, Kakashi, I decided to give you the high profile A-Rank mission we received several weeks back."

Iruka rolled his eyes.

"This will mean A LOT of money for Konoha. A LOT of prestige. And could open doors for similar clientele. Which is why I decided to choose you."

Tsunade looked solemn. Iruka sighed and rubbed his forehead. Shizune petted Tonton absentmindedly.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow ever so slightly.


	2. Elite Babysitter?

**To those who have reviewed and will review, much love and thanks **

**goes out to you!**

I do not own Naruto…. Sadly…. Or else I'd be making this a Gaiden.

**

* * *

**

Elite…. Babysitter?

"So what is it?" asked Kakashi.

"You will be escorting the famous operatic singer Yukimoto Megami and her two sons, Li and…. Er…. Raiden."

Kakashi's face twitched ever so slightly as he looked at the white mission paper.

_

* * *

BABYSITTING!_

* * *

"She says that someone's been trying to kill her or kidnap her…." Kakashi noted, as he read the paper quickly.

"Yes," Tsunade nodded. "As you escort her, you also have to uncover who and what are behind these attacks – and, if possible, remove the problem."

Kakashi turned away.

"And, Kakashi," Tsuande said. "This is very important for Konoha – so please take this seriously and put your all into it. Don't draw too much attention to yourself, either. Some places you'll be going to, ninjas are unheard of. Understood?"

Kakashi nodded again, turned, bowed and ambled out of the room.

As soon as he was far away enough, and knew nobody was watching, he groaned and banged his head on an alleyway wall.

_

* * *

Just kill me now!_

* * *

Kakashi went straight home to pack. From the look of things, he would have to leave as soon as possible. Starting early next morning was looking more and more like his only option. It would take two days to reach the nearest train and another day and half on the train to get to the Yukimoto woman.

He began packing.

His favorite socks. Extra pairs of underwear. Extra masks – just in case. Another ninja uniform. Leg bindings. Shaving kit. First aid kit. Brush. Toothbrush. Makeout Violence. Come Come Paradise. Jutsu scrolls. Sunglasses.

Kakashi dug out his favorite utility belt, his favorite kunai, shuriken and short katana. Considering his mission, he put away his katana.

Ensuring his summoning scrolls were all in order, he stood. There was a knock on his door.

Opening it, he was faced with a nervously smiling Iruka. He glared at the Chuuin. Thanks to the academy teacher, he was stuck with a babysitting job.

Iruka laughed and sweated at the same time. "Aah! Kakashi! Tsunade-sama forgot to give you this folder. It just contains info on your client. How to contact her and all that…."

He paused. "I –"

Kakashi took the folder and shut the door in Iruka's face. The Chuunin drooped with exasperation and discouragement.

Another door down the hall opened.

Genma walked out totally naked except for a well-placed towel and the perpetual senbon.

"Hey, Iruka! Left out in the cold again? Why don't you hang out here and have a cup of sake?"

"Who is it?" Raido's voice called from inside the adjoining apartment.

"It's 'Ruka!"

"Tell him to come in! Join us from some sake!"

"Just was!"

Iruka backed away slowly.

"Uhhhhh…" Iruke laughed nervously. "I'd like to! Honest! But I really got to be somewhere…."

Genma shrugged and disappeared into his apartment.

Iruka could hear him yelling at Raido over the noise of a shower.

"No, Raido, he said no. I guess after Kakashi, we're just not good enough…. C'mon and join me – it's still hot!"

Iruka scurried away.


	3. Last Night In Konoha Spent

**Nanny-chan: Ummm... I noticed that one reviewer asked if Genma was gay or not... And I guess you could say that I make him gay... **

**All Conservative Readers: (start to stone Nanny)**

**Nanny-chan: Now! That does NOT mean that any heavy sex scenes of any sort will be found in this story... sorry... I'm just not into writing that kind of stuff...**

**All Liberal Readers: (start to stone Nanny)**

**Evil Nanny-chan: But youDO think Genma and Raido look cute together as do Kakashi and Iruka.**

**Nanny-chan: (blushes) Do not...**

**Evil Nanny-chan: But you've written... stuff... before...**

**Iruka: NANNY-CHAN!**

**Nanny-chan: Sorry, sorry...! I was just trying it out...**

**Evil Nanny-chan: What about your other newer fics?**

**Nanny-chan: You wrote that... not me... and it's PG-rated... sort of...**

**Iruka: ...**

**Kakashi: She needs to see a doctor...**

I do not own Naruto (sobs)…. Which is probably a good thing….

**

* * *

**

Last Night in Konoha Spent….

Later on that evening, walking home from a quiet snack at the IchiRaku Ramen shop, Iruka stopped by the training grounds and the memorial. As he hoped, Kakashi was standing there looking at the black stone, his eyes far away.

_

* * *

Well, Obito. It's going to be awhile before I see this spot again. This mission is going to keep me away from Konoha for a seriously long time. Unless, the attackers – if they exist – do something soon and I clear the matter up quickly. But odds are my life is going to be rather complicated and busy and rushed for the next few months. _

* * *

Kakashi sighed. Protection missions such as these were mainly easy but often took time and involved lots of people – which was troublesome for ninjas who liked to have alone times. _

* * *

Speaking of being alone, it seems as if my own personal pest has arrived. _

* * *

"Iruka." Kakashi said. 

"Hey, Kakashi." Iruka shuffled. He cleared his throat nervously. "Uh…. I just wanted to double-check that you aren't too mad at me."

"Why would you care?"

"Uh… well…. You're going pretty far away – probably the farthest a Konoha ninja has gone…. If you were to – not that you wouldn't –"

"You aren't making much sense, Iruka-sensei."

"If we were to part forever, I wouldn't want to part on bad terms. I'd never hear the end of it from Naruto."

Iruka smoothed his wild ponytail down.

Kakashi turned away from the memorial slightly irked by the Chuunin's continual pickiness.

_

* * *

What the heck? Parting forever? He's acting as if these were a big thing. Who does he think I am? His lover? His student? Naruto? _

* * *

"Uh…. Well… no, I'm not mad at anything…. So you can just go – and – uh – do your thing or whatever..." Kakashi frowned and turned back to the memorial, with a definite I-am-busy-now-so-please-leave stance. 

Iruka blinked.

"But you slammed the door in my face just earlier! I don't –"

Kakashi frowned. "I don't like being disturbed before missions – like to get as much peace and quiet as I can," he said, slowly, hoping Iruka would get the hint.

Iruka frowned.

"I'm not going to let you feel like a nobody. Everybody is important to me! I just want to let you know that you will be missed."

"Great," Kakashi said, wishing he could (gently) knock the teacher unconscious. "Now I feel warm and fuzzy. You've done your job! Now please, let me be."

Iruka looked down at his feet, hurt.

Kakashi could just feel it. He sighed.

_

* * *

There goes any hope of peace and quiet tonight. _

* * *

He turned and stalked away. 

"Let's go get a drink at the tavern," he said casually. "There'll be others there, no doubt."

Iruka ran after him.

"Wait up, bastard!"

"What the heck! I'm not the bastard who made somebody go insane with his Mr. Sensitive act!"

Iruka's forehead wrinkled with worry. "Was I bothering you?"

"Of course you were! It's your purpose in life – is it not?" Kakashi looked sideways at the Chuunin. Iruka's normally happy face was expressionless. "Just kidding, 'Ruka. I'm just wanting to get some peace and quiet before I go on a crazy mission like the one I got."

Iruka sighed.

"I just feel bad – it was either this one or taking care of Shenshiro-san."

Kakashi shuddered.

"It's okay, Iruka."

Iruka, reaching the tavern first, turned and leaned against one of its walls.

He looked down at his feet, while Kakashi, jumped down and stood, slouching in front of him.

"I guess…. I just didn't want you mad at me."

"I don't really see this as important." Kakashi said. "You're stressing over something ridiculous. It's getting really stupid."

"Yeah. I guess. I just don't want to be bothersome."

"You are being bothersome when you go all bizarre like that." Kakashi paused. "But what's with this fear of being bothersome?"

"I'm always in the way…."

"Heh. You should join Sakura's club."

"Yeah, well, Sakura's changing. I'm not."

Kakashi rocked back on his heels, shocked. He could hardly believe his ears. For almost four years, Iruka had taught at the Academy – a record for a young shinobi – especially a Chuunin. Most shinobi quitted after a few months. But Iruka was as steady as the foundation that held up the building. To hear words of self-doubt, discontent and worry coming from a normally bouncy cheerleader type was stunning for Kakashi.

Then he smiled.

"I have been there," he nodded.

_

* * *

Déjà vu. Except I'm the father figurehere, I guess. _

* * *

"You WOULD say that," Iruka snorted. 

"I was there," repeated Kakashi. "Several months ago. I had reached a plateau just as you have reached one."

Iruka looked up.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"What did I do?" Kakashi asked. "You should know what I did. You sit beside Tsunade."

"Uh… she said you were training."

"So you should train too."

"But I have nothing special! Even the Rookie Nine have more special traits individually than me!"

"Yes, but you are the one who taught them everything." Kakashi said. "You're probably – no, you ARE – smarter than the whole bunch. Use those brains of yours. Think up your own jutsus – just like I have. Or do research on some old, forgotten ones – or something."

_

* * *

Genma looked at Iruka. "Yeah, Iruka. You're only a chuunin – you'll really need to prep up your weakling skills. Don't think Orochimaru's going to fall over listening to your lecture on the henge technique." _

"_Although," Raido said, with a twinkle in his eye, "I've heard that Iruka can be either sleep-inducing or scary…."_

_Iruka jumped up banging his fists on the table._

"_I do SO have SKILLS! I just don't run around trying to impress people with them for quick sexual pleasures – like you guys do!"_

"_Uhhhh… count me out on that one," Kakashi said, waving his hands looking embarrassed at the thought._

"_Huh, well, Iruka, why don't you go spar with Kakashi? I'm sure both of you could use the extra ….. training…." Genma quirked his senbon suggestively._

_Iruka yelled._

_Raido sighed._

* * *

Iruka sighed and blushed painfully, remembering Genma's words. "He said I had weakling skills." 

"Eh?" asked Kakashi.

"Genma."

"You LISTEN to him?"

"Um… well… don't you think he's right?"

Kakashi rubbed his forehead.

_

* * *

What the heck? Where's the Hokage? Isn't she supposed to be the one managing the morale and the state of her shinobi? I'm not the best substitute for a shrink. _

* * *

"Iruka." Kakashi took a deep breath. "My father once told me a wise saying and you would do well to remember it." 

Iruka looked up.

"_What makes a shinobi is not his jutsu but love, loyalty, courage and hard work. _That's what he said."

Iruka nodded.

"Now. Knowing that," Kakashi said. "We must go forward and fortify ourselves. I'm off to a very boring mission and you are to train yourself. I don't want to hear anymore on this matter. It is seriously getting old."

He walked into the tavern.

Immediately an inebriated roar sounded.

Iruka, following closely, saw that a large amount of Jounin were still there.

"Where've you guysh been?" Gai slurred gently, his cheeks slightly pink with drink.

"You have to ask?" Genma took another drink, glaring at Raido, who was grabbing him under the table

Anko smacked the ashen-haired Jounin.

"You guys!"

"Yo!" Kakashi said. "I need your help. Iruka is in the dumps –"

"Kakashi is going on a very long mission," whispered Raido in explanation to Anko.

Kakashi glared at the scarred Jounin.

"As I said, Iruka is in the dumps – so I thought a drinkwould be a great idea."

"Uh… Kakashi… I think I'll just drink some juice or some tea or –"

The tavern fell under a blanket of silence as everybody stopped talking and stared.

"How long has this been going on for?" asked Asumo in deep shock, nearly eating his cigarette.

"He's only a Chuunin, Asumo," Kurenai said, shaking her head. "He's young."

"I think I've got a heart attack coming on….."

"No, it's probably your overdue lung cancer."

Anko dropped her beer.

"Juice in a bar? What the heck? Who's been educating him?"

"Nobody. Stop scaring him, Anko," said Shizune coming up behind Iruka. "I'll set him up with a safe alcoholic drink."

"Shafe?" asked Gai.

"Ummm…. Just leave it be…" Raido murmured as Shizune led the tomato-red, almost-bursting Chuunin away from their large booth.

* * *

Gai turned to Kakashi and flashed his teeth at him, causing the silver-haired Jounin to flinch. 

"So… Kakashi…. Let's test our manliness and compete in a drinking game."

"Uh…. No. Not before a mission."

"But you could do this mission, I hear, unconscious!" Genma said, sarcastically. "Babysitting a famous operatic singer! Geez! Doesn't he get all the luck?"

"You can have it!" Kakashi said.  
"Nope, can't. Tsunade is thinking on giving me my own team to teach this year…. I'm going to die, aren't I? From stress. Hence my drunken state."

Raido patted him on the head.

"Now, now. You'll be fine."

Genma nodded. He was known for being able to hold his liquor extremely well – and no amount of silly Genins were going to make him lose his head either.

"Damn right."

Kakashi slumped back, defeated.

"Sho how about it, eh, eternal rival? Knowing how light weight you are and the fact that your metabolishm ish high, no doubt you'd fail eashily – easily – in fact, it'sh a bit low challenging you in shuch a matter when you prob'ly 've ne'er really drunk 'fore, righ', Kakashi?"

Kakashi stopped looking at Shizune and Iruka and focused on the Jounin now rapidly becoming more intoxicated.

"Eh, what did you say? I missed it."

Gai yelled. "Shtop being sho hip! It's really pishing me off!"

"Eh? What're you talking about now?"

"A drinking match, baka!"

"You're already drunk. I don't match against people who aren't thinking with all their faculties."

"Kakashi!"

"Geez, Kakashi! Just drink something!" Genma rolled his eyes.

* * *

Iruka watched Shizune as she seated herself on the stools at the counter. He had never seen a woman look so sexy sitting down. Shizune smiled at him and ordered two Tropical Rages. 

Leaning forward (which brought her breasts into view), Shizune looked into his chocolate-brown eyes and said in a sultry voice.

"I notice you enjoyed drinking grape and cherry juices so I've ordered a juice drink which has light alcohol in it. That way, your …. first time….. won't be as…… traumatic….. as it sometimes can be…."

_

* * *

Are we talking about drinking?_ Wondered Iruka_. Or sex? Bad Iruka! Thinking like that about Shizune when she is obviously not totally…._

* * *

Shizune slowly swung her leg over the other, exposing her pale skin right up to her thigh 

Iuka flinched and tore his eyes away only to meet the big mirror behind the bartender – and the reflection of a grinning Shizune.

"Iruka, you're so funny."

Iruka's ears were on fire, he was sure of it.

Two drinks were placed in front of them, already beading with the surrounding heat. He took two large gulps, hoping to cool himself down.

It tasted sweet and had a zing at the end – a slight burn which made him cough and his eyes water.

After his second glass, everything felt better.

Shizune, if possible, looked sexier and he felt manly enough to flirt shyly with her. He wondered if she would ever go out with him.

When she turned and walked back to the Jounin's table, he followed, feeling a bit light in the head and heavy in the feet.

Kakashi's visible eyebrow rose several inches, disappearing under his hitai-ate.

"What the heck did you give him?" he asked, when he caught sight of Iruka's star-burst eyes and unsteady posture.

"Tropical Rage."

"Eh?" asked Kakashi.

_

* * *

Not…. No…. _

* * *

"That ishn't a Tropical Rage," Raido said, tipsy. "At leasht. Not one." 

"I haaaadd…. Uh…. Two!" Iruka said, laughing. "I'm fine."

Then he fell down.

"Ooops! Don't worry!" He yelled from floor. "I'm fine!"

A hand loomed into his vision and looking up, he saw a masked ninja.

"K- K'kashi! This is great!"

"I'm sure," said the ninja gruffly. "Let's get you home, though. We need to get you some good night's sleep."

"Heh heh heh." Genma chuckled, looking into his cup. "Who's betting Iruka will lose his virginity tonight if he hasn't lost it already?"

Nobody took up the bet.

Raido nodded.

"Have a nish night, 'Ruka! Come back soon!"

"Yesh! You too!" Iruka said vaguely, trying to find his feet.

With a sigh, Kakashi grabbed Iruka's arm, slung it around his neck and supporting the young Chuunin's body, dragged him out of the inn.

"Have a nice night, Kakashi!" Genma roared.

"Hev a shafe strip, I mean, trip!" Raido said.

"Yeah!" Gai said. "Go with youth p'wer!"

Genma frowned than shrugged.

"You guys are so drunk – I'm not going to pay attention to you." Kakashi growled.

"I am NOT drunk."

Kakashi dragged Iruka out.

Iruka talked all the way home.

He talked about Tsunade's hidden alcohol stash and how much money she spent on lottery tickets, Shizune's legs, how Konohamaru and his team were doing, what Naruto's notes were like, Naruto's Oiroche no Jutsu, Shizune's breasts, Ebisu and Aobe, Jiraiya's perviness as according to Shizune, Shizune's thighs, Kurenai and Asumo making out on the memorial, Ibiki's Sunshine Girls calendar collections, Shino's weird bugs, Shizune's pale skin.

'D'you think Shizune would go out with a guy like me?" asked Iruka, dazedly as Kakashi shoved him onto his bed and started to take off the teacher's shoes.

"I guess."

"D'you think Shizune is hot?"

"I guess."

"D'you ever think of Shizune that way?"

"Uh…. No not really…."

"Why not?"

"Not my type."

"You shay – say – that about every kunoishi - kunoichi."

"Well, I haven't found the right one yet."

Iruka looked at the Jounin owlishly.

"Arn't you going to reshtart yo' clan?"

"Ummm…." Kakashi stood up and flicked back the sheets and helped Iruka into them.

"Well," asked Iruka, eyes remaining stubbornly open.

"I don't know…."

"You've gotta practish – right? Jusht like I have to practish."

"Uh. Yeah."

"Think on it."

"Yeah, sure.

_

* * *

Like hell, I will. _

* * *

"Promise." 

"WHAT?"

"I practish while you're gone, you practish while I'm gone – I mean, I practish while you're gone, you practish while you're gone."

"Practice what?"

"Shex."

"I wasn't talking about sex earlier, you know that – right, Iruka?"

"I know." Iruka sat up and tried to pull out his hair tie. Kakashi tried to help but ended up just tatting the Chuunin's hair. He found some scissors and, after a long hassle, managed to cut out the tie with a large clump of hair.

"Promise, K'kashi?"

"Right, I promise."

"Promise."

"I just did."

"To have sex."

"Errr…. Yeah."

"Okay."

There was a silence. Kakashi stood looking down at the dazed teacher, who still showed no signs of sleep and was, in fact, beginning to get out of bed.

Kakashi sighed. The Chuunin in his state was rather excitable. Sleep would be the best but didn't seem like a natural option right now.

Flicking up his hitai-ate, he activated his Sharingan.

"Huh?" Iruka froze, looking up at the looming ninja, groggily. "What'sh that?"

Catching Iruka's eyes, Kakashi put the teacher to sleep, and tucked the young man in. Locking the door, he crept out the window and jumped his way back home.

There was no time to read the folder. He was damned if he was going to read the folder.

So he went straight to bed.


	4. At The Gate

**vanyelashke89****- thanks for the encouragement**

**crazy-antman****- sorry for the Genma/Raido part: like I said, I'm not going to get down and dirty but I guess I'll succumb to the dark side and give in to those bizarre female desires which want the two guys together...**

**active-heart****- Glad you enjoyed! Yeah, Nanny-chan has several personlities - the good, the bad and the ugly... as for the Muse... well... I hope she stays with me...**

**Kaki-kun****- Mmmmm... you'll have to see... As for the mission. Well, yes, as with all good missions that start out easy and then clobber you in the end, you can probably guess that this isanother 'good'n'easy' mission... Genma is glad HE didn't go!  
**

**PLLLLLLEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSEEEEE! REVIEW! This is 'trying' to be a more 'serious' fic so you canget serious. **

**In fact, just cut and paste the sentence of your choice and it's your quick and easy way to review!**

**A) 'What the 'ell are you doing?'**

**B) 'Hey this is awesome! Update soon!'**

I do not own Naruto….. if I did I'd be having spreads on Kabuto, Iruka, Genma and Kakashi

**

* * *

**

At the Gate

Tsunade, Shizune, Tonton and Iruka made a point of seeing Kakashi off from the main gate.

Tsunade sighed as she watched Kakashi mooch past the humungous posts. "Was it just me or was he a little disappointed with the mission he got?"

Shizune nodded in agreement. "He seemed…. Restless."

Iruka smiled, painfully, staring at Shizune who looked imperturbable although she had drunk more than he did last night – and he felt like a thousand elephants had run over him.

"After his training," Iruka said. "I think he caught a bit of the Naruto fever – he REALLY did want a challenging mission."

"I'm sure he'll calm down," Shizune said, with a laugh.

"He'd better!" Tsunade grumbled. "Naruto as a tiny, but hot-blooded Genin is annoying but cute. Kakashi as a skilled, hot-blooded Jounin is dangerous – he could bring a village to its knees."

"I'm sure you're exaggerating, Tsunade-sama," her assistant student said.

Iruka raised his eyebrows, feeling as though his eyes were going to burn out of his head. Internally, he was grumbling to himself.

_I really must NOT drink any more Tropical Rages. I will NOT! Drinking can NOT be a test of MANLINESS! It's useless and too painful! _

"Well," he said slowly, tearing his mind away from Tropical Rages and Shizune's legs. "Kakashi said he just completed a brilliant new jutsu – has he said anything to you about it?"

Tsunade shook her head, ruefully.

"But then, I didn't find out about the chidori for several years – Kakashi tends to be close-mouthed about any original techniques. Probably due to his time with the ANBU or his paranoia about stealing jutsus – the Sharingan and all that…. I just hope he will settle down."

"He'll settle down," Iruka said. "When I said he caught the Naruto fever, I didn't say he was a hopeless case – he was just more antsy than usual. He is a Jounin after all – he'd be really unappreciative if you doubted his abilities to control himself…."

Tsunade turned away, rubbing her head. "Let's go get another drink, Shizune… I hear that the tavern is serving this really good new alcoholic fruit drink called …. Um…. Tropical Rage? "

Iruka froze.

"Hokage-sama! Those drinks!"

"Yes, Iruka?"

"Those are – well – they are rather strong –"

"But good!" Shizune said, with a wink.

"Errrr…. Yes… uh… good – but very strong and perhaps not appropriate during work hours – they can really affect you."

"If I didn't know any better, Iruka, I'd say you were speaking from experience," Tsuande said with a smile.

"Ummm… Well… last night…."

"Iruka and Tropical Rage were introduced to each other last night." Shizune said with a giggle.

"WHAT? Iruka?" Tsunade raised her eyebrows, staring at the miserable Chuunin.

Iruka looked nervously around.

"Hokage-sama! Please! I promise I won't do that again!"

"No, no! Go ahead! Enjoy! I always think that wine and money and women make the male shinobi world go round." Tsunade paused. "Well…. In Genma's case, it's wine, money and Raido…. But, still, are you alright? I thought you kind of looked peaky today."

Iruka grinned, sickly.

"No, I'm okay."

He remembered suddenly his vomiting spell in the morning and the resulting continuously pounding headache. Iruka pulled a face.

Tsunade placed her hand on the Chuunin's head and, pressing a small sachet into his hand, said, "Here's a drug to relieve you of that headache. Shizune, were you there?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama but it was Kakashi who took Iruka home."

"What? Iruka, why didn't you take Shizune or somebody else home?"

Shizune laughed as Iruka turned a bright red and muttered something about not taking a lady while incapacitated.

Tsunade turned and walked away, stifling a guffaw.

"Let's go, Shizune." She said, walking towards the tavern. "It's almost lunch and it's time I found out how bad this drink is."

Iruka wilted.

"Go home, Iruka." Tsunade said. "You're useless for today. Relax."

Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, HInata, Rock Lee and Neji were sitting in the Ichi Raku Ramen shop when Iruka came in, ordered a juice and took some drugs.

"Iruka-sensei is taking drugs?" asked Ino. "Since when was he a drug user?"

"Since never!" Sakura said indignantly. "He mustn't be feeling well."

"Stop bad mouthing Iruka-sensei!" Rock Lee said. "I'm sure he would never do that! He's all about youth power – not stupid stuff like drugs!"

Still, the Genins watched with concern as the Chuunin swayed out of the ramen shop, rubbing his forehead.

Shikamaru smirked.

"That was medicine for headaches," Hinata said softly. "He took quite a bit – I hope he doesn't overdose."

"It must be a really bad headache then…." Neji said. He shrugged. "Oh well, he'll get over it. Most people experience bad headaches in their lifetimes."

"Well…. There are headaches and there are headaches," Shikamaru said, shaking his head.

"You know something?" asked Chouji.

"Well, I had to do a really troublesome thing last night –" Shikamaru shrugged. "The old man was late from work and I knew he'd be at the tavern so I went to get him for Mother. It was hassle but if I didn't do it, I'd get no sleep from her troublesome complaining."

"Iruka-sensei was at the tavern?" asked Sakura disbelievingly.

Shikamaru nodded.

"I could not have foreseen that either," he said. He shrugged. "Last I saw was him being carried out by Kakashi and taken home, I presume."

"SEE! I WAS RIGHT!" yelled Rock Lee suddenly, causing everybody to jump. "Gai-sensei told me Kakashi was off to do a very long mission and this was their last night to say good-bye!"

Sakura looked up.

"When did he leave?"

"This morning, I think," Neji said.

"Ah." Sakura looked down at her glass.

"He'll be okay, right, Neji-san?" asked Hinata.

"Of course," Sakura said.

"Yeah, he'll be so bored – he's going to be escorting some singer on her tour around Asia. It's nothing troublesome," Shikamaru shrugged. "But, really, Rock Lee, I don't think Iruka and Kakashi are going out – my dad said that Shizune and Iruka were getting really close at the bar."

"Shizune?" asked Ino.

"Iruka and SHIZUNE?" asked Sakura. "Since when?"

"I don't know! This girl/boy thing is too troublesome to explain – I'm just repeating what my dad said."

"Are you sure?" asked Hinata. "Was your father – well, that is to say – wine can – well – um – he may not have –"

She stuttered to a stop.

Shikamaru quirked a quick smile. "Naw. My dad was not too sloshed. I believe him."

Rock Lee gasped. "What if Iruka-sensei is cheating on Kakashi with Shizune?"

"Oh stop it!" Ino said. "There is nothing like that going on!"

Sakura laughed.

"Well, I'm sorry that Iruka has a headache but I'm glad he's getting out – I was getting worried about him."

"Yeah," Chouji said. "He basically lives in the school or this ramen shop – I see him all the time in here."

"I don't really understand why he isn't going out," Ino said. "He's kinda cute."

"Maybe it's because people underestimate him…." Hinata said, softly, thinking about Naruto's oblivion concerning her feelings for him.

Love could be complicated.

Sakura smiled, thinking about all the new ammunition she now had against Shizune. Shizune and Iruka at a bar!

"This is great. I'll be off now," she rose up and paid the ramen shop owner for her drink and soup. "Duty calls."

Her Inner Sakura yelled, "ALRIGHT! TIME FOR ME TO PAY BACK SHIZUNE FOR ALL HER COMMENTS ABOUT SASUKE AND NARUTO!"

"Goodbye, Sakura!" they called after her.

They wouldn't be seeing each other for a long time, since missions were now coming in for the teams. This meeting would be the last gathering for a long time.

Meanwhile, Iruka visited the shrine, placed a candle down for Kakashi, went home and slept.

In his dreams he heard a husky voice saying.

_What makes a shinobi is not his jutsu but love, loyalty, courage and hard work….. a shinobi is not his justu but love, loyalty, courage and hard work…. A shinobi is… love, loyalty, courage and hard work…. You are to train yourself._

_I must grow stronger._

* * *


	5. Train Ride

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Note: Forgive the dirty joke mid-way... Dad was talking about jokes on the construction site and I thought... 'geez, men talk dirty all the time!' and then I thought, 'shinobi are men... so...' Hee hee hee - blech... reality bites!**

I do not own Naruto…. It belongs to some Asian whose name I forgot….

**

* * *

**

Train Ride

On the train, Kakashi finally opened the sealed brown envelope, holding the Yukimoto file. It would take him several days to get to his clients – more than enough to research the Yukimoto family.

Although his hand itched to pick up a more exciting read, business had to come first.

Therefore, after locating his tiny sleeping room, and stashing his stuff carefully away, under lock and key, he found a seat by a window and sat down with the file folder.

According to the file, Yukimoto Megami was a famous operatic singer, aged 39, and not looking, according to her photo, a day over twenty.

_

* * *

Probably doctored, Kakashi smirked beneath his mask. __Geez! She's probably an egotistic seductress – with that name – with that…. Dress….._ Kakashi smirked beneath his mask.

* * *

Her first love child, Li, was eighteen years old, tallish with sulky good looks. His favorite thing to do was collect girls and buy hotshot cars, which he invariably crashed. 

The recorded fines and damages raised Kakashi's eyebrows several inches.

_

* * *

That's more than I make in a year! This kid needs to seriously get a chauffeur! _

* * *

He sighed. He had ridden in automobiles before – and had been unofficially taught how to drive a truck-like vehicle several years ago. Most shinobi never saw an iron vehicle much less drove in one. Thus, roads for automobiles were never considered important in Konoha since the Fire Country had very little technology. Konoha, basically used its technological budget on things like transmitter devices, radios, video players and screens. 

Kakashi smiled when he remembered his stint in Snow Country – for all his lessons in driving, it ended up being a dog sled which had saved the Princess's life.

_

* * *

Now, I guess, those lessons will pay off…. I just have to recall the techniques… _

* * *

Kakashi's gaze wandered onto the next page thoughtfully. 

Raiden.

Raidenwas Megami's younger love child. He also was cute-looking – in an eight year old type of way. However, the effect was spoiled by a look of perpetual annoyance.

Kakashi sighed.

_

* * *

Another Sasuke. Angry at everything and when feeling powerless, tending to shoot off into destructive paths. _

* * *

He looked at the photos again. The three looked angry, spoiled and wealthy. 

Kakashi leaned back and sighed.

_

* * *

I will not project Sasuke or anything to do with him onto them. I will NOT! _

* * *

Kakashi's shoulders drooped. 

"I will – probably," as he stared out of the window in melancholy, watching rice paddies, landscaped gardens, green hills and trees pass with an occasional hamlet.

Back to the matter at hand.

According to the mission details, he would accompany the woman on her Asian tour through the adjoining country, India, then the country of Wind, Water, Fire, Earth and Thunder. The tour could take up to a total of three months, during which, he would have to keep an eye out for the mysterious attackers (if they weren't a publicity stunt and he wasn't the showpiece).

The shinobi groaned as a nightmare developed in his mind.

He could just see himself trapped in a roomful of girls giggling over Yukimoto's newest acquirement – a mysteriously masked ninja.

He shuddered involuntarily and quickly flipped the page.

In the next hour, he read the file. Twice.

After totally memorizing it, he was ready – although – for what? The information about the attackers was sketchy at best. Kakashi, after considering the little bits of evidence, didn't think the attackers even had any ninja skills to speak of.

_

* * *

If the attackers were real, amended Kakashi, mentally. After all, an A-ranking is really extreme for a situation like this. What's with the lady wanting a Jounin – an elite Jounin too… _

* * *

He sighed. Asumo and he had once reminisced on all of the paranoid clients they'd had to protect over the years. 

However, Genma's oddball client had beat the records – Shenshiro-san. The man demanded Genma share his plate during meals and even had Genma share his bed.

* * *

"_Ahhhh," Asumo leered. "So that's where your habits with Raido came from…"_

"_Shut up," Genma growled through his senbon. "Do you want this needle up your ass?"_

"_Nope," Asumo said. "But you're obviously getting something old up yours!"_

"_HEY!" Raido glared at the large Jounin. "I am NOT anything like that nutty old geezer!"_

_Kakashi was too busy holding down Genma to comment._

* * *

The train stopped for a pickup at a station in a fair-sized city. Kakashi got out to stretch his legs and look around. Although, he was one of the few well-traveled shinobi (which was no doubt a factor in Tsunade's choice), traveling as far west as the Land of Spices made him uneasy. 

India was very much a new place to him. Foreign. A cipher. Shinobi knew that on foreign soil, a ninja was at a distinct disadvantage and had to be constantly on their guard.

_

* * *

So troublesome, geez, one doesn't know what to expect. _

* * *

Once he got back into his seat, he shut his eyes for a few minutes. _

* * *

He was walking again down the main street of Konoha, and approaching the Godaime's favorite spot to stand – the platform beneath the stone reliefs. Kakashi, looking up, noticed a man surveying the faces. _

_For a moment, Kakashi thought it was Jiraiya – the man's hair was so white – but then, he gasped as he recognized his own busy, straight-in-the-air hairstyle and the profile hidden with a mask._

"_Father?" he asked softly._

_The man turned fully with a smile, eyes crinkling above the mask._

"_Yo! Kakashi!"_

_Kakashi secreted away his book and leaned back on the railing to look up at the cliff's faces._

"_What were you reading?" asked Sakumo_

"_The most amazing book in the world." Kakashi said. "Make Out Violence."_

_Sakumo raied his eyebrows. "Make Out….?"_

"_It's a really good romance…." Kakashi trailed off, blushing, realizing he sounded like a Genin all over again._

_But then, Father always had that effect on me._

"_Sounds like something Jiraiya would be into."_

_Kakashi laughed. "Yeah…"  
There was a comfortable silence._

_Sakumo nodded at the Yondaime's stony face, which looked too severe, too lost, sometimes to Kakashi._

"_I didn't know your sensei made it to Hokage. Is he doing well?"_

_Kakashi's eyes slid sideways, lidded._

"_I hope so."_

_Sakumo looked puzzled._

_Kakashi fought past a lump he didn't know he had in his throat._

"_He died around thirteen years ago, sealing the Kyuubi away."_

_Sakumo edged closer to Kakashi, placing a hand on his son's shoulder._

"_He was a great man."_

_Kakashi cleared his throat gruffly._

"_Yeah…."_

"_A passionate love for the village made him a hero. I hope you have developed this as well."_

_Kakashi scratched his head._

"_Well, I certainly don't avoid the enemy."_

_Kabuto. Orochimaru. Itachi._

_Sakumo smiled._

"_Well," he said, pushing away from the railing. "It's been good seeing you. You've changed – I believe – for the better."_

"_In some ways."_

_Sakumo looked at Kakashi for a long moment. Then nodded._

"_I see you have gotten over your insecurities…."_

"_I got a Sharingan, I learned the lesson of the true shinobi and I have begun training with Lightning's Howl… so yes, a lot of the old has changed. But…."_

_Kakashi paused._

"_You didn't have to leave."_

_Sakumo turned and walked away._

"_Regret. But another question is –"_

"_What?"_

_Sakumo's body flickered eerily. _

_His mouth moved but no words came out._

_Then, jerkily:_

"_I said – is this taken?"_

* * *

With a gasp, Kakashi woke up out of his dream, and, feeling a hand grabbing his shoulder, yanked out a kunai and pinning his enemy held it to their throat. 

Opening his eyes, he found himself staring into the eyes of an older woman, who looked very scared and a little angry.

He froze, backed away slowly, stowed away his kunai, and smiling, muttered, "I'm SO sorry! I was having a bad drea-"

The woman darted away from him and disappeared off that particular train car looking scared.

Kakashi sighed and slumped in his chair.

_

* * *

Great, Kakashi! Why don't you just go around the countryside waving your weapons and start killing the civilians off by just being your usual scary self. _

* * *

His morbid line of thought was halted by a sight of beautiful legs which suddenly came into his lowered line of vision. Looking up past the knees, the short blue skirt, the skimpy tank top and a long neck, he saw it was a young woman in her mid-twenties with a large knapsack.

* * *

**NEXT UP: Aiko: Child of Love Teaches. Kakashi learns... how to lighten up!**


	6. Aiko: A Child of Love Teaches

**Twin Sun Leader: Hmmmm... well... likemost things in life, relationships are in a really grey zone. In other words... I actually don't know! My bad! In all the plotting and planning, I forgot to make up my mind... what will happen will happen. It'll be a surprise for us all. ;)**

**crazy-antman: I'll let you into a big secret - I can be so imaginative it can get to the point of stupidity and gullibility.In other words,Ihonestly cansee ninja villages existing secretly, fighting wars undercover and all that crap. Anyway, call me crazy, but the idea of a ninja having to go out of his country and deal with our real world is kinda cool. Besides which, alot of the ninja stuff in Naruto isn't so make-believe, according to my younger brother, he actually read a document which showed actual Asian ninjas completing handseals. How true is it? I don't know. But it's worth a look I guess.**

**Jemiul: I'm glad you liked the drunk Iruka scene, I basically had NO experience to go on other than what I've read in to books and what my brother told me it was like.**

**RockBane: heh heh heh...**

**Kaki-kun: I bow to your wisdom. No kidding. Everybody talks about beta readers but I've got two good ones at home who read it through and find stuff. Unfortunately, one sis is away at a cottage and the other is working too much... so... thanks to you, I'll fix that irritatingly elusive mistake! Thanks again for the heads up!**

**Thank you Ichigo, Chi-chi-Z, and anybody else who have read and reviewed and enjoyed!**

**Only one chapter, because what with registration issues and all, I have no time to do alot of uploading and on the spot editing. Don't kill me.**

**REVIEW! Even if you feel like writing, 'WTF?'**

**I do not own Naruto…. If I did, it would have been named Kakashi….**

**

* * *

**

Aiko: Child of Love Teaches

"Is this seat taken?" she asked, pointing to the two opposing seats.

He shook his head silently.

She smiled at him, in a friendly way, and stowed her things away, opened a book and looked out of the window casually.

Kakashi for the first time noticed that the train had once again stopped for another city.

_

* * *

Bombay – where are you?_

* * *

"Um…." The girl smiled at Kakashi. "Do you know how long it will take for us to get to Bombay?"

Kakashi shook his head silently.

"You sure are a quiet one," she smiled, flashing perfect teeth on him. "Do you have a name?"

Kakashi stared at her, as if she had two heads.

In his mind, three people stood fighting.

_

* * *

Tsunade-sama: Kakashi! Remember! Act worthy of a shinobi! But remember to act normal!_

_Kakashi: What the heck? Isn't that an oxymoron?_

_Iruka: Remember, Kakashi, your promise! I'm going to be training so you've got to get yourself laid._

_Kakashi: Why're you so engrossed with my sex life?  
Iruka: Because I'm Mr. Sensitive Guy – that annoying pest in your life – remember?_

_Kakashi: I'm undercover! I'm not supposed to be giving my name away._

_Tsunade-sama: Oooooh… and what's an itty-bitty girl going to do?_

_Kakashi: ………….. lots of things……….._

_Iruka: Great! Go do them! You know she's been checking you out!_

_Tsunade: Look at her! She's just asking to be laid!_

_Kakashi: Guys! I'm on a mission! Not a vacation!_

_Tsunade: You deserve it._

_Iruka: You need it._

_Kakashi: Fine. Whatever. I'll exchange names. THAT'S IT!_

_Tsunade and Iruka: (rubbing hands evil-y) Sure, sure._

* * *

Kakashi smiled at the girl and, pulling out Make Out Violence, said, "Hatake Kakashi."

She stared at him for a long time as he started to read from his book.

"Ummm… Hatake-san."

"Yeah?"

"I know this is odd…. I'm a total stranger and all that but I was just wondering what was wrong with your face?"

Kakashi looked at her as if she developed two heads.

_

* * *

What. The. Hell. Nobody had ever been so up front as she was. Who does she think she is?_

* * *

"It's just that I'm a medical student and I was wondering…." She trailed off at the look in his eye.

"I'm fine." Kakashi grunted and looked at his book.

There was a deep silence as he read his book and she stared at him. Or, at least, he thought she was staring at him. Every time he looked up, she averted her eyes with a blush.

Without further ado, after a short announcement, the train once again started.

Kakashi tried to ignore the girl and read more of his book. Just as he was caught up in a highly elaborate sex scene (and feeling kind of exhilarated), he felt something brush the inside of his thigh.

Suddenly, the letters on the pages blurred as his eyes unfocused and then sharply focused on one word 'fondled'.

The train which had seemed so spacious before immediately felt as small and intimate as a sardine can. Lowering his eye down, Kakashi peeked under his book and then blushed as he realized the girl had, while crossing her legs, brought one foot up in between his sprawled legs.

He glanced quickly across at the girl, who seemed engrossed in her book, which was embossed with lilies and labeled 'Blossoming Hearts'.

Several hours passed uncomfortably for Kakashi as he tried to focus on his book and failed as each time the rickety train jolted, the girl's foot brushed up and down his leg.

And even when the train didn't jolt.

Supper came none too quickly. The girl followed him into the dining car, sat down in front of him and bowed slightly.

"My name's Aiko. Can I call you Kakashi?"

"Uh. Sure."

"I noticed you were reading Make Out Violence. Did you know that the movie is coming out soon?"

"M-m-movie?" Kakashi, in his excitement, lost all formality.

"Yeah. I love stuff like that – it just gets me all ….. hot and …. Excited."

Aiko gave Kakashi a sultry look and leaned forward.

For once, he let himself look. Down her tank top and below her waist as she inched her chair around the table to him.

_

* * *

Hot…. And excited, eh?_

* * *

"So, tell me," she said, crossing her legs (thus exposing a lot of skin). "Do you have an idea when the next book is coming out?"

Aiko launched into a detailed list of what she liked about the book series and what she hoped would happen in the next one – if there was going to be a next one.

Kakashi just sat there.

_

* * *

Everybody in Konoha poked fun at him because he enjoyed the R-rated books, but here – here was a girl who appreciated a great work of art – and got hot…._

_And excited about it._

* * *

For once in his life, Kakashi felt a little woozy. Like the first time he had experienced the mysteries of sex. He had been a mere seventeen year old blessed with catching the eye of an older, more experienced kunoichi. Later on, however, ANBU missions and life had not really afforded time or opportunities to date or enjoy regular relationships.

In fact, since Team 7 had invaded his life, any type of relationship had pretty much been put on the back burner.

_

* * *

Which may explain my recent forays into R-rated fiction. I seriously need to get a life._

* * *

"Kakashi? Uh? Kakashi?" Aiko asked. "Yo! You there?"

Kakashi looked up.

"Eh?"

"I was just wondering where you are headed?"

"Bombay," Kakashi said cautiously.

Aiko smiled.

"Maybe we'll see each other around then?"

"Highly unlikely."

She pouted.

"Why not?"

"I'll be really busy."

"Hoe? Doing what?"

"Stuff."

"Are you married?"

"Geez… no."

"So…."

Kakashi stared.

_

* * *

Konoha's kunoichi weren't as brave and forward as this – okay, Anko was an exception but still….. Aiko, for a civilian, was really ….. she didn't know him from Adam and she was propositioning him?_

_Don't be an idiot, Kakashi, who said she was propositioning you? That could just be like, "So…. Want to talk about Make Out Violence tonight over some sake?" or "So…. Let's watch the stars" or "So…. Let's get drunk."_

* * *

Kakashi scratched his head nervously.

It was now eight o'clock. Dinner was set in front of him and he was too jumpy to take off his mask to eat.

His stomach growled.

"I'll eat with my eyes closed," Aiko said. "If it's that bad."

"If what's bad?"

"Your face."

"My face isn't bad."

"Then why are you hiding it?"

"Because…."

"Because?"

"I've – well, it's none of your business."

Aiko looked hurt. Kakashi sighed, he stood, grabbing his plate.

"Let's go."

_

* * *

I'm going to regret this._

* * *

"Where?"

"Just. Let's. Go."

Finding his tiny room, Kakashi sat down, ate his food, while Aiko sat there in a trance. Kakashi ignored her silence. Most girls went into a trance for awhile after he took off his mask.

Finishing off his plate, he set it on the dresser and turning, shut off the lights while leaning forward to kiss her slightly on the lips. Aiko responded hungrily, pulling him down on top of her.

Kakashi smiled in the dark.

_

* * *

I'm keeping my promise, Iruka. I hope you're keeping yours.

* * *

_

Then he forgot about Iruka, Konoha and the Yukimoto family waiting for him in Bombay.

* * *

**Okay. Next chapter: Back At The Cabin! Iruka's fervour and Shizune's aid. Also! Kakashi arrives late - OF COURSE! An embarrassing situation, a tense situation and a laughable situation.**

**Kakashi'swork - torture -begins!**


	7. Back at the Cabin

**I decided to put all of my reactions to reviewers at the bottom of the fiction, so I can have more room here to waste space blabbing... just kidding!**

**THANKS TO ALL MY REGULAR REVIEWERS and to THOSE who DON'T REVIEW! PLEEEEAASSSEE REVIEW! Follow crazyantman's example and just say, 'Great work' or 'Cool' or whatever...**

**I do not own Naruto – if I did, Iruka would get a cooler jutsu...**

**

* * *

**

Back at the Cabin

"_Iruka." Kakashi took a deep breath. "My father once told me a wise saying and you would do well to remember it."_

_Iruka looked up._

"_What makes a shinobi is not his jutsu but love, loyalty, courage and hard work. That's what he said."_

_Iruka nodded._

"_Now. Knowing that," Kakashi said. "We must go forward and fortify ourselves. I'm off to a very boring mission and you are to train yourself. I don't want to hear anymore on this matter. It is seriously getting old."_

* * *

"So, where did you say Iruka was then?" Shizune asked.

"Um… somewhere out on the training field." Tsunade murmured vaguely as she flipped several pages over in the Nara's voluminous medical encyclopedia.

Shizune frowned.

"What's he doing out there?"

There was a silence.

"Uh…. Hokage-sama?"

"What?"

"What's he doing out there?"

"I don't know," Tsunade said, testily. "He just asked for Monday and Wednesday afternoons to be set aside for training. So I said yes. It's about time any way, he's been a Chuunin too long."

Shizune walked over to the window and peered out.

_

* * *

Ever since Kakashi had left Konoha, Iruka had been acting different. Rather bizarre._

_Well, Iruka is too innocent to be bizarre,_ Shizune smiled. _But he sure has been a little off color or something. I see him at the ramen shop but not all the time, like I used to. I even hear he's gotten tougher on his kids…. Is that even possible? I wonder – is the rumor about him and Kakashi true? _

* * *

Shizune shook her head. She had seen what she had seen – she wasn't Tsunade's right hand – well, woman – for nothing.

There had been desire and passion – quenched. But that's no surprise. Didn't he lose his parents at a young age?

The black-haired medic sighed. Iruka joined the Jounins at the bar on Friday nights but never went near her. It was as if he was avoiding her…..

Tsunade turned and looked at her pensive assistant.

_

* * *

Shizune is worried about Iruka? I guess Sakura's comments had a basis of truth in them after all……._

* * *

"Shizune – if you would like – go and check out Iruka and see what he's up to." Tsunade turned back to her book. "I am curious myself to know what's happening."

Shizune nodded and disappeared.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, she approached the training field. Except for Iruka, there was nobody there.

Shizune watched fascinated as Iruka ran courses, swam laps, practiced concentration and a couple of ninjutsus, worked out and meditated. After one last look at the teacher (now collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily), Shizune crept away silently.

_

* * *

He needs help._

* * *

"He needs help," Shizune said. "Genma…."

"No." The Jounin said, emphatically.

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm not his teacher!"

"So?"

"I'm busy!"

"Yeah – right!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your team is off sick with pox and all that is taking up your time is drinking, eating, visiting the sick and having sex with Raido. Don't try to deny it – we've got it on tape."

"Ch. Geez. You've got nothing better to do than stalk the shinobi of Konoha?"

_

* * *

What an annoying bitch!_

* * *

"I've got an order from Tsunade as well," Shizune said, pulling out her trump card.

Genma looked at it.

"What the heck?"

"It's important! Iruka really needs more training – his sensei is dead, his parents are dead, Kakashi is gone, Gai is gone, Asumo and his team are gone, Kurenai is gone…. And if I'm right, Raido will have been sent off an hour ago."

"WHAT THE HECK?"

"You need to focus."

"Geez! This is so annoying! I don't want to have to baby that pansy boy!"

"Genma…." Growled Shizune, looking really scary.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going."

"And be there on time, or else!"

"Sure, sure."

* * *

**Kaki-kun: As usual, your encouragement and enthusiasm warms my heart and if I ever need someone to go over my stuff, I'll remember you. But thankfully, my sis is returning tomorrow so I think it's going to be okay. About AikoxKakashi, well... I thought about setting it a higher rating and then going with the scene but I decided not to, since it'd only slow the story down (which is already slow enough).**

**RockBane: Iruka... yes... well... As I said, romantically I'm still trying to figure it all out... I think it will be rather tough (and already I'm struggling with an Irukavs.Kakashi session) but hope springs eternal.**

**crazyantman: YEAH! LOL! You remind me of that crazy Akatsuki who fights with those clay thingies. Glad you enjoyed!**


	8. Bombay

**Was rewatching Naruto episodes and here are some thoughts:**

**Episode 142 - do Izumo and Kotetsu survive - do you think?**

**The fight in which Genma and Raido get beaten soundly (hehehe! forgive the pun!) by Orochimaru's 5 evil henchmen. Do THEY survive?**

**I would seriously go into withdrawl if the four didn't.**

**Izumo, Kotetsu, Genma and Raido: Now, now, Nanny-chan, we will always be in your heart!**

**Background Music: 'My Heart Will Go On'**

**And what about Episode 20 (?). Check out Iruka's blush! Why would he be blushing as he talks to Kakashi about seeing Naruto? They actually have a nicechat!**

**Fangirls: Awwwww! Iruka issooooo cuuuute blushing!Yeshe is! Come to mommy! Theylaugh so well together!**

**I do not own Naruto….. it will never belong to me either….. sniff sniff!**

**

* * *

**

**Bombay: Discomfort Begins…. Now!**

When Bombay arrived – or rather – when the train arrived in Bombay, Kakashi felt incredibly relaxed. Not that Kakashi wasn't normally laid back – but in the Fire Country, every Leaf shinobi lived a life on the edge – especially since the Orochimaru fiasco. Especially with the war against Sound.

For once, in a VERY long time, Kakashi felt at ease – for once, he knew that nobody was going to jump out of the shadows and kill him.

_

* * *

Well. Okay. At least, nobody COMPETENT would come out of the shadows and kill me. The criminal masses here look like you could knock them over with a feather._

* * *

Looking out of his taxi, Kakashi smiled, remembering that morning._

* * *

Picking up his pack, he kissed her quickly and pulled his mask up under his hitae-ate, which was already tied over his eye._

_Aiko smiled and, picking up her pack, walked out of the door he held open for her. Emerging from the train station, an hour later, Kakashi and Aiko smiled at each other._

"_We won't see each other again," Aiko said, remembering his words._

"_I'm here to work, not play," Kakashi said. "It's best this way."_

_Aiko nodded._

"_Well, it was great – MUCH better than what I normally get."_

"_Hoe?" asked Kakashi._

"_RAJ! There you are!" Aiko called, looking past Kakashi and waving wildly._

_Kakashi sweat-dropped as he turned to face a built, tanned Indian who was regarding the shinobi with a fishy eye._

"_Who's this?" asked Raj, sizing up Kakashi._

_Kakashi backed away, slouching with his hands in his pockets, and produced an I'm-an-innocent-passenger-and-totally-harmless look._

_Raj wound his arm protectively around his hot, Chinese girlfriend._

_Kakashi's eagle eyes immediately spotted the man's wedding band. And Aiko's wedding band._

_

* * *

**She must have put it on just after customs. Geez! This is troublesome. I'm in serious shit!**_

* * *

"_Now, Raj, be nice!" Aiko said, kissing her hubby on the cheek. "Kakashi was sitting with me – and we got to talking since he likes Make Out Violence, too!" She pouted. "He doesn't like to talk much – but, if his baggage speaks rightly – he's more …. A man of ….. action…."_

_Kakashi, fielding her wink, sweated and paled. Raj raised his eyebrows – and, giving Kakashi a once over, nodded._

"_So what DO you do?"_

_Kakashi smiled and laughed nervously._

"_Ummm… I'm in the line of…. Uh… security, really…"_

"_Security?"_

"_Protection services…. Bodyguard duty and all that."_

_Kakashi trailed off._

_

* * *

**What the heck am I doing explaining my actions to total strangers! I'm seriously compromising the mission here!**_

* * *

"_So…." The silver-haired Jounin said, uncomfortable. He glanced at a large clock nearby. "Speaking of which – I really have got to go and meet my client. She's not going to be impressed with my tardiness – bye!"_

_Kakashi shot off in a cloud of dust._

"_What an unusual man," Aiko said, shaking her head._

"_What was in his baggage?" Raj asked._

_Aiko laughed._

"_It took him awhile to get out of Customs – he was carrying all these metal things._

"_Metal things?"_

"_This."_

_Aiko held up a kunai._

"_Be careful," she cautioned. "It's sharp."_

"_Yeah…. How did you get this?"_

"_I snuck one out."_

_

* * *

**What's this?**_

_**Oh that…. Something you shouldn't worry about….**_

_**It looks dangerous…**_

_**That's the way life is.**_

_**So you live life dangerously?**_

_**Well….**_

_**Don't worry. I could tell right away.**_

_**Eh?**_

_**Maybe it was your mask… no, it was the eyes. Well… eye. But don't worry, I like that in a man.**_

_**Life lived continually in danger, though, is no life at all.**_

_**You seem to speak from experience.**_

_**I have no intention of saying more so let's talk about something else.**_

_**Like why you like the lights out?**_

_**Ummm… that's off limits too.**_

_**Or what's with your eye?**_

**………**

_**I see now why there is no ground between us. But let's forget life and celebrate something else instead.**_

_**This isn't life?**_

_**Well… do you want it to be?**_

_**For this moment, yeah.**_

_**What are you waiting for?**_

_**I don't know.**_

_**What are you doing?**_

_**I'm going to keep this.**_

_**What?**_

_**As a momento.**_

_**That's pointless.**_

_**No. It'll remind me of you and what you said.**_

_**Whatever.**_

_**Let's celebrate.**_

* * *

"_Aiko?"_

"_Hmmm… you spaced out there…."_

_Aiko fingered the four-pointed, star-shaped metal._

"_I was wondering. I think it's a weapon. How would you use it?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_It's rather small…."_

"_I don't know…." Raj placed it back in her purse. "But he got through?"_

"_Yeah, some phone calls were made and by the end of it, they acted so odd…. Whispered about him. Wouldn't talk about him. And kept several feet away from him after that. They were …. scared….."_

"_Hmmm…. I knew there wasn't something good about him. He had a look to his eye. You should be careful of the men you talk to, Aiko, you are too naïve and innocent to know that men, when they see an attractive woman, have only one thing on their minds."_

"_Hmmm…." Aiko smiled, demurely. "That is the way with some women too."_

"_Eh?"  
"He wasn't bad – they would have arrested him there. But he was dangerous. Maybe a government paid bodyguard or something."_

"_Who knows? Who cares. Leaving that dumb ass – what about seeing a movie – you up for something like that? Or do you want to catch up on your rest?"_

"_A movie sounds great," Aiko said. "Let's go see something exciting. Isn't there a new ninja flick out?"_

* * *

An hour later, Kakashi found himself dropped off at a resplendent hotel. Looking up at the seemingly sky-high building, with a huge façade made up of pillars and statues, he felt a little apprehensive.

As a shinobi, such heights would cut off exit and entrance possibilities.

_

* * *

If she's on the top floor. Let her not be on the top floor._

* * *

Staring about himself, casually, Kakashi was amazed.

Going through the city was like peeling away at an onion. There were the criminals. The low classes. Working people. Business people. And now, here I am standing with the elite.

He could hear Tsunade in his head as he checked out the weird suits and dresses the men and women strutted about in.

* * *

"_And, Kakashi," Tsuande said. "This is very important for Konoha – so please take this seriously and put your all into it. Don't draw too much attention to yourself, either. Some places you'll be going to, ninjas are unheard of. Understood?"_

* * *

He sighed and casually walked in, hoping that his (admittedly) bizarre uniform wasn't too odd.

Breathing in the air-conditioned air of the spacious lobby, he breathed a sigh of relief and content. The fumes of all the automobiles had nearly overwhelmed him when he had been trapped in the taxi. If he'd known the layout of Bombay, with his speed, he no doubt could have arrived at the hotel sooner. But, galling as it was to admit, he did not have a clue as to how to reach the hotel. The illiterate taxi driver had a better knowledge of the city than he did.

_

* * *

Easily remedied with a map. Number one thing to get today._

* * *

Wandering over to a huge marble topped desk, he looked down at the seated secretaries, one was talking on a – he guessed, a phone – and the other tapping at a board with a lot of buttons. He watched as words appeared on the screen she was looking at._

* * *

What the heck? I've heard of phones and things called faxes… but this is seriously new technology! And here I thought the Snow Country was ahead of the times!_

* * *

For once, Kakashi felt dumb and countrified. Then he shrugged._

* * *

Geez. This is silly. You are who you are. These people would die at the sight of Orochimaru. It's a good thing there are people like us. With or without technology._

* * *

He coughed. The two secretaries kept on talking and tapping.

He shuffled his feet and moved around.

They still didn't notice him.

"Excuse me," he said.

"Aieee!" The nearest secretary squeaked, jumping up in fright. "Oh my! You gave me a heart attack! What do you want?"

The other secretary stopped talking and looked over at Kakashi. Her eyebrows rose.

"Uh….. I need to find Yukimoto-san. Yukimoto Megami?"

"Ahhhh…. You must be…."

"Hatake Kakashi."

"Right. We've been waiting for you for hours."

"Things got complicated."

"Well, then you really must get going – take the elevators up to the fourth penthouse. They're over there."

Kakashi looked in the direction of her finger and, without another word, went over to the opening and shutting doors and shuffled in with a whole bunch of people. The group of men and women looked at him curiously as he hefted his knapsack and small carry bag and got on.

The elevator was packed.

Kakashi frowned as the door shut and he found himself back to back with a man in a business suit and front to front with a beautiful woman clothed in a dress with a plunging neckline.

_

* * *

Don't even think of going there, Hatake!_

* * *

"Ummmm…." A short man with fake hair asked, voice quavering. "Which floor do you want to go to?"

All talking stopped as they waited for Kakashi to answer.

Kakashi, feeling even more odd then usual, scratched his head absently.

"The fourth penthouse, please and thank you."

The short man pressed the button.

The elevator slowly rose. Kakashi grabbed a corner.

_

* * *

This is the most dangerous, idiotic invention yet. If we were to be attacked in here, well…. I don't see many exits…. The chidori could cut through the doors, walls and stuff. But if whatever is holding this up broke, we'd all be dead before I could say, "Godaime."_

* * *

"So," said the beautiful woman, who smelled like lilies. "What's with the mask? I hope you aren't a terrorist or something…." She laughed nervously with the passengers.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he looked down on her.

Everybody leaned forward.

_

* * *

Are these people always this direct? And what's with her accent? She cannot be Asian judging from the colour of her skin. Are all Westerners this forward? Or is she trying to get something else out of me….._

* * *

Kakashi envisioning her as a spy frowned.

The woman leaned back. Everybody drew in a breath.

The door opened, six people quickly left, Kakashi moved to the back as five people got on.

_

* * *

Terrorists? They must be fearsome…. Are they like the Sound I wonder?_

* * *

Kakashi looked away, then grinned, putting everybody at ease.

"I hope you aren't inferring something…" Kakashi said, with a smile.

"We're asking because most of us all know that the fourth penthouse is the present home of the great singer Yukimoto Megami and that she has been attacked several times this month by what seem to be terrorists or something…."

This time it was a man in a business suit with a large briefcase. "People walking around with masks – well they're up to no good, you see…"

"If I was up to no good, why did you ask me though?" Kakashi asked, puzzled.

_

* * *

These people are really stupid. When am I going to get to this penthouse?_

* * *

The new people froze at the mention of terrorists and the mask._

* * *

These terrorists must be pretty nasty, Kakashi thought. __Aren't there law enforcers to take care of this problem?_ Kakashi thought.

* * *

After a while, the door opened and a whole bunch of people got off.

Kakashi's question remained unanswered for awhile.

"I'm just checking," said the woman with the lily perfume. She placed a hand on his blue sleeve. "Men in masks can be terrifying… but the right ones… can be… intriguing."

_

* * *

All women in India are crazy. Sex crazed. That's it. Sorry, Iruka, but there's no way I'm safe in this country._

* * *

Kakashi stared at her hand as if it were an insect.

"Well, it –"

"Think about it," she smiled and placed a card in his pocket.

He hated her. The way she treated him, disregarding his personal space – not that personal space was possible in an elevator….

"Say hello to Megami for me," she said. "Name's Ayame."

By the time Kakashi had reached the penthouse, nobody was left on the elevator. Walking past the sliding doors quickly, Kakashi felt relieved – he had feared being trapped in the elevator forever.

_

* * *

From here on out, that Ayame woman is to be evaded like the plague._

* * *

The penthouse suite was open and teeming with people. After a quick once over with a security guard, walking past groups of people waiting to see the famous celebrity, Kakashi was escorted into a large sitting room.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT, LI?"

"HE WAS A SHIT HEAD! He deserved it."

"HOW COULD YOU CALL HIM THAT?"

"Easy – I tell it like it is."

"YOU'RE NO BETTER!"

"Shut up, SHITHEAD!"

"STOP CALLING YOUR BROTHER SHIT HEAD, LI! IT'S REALLY PISSING ME OFF!"

"MAKE ME!"

"FINE, the next time you crash your damn car, you'll pay for the replacement!"

The deep silence was broken by muttered curses from Li.

Kakashi walked in slowly. Before he could open his mouth, the singer broke into another rant.

"REN! GINA! IZASHI! MAI! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?"

Four people rushed into the room.

"Gina, call up that guy – What's-his-name – and cancel my appointment. I'm going to relax this afternoon. There's no way I'm going to spoil my looks for tonight by standing out in the hot sun socializing at a hellish tea! Idiot fans!"

"Yes, Yukimoto-san."

"Ren! Izashi! You've got the day off until the evening, of course. And NOT A MINUTE LATER! I'll fire you guys if I catch you coming in later – I need you here at six sharp! And you! Ren! No more grabbing guys in the street! It's embarrassing. Keep your hands to yourself and Izashi! Hear me?"

"Yes, Yukimoto-san."

"Of course, Yukimoto-san."

"Mai, I want you to sort the mail with me. Get me a cup of tea and send Li and Raiden off to wherever they are to go to. Kick those people out of my apartment."

"Yes, Yukimoto-san."

"Gina, I need a long-distance call placed to that village thing – I need to know what's happening with the whole body guard thing. Is the guy coming? Blah blah blah…."

"Huh. What's so special about this bodygaurd?" asked Li.

"You don't know what you're talking about, shut the hell up, boy," Megami retorted.

Kakashi winced.

_

* * *

What a foul-mouthed woman! People actually come to hear her sing?_

* * *

"Yeah, Li, shut up," Raiden smirked.

"You too, Rai," Megami turned to her younger boy, who sulked and frowned at her.

"Ohayo!" Kakashi said, suddenly.

"AAAAIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" The four servants shrieked along with Li.

Raiden jumped up and Megami stood swearing.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked, picking up a Ming vase.

"My name's Hatake Kakashi, elite Jounin from Konoha, reporting for duty."

"Ahhh… and can't you people tell the time? You're half a day late!" Megami asked.

The four servants jumped out of the way as the vase went flying. Kakashi felt the impact of the vase hitting the wall with a large crash right next to his head.

Although he didn't flinch, Kakashi sweat-dropped.

Holding his hands up, palms out in a pleading gesture, he smiled.

"Hai, hai! I'm so sorry…. The traffic was bad and I was held up in Customs…."

_

* * *

Geez! This woman is going to be troublesome. She's like Tsunade! Strong and has a wicked aim! Why do I have to always protect clients with the most attitude?_

* * *

Megami stared at the silver-haired man._

* * *

his man is weird. Most people run away as soon as I pick up things. He didn't even flinch! Well. I guess Kazahana Yukie was right – she better have been right – I paid a whole bunch for this guy. Still…. He doesn't seem the type to be able to do anything. And his clothing….._

* * *

licking her dark hair away from her face, Megami gave him a once over before turning to her two sons, both sprawled out on the large sofa. Both looking disgruntled.

"These are my sons, Li and Raiden. Boys, this is Hatake Kakashi, a ninja from a hidden village in the Fire Country."

Kakashi nodded and bowed ever so slightly.

"He's a NINJA?" asked Raiden with a load of contempt in his voice. "He looks nothing like that guy from the movie!"

"Well, I'm sure he'll work his worth – he'd better. Or I'll sue his village."

Kakashi sweated again.

_

* * *

This woman has waaaay too much money and anger to be good for her. And it looks like her kids are going to take after her. Sheesh! It's like Sasuke all over again!_

* * *

"Well, get him to show us some stuff," Li said, sizing up Kakashi. "Do something, ninja boy."

Kakashi merely raised his eyebrows.

_

* * *

Tsunade-sama, there's no way in hell I'm going to perform something in public. Sorry. But no._

* * *

Megami seeing a dangerous spark in Kakashi's eye, turned to the boy.

"Shut up and leave him to me, Li." She sat down and flicked a hand at a lower stool. "I've got to talk to him."

"He looks weak," Li said. "I'd be able to take him on any old day."

_

* * *

In your dreams, brat._

* * *

Kakashi stifled a curse as he set down his pack and seated himself.

Megami smiled and said in a brooking-no-nonsense tone. "You'll sleep with Ren and Izashi here at the hotel. Gina and my staff will show you everything. Come to me tomorrow for details – I'm too busy today for talk."

She didn't stop talking though.

"Right. This is Ren and Izashi."

The two men smirked at Kakashi, Ren in particular couldn't seem to take his eyes off of Kakashi.

"Izashi is my hairdresser – right, darling?" Megami drawled, languidly waving a fan, her eyes full of lust as she checked out new bodyguard for the fourth time. "And does my manicures and pedicures and such."

Kakashi scratched his head and nodded.

_

* * *

Okay. Whatever._

* * *

"Ren does my make up and figures out my costumes and clothes and such. Gina is our secretary and general organizer. Mai keeps our stuff in order, cleans, cooks sometimes, takes care of Raiden most of the time and does many things for me."

Megami leaned back.

"Welcome to the crew," Izashi said. "Glad you're here to sort out our problem."

Kakashi at Megami's dismissive nod stood, picking up his two pieces of luggage, relieved to get away from her stares and her fan.

Raiden and Li glared at their mother.

Megami leaned forward with a frown.

"Oh! By the way, Izashi and Ren, I want you to give Kakashi instruction on how to behave around here – and Kakashi – do me a favor? Be a dear…."

"Eh?" Kakashi asked.

"Lose the mask. The uniform and everything really must go. I'd like you to blend in – not stick out like a sore thumb."

Kakashi's eye widened.

"And, uh, is that slanted head thingy a fashion statement or is it supposed to hide a scarred eye or something?"

"Uh…. Sort of….. not really… no."

Kakashi felt as if he'd been hit by two ton bricks.

_

* * *

No mask! No uniform! No hitai-ate! Holy shit!_

* * *

"Izashi and Ren will help you pick out something suitable," Megami went on. She stopped. "That it for now."

Kakashi nodded nonchalantly – disguising his heavy annoyance.

_

* * *

Geez! What a selfish woman! Every body has to basically bow to her wishes! I bet she micromanages everything around here!_

* * *

As he left, he could hear her complaining to Mai, a demure beaten-down woman, about the traffic which kept her up.

* * *

**Fangirls: (beating up Megami) Evil woman! Tormenting Kakashi!**

**Kakashi: (no mask) I feel... naked... AAAAAAHHHHHH!**

**Evades stampede of rabid fangirls, headed by Nanny-chan.**

**NEXT TIME: An extreme makeover, extreme lifestyles and extreme seduction in a limo! No time to fight the bad guys!**


	9. Extreme Makeover?

**FORGIVE THIS CHAPTER! BLAME IT ON CANADA'S RECENT HEATWAVE!**

**Happy days are here once more! Kotetsu and Izumo survived!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GENMA!**

**hehehe... Naruto puts a whole new meaning into the calendar year. They should make a Naruto calender with all the important dates labeled... like ninja birthdays, important events etc. Who cares about Independence Day? Canada Day? Victoria's Day?**

**Nanny-chan: ... nervously raises a hand...**

**Don't own Naruto…. Blah blah blah…. What's new? READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

Extreme Makeover?

"So…. Kakashi…" Ren said, slyly, slightly resting a plump hand on the shinobi's waist. "I hear you are a ninja – is that true?"

Kakashi slanted his eye sideways at the short Indian. The man spoke with a terrible accent – it was rather hard to understand.

_

* * *

Either this man is trying to flirt with me OR he's mentally insane – both options are rather….. pathetic. Does he have a serious death wish?_

* * *

"You were in the room."

Ren, catching sight of the dangerous gleam in Kakashi's eye, removed his hand.

"Wow! I never knew people like you existed," Izashi said, stars in his eyes. "I LOVE ninja movies – can you do cool stuff – like those mid-air kicks and running around on walls?"

Kakashi didn't even deign to answer.

_

* * *

They'd pee in their pants if they saw me complete the Chidori. Am I always going to be classed as a movie ninja?_

* * *

For the first time in his life, Kakashi wished he could send up a quick prayer to his ancestors at the family shrine. For mental well-being and sanity._

* * *

In fact, just being in Konoha again would be nice._

* * *

Gina smiled up at the silver-haired Jounin.

"Never mind them," she said. "Was your trip good?"

"It was…. Stimulating." Kakashi said with a slow smile, remembering Aiko.

Gina smiled back, uncertainly.

"Well, the rest of today – if you're not too tired - will be spent getting you ready for work tomorrow. Tonight, Lady Megami will be going to a dinner. So. Basically –"

"It's simple," Ren said, as if by rote.

"She's Yukimoto-sama in public, Yukimoto-san or Megami-san in private, depending on how well you know her," Gina added.

"And you'll no doubt be on first name basis soon," Iwashi waggled his eyebrows.

"Never say no to her," Ren agreed, with a leer.

Kakashi blinked as they walked through another large room up to a door, at which the group stopped.

"Never disagree with her in public," Gina nodded.

"Never get caught bad mouthing her kids," Ren said.

"In fact, don't go near them at all."

"And be careful not to step on Pochi, her tiny Lhasa Apso."

"Be prepared to drink a lot."

"You may end up cooking…."

"Or doing her laundry…"

"Or babysitting her kids."

"Or tending to her more…. Personal… needs."

Kakashi sighed.

_

* * *

should have run away. Damn Iruka and his promises!_

* * *

"So…." Izashi said. "Back to the matter at hand… your new look…."

Kakashi backed away slowly but Ren deftly materialized behind him, pushing Kakashi toward the door Gina was opening.

"These are our sleeping accommodations," Izashi said sarcastically. "Supreme comfort brought to you by the Zendella Hotel!"

Kakashi felt a pit grow in his stomach. In his head, he could see a long list of horrible things about this mission.

_

* * *

Megami was checking him out._

_Izashi and Ren were checking him out._

_Li was going to attack him – Kakashi could smell his intent._

_Raiden was going to pull a nasty prank on him – there was a wicked gleam in his eyes._

_He had to share a room with two gay lovers._

_Which meant keeping on his guard even at night._

_Megami was micromanaging everything_

_He had to totally bare himself – no mask, hitae ate or uniform._

_Which meant, she would see him._

_Which meant a lot of things._

_And he couldn't run away._

_This is going to drive me crazy – seriously. Some things are just too much._

* * *

Kakashi drooped but knew that he would have to face the music soon.

He watched the three servants prepare for the trip. Gina got her purse. Izashi found his wallet. Ren brushed his hair and put on heavy eyeliner, which made Kakashi think of Gaara.

They turned to the shinobi who stood there, still as stone. Unblinking.

"Okay!" Gina chirped. "Let's go!"

"Go where?" asked Kakashi.

"To make you over, darling!" Ren said waggling his fingers.

"Make me over?"

"We've got to get you proper clothes and things," Izashi said.

"I'm not paying for anything so stupid."

Gina, Ren and Izashi looked at each other perplexed.

Gina disappeared. She came in, waving a gold card.

"Right then, cheapskate, it's all settled."

Kakashi raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Sighing defeated, he allowed himself to be led out and down the elevators to the street and the waiting fumes of traffic.

* * *

The quartet stopped in front of a huge building teeming with peoples of all races. Kakashi's head swiveled left and then right as he watched women and men walk past in fashions incredibly outlandish.

Some of them made Kurenai look conservative.

_

* * *

If only Gai and Asuma were here! They'd really, really appreciate this!_

* * *

"This is an… interesting store." Kakashi said, as he watched a girl walk past, wearing nothing but her underclothes and some pants.

Gina smiled.

"It's probably very different for you – this is a store with imports from the West."

Kakashi smiled.

"Yare yare! Then I really will look scary coming out of here! Thank goodness nobody from Konoha is here!"

"Don't be silly," Ren said, smacking Kakashi lightly. "This is so the best place to be, right, Izashi?"

"It's alright, Kakashi, in no time we'll have you fitted out, from head to toe, right down to your skin."

The two men cringed as they caught sight of Kakashi's death look.

But Izashi wasn't joking.

The next half hour was spent finding Kakashi suitable shoes, socks, undershirts and underwear.

His eyes widened at the amount of stuff in the cart Gina pushed.

"This is waaaayyyyy too much to carry around," Kakashi pointed out, sweating as he looked over his three new pairs of shoes.

"Hmph," Gina snorted. "You should check out Ren's shoe collection he carries about."

Ren looked proud. Izashi nodded.

Kakashi looked ill.

Eventually, Kakashi found himself shoved into a small booth with hooks on the wall. Looking around him, at the plywood walls, the lack of ceiling and the flimsy door, Kakashi grunted.

_

* * *

It was the worse place for a shinobi to undress much less unarm. This thing would fall down with one kick!_

* * *

"Strip down!" said Izashi, poking his head in.

Kakashi glared at the man, shoved the offending head away, shut the door and securely locked it.

_

* * *

Not that the lock is strong either. As a Genin, I could open this with my eyes shut. Well…. At least there's no ceiling – useful for quick getaways._

* * *

"Okay, first set of clothes!"

"REN!"

"Awesome, Ren! He'll look so good in those!"

"NO. He's NOT wearing those."

Kakashi peeked out and nearly fainted at the sight of yellow and cherry pants.

Gina was shaking her head and bundling them out of sight.

She looked up.

Kakashi smiled weakly.

"What's your favorite colours, Kakashi?"

Kakashi scratched his head, stumped. He had not worn his own choice of clothing for a long time. Although, Jounin's could doff uniforms if they so chose, Kakashi had kept the uniform. It meant that he wouldn't have to spend so much time over clothes.

"Ummmm….. black… blue….green…. I guess…"

Gina nodded. Ren and Izashi placed the clothes on the counter and disappeared with melancholy sighs.

Kakashi shut the door, sighed, leaned against the wall and drooped.

Slowly, he untied his hitae ate, his flak jacket, his shirt, his pants, leggings and mask.

Outside the door, he could hear the trio arguing.

"Not thoooosse, Gina!" (Ren) "They're just so booooring like – old people's clothes."

"What about these?"

"Guys. No. Put those down, Izashi. Those are hideous. I feel that Kakashi-san is really conservative, so…. These are the best. Very little fringe or anything fancy. Solid dark colours, subtle designs. Some light colours to offset the darks. Tight, attractive and setting off his… er…."

"You think he's hot?" Ren asked.

"What do YOU think?"

"Well, he's wearing a mask…"

Izashi said. "He could be scarred and ugly. He's a ninja – like Jackie Chan."

"Ummm… what about Jet Li? Kakashi-san's got good bones. You can't hide those."

"Don't go there, Gina. You saw Megami-san. He's hers for now."

"Where did you get such a silly idea from?"

"He's not worth it, Gina-kun. Seriously. Even if he did look like the oh so bootylicious Jet Li."

_

* * *

Jet LI? Jackie Chan? Bootylicious? These people are cracked. I thought Orochimaru was weird as a kid – but these people really run close…. What's even scarier is that they are civilians…._

* * *

"Izashi. Stop teasing. He's probably is listening and laughing."

"Good. If Megami-san heard that I warned him off her, I'd be in deep shit. This way, everybody's on the level."

Ren grabbed the clothes and threw them onto the door. Kakashi said nothing as he grabbed them.

Two hours later, Kakashi finally stepped into his newest and most favorite set of clothes, just bought at the counter by Gina. Packing away his uniform and accoutrements and his new, hellish costume (it couldn't possibly be called clothing), he sighed.

For him, the uniform was the last bit of home. His mask, the last bit of the Hatake.

_

* * *

Geez! Hatake, get a grip, you're behaving like a homesick Genin on his first mission!_

* * *

But holding the hitae ate, Kakashi felt unsure.

All his life, this band was a protection – against people who wanted to know his secrets and it was his identity. He was an adult shinobi now – a man of Konoha.

To pack away years of sweat and toil spent as a kid seemed wrong.

* * *

"_You're a Chuunin now! Isn't that great!"_

"_Congratulations, Kakashi…."_

"_Good work, Kakashi – a shinobi to make me proud. To make Konoha proud."_

_Then later, at night, as he sat on a roof, under the moonlight, he felt his sensei sit down beside him._

"_I shouldn't have to give you a talk about what being a Chuunin means."_

_There was a deep silence._

"_But, Kakashi…. I want to say that you have made me very proud today."_

"_You said that already."_

"_You need to hear that again. I think."_

_Another silence._

"_If you know that… then you know…."_

"_Yes. I know. I'm not the right person for you now. Am I?"_

_Kakashi turned his head away, silently ceding a point to his perceptive teacher._

"_But, I am sure he will one day recognize…"_

_Kakashi stood._

"_I'm fine."_

"_Are you?"_

"_A shinobi follows the rules, brings glory to his clan, protects his village with his life and shows no tears. I know that. Why do you think I'm further ahead than that crybaby?"_

_Yellow Flash's eyes clouded._

"_Kakashi. This is not a thing of the mind. Wearing that protector isn't just a mental and physical action."_

"_Sure."_

_Kakashi's sensei sighed and stood._

"_One day, you will realize this. I hope you can pass this on to whoever you teach."_

_Kakashi shrugged and jumped away into the night._

* * *

Holding his hitae ate, Kakashi, looking at the clear metal and the Leaf engraved on it, watched it blur._

* * *

I promised myself. I promised Lightning's Howl not to walk a path of regret. But how can you stop feeling this – when you know that there was something you forgot to do?__

* * *

Kakashi. This is not a thing of the mind. Wearing that protector isn't just a mental and physical action._

* * *

Gina, putting her ear to the door, hearing nothing, tapped softly.

Kakashi, carefully placed his forehead protector among his uniform clothes, and hastily picked up the bags of clothes now his.

Walking out, he looked at his new clothes in the full length mirror at the end of the small dressing rooms' hall. Gina, Ren and Izashi also looked expectantly at the shinobi.

Kakashi saw a grey haired man with mismatching eyes and a slight scar look back at him, wearing grey pants, a blue tank and over top, a zip-up 'ribbed' sweater (according to Gina, very chic). He folded his arms and glowered, still feeling depressed about the loss of his uniform.

"I look ridiculous."

Then he rolled his eyes, shrugging away his worries, pushing back his thought and emotions, focusing on the mission.

"Ahh… well… anything for the client!"

_

* * *

In a way, though, I have to give that woman some points for sharp thinking. It would be best for Konoha not to advertise its abilities – secrecy is after all, the ninja's way of life._

* * *

Kakashi was jolted out of his daze by the sound of three thumps and raised his eyebrows at the sight of his companions lolling on the ground in a dead faint.

Scrabbling, he found the sunglasses he picked out for himself, and placing them on was ready for the revival of the trio.

When they came to, Kakashi was ready to leave.

It was time to get to work.

* * *

**Okay, now to the good part where I respond to reviews:**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**RockBane: What's next? Read this and find out what's next! I've gotten into a habit of sort of announcing what's next, so the next chapter will have what's happening in the following two chapters and so on and so forth...**

**allyluv: Thank you for reviewing and for being so supportive! I'm glad you're addicted.**

**Twin Sun Leader: Don't worry, ass-kicking and changes are about to happen in Megami-san's world. Kakashi, I am sure, will leave his mark behind. Half of retaining the wonder of this world is approaching what we take for granted with a new eye. I hope Kakashi's view allows us to look at ourselves with new humour and our technology with new wonder and little bit of eye-quirking. This philosophy is not new (G.K. Chesterton) but a touchstone for me.**

**Kaki-kun: Well, somebody unexpected is going to be evil - but that is for waayyyyy later on, so hold in there. The real hard core action will be happening later too... for some reason, my heart has been lighter and so my fan-fics have been less angsty. I'm honoured that you like my genre-shifting and compare it to the anime - I think that it is this multi-faceted characterization which lends the show an epic quality. I don't live around rich snobs (actually, 'across the tracks' literally D) but I DO work for many!**


	10. Torture At Work

**Just realized that to keep the buffer between my finished chapters and the rest of the unwritten story, I can only put up 2 chapters... so any anticipated ack-shun will have to wait till next week sometime...**

**Nanny-chan: I still don't own Naruto………. but I DO own my fanfic! Bwah hahaha!**

**

* * *

**

**Torture at Work**

Later on that evening, as everybody was out and about, tending to their own lives and business, Kakashi felt rather alone.

Around now, if he were in Konoha, he'd be either at the memorial thinking or at the Ramen shop teasing Iruka or hanging with Genma at the bar.

Following the sounds of curses and mechanical bleeps, bips and crashes, Kakashi found himself looking down at Raiden as he stared stolidly at a large screen showing a one-on-one combat game.

Kakashi watched the sloppy moves and winced.

Looking down at the dull, bored face below him, Kakashi grinned.

"What are you going, Raiden-san?"

He enjoyed Raiden's startled yelp and his resulting glower.

_

* * *

The spirit of a boy should never remain dead….. Sasuke….. _

* * *

Raiden frowned at the suddenly silent Jounin. 

"Just playing," he grunted.

Kakashi watched the words blink on the screen.

_

* * *

Press 'S' to start game. _

* * *

"Uh-huh," he said, unconvinced, and sat down beside the small figure. 

Raiden turned to the shinobi.

"Have you played this game before?"

"…. No….."

"Have you EVER played video games?"

"Ummmmm…. No……"

"How weird is that?"

"Rather odd, I guess, to you?"

"What WERE you doing when you were eight?"

There was curiosity beneath the boredom. Non-malicious and intelligent. Kakashi didn't know how to answer the boy.

_

* * *

I can't just tell him the truth– I was killing people when I was your age. _

_No._

* * *

Raiden turned away and glowered at the screen. Kakashi scratched his head and picked up one of the plastic controls. 

"When I was eight….. I was trying to make my own fighting technique."

Raiden turned to look at the shinobi in surprise.

"For real? You made one?"

"Well, I made one technique – the day I became a full-fledged shinobi, I completed it."

"So I guess Li is wrong then and you CAN kick ass."

"Well….. there's price to pay."

Raiden nodded, his eyes too wise for his years.

"Isn't there always?"

"But… I think this old dog could learn new tricks," Kakashi said, thumbing a button idly.

An hour later, Gina, Ren, Izashi and Mai entering the dark penthouse could hear somebody laughing.

"No, you idiot! Turn left, then right! Just pretend you're driving!"

"I haven't driven before… much…."

"Ahahahaha! Baka ninja!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Try again – this time, don't go up in flames."

"Stupid track walls."

_Raiden is laughing?_ Gina paused in the doorway. The room was dark – lit only by the large blue shine of the TV screen.

Kakashi's mouth was slightly agape as he concentrated hard on turning his car round corners and past the traffic.

As he passed the finish line third, Raiden jumped up and down crowing. Kakashi chuckled. The two froze at the sight of the four servants standing in the doorway shocked.

Raiden turned away sharply, his mouth turning down in displeasure. Gina shut the door quickly, leaving Kakashi to deal with the boy. Mai shook her head.

"Who would've thought?"

"Well, he IS a honey," Ren said.

Izashi pouted.

Ren smiled and dragged him off to their rooms.

Mai, shaking her head again, wandered into the kitchen. She would make a snack for her poppet and his new friend.

Outside on the balcony, Kakashi and Raiden sat, dangling their legs out of the bars. Raiden, looking at the moon, frowned.

"Ninjas know how to deal with everything, right?"

"I wish that were true."

Raiden looked uneasy.

"Have you ever been AROUND animals?"

"Well….. there are animals in Konoha – farm animals…. Dogs….. um… turtles…. And bugs…. Frogs….. Slugs…."

Raiden looked skeptically at the shinobi.

"Some people fight with them."

Raiden raised his eyebrows.

"Uh-huh…." He said, disbelievingly.

"Never mind."

"So you don't have anything gross in your village?"

"Eh?"

"Nasty? Bad?"

"Well….. there's this guy…. With snakes…."  
"Did you meet him?"

_

* * *

Kakashi stared into the yellow eyes – so chilling, so inhuman. _

"_Kakashi, that boy is an avenger – he WILL come to me."_

_Orochimaru turned, glancing back at the frozen shinboi lighted by his lightning technique. With that glance came a thousand deaths – pictures – painful, violent and full of bloodlust. He was being stabbed by kunai, sliced by shuriken, his blood welling out of his mouth._

"_You said something about killing me," taunted Orochimaru. "Why don't you try it?"_

_His voice faded into sudden darkness as the chidori blinked out abruptly._

"'_Even if I die, for the Village, I can bring a Sannin such as you down'," muttered Kakashi to himself. "Am I an idiot?"_

* * *

Kakashi pulled a face – remembering the feeling of impotence against the bloodlust of the snake summoning Sannin. 

Placing his hand on his heart, he could feel the quickened pulse just thinking about it.

_

* * *

Next time. It WILL be different – I promise. _

* * *

He had survived Orochimaru's bloodlust and he had survived Itachi's tsukiyomi. _

* * *

Next time. They will survive me – just barely. _

_I have a jutsu no one can copy._

* * *

Suddenly he was aware of the cold iron beneath his tightly clenched hand. Raiden was looking at him curiously. 

"Old memories die hard," the shinobi explained.

Raiden nodded.

"I have bad ones too."

Mai came over, carrying a plate with cookies and juice on it.

Kakashi hesitantly bit into the cookies. They tasted sweet and powdery.

"You like?" asked Raiden. "They're western but people like them over here, too."

That night, Kakashi quietly entered his room, keeping a weather eye out for falling buckets, erasers and any type of startling noisemaker. Undressing and then pulling back his bed sheets, Kakashi froze.

_

* * *

A snake in my bed? _

* * *

Then, he chuckled, relaxing. _

* * *

Geez! That boy! What an interesting kid to pull one on HIM! _

* * *

He could hear Gai in his head admonishing him about Naruto.

* * *

"_Be nice, Kakashi! Youth is a time for mistakes. It can be sweet but it also can be sour – so let them grow!"_

"_Eh? What?"_

"_Ahhhhh! Kakashi! Stop being so cool! Aren't you getting too old for this act?"_

* * *

Kakashi, with lightning reflexes grabbed the back of the snake's head, and, letting it twine around his arm, walked into the boy's room. 

Entering quietly, he found what he suspected – a glass box with grass and branches in it and some netting on top.

Lifting up the netting, prying the snake off his arm, Kakashi dropped the creature back into its natural habitat.

"What are you doing?" asked a scared but firm voice.

"Returning somebody lost to his home," Kakashi said dryly. "It's a good thing I found him in my bed – anywhere else and people might have been hurt."

He slowly turned and faced the boy now sitting up, his dark hair all ruffled.

_

* * *

I will not think of Sasuke. I will not! _

* * *

"You're no fun." 

"I'm not the type to fall for pranks….. well, I am no longer. A few years of teaching has honed my sensing skills. People seem to forget I'm an elite ninja."

"Oh? People pulled pranks on you?"

"Yeah…. Well…. When I was young, no. My first experience with pranks was when I took on three kids to teach."

"Teach? You're a teacher?"

"I was a …. Team leader."

"And they pulled pranks on you?"  
"From the first day……"

_

* * *

Kakashi meandered slowly down the quiet hallways, reading the door numbers until he came to the room, which he knew vaguely to belong to some hot-headed, chestnut haired Chuunin, named Iruka. _

_His newest team should be there waiting for him. He didn't need to see the clock to know he was running late._

_Whatever. One important trait in a shinobi is patience._

_Ah! Here's the door!_

_Opening the door, he felt something hard hit his head, covering his head in light dust._

_What. The. Hell?_

_Looking down, he spied a chalkboard eraser, picking it up, he eyed his newest students._

_There was the prankster Naruto – the obvious perpetrator – openly laughing at the success of his joke._

_Hahahaha! The idiot teacher fell for it!_

_There was the pink-haired Sakura – the intelligent one – shaking her hands._

"_I told him not to do it, Sensei!"_

_But Kakashi noticed the faint gleam of laughter in her eyes._

_Yeah – uh huh…._

_There was the Uchiha – at his desk – totally isolated and looking at him with certain disdain._

_Is this a Jounin?_

_Kakashi sighed. _

_Great. He would get the craziest team! He knew it! Just from observation he had known them to be problematic – but not this troubled!_

"_Hmmm….. well…. My first impression of you guys…" Kakashi stared down, with a hard look at his Genin team. "is….. I hate you."_

_Everybody looked gloomy._

* * *

Raiden laughed. 

"Yeah, I guess you would be the type to get pissed off easily."

Kakashi shrugged.

"I don't think 'pissed off' is really the right term. I was more irked. But things didn't stop there, really. It took me awhile to learn that my team was different – they helped me to be flexible, to enjoy a good laugh…. They taught me a lot of things…."

Raiden smiled wistfully.

"I wish I had friends like that!"

Kakashi grinned.

"Well, you do, as long as I'm here!" He frowned. "But you best get back to sleep – we both need to be perky for tomorrow, I imagine."

Raiden nodded, slipping down further under his sheets.

"Mother's concert is tomorrow – so, yeah, you're right. Goodnight, Kakashi."

"Sure. You too."

The next morning was spent quietly. For the most part.

Everybody wanted to know why his eyes were mismatched.

_

* * *

What is with that scar? _

_Don't you worry, plastic surgery can take care of everything. _

_No, don't let a knife near that face, dearie, it's fine as it is. _

_Yeah, scars have a really rakish air. _

_It'll get him the ladies, damn it. _

_Don't say damn it, shithead._

_You afraid you can't compete against a bodyguard._

_Yeah, they'll definitely want to see his moves._

_Going to show us your stuff anytime soon? Lazy bastard._

_Stop swearing at Kakashi._

_He's doing nothing wrong._

_He's doing nothing right._

_When DID you get that scar?_

_Leave him alone, Ren._

_Yes, Yukimoto-san._

_Why do you always wear a mask when you're so obviously handsome?_

_It's smart._

_Women always go for masks. _

_Ayame would go crazy over him._

_Well, he's MINE._

…………

_Yes, well….._

* * *

"So. When's your next concert," Kakashi said, in hopes people would focus on real life other than his face. 

"After tonight? Tomorrow is a dinner, and the night after THAT is another concert. Then we move to the next city." Raiden sighed.

Kakashi looked downcast.

_

* * *

Geez! It's nice to travel but to never have a home to go to! What a life to live! I guess I wasn't bullshitting when I told Sasuke that we struck lucky having the friendship of Konoha….. _

* * *

Kakashi looked down at his plate. 

"I see…." He murmured.

"Don't worry. You'll see how it's all set up, tomorrow afternoon, when we all go to the theater to prepare."

Megami leaned forward and let her eternal fan drift down Kakashi's leg underneath the table. Kakashi's skin crawled.

Where Aiko was free-spirited and naïve, Megami was predatory and world-weary. Kakashi decided that he would rather face off with Itachi any day than end up in his client's bed.

_

* * *

Sorry, Iruka. _

* * *

And if he said no to Megami, Gina would definitely be off limits, since going out with her would cause the singer to lose face. 

He tried to inch his chair away, but Mai wasn't moving.

_

* * *

Damn these women. __

* * *

Damn these women! _

* * *

Kakashi sighed as he extricated himself from another shellfish of a socialite in a very revealing red dress. _

* * *

Don't they have enough men over here? _

* * *

Kakashi never once considered the fact that the women were attracted to his unusual attitude and beauty. 

Raiden giggled at the shinobi's side.

Ever since the prank, the boy had been stuck to the ninja permanently, even ignoring his older brother's taunts. After all, the ninja had proved himself to be capable and not at all snobby – and rather nice too, since he hadn't tattled to Megami about the incident.

Sitting back uneasily in the front row of audience room, Kakashi looked around, noting the size of the crowd and the puniness of the guards.

_

* * *

Just like that Chuunin Exam, which seems so long ago. There had only been eight ANBU there….. and the price we paid – was too high. Well….. that only means that I REALLY have to keep a weather eye out. _

* * *

Several minutes later, the curtains drew back to reveal a highly elaborate set – a garden scene. In the middle, on a beautiful love seat, Megami sat and sang,. She walked around and sang, was joined by girls and guys (lovers?) and sang, swung on a swing and sang and did all sorts of things while singing songs. 

Kakashi sighed.

_

* * *

I have to hear this over and over again? Geez! This is horrible! I can just feel my brains rotting out. _

* * *

Raiden fell asleep. Li disappeared. Gina pulled out some sewing. Ren and Izashi sighed and held hands, while Mai stared off in her own little world. 

By the time the concert ended, Kakashi was almost ready to join Raiden for a nap. It was rather late at night – too late to keep a boy up at, in the ninja's estimation.

Despite hanging back, shadowing and keeping an eye out for anything, Kakashi was not able to see anybody suspicious. Nobody attacked and everybody made it home safely.

With a sigh, Kakashi snuggled under his blankets wishing he was somewhere else as Ren and Izashi made out on their bed.

_

* * *

Why me? Why? Why? Why? What did I do, Hokage-sama, to merit such an awful mission? I know I was away long but still……… _

* * *

After a while, Ren fell asleep and Izashi, turning to the restless shinobi, whispered, "I'm sorry – did we keep you awake?" 

"You think?" asked Kakashi crossly.

Izashi sighed. "I guess we just didn't think – we're so used to being by ourselves. But don't worry – the way Megami was looking at you tonight in your formals – you won't be sleeping in here for long…."

"THAT worries me more," Kakashi grumbled, wondering how to decline his client without being massacred – or worse, fired.

"It isn't that bad," Izashi said.

"You've done that?"

"I'm not her type."

"Lucky you."

Izashi grinned.

"Get your sleep, Kakashi, you're going to need it."

The next night, Kakashi found himself trapped in a long, black, shiny car with his client. Before he could say, "Shuriken", Megami was in his side of the car, draping herself on him.

_

* * *

Here I am…. Stuck in traffic, stuck in a car, stuck with a sex-crazed woman. _

* * *

For once in his life, Kakashi actually felt panic in the face of a civilian. Looking down at her coyly smiling lips, her pert face and at her hands sliding up his thigh to….. Kakashi caught his breath and frowned. 

"Yukimoto-san," he said, lifting her hand away gently. "Please – but no."

The woman pouted.

"You like to play hard to get? I guess the women always are chasing you back in your village…. So….."

"Ummmm…. No….. it's not like that." Kakashi said, chuckling lightly.

_

* * *

Anko considers me old. Kurenai is dating Asumo – although they maintain they're just friends. Shizune is more interested in Iruka. Tsunade is…. Well….. anyway…. There's that weird horticulturist lady…… but she's after Iruka…. Hmmm… seems like a lot of people are after Iruka…. There must be something about him I don't see. Which isn't surprising since I'm a guy. _

* * *

"Well…. Are you… gay?" 

Kakashi laughed.

"No."

"Then…"

"I'm just not interested."

"You can't perform?"

_

* * *

Aiko gasping out his name in a spasm of pleasure. _

* * *

Kakashi blushed. 

"No."

"I don't understand."

"You are my client – I don't want to jeopardize this mission by getting entangled with sex or anything like that. It's a thing of honour for me….." Kakashi paused, trying to think of the words that would make her understand his position. "There is no future for us – and with things the way they are…. Well, I just don't want anymore distractions…."

Kakashi eased away from her trailing hands and sat opposite her.

"You don't want anything more from me? I'm not attractive enough for you? Is that it?" Megami asked.

"No. No. It's not that…."

_

* * *

What the hell? I'm not a doctor to help this woman with her obvious mental problems! _

* * *

"Well, then…." 

Within the blink of an eye, Kakashi found himself straddled and two warm hands up his shirt.

_

* * *

How the hell did this woman move so fast? _

* * *

Kakashi squirmed and, pulling her hands off of him, mentally apologized to Iruka once more. 

"Please, Yukimoto-san ….. Megami…. This isn't right and you know it."

Without warning, Megami slapped him full across the face and screamed.

"Don't tell me what is and isn't right, you bastard! You're just like the rest of them!"

Fending off the random blows to his body, Kakashi tried to calm the woman down. While he felt bad and slightly disgruntled about the fact he had to say no to her (after all, he DID have sex with Aiko), he knew that within Megami was a void he could not fill.

_

* * *

She would deny it. But I can see it in her face and in her eyes. _

_In her eyes and on her tear-stained cheeks._

* * *

Breaking down into heavy sobs, Megami fell forward – Kakashi caught her in his arms and held her. For a moment he was non-plussed by this woman who seemed to be as tempestuous and changeable as the sea, but, remembering the hug he shared with Sakura, he held her gently and murmured nonsense to the woman. _

* * *

Yes. This woman needs healing. Ahhhhh. And does it HAVE to be me? _

* * *

When they arrived at the mansion, Megami straightened up with great effort and took a long, shuddering breath. Kakashi tried to pat her wild hair down and smiled apologetically. 

"I'm sorry, Yukimoto-san," he said, heavily. "This type of thing – I never …. That is to say, the mask I wore – there have been many reasons for it."

Megami smiled, painfully and looked him over. Absently, she straightened his, now crumpled, shirt. She sighed.

"I never…. Had a male friend before…."

"What about Ren and Izashi?"

"They aren't friends. They're servants."

"I'm your servant too."

"But not in that way."

"No."

"They would sleep with me if I asked them."

"Men of no principles, I guess."

"Hmmm…. Well… that's the first time I've ever done that…. Beating a man up, crying on his shoulder and then, talking…."

"Hoe?"

"Most of my relationships… well, never mind…. We're here!"

With a smile on her face, she climbed out of the car, with great aplomb despite her haywire appearance. Kakashi grinned at the acting – then smiled crookedly when he saw the happiness in her eyes. The relaxation. The mask gone.

_

* * *

Whatever happened in the car was good for her. I hope we can get on better from now on…. _

* * *

"Kakashi…. I don't know how it will go…. But, please, after that performance, you truly deserve something." 

"What would that be, Yukimoto-san?" he asked as they ascended the stairs to the large front doorway.

"I'm not sure…. But…. Kakashi," she turned, a step higher than he, looking down at him with a calm smile on her face. "You can call me Megami from now on."

Kakashi grinned.

"Thank you for the honour."

"Now, let's go knock them dead."

"Hai, hai!"

_

* * *

Knock them dead? Is that a joke? Or an allusion to something? _

* * *

He looked at Megami and then past her to the servant opening the door for them with a disapproving sniff and beyond, a bunch of well-dressed elite lords and ladies looking at them with raised eyebrows. _

* * *

Was she just – doing IT - in the LIMO? _

_He must be her new boy toy._

_Well, I wish he were mine._

_He's so cute!_

_Is that grey hair for real?_

* * *

Megami grinned and Kakashi followed her into a world he had never visited before.

* * *

After that night, the work seemed less like torture for Kakashi. Relationships settled as the group slowly traveled through India, stopping at two more cities for four more concerts before heading to Kakashi's native land. 

Even as he set foot in the Wind Country, he felt once again at home – safe and sound in a relative way – knowing that with things now familiar once again, he would be able to gain advantage against whoever was out there.

Who cares if it's just the Wind Country? It's great to be home.

* * *

**UPCOMING! Iruka beefs up! Gaara, Temari and Kankuuro deal with boredom at a stupid singer's concert! Temari makes... amove! **


	11. Iruka Beefs Up

**REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! I REPEAT! REVIEW!**

**RockBane: I find character development (as with the whole snake prank) is slow but... oh so crucial. Ah well...**

**crazy-antman: It's nice that you review late or not. How are you like that Deidara? One word. 'Yeah'. **

**I don't own Naruto….. sigh….. and its probably just as well……….**

**

* * *

**

Iruka Beefs Up

"_I have been there," he nodded._

"_You WOULD say that," Iruka snorted._

"_I was there," repeated Kakashi. "Several months ago. I had reached a plateau just as you have reached one."_

_Iruka looked up._

"_What did you do?" he asked._

"_What did I do?" Kakashi asked. "You should know what I did. You sit beside Tsunade-sama."_

"_Uh… she said you were training."_

"_So you should train too."_

"_But I have nothing special! Even the Rookie Nine have more special traits individually than me!"_

"_Yes, but you are the one who taught them everything." Kakashi said. "You're probably – no, you ARE – smarter than the whole bunch. Use those brains of yours. Think up your own jutsus – just like I have. Or do research on some old, forgotten ones – or something."_

_Okay, Kakashi. I have been doing what you advised… and look where it's got me! But…. What now?_

* * *

He reeled at the blow to his chest. Using it as a spring, he flipped away before speeding up to hit his opponent - in the arm, as the limb came up to block him. A foot connected with a knee. A resounding crack and a grunt. A fist in his vision, quickly dodged followed by a slam to the gut. Retaliation... A four hit combo in the back as his sparring partner fell forward in reaction to a near-groin kick. 

"You dirty bastard!"

"Don't call the kettle black."

There was breathless laughter, which quickly ended as Iruka pinned Genma to the ground in a complicated headlock. Genma sighed.

"It's your fault." Iruka smirked. "You said, no ninjutsu."

"It's my fault..." Genma growled, then, gathering chakra to his arms, boosted himself up in the air, throwing Iruka off. Iruka flipped in the air, landed on the ground and skidded back several feet.

"Well, Iruka, that's all I can do for you," Genma said, breathing heavily as they stood under the trees of the training ground. "I liked the new jutsu you made – but I think speed is the key. You have been beefing up so just increase your speed."

Iruka nodded.

"How do I do that?"

"I don't know!" Genma rolled his eyes. "I'm not the one to ask… you've sucked me dry – go pester somebody else now. Bye…"

Genma turned to leave, Iruka grabbed his arm.

"Genma-san."

"What now?"

"I just…. Wanted…." Iruka looked at his sandals and scratched the back of his neck shyly.

Genma sighed.

_

* * *

How Kakashi manages to keep his temper around this guy is amazing. I'm going to boot this pansy in the pants soon…. Sorry, Shizune. _

* * *

"I just wanted to say thank you," Iruka said in a rush, noticing the glare of the Jounin. "How about a drink?" 

Genma tilted his head and then, slowly nodded.

As they seated themselves in their favorite bar, Iruka and Genma waved to Aoba and Ebisu.

"So… it's been a while since I've seen you in here drinking…." Genma drawled. "Have you ever gotten drunk since that night?"

Iruka blushed.

"No. It hurt too much afterwards and I don't remember a single thing after following Shizune to your table."

"You don't remember leaving in Kakashi's arms?" teased Genma. "For me, that would be hard to forget."

Iruka blushed even deeper.

"N-n-noooo. I don't remember anything after that."

He felt like his head was on fire, remembering that morning – he had felt so sick and on the table was a short note from Kakashi with a recipe for relieving alcoholic headaches.

He remembered that morning – he had woken up in bed. What had he expected? Iruka didn't know but he felt grateful to whoever dragged him home.

It had been Kakashi.

But for the life of him, he couldn't remember anything. Not one thing. Which was okay.

Iruka shrugged.

"I don't think anything that would interest you happened."

"You would know," Genma smirked at Iruka's confused look.

"Whatever," Iruka shrugged.

He looked around the low-ceilinged room.

"Soooo…."

There was a silence.

"How's it with your team?"

"They're coming out tomorrow. Still a little itchy but okay. I'm going to have to drag them out on a shitty D-rank mission, weeding or walking dogs or some equally awful thing."

Genma sighed morosely.

"I dunno how Kakashi survived a year of D-ranks."

"I don't think he did much," Iruka said, laughing. "He was reading a lot."

"Reading those books? On a mission? In front of the kids?" asked Genma, in surprise. "No kidding?"

"Yes," Iruka shook his head. "I told him again and again not to do that, but he never really listened to me."

"Well….." Genma shrugged. "A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do to keep his sanity. I should take up something."

"How about knitting?"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Yeah, yeah," chuckled Iruka.

He watched as Genma finished his drink and stood up.

"Gotta go and prepare for tomorrow."

"Okay. Thanks again."

"Sure. Whatever. Glad to help."

Genma shrugged and turned away.

"I wish you good luck with your team," Iruka called.

"Wish me sanity!"

Iruka, walking through the town, sighed.

For months now, he had trained and trained as per Kakashi's advice. He had needled Genma for advice, trained with Raido (when he was in town), increased his chakra control by using some tips from Ebisu and even went to the Hokage for some tips on increasing strength.

He remembered with joy the day he had created his very own jutsu – a water element which could imprison or blast away an opponent. Iruka frowned. His newest jutsu, however, needed speed to increase it's impact – it was a flashing jutsu, useful for a taijutsu fighter.

With two new jutsus under his belt, and a third one being conceived, Iruka knew that his extensive knowledge of chakra control, knowledge and mixing was being used to its full potential.

_

* * *

In our war with Sound, we've got to find a way to combat all of those sound techniques. Their attacks are quick, and unavoidable for those who specialize in gen and nin jutsus. _

* * *

Iruka smiled. His newest jutsu, was in its early stages of conception, but with time, if he managed to perfect it, he would teach it to as many as possible. _

* * *

After all, isn't that what I'm best at? Although…. Kakashi could probably figure it out in a minute or two….. _

* * *

Sitting down at the Ramen shop, Iruka ordered a bowl of ramen. Just as he was about to put the chopstick to his mouth, he caught sight of Gai and his team, entering in. 

There was no way to avoid them.

"Iruka-sensei!" Rock Lee yelled.

"Geez! Iruka! You are the epitome of –"

"Shut up, sensei," Tenten rolled her eyes, elbowing her posing sensei. "You're going to make him sick."

Neji just rolled his eyes and turned to the shop owner, ordering his bowl.

"Right, Lee!" Gai said. "Order us the big ones, tonight it's on me!"

"Yosh!" Lee said, saluting.

Tenten sighed.

"So…" she said, conversationally. "I hear you've been training."

Iruka nodded.

"Yes…. Well…."

"That's good to hear, Iruka," Gai said, giving the Chuunin a thumbs up. "You're still in the springtime of your youth – a great time to reach your potential."

"Well…. I've got a long way to go… my speed needs working on…."

"Speed?" asked Neji.

"Hmmmmm….." Gai said, frowning. Then he smiled. "It so happens that Lee is able to be off this time around. I'll have him teach you some of our tricks."

"Errmmmmm…." Iruka squirmed.

Tenten looked sympathetic and shrugged.

Neji sighed.

Rock Lee, shoving a large bowl in front of Gai, turned and said, "What's happening, Gai-sensei?"

"Iruka here, needs a few lessons in speed – maybe you can get him up to a respectable pace. After all, Lee, your speed is the most incredible in Konoha."

Iruka smiled weakly.

Lee saluted, his eyes sparkling.

"Hai! I'll do it, Gai-sensei! Iruka-sensei will shine for you by the time I'm done."

"Although…" Gai murmured looking the Chuunin over. "I think a new uniform would be ideal for this as well."

Whipping out a streamlined body suit, Gai said, "With this streamlined, aerated, spandex, kunai proof suit, Iruka-sense will turn into a Rock Lee machine in no time."

Iruka choked on his ramen.

Neji pounded him on the back.

"Ummmm….. I think I'll be going…."

"Rock Lee will be at your door around noon – that okay with you?" called Gai.

"Yes. Yes. Fine."

Iruka disappeared down the street hastily, breaking another personal record.

_All this for you, Konoha. I should be crowned Model Chuunin of the Year for this._


	12. Temari Takes Over

**Daydreaming: Owning Naruto.**

**Reality: Still don't own it.**

**

* * *

**

**Temari Takes Over**

Temari and Kankuuro sighed as they escorted their brother, Gaara, the Kazekage of Sand, of the village Sangekure, to the hall in which the Wind Country feudal lord would be celebrating his birthday.

And, although he was the Kazekage, whose duties included paying respects to country leaders, Gaara inwardly sighed as well.

In the middle of a huge yawn, Temari froze at the slight head turn and eye twitch of her younger sibling.

Kankuuro glared at Temari.

"Damn it, Temari," he hissed. "At least TRY to pretend you're enjoying yourself. You're giving us a bad image."

"Yeah, yeah. But….. it's not like we REALLY need to be here. Who wants to here a singer when there's a lot of things to do back home?"

Gaara approached the lord, known as Tsukitaka, and, completing the welcoming rituals, sat in his place of honour overlooking a curtained stage.

Temari and Kankuuro flanked him.

_If Shikamaru were here_, Temai grinned, _he'd be saying, "Geez! What a troublesome thing this mission is."_

"She got that look again," Kankuuro whispered.

Gaara suppressed a small smile.

"What?" asked Temari.

"Want to bet she was thinking of Shikamaru?" Kankuuro laughed.

Gaara turned to Temari, surprised.

"When did this happen, Temari?" he asked.

"Nothing has happened," Temari gritted out, through a fake smile, suddenly wishing she could blow here siblings away to kingdom come.

Nothing has happened. Unfortunately. She mentally added.

Kankuuro nodded with Gaara at an acknowledgement from some feudal lord of the Earth Country.

"Who is it we're hearing?" asked Kankuuro as he stared at the large red curtains.

"Ummm……." Temari retrieved a pamphlet from her pack. Flattening the wrinkles out, she stared at it for a couple of seconds. "Yukimoto Megami……… famous operatic singer of Asia," she read.

"Operatic?" asked Gaara softly, once again acknowledging another feudal lord of Wind.

"I've never heard of operatic singers," Kankuuro mused.

"It's opera, idiots. People sing a lot and tell a story as they do it."

"Is there fighting in it?" asked Gaara, checking out the security of the hall.

"Not this time around…… but they can last for hours."

"Sounds boring." Kankuuro sighed.

"Well….. Yukimoto Megami won't be singing an entire opera today – just the most famous songs from the most famous operas."

"How long will it last then?" asked Kankuuro.

Gaara looked up at Temari.

"Oh…. Around two hours," the blonde girl shrugged. "Probably an hour and a half."

Kankuuro sagged.

* * *

Two hours later, the trio sighed with relief as the curtain finally went down and stayed down. Although Yukimoto Megami was very sexy, the boys lost interest in the show after half an hour. The woman had done nothing but sing.

Half an hour later, Gaara found himself sandwiched between the singer and his most powerful feudal lord.

"So, tell me again – so sorry, dear – but… ah…. Who is this?"

The beautiful, dark-haired woman bent down to look Gaara in the eye.

Gaara just stared at her.

"This is Gaara-sama, the Kazekage of our hidden ninja village."

'This little boy?" asked Megami doubtfully. "He doesn't look very old to me…."

Gaara frowned.

_

* * *

What a dimwit. It's a good thing Naruto taught me to accept people. A eyar ago, I'd have killed this woman by now._

* * *

The feudal lord sweatdropped at the sight of Gaara's frown.

"No, no, no…. the Kazekage-sama is the greatest ninja in our country. And Gaara's age has no bearing on this……."

"Hoe? Ninja?"

Megami wrinkled her brow, a smile lit her face.

"I think I've heard of you guys!" She chirped.

Gaara's eyebrows raised several inches.

"You know of a Leaf village?"

Gaara stared.

The feudal lord nodded.

"Of course – a powerful village of ninjas, yes."

"Ahaha! I heard of them from the great actress Fujikaze Yukie – that is to say, Kazahana Koyuki-hime." The singer nodded. "You know them well?"

_

* * *

There is no way a human being can be this stupid._

* * *

Gaara sighed.

"Yes, I know that village very well. Great ninja come from that village."

"That's what Yukie told me!"

Gaara nodded and folded his arms, as he cast his mind back to that fateful Chuunin Exam.

He remembered the day he had crossed the border and entered the prosperous Fire Country.

"This is a beautiful country," Kankuuro said, looking over the peaceful rice fields and the orchards.

"Nicer looking than Sangekure, for sure," Temari nodded. "But that'll change."

"Ch…" Their sensei had snorted. "A peaceful country, fat in its serenity. A soft country. And if everything goes right, you'll find it easy to conquer."

Gaara merely chuckled.

"They have no purpose to their life? This will be too easy."

Their sensei had nodded.

That Chuunin Exam had turned his world topsy turvy.

_Uchiha Sasuke. The avenger who desired power, survivor of the Uchiha massacre. Ibiki, the weird, tortured examiner. The loud Jounin – what's her name – Anko. Sakur the intelligent pink haired kunoichi. Shikamaru – the lazy bastard who was super smart. Rock Lee, the kid with monster strength – a genius of hard work. His equally scary teacher. Hatake Kakashi – Team 7's leader – a Jounin who was too perceptive. And Uzumaki Naruto. The Genin who had taught him the power of love._

Gaara smiled ever so slightly, thinking of the brash loud blonde.

"Naruto……"

Megami blinked and turned away to another feudal lord.

_

* * *

What an odd kid. Kakashi won't tell me anything though…. All these people are super secretive about their ninjas and techniques. It's like being in an alternate dimension out here – I guess it's what happens when you're stuck in the middle of nowhere with no contact with the rest of the world._

* * *

Kankuuro and Temari joining various shinobi and bodyguards leaned against a shadowed wall to watch their kage.

Temari shared a small plate of food with Kankuuro, keeping an eagle eye out for anything suspicious. One tallish, silent man with grey hair and sunglasses leaning on the wall caught Temari's eye. She watched fascinated as woman after woman approached him only to be gently rebuffed.

"Who is he?" asked Kankuuro, following Termari's line of vision.

"Not a lord."

"Or a socialite."

"Not a shinobi."

"At least, I don't see a hitae ate – and his clothes……."

"Most probably with the singer…."

"It's her bodyguard," another shinobi from the Hidden Village of Stone cut in, slightly tipping his head. "From where, nobody knows."  
"He's pretty toned," Kankuuro noted.

"But dressed weird," a bodyguard said.

"Hot," Temari sighed.

"Poor Shikamaru…." Sighed Kankuuro, shaking his head. "What he's missing…"

"There's nothing for him to miss," Temari rolled her eyes.

All of the escorts raised their eyebrows as the mystery man shifted a little in order to pull out a small red book with a large 'R' printed on the back.

"Wh-what the hell?" asked Temari, jaw dropping.

Kankuuro smacked his forehead. "I can't believe it!"

"He's reading one of the Icha Icha series!" Another man laughed. "YUkimoto-sama's bodyguard must really be –"

"I think we need to take charge here," Temari frowned. She glided off.

Kankuuro watched fascinated as his sister talked to Gaara for a few minutes. When the Kazekage nodded, Temari smiled and returned to Kankuuro.

"All's set," she said. "Some of us are to escort the woman and her 'bodyguard' to the Earth country's border. That women could get killed with a lazy bastard like him protecting her!"

* * *

Kakashi looked up in surprise as Temari and Kankuuro approached him and Megami a week later, as they prepared to leave the country.

"You!" Temari growled, jerking her head. "Get over here!"

"Eh?" Kakashi asked.

Megami followed him.

"You're going to stay with Yukimoto-sama in her vehicle – driving it or whatever. And we'll follow as an escort."

"That really won't be necessary," Kakashi said.

"No, we insist." Temari glared at the grey-haired boy toy with the perennial sunglasses.

"I've already hired a good enough bodyguard," Megami said. "I'm not paying for more."

"That's alright," Temari nodded. "The Kazekage was impressed by your performance, this is a gift of appreciation. To loose such a voice on our lands would be a travesty."

_

* * *

Bullshit, Kakashi thought._

* * *

"Your country is in such disorder that it isn't safe?" asked Kakashi, gently needling the blonde Jounin.

Kankuuro coughed.

"Well… we just don't want to be liable for anything. So….."

"Right." Megami picked up her purse and watched her servants tote out all the luggage.

Li was complaining about the lack of girls and good roads.

Raiden was reading a ninja comic.

Kakashi approached them.

"Ready to go? Then… let's go."

Everybody went outside. Ren, Izashi, Gina and Mai disappeared into the dressing room, storage trucks. Kakashi jumped into the driver's seat of the hard top jeep, with Megami in front and the two boys in behind.

Letting the clutch go, the entourage trundled out of the town slowly.


	13. Enemy Attack

I do not own Naruto – if I did, Kakashi would really be great – like a Sannin etc etc etc… and we'd see what's under his mask.

**

* * *

**

Revelation of the Wolf: The Glory of the Hatake Clan

**Enemy Attack**

For the next half of the day, Temari, Kankuuro and their team escorted the slowly trundling caravan through their wild country. Miles after miles of sand, rock and tree stubbles passed, wild hills and foreboding ridges.

The two trucks were no trouble but, after five hours, from the jeep, Temari and Kankuuro heard bangs, some scuffling and swearing.

Veering off the bumpy dirt road, the jeep jerked to a stop and the four passengers piled out.

Temari and her team watched with disbelief as the delicate image of Yukimoto Megami disappeared in a cloud curses.

Passing the family debacle, the two other vehicles continued on – there was no need for them to stop.

Signaling to the other two shinobi, Temari sent them ahead with the trucks, while she and Kankuuro remained with the smaller group.

Li, yelling, launched himself furiously, planting a punch on the bodyguard's chin.

"Pay more respect, damn you1"

The bodyguard was tactfully silent as he worked his jaw around slowly.

"SHUT UP YOU SHITHEAD!" Megami yelled, planting her tiny fist in her son's stomach. "I'm the one to punish Kakashi – if he deserves one."

"You'll always side with him –":

"Who would want to side with you?" asked Raiden sourly.

Li turned on his brother, anger raging, firsts swinging.

Materializing out of nowhere, Kakashi approached the teen from behind, grabbing his wrist and swinging him away from Raiden.

_

* * *

Kakashi…… I could swear I heard that name before. But where? Something Shikamaru said?_

_Man, that guy's fast!_ Kankuuro gulped. _He may enjoy the Icha Icha series but it looks like he's more on top of his game than we think! Maybe we've underestimated him….._

* * *

Raiden stuck his tongue out at his older brother.

'Li, I would suggest you think before you hit," Kakashi said softly. He flicked his eyes over Raiden. "But, Raiden…. You need to stop provoking your brother…. It's seriously dangerous and I won't be there to protect you all the time. So please try to use your head before you speak."

Megami sighed.

"Li, I love you as my son….."

"Like hell you do!"

"But I think this is going too far – Kakashi never shows any interest in girls – much less yours so stop trying to provoke arguments."

"Feh. He's your boy toy and don't try to hide it," Li growled.

Megami shook her head.

"You know that is not the case, Li."

Raiden looked at Kakashi.

"That'd be so cool," he said. "I'd have an awesome dad for once – not some embarrassing uncle."

Megami blushed at the thought of living life forever with a good man like Kakashi.

Kakashi paled.

"Oh my! Everybody's making assumptions here," he laughed, trying to hide his acute nervousness. "There's no one important in my life right now – seriously. And I highly doubt there ever will be such a one."

Raiden looked disappointed.

Megami wiped a tear away.

Kakashi, looking at a scene of gloom, sighed.

"Could it get any worse?"

There was a silence. Li fumed, looking off into the trees.

"So……." Kakashi said. "Why don't we take the top off and have Li drive us part of the way?"

"Brown noser……" Li muttered but her smirked and started to undo the catches.

Temari and Kankuuro breathed a sigh of relief as the jeep started up again.

* * *

Within an hour, the jeep reached the border to find that the trucks had passed through safely and the Sand shinobi had left for home. Temari frowned. There were no escorts to take Megami onward. Sighing, she turned to Kankuuro, who shrugged.

Taking Kakashi aside, she looked into his dark sunglasses.

"Listen, the country you're entering is…. Dangerous to say the least. The Wind Country is by far more peaceful than Earth – that's not saying much, I know. You need to be on your guard."

"Sure, sure…." Kakashi shrugged.

"I don't feel so good sending you in there especially without information and a heavy warning. But there's no choice…. I just hope you don't bump into vengeful missing-nins. Although, Megami-sama I'm sure wouldn't be that big of a target."

_

* * *

Hmmmmm……… Lightning's Howl, would that be such a bad thing? Li would give me more respect, if he saw me actually defeat something._

* * *

"…. It's the thing I would suggest…."

"Eh? What did you say?"

Temari gritted her teeth. She disliked being blown off.

"Kakashi, ninja's can be terrifying people."

"I can be terrifying too," Kakashi murmured, seriously bored by her age-long lecture.

_

* * *

She's just like Iruka-sensei!_

* * *

"I'm sure you can be…. But…."_

* * *

And very patronizing too. Ah well….. Ignorance is for youth only…._

* * *

"Don't judge a book by its cover," Kakashi grinned, tapping her on the nose with his Icha Icha novel. "Look underneath the underneath."_

* * *

Megami-san, this clothing I wear is a perfect disguise, I really appreciate that now. Nobody would imagine me like this. Not even intelligent Temari. Well… it's not like she ever met me personally before….._

* * *

Temari glared at the silent man who stood before her, looking down at her with an amused smile on his face. Her lips quirked up wickedly as she remembered Kankuuro's bet.

* * *

"_Well, here's the bet." Kankuuro said, calmly as the sibling trio bowed at yet another feudal lord. "Kiss a guy before the week is out."_

_Temari sniffed and turned her head._

"_That's stupid."_

"_Scared?"_

"_Fine."_

_Watch me prove it, Kankuuro._

* * *

Suddenly, leaning forward, she placed a kiss onto his lips. For a second, Kakashi enjoyed her warm, moist softness. A tang of spice and a smell of balsam. He would never forget it.

Temari drew back. Kankuuro's jaw dropped open.

"So…." Temari said, without a pause. "What did I win, brother mine?"

Megami glared. Li sniffed.

"See, mother, what did I tell you? You hired a man whore!"

Temari gave Li the evil eye, and he gulped nervously, shutting up instantly.

Kakashi said nothing, too stunned to say anything.

_

* * *

Whoa. That was….. wow….. was that illegal or what?_

* * *

Megami tugged Kakashi back to the jeep, possessively. And without further ado, Li drove a silent thoughtful group away.

The sky had turned a deep violet, the capital only an hour away when Li stopped the jeep and got out wordlessly to let Kakashi take over. Magami and Raiden had long ago fallen asleep in the back and after popping a few pills, Li shut his eyes.

Driving in silence, his eyes scanning the jagged crags of the small cliffs, the scraggly gorse and the rough outcroppings of grass, tree and brush, Kakashi kept an eye out for any sign of movement.

For although the night was filled with silence, there was an air of expectancy, of watchfulness. Uneasiness formed in Kakashi's stomach as he picked up several strange scents in the slight breeze.

**BAM!**

A dark figure landed on the jeep, rocking the vehicle as several more followed. Quickly, Kakashi slammed the brakes, jerking the car wildly. His eyes widened as he saw only one attacker fall off. The Sharingan already had noted their strong chakras.

Ninjas.

Before any of the attackers could complete a seal, Kakashi leapt up and forward, kunai in each hand, spinning and slicing as he went.

Megami and Raiden woke up with a gasp as the vehicle lurched again. Li yelled as he felt the blood spatter on his face. The singer and her younger son just sat there, frozen. Watching four men fall away from Kakashi, clutching their slit throats.

Looking at the Leaf shinobi, standing at the ready, in the falling dark, Raiden and Megami felt both awe and fear. The gentle man they knew as a friend had changed into a soldier – almost soulless – crouching with blood on his hands.

"Megami-san, I want you and the boys to drive the car as fast as you can out of here – I'll deal with the rest as they follow." Kakashi said, urgently.

Megami nodded and looked at Li.

Li sighed and started up the car while Kakashi threw off the bodies. Catching sight of the hitae ate markings, Kakashi drew breath.

_

* * *

Stone. Why would Stone ninjas be sent to kill a singer?_

* * *

As Li drove away, Kakashi focused in on himself and his surroundings, picking out four other humans. A platoon. There was another human, farther away, approaching with very strong chakra. Kakashi sighed. The combination of darkness and enemy terrain did not weigh in his favor._

* * *

Lightning's Howl will be a life saver here – if I need it. And I will, before the night is out._

* * *

For the first time in his life, Kakashi could taste excitement on his tongue, a calm confidence and a sense of fellowship from within.

Suddenly, he was surrounded by a fire attack. Tunneling underground, he surfaced, finding himself accurately behind his assailant. Using his sensei's 'flash' technique, Kakashi disposed of the shinobi in two seconds and already spotted the second target.

Deflecting the shuriken and kunai thrown in his direction, Kakashi sped up and stabbed the man deeply in the heart. Using kawirimi no jutsu, Kakashi tricked the other two opponents, who had crept up on him and tried to slice him from behind. One succumbed to a broken neck, the other to a kunai.

The masked Jounin leapt away, hiding himself deep in some foliage as the last man approached. He sighed as he felt his chakra ebbing away.

_

* * *

Well, there's always Lightning Howl…._

* * *

Kakashi laughed soundlessly.

This would be fun.


	14. The Path of Others

**Well, I've gotten out of my writer's block and once again, I've got a bigger buffer between delivery and creation! YAYYY!**

**I'm so excited! READ AND REVIEW! **

**Answers to reviews at the bottom!**

**Also! A warning! The rating will be going up due to... well, things happening so if you guys can't find it under 'T' look under 'M'.**

**I do not own Naruto – if I did, Kakashi would really be great – like a Sannin etc etc etc… and we'd see what's under his mask.**

**

* * *

**

**Revelation of the Wolf: The Glory of the Hatake Clan**

**The Path of Others**

Temari was quiet for most of the trip home. Kankuuro knew better than to bug her.

The blonde-haired Jounin smiled as she thought of Shikamaru, the black-haired, lazy bastard of a Chuunin. The genius ninja of Konoha. The only man she ever…. considered.

But he was from another village – and totally unmotivated.

Any action between them, would have to be on her part. Initiated by her. Kissing that strange, lazy bodyguard…. Kakashi….

_

* * *

Practice makes perfect….. Perhaps it is possible for me to make a first step. To start small…. Shikamaru will signal to me whether he's interested or not… he can't be that dumb…. So… I will not kiss him right away but hang around with him…. To do that, I'll need to find reasons to get to Konoha…. Gaara, you owe me…._

* * *

Several weeks later, Gaara had several messages to send to Konoha, special and only to be sent via ninja. Temari took the job and hastily returned to Konoha.

Her home away from home.

As she passed the large posts of the main entrance, flashing her pass, she smiled at the now familiar sight of the cliff's faces, the closely packed shops and houses. The ramen shop. The bookstore. The ices shop. The hospital. The police headquarters. The ninja academy.

Entering the large room, Temari approached the Hokage's desk, and laid down the scrolls.

_

* * *

Mission accomplished. Now for….._

* * *

Tsunade looked up with a smile.

"Thank you, Temari-san. How does it go with Sand?"

"It is going well, thank you, Hokage-sama."

"Been kept busy?"

Temari smiled.

"Yes. Yes. Rather."

The kage smiled.

"I guess you're going to go looking for the others…. Well….." She flipped through her lists. "You'll be glad to know Shikamaru, Sakura, Neji, Ino, TenTen, Rock Lee and Chouji are here…"

Temari smiled.

"Thank you."

"Perhaps I'll have something for you to carry back. See me before you leave."

Temari bowed.

"I will."

Walking around the town, Temari looked for the teams. She found Ebisu and his group trying to complete a D-rank mission – weeding. Konohamaru was pulling out the flowers. Temari smiled.

She remembered the kid. Naruto. The yellow-haired boy had tried to defend his friends, but it had been the Uchiha brat who had stopped Kankuuro. Gaara had respected him. But it had been misplaced.

_

* * *

How odd. How easy it is to underestimate people. Naruto. We all thought he wasn't even going to pass the paper test. Shikamaru. I thought he was a one trick horse – but his genius had me guessing. Perhaps Megami-san will be okay._

_What did Kakashi say? 'Look underneath the underneath.' Perhaps, one day, Konohamaru will live up to the power of his name…._

* * *

Temari passed on without comment. She found Iruka and Rock Lee in the field together. Iruka had collapsed against a tree, panting heavily. Rock Lee was praising him.

"Yay! Iruka-sensei! You've really gotten fast! Don't you feel it? The flames of youth!"

Iruka gasped.

Temari smirked. Then winced as Rock Lee caught sight of her.

"Temari-san!" He asked. "You're here!"

"Yes, Rock Lee… I'm here," Temari shrugged. "Seen…. Um…. Sakura? Shikamaru anywhere?"

Rock Lee nodded. "They said they'd be at the ramen shop at about noon for lunch."

Iruka popped open his round pocket watch.

"It-It's about noon now."

Temari turned away.

"Then, I'll be seeing you around."

"Yosh! Iruka-sensei! Let's race to the ramen shop!"

"Lee….."

"READY, SET, GO!"

Iruka and Rock Lee shot off into the distance leaving Temari standing there with her jaw hanging.

She had heard about the brilliant academy teacher. The one with no life. Who did not drink. Or hang with women. A smart, good teacher with very little strength.

_

* * *

And yet… he's running at Lee's speed…. What's going on here?_

* * *

Arriving at the Ramen shop in her good time, she found the whole group there, waiting for her. Even Shikamaru's normally put-out expression held a small dopey smile.

"So." She said, sitting down and finding her bowl already ordered for her. She winked at Shikamaru, who sighed.

Sakura giggled.

"So," Temari asked. "Who won?"

"Rock Lee."

"But Iruka-sensei was soooo close!" Sakura said.

"Of course!" Ino said. "He's been training hard."

"Really?"

"He needed to beef up, if we are to fight a winning war with Sound," Neji nodded, approving the fighting spirit of Iruka. It was about time the man became a Jounin.

"You guys can stop talking about me, as if I'm not here…" Iruka mumbled, slurping up another noodle. "It wasn't just about the war, either."

"Hoe?" asked Sakura.

"Your sensei advised me to train again when I complained I felt like I was on a plateau."

Sakura looked down at her soup, with a fond smile.

_

* * *

I had lived like Iruka. Content to be a teacher. Content to be a smart ninja. But I had to become strong to protect those important for me. Like when those Sound-nins attacked my team in the Forest of Death. I'd like to think I saved them there…. Or when we went to find Sasuke in Orochimaru's village… Naruto said that I helped him become confident… but still… I went to Tsunade for teaching. I guess Iruka felt the same as me… I am glad that Kakashi-sensei was smart enough to do something about it…. Perhaps, he also realized he should advise people more often too._

* * *

Sakura looked up.

"I didn't think that Kakashi-sensei had anything to do with your new training craze."

"Yeah…. He can be pretty persuasive – when he's not being a lazy bastard."

"What's wrong with being laid back?" asked Shikamaru frowning.

Temari felt lightheaded.

* * *

"_I didn't think that Kakashi-sensei had anything to do with your new training craze."_

* * *

"_So. What's your name?"_

"_What's yours?"_

"_Temari. And yours?"_

"_Ehhh… not as famous as yours to be sure, but you can just call me Kakashi."_

"_That sounds familiar."_

"_Really?"_

"_Have we met?"_

"_No. I'd remember you if we had."_

* * *

"He lied."

"What?"

"He lied."

"Who?" asked Shikamaru.

Temari jerked to awareness.

Everybody was staring at her.

"Are you okay, Temari-san?" asked Rock Lee.

"Well… she has been traveling for several days," Tenten pointed out.

Ino nodded.

"She needs rest."

"No. No. I'm fine. It just…. Your sensei's name rang a bell…"

"You never met him, did you?" asked Iruka.

"My brother, Gaara did, one time. He never talked much about it. What's your sensei like, Sakura?"

"Physically?" asked Tenten with a wink. "He's kinda cute – but he wears a mask all the time and never seems to do anything really big."

"He reads those porn books a lot…" Ino wrinkled her nose. "Kurenai doesn't like it when he reads them in public, she says it lowers the image of Konoha."

Shikamaru shrugged.

"I heard he's really smart but he has no ambitions."

"He's closed mouthed."

"Never hangs out with the ladies."

"His hair is weird."

"I never saw him treat his team out…."

"But he's got a name abroad… He MUST be good…."

"He is!" Sakura said, indignantly. "He's amazing."

"You WOULD say, that," Ino smirked. "He's your sensei! Asumo's just as good!"

"No, he isn't, pig!"

"Yes, he is, big forehead!"

"Asumo isn't as fast as he is!"

"Yeah, well, he isn't as big as Asumo is!"

"Size doesn't matter!"

"Yuh-huh! Tell that to the boys, big forehead girl!"

"Stop calling me that, Ino pig."

"Forehead, forehead, forehead."

"Pig, pig, pig."

"Well, your sensei doesn't have cool weapons."

"Your sensei doesn't have a Sharingan like Sasuke!"

"Sharingan?" asked Temari. "Only the Uchiha have that ability."

Neji shook his head.

"I heard my uncle say that Kakashi is known in many countries as the Copy Ninja, having a Sharingan at an early age, being an ANBU and such…. He has copied over a thousand jutsus…."

"A thousand?"

"Over a thousand and counting!" Sakura sniffed.

"I wonder how he got it…." Temari muttered to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru shrugged.

"It would be troublesome to ask…."

"He's Gai-sensei's eternal rival!" Rock Lee yelled. "And so far in the matches its eight-three to eighty, in favor of Kakashi."

Neji sighed.

"Their last duel involved who could get a girl at a bar to give them her address first."

"Of course, Kakashi-sensei would win!" Sakura sniffed. "Who could resist that charm?"

"What charm?" asked Temari.

"Kakashi we are all sure, is VERY sexy." Tenten nodded.

Temari cast her mind back to the sexy bodyguard with the sunglasses.

_

* * *

Sunglasses._

_Which would hide the Sharingan. It all made sense….._

"_Kakashi, ninja's can be terrifying people."_

"_I can be terrifying too," Kakashi murmured._

* * *

She blushed, thinking about her patronizing tone.

"So, he's a Jounin?"

"Oh, yes. Our sensei," Sakura nodded.

"Wasn't he the one who created the chidori?" asked Rock Lee, remembering that fateful Chuunin exam with the last duel between Gaara and Sasuke uncompleted.

"Chidori?"

"That lightning stab technique Sasuke used to penetrate Gaara's absolute defense," Sakura nodded.

Temari blinked.

* * *

_Wow._

_And to think that I thought he was only…._

"_Don't judge a book by it's cover," Kakashi grinned, tapping her on the nose with his Icha Icha novel. "Look underneath the underneath."_

_Holy shit! That KISS!_

_His lips – neither too thin, nor too full. Just perfect. Perfectly placed, Open, warm and inviting. Tasting of eggs and rice. Normal. Beautiful in perfection but a short-lived moment. _

_Which was just as well, Temari. That was so…. He's way too old for you. Out of bounds. Think Shikamaru._

* * *

Temari shrugged.

"I guess I never really met him that time after the Chuunin exam."

"He's a great guy," Iruka nodded. "You should meet him. But he's always late. And has a very dry sense of humour. Soooo….."

Sakura looked sad.

"I really miss him. He was so great to have around, especially with…. Well… with everybody gone…. I remember the first day he came in, Naruto put a chalkboard eraser in the door and it fell on Kakashi-sensei head. He said, 'Well…. My first impression of you guys…. Is I hate you.' I thought the world would end. But then we got close and he taught us important stuff – like thinking before using jutsus, ninjas who don't take care of their friends are worse trash, and looking underneath the underneath….. And he always had lame excuses on why he was late…. Like I lost my dog. I was helping an old lady cross the street. A girl stopped me so I danced….."

Sakura stopped, her eyes a little blurry.

"I think he was the best. I think I've always been too harsh on him for being so laid-back but…."

"Nobody's perfect," Temari shrugged. "He sounds like a shinobi who tried his best."

"So anyway," Shikamaru shrugged. "Are you allowed to tell us why you are here?"

"Just being an errand girl," Temari smiled. "A chance to meet with you guys…"

* * *

**Okkkaayyyy! Answers!**

**Kaki-kun: You're welcome! I'm enjoying that fic of yours! Yes! Kakashi is going to get in hot water! And about time too!**

**Rockbane: Well... Gaara is smart - but for a large period of his life, he was selfish and not really thinking of others so... he may not notice - but, on the other hand, he is the kazekage AND Temari's brother, so he WOULD notice... but on the other hand, I feel that Temari and Shika really play it cool... so nobody would notice, really... pros and cons...**

**crazy-antman: In response to your question (I sense hesitancy), yes, Temari kisses him 'cos of a bet. Totally out of character. Sadly, yes, I think so... well... my bad... I don't really know why I put it in there - I'm sure it ruins it and all that... but it was a temporary lack of sanity on my part... blame the heat wave... I apologize to all readers here and now!**

**allyluv: All I can say is 'read on!' Your wishes will come true!**


	15. Finality

**Making up for all that social chat, social description and gunk from before! A whole new episode of Kakashi kicking butt! **

**I do not own Naruto – if I did, Kakashi would really be great – like a Sannin etc etc etc… and we'd see what's under his mask.**

**

* * *

**

**Revelation of the Wolf: The Glory of the Hatake Clan**

**Finality**

"This fight can't last long," Kakashi told himself. "Megami-san can't be left alone for too long…. With a frightened Li at the wheel – no doubt, they be far ahead by the time I'm done here…"

And the fight didn't last long.

Within five minutes, his newest attacker, with the strong chakra and the heavy bloodlust was upon him.

Peering through the dense forest, Kakashi tried to make out something – anything which would show him what was going on. Suddenly, a scaly pillar moved up and then down, shaking the ground with its tremendous steps.

It was a giant lizard.

It was a summoned beast.

Of all things to attack Kakashi, it had to be a summoner.

Suddenly, the ground rose in a wave of earth and broken trees as the strong, muscular tail swept through the forest, exposing the hiding Konoha shinobi as it flung the silver-haired Jounin to the sky.

Quickly, as he flew through the air, Kakashi focused within, tapping into the endless well of chakra that was the spirit of Lightning's Howl. The blast of his chakra sheared the nearby cliff face and burned the hindquarters of the lizard, as he sped up the wildly swinging tail, attached by strong chakra to his feet.

The last platoon – the only one unlucky enough to be in the vicinity were burnt to shreds.

Gai would have been astonished to see the normally laid back shinobi racing at Lee's speed toward his enemy. Instead of summoning the boss dog, Kakashi decided on making this fight as quick and clean as possible.

Which meant speed. Which meant accuracy. Which meant a lethal jutsu.

The Chidori.

* * *

As Megami, Li and Raiden trundled past the wilderness and forest line toward the city entrance, not far away, they could hear the cry of birds. 

"It's like a whole bunch of them are headed this way…" Raiden said, looking up into the night sky but not seeing anything.

Behind them, above the trees, there was a faint glow.

The watchful police and shinobi on the walls of the capital city cocked their ears and trained their eyes, feeling the intense power of two combatants.

"What is that?" called one.

"WHO is THAT?" asked another.

Megami ran out of the car and up to the city sentinel.

"My name is Yukimoto Megami and these are my two sons. No doubt you have been waiting anxiously for us – but we were held up by attackers and I was forced to leave my bodyguard behind to take care of things."

The sentinel looked to his friend, apprehensively.

* * *

Kakashi neared the summoner – a tall man obscured by a theatrical looking cloak – all dressed in black. The man turned with a gasp, his eyes unable to follow the shinobi's super-speed movements. Following his intuition, the man gathered all of his chakra, thrusting it forward as he leaned to the side, taking the chidori's cut to the right shoulder. 

The impact blew them apart.

The force of the waves reverberated through the forest and up to the city walls.

Then there was a silence.

A respectful and awed silence.

* * *

Megami and Raiden's hearts turned to stone. Li just stood there, silent in amazement. 

"Megami…" A low husky voice said sofly from the shadows. "Meg."

The singer gasped in shock as a stocky, black-haired man walked out.

"Fuyumo?"

"At last, Meg, we meet after – how many years? Eight? Nine? And you've brought…. Raiden with you….. how accommodating you are! As usual!" The man's flat black eyes turned to Raiden, the thin eyes and thin lips looked cruel.

"You got yourself a bodyguard but… I don't see him anywhere… which is just as well… I'm taking the boy."

"You wouldn't dare!" hissed Megami, jumping in front of Raiden.

"I would." The man laughed. "I should have been more patient and just waited for you to come – but time runs faster for us older ones – and it is only right that I spend time teaching life's lessons to my…. Heir."

Raiden looking around his mother frowned.

"Mother?"

Li smirked.

"Ah… it's Uncle Fuyumo."

"Li. You still taking care of that brat?" Fuyumo turned to Megami. "Heh. Well. You'll be glad to have one less to look after."

Raiden hid behind his mother.

"Li. Get into the car and drive Raiden out of here as fast as you can."

No sooner had the words fell out of her mouth when several of the shinobi had taken up various positions around her.

"These are my men." Fuyumo smirked. "You, Meg, are going nowhere. Well… you can go anywhere – to hell – I don't care…. But Raiden is staying. It turns out, funny how fate deals you these blows…. It turns out that I can no longer bear children and my wife could never carry to full term. This child is the only one which bears my blood. And so, he's to be mine."

"Says who?" asked Kakashi, suddenly, holding a kunai to the man's throat.

* * *

"Kakashi!" Megami sagged with relief, holding Raiden tightly in front of her. 

The shinobi backed away slowly as they recognized the look in the shinobi's eyes.

Death.

"Stop it."

There was a silence as someone spoke out of the darkness.

It was the Tsuchikage.

"Tsuchikage-sama!" gasped Fuyumo. "Please, you must save me from this madman!"

"Be silent! I think I have heard enough!"

Kakashi didn't let the feudal lord go.

The kage frowned.

"We could kill the woman."

"Then I would have to retaliate," bluffed Kakashi.

_

* * *

Againstthis many shinobi?Against a kage? Am I crazed? _

* * *

"You would die here." The kage countered, deadpan. 

"Konoha would hear of it."

The silence fell dead like a stone.

"A shinobi of Konoha?"

"Whoever this is, he must be brought to justice for attacking Fuyumo-sama!" A policeman gasped at the kage's nod.

"Fool," the Kage sniffed. "Tonight shall be forgotten. The woman shall keep her child and shall live, shall be protected by her bodyguard until she leaves this country."

"Why?" screamed the lord, lunging out of Kakashi's suddenly lax grip.

"This shinobi will die trying to save her." The kage turned away. "Let her go and be at peace in your house. To cause tension between our village and that of the Leaf would be suicidal."

"You trust him to behave himself?" Asked another man, eyeing the ninja skeptically. "There was no mention of a ninja being in her entourage."

"Do you not know? Strength. Speed. Deviousness. Quiet. White hair. Sharingan. He is the elite ninja of Konoha, Copy Ninja no Kakashi…."

All of the ninja's drew breath with awe.

"… so…" The Kage said, softly, to Fuyumo. "Do as I say, or face certain death with no back up from us." Nodding at his men, he withdrew.

Kakashi grinned. The Tsuchikage had basically given him permission to kill if necessary. Now, it was merely a question of whether Fuyumo was idiotic enough to try anything.

_

* * *

Apparently, he is. _

* * *

Holding his short kata high, Fuyumo ran toward Megami who turned and ran, pulling Raiden with her. 

There was no mistaking the murderous gleam and intent.

Kakashi quickly formed the seals and sped faster than the eye could follow, his white chakra pulsing in his hand, illuminating the night.

For a brief moment, his whole body burned, his feet barely touched the ground as he raced against time. Each second brought Fuyumo closer to Megami, each second brought Kakashi closer to the crazed maniac.

All the shinobi turned. The Tsuchikage motioned with his hand and they were still as they watched the lightning sparking around him, as the cries of a thousand birds filled the air, as the chidori sliced down, sideways through the body, pliant as putty.

The reverberations cracked against the wall, the car, and past the spectators, whipping their clothes and hair around.

Raiden and Megami, merely three feet away, watched with shock as Kakashi's hand continued its arc through the body and out the other side.

Night fell again. The birds had fallen silent.

The only light to illuminate the shinobi was the sparks that still emanated from the body and the hand. The only sound was the sickening drop of blood as it fell in huge splotches to the ground.

Turning away, the Kage spoke quietly to his right-hand man.

Withdrawing his arm, Kakashi watched the body fall forward. Closing his eyes momentarily, Kakashi sighed.

"You okay, Megami-sama? Raiden-san? Li-san?"

"Ye-eah…" Megami drew in a long shuddering breath. "I had no IDEA that it was him… I never thought…."

"Fear of death and lack of posterity can do that to a man," Kakashi smiled. "Now… let's get into the city and allow the regular people clean this mess up."

He turned.

"Well, you definitely need a bath," Li said. "You stink."

Kakashi's eyes widened and then shut. Without warning, he fell forward onto the ground, flat on his face.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

The Kage turned to his favorite advisor.

"How many?"

"Three platoons… and that wandering nin has disappeared as well…. The Hatake is obviously spent – perhaps…"

"Don't even think it. Have him safely escorted with the woman to the city inn. Make sure that nothing is left here. I want no witnesses or anything."

The man nodded.

Walking over to the still shinobi, the kage leaned forward for a last look at the courageous powerful shinobi.

"Hatake Kakashi…. A great man living up to a great name…"


	16. Farewell

**WARNING: Flashbacks within flashbacks! Don't get confuzzled!**

**I do not own Naruto – if I did, Kakashi would really be great – like a Sannin etc etc etc… and we'd see what's under his mask.**

**

* * *

**

**Revelation of the Wolf: The Glory of the Hatake Clan**

**Farewells**

_From the darkness, he heard two whispers._

"_Hey, hey, wanna see what's under his mask?"_

"_Ehhh? Naruto! Stop being so stupid. Leave him alone!"_

"_I know you want to know, Sakura-chan!"_

"_Well…"_

_A lower gruff voice grunted. "Idiots!"_

_As the soft rustling grew louder, Kakashi popped his eyes open and sat up, scaring the hell out of the his two students – the prankster and the prankster at heart._

_No._

* * *

From the darkness, he heard two whispers. 

"Mother…. Are you sure he's alright? He's been sleeping for a whole day!"

"He'll be alright – he's just tired!"

"Are you SURE?"

"Sure, sure – he destroyed three platoons – whatever they are – and fought a huge summoner person and killed Fuyumo – sooo…."

Raiden leaned back into another possessive hug. Between them all, hostilities had been banished. For weeks now, Kakashi had managed to bring them together.

And it was Fuyumo's threats which made the two realize what they would miss. And once again, thanks to Kakashi, the rest of life would be enjoyed as they cared for each other.

Well. Their happiness wouldn't be complete until a certain silver-haired Jounin woke up.

"He killed 12 men and if not killed, at least severely injured the wandering nin." The kage walked over to the bed. "The cause of his fatigue is merely body strain – not lack of power. If necessary, he would wake ready to fight – see, he wakes now…"

Kakashi opened his eyes and saw three faces bending over him. Two faces anxious. The oldest was imperturbable.

"You guys okay?" he asked. "Sorry about that – but I guess I wasn't prepared for prolonged battle – all those cookies, Raiden..."

Kakashi sat up and swung his legs over the edge, ignoring Megami's protest.

The kage smiled in understanding.

_

* * *

It doesn't do to appear weak in front of other shinobi – especially ones outside the village, even if they be allies. _

* * *

"I'll be okay," Kakashi smiled. "I'm just a little… sore. We all need to find beds and rest for tonight. Isn't there a concert on tomorrow night?" 

Megami nodded and let herself and Raiden be herded to their waiting penthouse, servants and beds.

_

* * *

He was standing on the edge of the river, the world bending wildly as his chakra fluctuated around him. _

_The waters rippled with a thousand pieces of white glass as his light and the moonlight shone upon it. Looking down, he caught a glimpse of himself in the water._

_A flickering distortion. Or not._

_His grey eye and its red companion with slit pupils. Wild grey hair and grey triangles slanting across his….._

* * *

With a gasp, Kakashi sat up, hands to his face. Within three seconds, he found the bathroom and, turning on the light, looked in the mirror. 

He sighed with relief as he found only flattened grey hair, his mismatched eyes normal and no sign of facial markings.

With a shuddering sigh, Kakashi leaned against the large glass shower door, enjoying the sensation of cold on his bared back. Letting his head fall back, he focused inward and found some order.

"You okay?"

Kakashi smiled.

"Yeah."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Your lilac perfume."

"Why did I ask?"

"I don't know…. You tell me."

There was a moment of silence.

Megami turned and found a paper cup and took a drink from the cooler. When she turned she smiled, but within her eyes was a question. Kakashi shook his head minutely. She shrugged. Then laughed.

"Mind to mind communication?  
"It happens…"

Megami stared at the Jounin, who suddenly lost his relaxed pose. Kakashi immediately wanted to be back in his bed, safe and sound. He felt naked under that penetrating gaze.

She turned away, trying to repress the rush of longing – his lean, trim body. His honest face.

"It would have been different. He's gone now. This meeting between Fuyumo and I taught me – many new things…"

Kakashi looked down at the green tiled floor.

"I'm glad. That'll mean there will be no more limo episodes."

"There was only one," Megami recalled with a chuckle. "And you never know – there are other reasons for a girl to attack you."

Kakashi sighed.

"I miss my uniform, yes."

"Well, now that our threat is gone, your mission is complete. You'll return to your village once we reach the Fire Country. You'll be able to go back to your friends and family – go back to your mysterious anonymity."

Kakashi smiled at the thought of seeing Konoha again.

"Well, there's no family waiting for me – but friends, yes. Although I'm with friends now – am I not?"

Megami smiled sadly. "Yes."

There was another long silence.

Megami turned. "Ummmm….. if you don't mind…." She arched her eyebrows and flicked her eyes in command to the door. "I need to use the toilet."

"Oh! Uh…. Yes! Of course!"

Kakashi left, blushing red, angry at himself and his position.

Although Megami's audiences in the Earth Country were really appreciative, although a constant escort was provided right to the Fire Country (thus making Kakashi feel a little redundant), the group didn't breath a sigh of relief until they passed the border.

It took the whole afternoon to reach the largest city and it was there, two days later, in the early morning, that Kakashi parted from Megami's entourage.

Megami cried. So, of course, Mai cried. Gina sniffed, thinking of missed opportunities, as did Ren. Iwashi smiled and Raiden tried to be macho, but eventually choked up.

_

* * *

My, my, this is pretty sad. _

* * *

Kakashi looked embarrassed at the extreme show of emotion. _

* * *

Well….. this is the entertainment industry…. _

* * *

Li snorted. 

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out!"

Kakashi grinned back toothily, as Megami hit her son on the head with her fan.

"Your loving care is duly noted, Li-san!"

The teen pouted.

Kakashi turned away and left the city's threshold at a nice sedate pace until he was swallowed by the trees.

* * *

In the clearing, he met his patiently waiting dogs – Rafe and Kinkun – also carrying large packs on their backs. 

"YO!" they barked in greeting. "Long time no see, Kakashi! Let's go!"

"Geez, Kakashi," grumbled Rafe as he jumped alongside Kakashi with Kinkun. "It feels like the whole apartment is on my back – and then, maybe Genma's as well!"

Kakashi shrugged.

"I have all these clothes, shoes, gifts for people…. Gifts from people…"

* * *

"_Before you disappear off into nowhere, you've got to say goodbye properly." Megami said, pushing the reluctant Jounin into the drawing room, who still half asleep. _

"_SURPRISE!" Everybody jumped up and yelled._

_Kakashi's eyes widened ever so slightly._

"_Heh. Some reaction," Iwashi grunted._

"_How DOES he KNOW?" asked Raiden, awe-struck, adoring eyes turned upward to his hero._

_Kakashi looked down and gave the young boy a thumbs up._

"_The trick, Raido, is to pretend you're not surprised. That's the way of the shinobi."_

"_But this is a party, darling, not some sort of duel to the death," Ren drawled languidly, draping himself against the silver-haired hottie._

"_With you around, it can be," grinned Kakashi._

_Ren sighed and melted into Izashi's arms._

_After the dinner and deserts had been eaten, the gifts were brought out and opened by a very stunned Kakashi._

_

* * *

Gifts. They didn't have to do this. __

* * *

Kakashi couldn't remember the last time he had received a gift. _

_Rin's medic pack. Mini kunai from his father. The special kunai from his sensei – and then, later on, his ivory-handled katana. The Sharingan from Obito. _

_Here, today, there were gifts._

_Raiden's gift. A complete entertainment pack._

"_I'll be sure to enjoy this!" Kakashi said, as the boy enthused over his selected games._

_

* * *

When I have the time….. __

* * *

Li's gift. An odd object everybody gasped at. __

* * *

What a dirty kid. __

* * *

Gina gave two new shirts. Mai made him three masks – two with very subtle stitchwork for social occasions. Plus a tin of cookies. _

_Iwashi gave him two romance novels._

"_I hope it will give you ideas," Ren said, squeezing Kakashi's hand._

_Kakashi pulled away._

"_Uh… yeah…"_

_Ren's gift was a makeup set and a book titled 'Getting the Balls: A Self-help Guide to Dating and Sex.'_

"_What the heck is that for?" asked Raiden._

"_Never mind," Megami said, giving Ren the evil eye._

"_Well…. It will help him figure out MY gift," Li snickered._

_Iwashi sighed._

"_Guys, I don't think he needs our help. Give him a break."_

"_Iwashi, darling, don't think I didn't notice. Other than female ninja who smacked his lips – and that was non-con – if you read Li right…."_

"_Non-con?" asked Kakashi, puzzled._

"_Non-consensual," whispered Gina. _

"_That…. I…." Kakashi sagged._

_

* * *

I can't really say I enjoyed it. That's just wrong. _

But, his evil side whispered_, you DID enjoy it! Admit it!_

_

* * *

Kakashi shook his head and focused on his companions. _

"_And we ALL know about that two-bit in that hole…. In India…. Remember?"_

"_Eh?" asked the women suspiciously._

"_It was his only day off…"_

"_She was a knockout."_

"_Probably got her for free, the bastard."_

_Megami, Gina and Mai didn't know what to say. Kakashi's face had a hint of red on his cheeks and his eyes were killing the men with death rays._

"_So, I say – what? – two, three months? – and he only had one kiss and one lay. Either he's incapable, afraid or has the self-control of an Asian contortionist."_

_There was a silence._

_Megami nodded._

"_You have a point."_

_Kakashi set aside Ren's gift and opened up Megami's gift. _

_At last._

_Inside was a round metallic object with earphones and several round metallic discs in plastic holders._

"_Uh… that's a CD player," prompted Gina. "You put that in there, and those earphones in your ears and press the 'play' button."_

"_Oh," Kakashi said with comprehension. "It's like tape players!"_

_Everybody looked at each other._

"_Yes, yes…. Sort of like that…." Iwashi sighed._

_Looking carefully at the plastic containers which held the CDs, Kakashi noted that most of them were music he had learned to enjoy at the dance clubs, dinners and bars he went to._

_One CD had a picture of Megami and Kakashi posing at a party. It had been his party – right after the limo incident._

_Her dress was slightly crumpled and askew. Her hair had gone rather wild and her eyes were bright._

_He was, also, crumpled-looking and his hair was more wildly on end than usual. On his neck, a bruise had formed and even his paler cheeks were flushed._

_

* * *

Geez! We look….. __

* * *

Kakashi chuckled. _

"_You and Mom look like you guys had sex," Raiden said, matter of factly, over Kakashi's shoulder. "Did you? Will I get a new sibling?"_

"_No. No." Megami laughed. "Nothing happened – which is the joke."_

_The title was 'Love on the Way'._

"_That's my new album."_

"_Ehhh?" Kakashi blnked._

"_Not yet released. You were the inspiration, really. And when that studio was made available to me in the last city, I just had to do it." She grinned. "Don't worry! Your name doesn't show anywhere unless you know where to look. And there's no mention of Konoha."_

_Kakashi sighed with relief._

_

* * *

Tsunade would have killed me if I ever advertised myself TOO much. _

* * *

"_It's none of that boring stuff that you hear me sing all the time. And we all talk on it too. So I hope you enjoy our homemade gift."_

"_You won't forget us this way," Raiden smiled bravely._

"_Heh." Kakashi smiled, shoving away tears. "Is that possible, you little monster?"_

* * *

"Yo! Kakashi! Yo! You in there?" 

Kakashi blinked a couple times and realized that his eyes had actually watered at the memories.

_

* * *

Damn! I'm scaring myself here. _

* * *

"It's nothing…." 

"Yuh-huh." Rafe said, disbelievingly.

"Would you believe it? I'm sort of beginning to miss them now."

The two dogs and their master jumped along in companionable silence. The rest of the journey was basically spent in silence. After a day of leisure travel, Kakashi neared Konoha.

* * *

**UP NEXT: Kakashi returns home - to... chaos! Festival gaurds (our favored Konoha shinobi) stalk a hot new guy in town. Is it Kakashi? That's the million dollar question for Sakura. Kakashi vs. Tsunade in a verbal/mental duel over new jutsus. And Iruka spars off with Kakashi - who will win?**


	17. Comfort of Home?

**I do not own Naruto – if I did, Kakashi would really be great – like a Sannin etc etc etc… and we'd see what's under his mask.**

**Not many reviews... (sniff sniff) so I'll address them this time on top.**

**Kurayami no Sayokyoku - thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you thought it was nice.**

**Rockbane: Thank you for your encouragement! It's nice to hear from the readers!**

**Kaki-kun: Sorry! My bad! I wanted to divide up the super long chapter on Temari (although why I wrote about her when she's not even my favorite female character, I will never know why...) - and I wanted to create some sort of suspension. AAAUGGHHHH! Well... I don't have the time now to correct my errors but I may end up switching a few of the chapters around. Not to mention other spelling errors.**

**ally-luv: I'm glad you're really enjoying it! I hope I can keep you cackling.**

**

* * *

**

Revelation of the Wolf: The Glory of the Hatake Clan

**Comfort of Home?**

As they paused for a drink break, Kakashi dug around and found a mask. Kakashi, knowing it was already late, opted to remain in his present clothes, but he added Mai's more festive mask to the ensemble.

Rafe looked the ninja over.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Putting on my mask?"

"Why?"

"Uh… I don't really know… but it's just habit I guess…. I like keeping Konoha guessing…"

"It looks ridiculous."

"Since when did that matter to a shinobi? I've worn more ridiculous things than this. I'll show you once I get to my apartment."

"I don't want to know."

"Okay." Kakashi jumped up. "Let's get this stuff home."

* * *

Life was basically going on as normal in Konoha. The seasonal festival was in full swing as Kakashi passed the gate's two doorposts. Sending his dogs ahead with his luggage to the apartment, Kakashi decided to relax. 

Izumo and Kotetsu, scanning the orderly crowds of people, did a double take.

"Is that -?"

"Naw. Can't be!"

"Are you sure?"

"Where's Genma?"

"He's number 10, idiot!"

"Ohhh! Right! Right!"

Izumo flicked his headset to open broadcast.

"10, 10, do you copy? 10, where are you?"

"I'm here, stop breathing so loudly, dammit. I'm on top of the beer tent."

Turning, Kotetsu could see four figures waving.

"Who's with you?"

"Rai – cough – um – number 9, 4, and 3."

"I should've guessed you guys would end up there," Kotetsu laughed.

"It's where the most trouble starts," Shizune said.

"What DO you think I'm doing?" asked Sakura, dangerously.

"Nothing, 3, nothing. But 4 can get….."

"No worries. So what's up?"

"You got him?" whispered Kotetsu.

Izumo surreptitiously pointed.

"Okay, 10, there's this guy we need to check out," Kotetsu said urgently.

Immediately the ten festival guards looked around.

"Thanks, 6, for your thoughtfulness. But I've already got a date for tonight."

"What code is this?" asked Shikamaru, hiding himself behind a panda bear stand.

"Is he armed and dangerous?" Iruka tersely, scanning the wide street from his vantage point on top of a roof.

"Ummm… he's walking your way, 10, to the Ramen stand. He's tall, grey-haired, masked…."

"Sounds like Kakashi," Sakura frowned.

"Looks like Kakashi," echoed Izumo in her ear. "But…."

"But what?" Screeched the girl.

Everyone winced.

"Well… check him out yourself…."

"I've got a visual," Shizune said, as she hid across the way, peeping from behind some scarves in a women's boutique. "He's wearing a blue tank over these AMAZING pecs. A hard, trim body. Lean. Lightweight. Works out. Could be Kakashi – except Kakashi doesn't wear tight blue pants – western pants – what do you call them? – jeans? He's the hottest walking male on the planet. I'm getting hot here!"

"So am I, just listening to you…." grunted Genma.

Kakashi ordered a bowl and sat down. Disengaging the two chopsticks, he muttered, "Itadikimasu!"

_

* * *

Mmm! It's sooo long since I last tasted IchiRaku Ramen Shop's ramen. _

* * *

"I've got him," Shikamaru said. 

"What's happening?" shrieked Sakura, trying to find him in the crowd.

"3" Genma drawled. "Tone it down, please. I need my ears working tonight."

"Sorreee." Sakura sighed.

"He's going to eat some ramen."

"He's taking the mask off."

"Is it Kakashi?"

"Could be."

"This is ridiculous," Iruka sighed. "It's not even code-worthy. Let's get back to our jobs and –"

"Agreed," Ebisu backed him up. "I want no ungentlemanly behaviour on my watch!"

"It is SO coded!" Raido smirked. "Code K!"

"Code K?" asked Iruka. "What?"

"You know for 'K' for 'koibito'."

"ARGGGGHHHH!" The sound system clashed as Iruka and Shizune groaned into their headsets.

"What's happening?" asked Sakura.

"It's Asumo's team and Kurenai's." Shizune frowned.

"7! Get them out of there!" yelled Sakura.

Shikamaru didn't budge.

_

* * *

his was too troublesome…. _

* * *

Sakura, Genma and Raido finally found the ramen stand, squished between a ring toss game and a woman's boutique. In fact, everybody by now had found the ramen shop and were fixing their eyes on it while trying to look innocuous. 

"Where's 2?" asked Iruka suddenly.

"Um…. I don't see him and he's not responding to my clicks," Ebisu said crossly. "I guess he must have switched his headset off!"

"Shi-ka-ma-ru! Aren't you going to do anything?" asked Sakura as the argument between the two teams in front of the ramen stand escalated.

"3, remember to keep the numerical system going here…. We've got to protect ourselves," Genma growled.

The lost partner of Ebisu wandered into the area and told the two arguing teams to move along. Ebisu appeared out of nowhere to give Aoba a lecture about the importance of headsets. They moved slightly to let the mystery man pass.

Sakura frowned.

"It LOOKs like him… but he's dressed differently. Sunglasses and all….."

She turned to Raido and Genma, who turned to her.

"How about a closer look then?" asked Raido.

"A closer look at what?" asked Kakashi, conversationally.

"That GUY!" Raido answered absently.

Then the trio froze.

Shikamaru with a sigh emerged, followed by Shizune and Iruka.

"Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura dumbfounded.

"Yo!" The man said, grinning.

"It's so good to see you!"

_

* * *

Inner Sakura: WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING – GIVING US HEART ATTACKS LIKE THAT! _

* * *

"You look great," Genma said, quirking his senbon around. 

"Well, the mask is a little odd, but, yeah, it looks good on him – I guess he'll be really fancy now that he's traveled around." Raido sighed enviously.

Shizune winked at Kakashi.

"A fashion plate? That woman must have broken you in."

"You would not believe," Kakashi sighed. "Geez, the mission was troublesome but now I hope to get a better one…."

"Better one?" Genma said, nearly choking on his senbon. "What could be better than traveling with a sexy singer?"

Kakashi scratched his head.

"Well, the concerts were boring… and I had to wear weird clothes all the time – and I had to share a room with two men who made out all night!"

Raido and Shizune laughed.

Iruka blushed.

"Well, I'm glad you're back safe, Kakashi-sensei."

"Heh. All of your worrying was for nothing, see?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"He was worried!" Genma laughed, nudging Raido.

Iruka glared his favorite I'm-a-really-pissed-off teacher look.

Genma backed away.

"So did you do as I told you?" Kakashi asked when everybody once again split up into pairs and moved off. Shikamaru looked at his partner.

Iruka grinned and patted down his ponytail.

"Well – sort of…."

"Sort of? Geez! Kakashi-sensei! You should have seen him… Racing around with Rock Lee…. Sparring with Genma-san… Pestering the Hokage." Shikamaru sighed. "IT gave my old man and Asumo-sensei ideas."

"That is NOT my fault!" glared Iruka. "Besides, it's good for you to challenge yourself. You don't want to plateau forever?"

"Forever sounds good…."

* * *

"So it turned out to be an egomaniacal feudal lord who wanted his bastard back," Tsunade sighed. "Figures." 

Kakashi grinned as the Hokage shook her head.

"I think all celebrieties are crazy," she said.

"Sad. But true."

"Well, it's a good thing I sent word to the other kages. Without permission, you would not have had much options for putting such an important man down."

Kakashi signed the last report and shifted it over to Iwashi who stamped it dully.

Tsunade smiled as she took the report from the bored Chuunin and skimmed it.

"Luck was on our side when the Tsuchikage backed you up that far."

"No luck. I did him a favor – getting rid of Fuyumo helped relieve the kage of political pressure. Apparently, the feudal lord was always stirring up trouble and his lands were falling into ruin."

"I see…." Murmured Tsunade. "With your name and reputation, he could claim he was not responsible, nor able to stop anything. Thus, he silences any questions. Neat, Kakashi, neat. You found use for each other… Now….Let me guess…" The kage turned over several mission listing clipboards. "You want a better mission."

Kakashi blinked unsure of what to say.

"Well," Tsunade sighed. "I've got something big for you – but you'll have to wait for a couple of days."

The brown-eyed woman flicked a white mission slip at Kakashi.

"Here it is."

"Hmmmm….. delivering a scroll?"

"There's more to it than meets the eye. Iwashi, please leave – come back in ten minutes." She paused as the Chuunin strode out quickly, no doubt happy to stretch his legs. "When I'm done with it, I want you to carry it to the Raikage himself."

The silver-haired Jounin raised an eyebrow.

_

* * *

Lightning Country, the Hidden Village of Cloud. _

* * *

"This is an S-ranked mission. A mission I think you can be more than capable of completing. It'll be a chance for ANBU Hound to return." 

Kakashi shifted.

"I'll be going as ANBU?" He frowned uneasily.

"Just for now," Tsunade said swifly. "I'm sure you can be able to do it…. If not…."

"Very well. I'll take it."

"Remember. This scroll is VERY important. Protect this with your life. Good luck, Shinobi."

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi bowed.

"Oh! By the way, Hokage-sama," Kakashi asked before he shut the door. "Could I spend sometime in the archives?"

Tsunade looked up, surprised.

_

* * *

The archives? _

* * *

"The archives?" she asked. "What for?" 

"Well, as you notice, I went up against a summoner and I wanted to brush up on attack modes…."

_

* * *

A perfect mix of fact and falsehood. _

* * *

Tsunade scribbled a note which Kakashi stowed away. 

"Good luck, Kakashi," she called after the shinobi as he ambled out of the room nonchalantly.

* * *

Later on that night, Tsunade left her office, finally, to find some supper and later her bed. It was now dark and except for the few gaurds, the hallways were empty and silent. 

As she passed one door, she noticed a pale light seeping from the cracks. Letting herself noiselessly in, she found just what she was expecting. A gray-haired shinobi. Kakashi. Who had fallen asleep on top of several books.

Curiosity over came her. Creeping closer, she saw a scroll, full of notes written in a very scrawling hand. Tsunade skimmed them with growing puzzlement. Before she could open it further, the blonde found herself slammed up against the bookshelf.

With a kunai to her throat.

A short beat.

Then, registering her, Kakashi pulled away.

"Geez! – I mean, I apologize, Hokage-sama, I thought you were – that is to say…."

Tsunade glared at the nervous Jounin who was busy flipping the tomes shut, rolling up the scrolls.

As he put away his notes, Tsunade looked at her shinobi piercingly.

'Don't tell me you're studying how to attack a summoner."

There was another pregnant pause.

Kakashi moved silently and picking up the scrolls slotted them carefully into their allotted drawers.

Tsunade picked up one of the books and ran her finger lovingly on the binding.

"I remember this one. The Third had us basically memorize it – well, Jiraiya never finished it – but Yellow Flash, he probably talked about this…. He read it through… you know where to look."

Kakashi still said nothing.

Tsunade sat down and pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation and deep thought.

"Don't try to tell me you don't know what you were reading. Those books only cover summoning techniques and strategies in battle as well as step-by-step teachings on fighting styles and techniques. It is a forbidden book which you took notes from."

The silence on her part was expectant, and looking in her stern, searching eyes, Kakashi knew he wouldn't be allowed to leave without giving some sort of explanation.

He sat down and leaning forward asked softly, "Have you ever experienced a loss of self while summoning?"

Tsunade blinked at him blankly – trying to find the hidden meanings.

"So you summon?"

Kakashi leaned back, his masked face unreadable, his one eye, inscrutable.

_

* * *

Damn the man! _

* * *

Tsunade stood, Kakashi followed suit. 

"Well, if by any chance you do learn to summon something of worth, be sure to tell me. With a war approaching and new enemies like the Akatsuki appearing everyday, there's going to be a need for stronger jutsus……"

Tsunade opened the door.

"It would also affect what kind of missions I would feel appropriate for you."

_

* * *

Damn the bitch! _

* * *

Kakashi followed the woman slowly out. 

"I discovered a lost summoning jutsu from the Hatake clan."

He paused, finding it very hard to betray his usual secretive self.

Tsunade's eyebrows rose.

"The secret jutsu your father spoke of?"

A beat.

"Yeah."

"And you can now summon…."

"A large warrior dog, among other things."

Kakashi shrugged.

He had no wish to speak of anything else.

_

* * *

Like his newfound senses – as acute as a hound's. _

_Like the silver door which opened to another level of power._

_Like the spirit which lay in him – personified in Lightning's Howl._

_Like his eyes which grew slitted._

_Like his lack of control._

* * *

Never having learned to speak of feelings or the important things of life, 

Kakashi found it hard to confide in Tsunade no matter how much his mind reasoned that she of all people could be trusted.

_

* * *

The truth is…. _

_I never had a mother._

* * *

For once, Kakashi felt a piece missing from his life. He had never known his mother, the gentle woman who had captured Sakumo's heart. The beauty, who lay in the family plot beside her miscarried baby. 

Although his father cherished him, Kakashi had grown up in a household of men, learning early to secrete his feelings away – along with jutsus and knowledge.

And here was a woman. A woman was asking him to reveal the essence of who he was. And on top of that, she was the Hokage.

Kakashi hated to disappoint.

Tsunade shrugged, letting it go. In time, she knew she would find out. Secrets never remained secret for long in Konoha – although Kakashi himself was one of those unsolvable mysteries in life.

"You never told me about loss of self."

"That is because the idea is rather new to me," Tsunade shook her head over the thought. "I will see what I can find out before the week ends."

She paused.

"I would also like you to make yourself available to Iruka as he trains tomorrow afternoon."

"Eh?"

"Shizune will fill you in. She's been taking control of the situation."

"Situation?"

"Iruka really needs to move on. With war coming, we need more active men in the field. True, Iruka has proven his worth in the schoolroom, but I feel that he too should get a chance on the field."

Kakashi's eye drooped in pessimism as he tried to picture the short, immature, young, loud Iruka in the battlefield.

_

* * *

Young. He is so young. So young in spirit. _

* * *

He shuddered. _

* * *

I of all people know what that life brings. Time pulls the soul to pieces in warfare – even if you are a child, you become a man. _

* * *

Kakashi sighed, thinking of an Iruka without the happy, optimistic gleam in his chocolate brown eyes. Iruka, hardened and knowledgeable. Iruka, no longer innocent. 

"I know," Tsunade said, approaching the railings and looking over the city.

Kakashi jumped up onto the bars, ready to leave.

"I don't want war. But it is coming and Iruka will have to learn how to survive."

"Hn. Survive?"

Tsunade didn't miss the sarcasm and bitterness.

"Survive? He will become either a dead casualty or a walking corpse."

Without further adieu, Kakashi left Tsunade alone, pondering his words.

"And you, Kakashi? A walking corpse?"

* * *

Okay! Okay! Don't kill me for this irritatingly Gaiden-like chapter! Just trying to fill space while thinking ahead! 


	18. Testing Journeys

**I do not own Naruto – if I did, Kakashi would really be great – like a Sannin etc etc etc… and we'd see what's under his mask.**

**Addressing Kaki-kun: there are always win-lose situations. Like where you win a battle but lose a war. Iruka can win - and not win at the same time... hehehe! But then, who could get the better of Kakashi-kun?**

**

* * *

**

**Revelation of the Wolf: The Glory of the Hatake Clan**

**Testing Journeys**

Kakashi arrived half an hour late on the training fields. Iruka was already practicing some kicks and punches, knowing that the silver-haired Jounin was perennially late.

"Where were you?" asked Iruka, trying to keep accusation from his voice.

"I –" Kakashi paused and scratched his head. "I lost my dog so I had to go out and find it…"

Iruka drooped in disbelief.

"I just can't believe that… that's the lamest excuse I've heard in ages! It's worse than the one Hanabi told me the other day!"

"Hoe?"

"She told me that her father had used her essay to light his pipe."

"It's……… possible," Kakashi said, struggling to visualize the Lord Hyuuga lighting a pipe with paper. "How big was her essay?"

Iruka glared. "Stop joking around! It's not funny!"

"Sure, sure."

Kakashi stared at the Chuunin.

"So…." He said, wondering what to do next.

"So….." Iruka said, wondering what to say next.

"How about some sparring, just to see how you are?" Kakashi said, slouching into his habitual lazy posture.

Iruka eyed the older man and how his hands were hidden in his pockets.

"So…."

"Hmmmm….. I thought a lot about this…." Kakashi said, looking thoughtfully up at the sky. "A bell test is best."

He held up a bell and attached it to his waist.

"You can only get it if you come at me with the intent to kill."

Iruka's eyes widened. Kakashi slouched.

_

* * *

The bell test! The one that he failed so many students with!_

* * *

"But I'm adding something else. You must get it back to the clock on time – so once you get it, that isn't the end."

Iruka nodded and disappeared.

Kakashi pulled out his book and started to read.

Watching the lazy Jounin, Iruka sighed, disillusioned.

_

* * *

Does this guy always start fights with a book? No wonder Team 7 were so exasperated with Kakashi! But then… I guess it's supposed to trick his opponents into thinking he's not paying attention._

* * *

Creeping further away, Iruka made several buunshins and sending them back to Kakashi, masked his chakra and followed carefully.

When he arrived, the buunshins withdrew and threw their shuriken and kunai. Kakashi evaded some and those he could not evade he deflected with his own kunai.

Iruka's eyes widened as he recognized the speed of Kakashi's defense.

He had not been the only one working out.

Eventually, Kakashi found the clones and after fighting them hand-to-hand (nothing very exciting) dispatched them easily. As he sliced through the throat of the last one, he was drenched with water.

_

* * *

Water._

_Iruka has water clone jutsus under his belt? Since when?_

* * *

Suddenly, Kakashi found himself swallowed up by a huge wave which crashed through the trees and swamped the entire area. As he tried to reach the surface, he found that the water seemed strangely resistant and weeds reached out to pull him further down.

For a second, Kakashi felt momentary panic and then, his eyes narrowed.

_

* * *

A genjutsu!_

* * *

Concentrating briefly, Kakashi yelled, "Kai!", dispelling the illusion and found himself under attack again, this time by shadow water clones. They were better than before.

And faster.

Much faster.

Rock-Lee-speed.

The clones then started to blink out and then reappear in different places. Kakashi stepped back uncertainly.

_

* * *

Teleportation? A genjutsu? Some sort of invisibility cloak?_

* * *

Raising his hitae ate, Kakashi stared around him as he watched the four bodies of chakra appear and then disappear only to appear again somewhere different.

Kakashi wasn't given much time to observe – before he knew it a hand brushed across his waist, a finger on the bells.

A tinkle.

_

* * *

Shibato!_

* * *

Kakashi jumped away, managing to get two down on the fly. One of them kicked Kakashi squarely in the gut which spun the older Jounin around and then down, just in time to evade the slice of a kunai from the other Chuunin buunshin._

* * *

It must be some sort of flash technique like my sensei's. Which means….._

* * *

Kakashi chose one of the buunshins and, completing the seals after identifying the source, transported himself to the back of the first buunshin, quickly dispatching it.

Iruka's eyebrows rose.

_

* * *

That's like my technique – except it finds the target! Must be a ninjutsu…. Well… I guess there's no help for it._

* * *

Iruka found the river before Kakashi tracked him, by the time the silver-haired shinobi got to the banks he found another bunch of water clones waiting for him.

Suddenly, the air was filled with bullets of water, smashing into him. Kakashi's clone disappeared with a 'poof' and Kakashi jumped into the air, forming handseals as fast as lightning.

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" He intoned before opening his mouth to emit a large blast of flame, which destroyed the next round of water bullets and the buunshins standing on the river.

"Iruka! Still afraid to fight me face to face?" He said.

His only visible eye widened as a blue sandaled foot connected heavily with his head, knocking him down toward the ground. As the brown dirt approached fast, another Iruka from the side socked him in the jaw.

Before he could react, a hand shot out from the earth below him and snatched the bell.

Springing out of the earth, Iruka sped off as fast as his legs could carry him.

Kakashi stared after the brown-ponytail.

_

* * *

Rock Lee…. What have you done? Well… it's probably Gai's way of getting back at me for the last time…. Mmmmm…. Almost time…._

* * *

Iruka raced across the grounds to the clock, one minute left on the clock, when he felt two hands grab him from behind, tackling him to the ground.

Wrestling wildly, Iruka tried to kick/shove/punch/knee Kakashi off of him, but the Jounin stuck to him like glue.

The bell rang and Iruka went limp.

"Kakashi-sensei! That wasn't fair!"

"What?"

"Since when does a shinobi tackle somebody like that?"

"Since when did a shinobi follow rules while in a fight? Iruka-sensei, a textbook is all well and good – but there are times when the text book needs be thrown out of the window…"

Iruka wriggled angrily as Kakashi sat on his lower back and retrieved the bell from Iruka's pocket.

"Well…. It's not suprising since you're a teacher… but I think that the ability to surprise people in battle is a bonus. It makes you unpredicatable and less dead."

"I can see that," Iruka said crossly. "Now can you get off of me? You're breaking my back!"

"Still," Kakashi said, ruminating to himself. "Not bad all things considering."

* * *

"What ARE you guys doing?" asked Genma.

"I don't really think this is the time?" muttered Raido in Genma's ear.

Kakashi got off of Iruka quickly.

"My, my, Genma! I heard you trained Iruka…. I guess it wasn't too bad…."

"It wasn't too bad?" screeched Iruka. "I got the bell from you! I just wasn't able to evade your technique – what is it by the way – it's like mine…. Did you copy it?"

"Ahahaha! No, don't worry. My technique is rather old now – and only two people know how to use it…. I think…."

"Hoe?"

"Hmmm…. Yes, well…."

"You got the bell from Kakashi?" asked Raido. "Good job – it's not really a big deal about getting back on time anyways…"

Kakashi's eyebrow rose.

"It is important! The reason why I put the addition on is because Iruka-sensei may have the powers and abilities to get the bell, and may be able to work solo or with a team to acquire it ….. but a shinobi also must have the ability to finish his mission – which means thinking ahead and learning to reserve chakra."

Iruka pouted.

"He's got a point," Genma nodded, sucking sharply at his stir stick. "It's one thing to get a scroll from an enemy camp, it's another thing getting out of there and arriving in one piece to the kage's desk."

Raido nodded.

"Point ceded. Still… considering it is Iruka though…"

Iruka went red.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing," Raido shrugged innocently.

"Ignore the idiots," Kakashi said, turning away. He started to walk off.

"Hey, where're you going?" asked Iruka.

"Home – maybe the ramen shop first…."

"I'll go with you!"

"I'll go with you! Kaka-sensei!" mimicked Raido. "Let me walk you home and we can talk about Naruto and his new training!"

"Really, Raido," sighed Iruka. "We're friends. So why don't you go get somebody else to annoy."

"He's annoying me," Genma rolled his eyes. "I want to go and do something worthwhile – not sit around and watch you two talk shop in your similarly repressed ways."

"Why didn't you say so?" asked Raido with a gleam in his eye.

The two Jounin's disappeared.

Iruka caught up with Kakashi who had once again readjusted his hitae ate.

"Man, those guys really bother us – I mean, me!" Iruka said, breathlessly.

"Hn."

"Ummm…. You said surprise is one of the most important things on the battlefield…."

"Yeah. Naruto has a natural ability for that…. Might be just dumb luck…."

"Well, that's good, 'cause Naruto often needs that extra edge!"

"You're saying Naruto needs an edge? Iruka!" Kakashi teased. "Are my ears deceiving me? Can it be that Iruka-sensei actually finds fault with Naruto?"

Iruka glared.

"I'm am nothing if not a objective critic."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Now… come on. Let's go get some ramen or something."


	19. Pushing the Limits

**I do not own Naruto – if I did, Kakashi would really be great – like a Sannin etc etc etc… and we'd see what's under his mask.**

**READ AND REVIEW! OTHERWISE I CAN'T JUSTIFY THE WAY I SPEND MY TIME WRITING TO MY SIBLINGS!**

**

* * *

**

Revelation of the Wolf: The Glory of the Hatake Clan

**Pushing the Limits**

As he reread the answer once again, Iruka sighed despondently. His usually cheerful smile was replaced by a worried frown, which even caused young Hyuuga Hanabi to pause.

_

* * *

I never got a chance to say goodbye._

* * *

"Sensei?"_

* * *

Or even a thank you._

* * *

"Seeennnnnnseeeeeiiii!"_

* * *

But then, why is that a surprise, considering the fact that he never likes to say goodbye?_

* * *

"_So you're leaving tomorrow on a mission?" Iruka probed quietly._

_Kakashi shrugged – a slight lift in slouched shoulders._

"_Aaaaa……" he drawled, his voice soft. _

_Iruka, however, wasn't an Academy institution for nothing. Underneath the smooth surface – as calm as a pond – he could feel tension, like the beginnings of a tsunami, rippling far and deep._

_It was….. excitement, suppressed, contained, controlled._

"_You're a masochist bastard, aren't you?" Iruka chuckled, exasperated._

"_Aaaa." Kakashi nodded. "But no worries, I'll be back, safe and sound, without a scratch, just like the first time."_

"_Egotist." Snorted Iruka, who couldn't hide his relief._

"_So no more weepy eyes at the gate."_

"_Weepy eyes?"_

"_C'mon. That night? Remember?"_

"_I WAS not 'weepy eyed' at the gate!"_

"_You had a pained expression, Iruka-sensei. No use denying it."_

"_That was from the hangover!" screeched Iruka, outraged – until he noticed Kakashi's shoulders shaking with quiet laughter._

_He couldn't help but join his older friend._

_It had been too long since he'd seen Kakashi laugh with an open heart._

"_Well. It's not like you ever say goodbye anyways."_

"_Yeah. Well. When you've seen what I have, finality is rather…. Worrisome. It's like you will never see the person again…"_

_Iruka looked down at his sandaled feet, trying to remember all of his friends who had died – there had only been three. And his parents. So five. Five losses in total._

_But Kakashi._

_Kakashi had lost so much. His mother. His father. His teammates. His teacher. Although Kakashi never talked about it, never complained, Iruka had learned from the Sondaime that Kakashi's life had been one of many farewells. Teammates. ANBU mates._

_I've been lucky, Iruka realized._

* * *

A week later, Kakashi wondered if he really was a masochistic bastard. Two kunai were lodged in his flak jacket – one deeper – hard up against his rib bone. Another deep gash ran down his left bicep, tied together quickly with a blood-stained kerchief.

Three men down. Six more to go.

Already wounded. He pulled out the two kunai with a grunt.

His eyes creased as he chuckled rather cynically to himself.

* * *

"_It is important! The reason why I put the addition on is because Iruka-sensei may have the powers and abilities to get the bell, and may be able to work solo or with a team to acquire it ….. but a shinobi also must have the ability to finish his mission – which means thinking ahead and learning to reserve chakra."_

"_He's got a point……It's one thing to get a scroll from an enemy camp, it's another thing getting out of there and arriving in one piece to the kage's desk."_

_Genma. Genma. Genma._

_That's the trick isn't it? Arriving in one piece to the kage's desk?_

* * *

He jumped away quickly as the ground beneath him shifted and a hand shot out to grab his ankle. Trying to twist out of the strong grip, Kakashi groped and found the hilt of his sword.

He was running out of kunai too.

The silver-haired ANBU tried to pull away, only to meet a foot. It connected solidly with his jaw, nearly snapping his neck in two. Reeling away, Kakashi managed to pull out his sword and slice off the hand. Continueing the arc, he spun around, kicked his second attacker and buried his hilt into his enemy's chest.

Scrabbling out of the ground with one hand missing, the other one was sitting prey for Kakashi. Beheading the guy didn't even waste chakra, for which Kakashi was thankful.

_

* * *

Why didn't Tsunade give me a team? What's with the one man missions she's been giving me?_

* * *

He leapt away and began to run – tree limb to tree limb – trying to find his bearings. Kakashi tried to remember where he was last when he first felt the stirrings of unease in the pit of his belly.

The forest he had been traveling through had been too quiet. There had been tension and a feeling of expectancy. When the attack came, it hadn't been much of surprise – although Kakashi hadn't really expected anybody to target him.

_

* * *

Nobody should know I'm in this vicinity. This was a top-secret mission. Tsunade-sama….. what was so important about that scroll that it couldn't be sent through bird?_

_Well…. It's not really my right to question why…. One more thing I hate about ANBU missions._

* * *

Suddenly, his hyperactive senses could smell it.

People. Lots of people. Animals. And…….. fumes?

Dropping out of the tree, casually, he walked down a dusty lane past small hovels, lean-tos and shacks. Then, came paved roads. And larger houses with bricks and tiles for roofs. Then, came heavy traffic and fumes. And the business quarters.

It was a city.

But which one?

Still…. Here, Kakashi could recoup for a while, hide his scent and then continue onto Konoha….. If he could find out where he was….

Kakashi looked around and found a café. Walking in, he heard screams and shouts. "Look there she is!" People jostled him as he ambled through the door and up to the counter.

_

* * *

Geez! It's just my luck that I picked a famous café! Aaaaa…. Well…._

* * *

Leaning over the counter, Kakashi stared absent-mindedly at the selection.

"What do you like, sir?" asked a tiny female, behind the counter, staring at Kakashi curiously.

"Ummmm….. just tea…. With that cream cake…."

"Be right up!"

As he took his seat in a shadowed corner and waited, Kakashi looked around – there was a huge crowd around one table. The lights of flashbulbs lit the café and journalists jostled with TV reporters for prime questions and spots.

"Please, please…." A city official of some kind could be heard to say. "Let her have some room."

Kakashi fell into deep thought, while the crowd was forced outside.

_

* * *

These people are so crazy! Well…. I guess in Konoha we don't have a lot of celebrities…. The Hokage….. that little brat Konohamaru, who I often wished I could smack around – he was so annoying…. Well…. In a sense, as I told Naruto. All the heroes. All the celebrities are those found on the monument. And they were never able to hear the praise they deserved._

* * *

Resting his chin on his arm, Kakashi stared moodily at his tea cup swishing it around.

In that round pale circle of china he could see their faces.

Sensei, blonde hair waving in the wind.

Rin, looking up at the stars.

Obito, laying underneath a boulder seeing something else which no eye could see.

His two ANBU mates, lying dead in the snow, watching with unseeing eyes, the light snowflakes, no two the same.

"Kakashi?"

He had not noticed how quiet everything had gotten in the café. Kakashi looked up.

And met blue eyes, black hair, an oval face and long eyelashes. And a wide smile. No chance for dreaming though.

"KAKASHI-SAN!"

A small body hit him, nearly tipping his chair backward.

Kakashi found himself nose to nose with –

_

* * *

Raiden?_

* * *

"Raiden-san?"

"Kakashi!"

"Fancy meeting you here," Megami said, with a warm voice and serious eyes.

Kakashi grinned and sweatdropped.

_

* * *

SHIT! SHIT!_

* * *

"Well…. It's… uh… nice seeing you guys…"_

* * *

What the hell….. On a mission…._

* * *

Kakashi surreptiously eased his ANBU mask into his backpack, congratulating himself mentally again for not keeping his hitae ate on during the mission.

Raiden was chattering on about nothing and everything.

Kakashi just nodded, wondering how he could get away before everybody noticed that the stains on his clothes and body weren't paint.

"Raiden…. Go get the chauffeur, we're going to back to the hotel."

Raiden ran off and Megami stood up from the chair she had taken.

She looked down at the shinobi who sat slouched, at ease, seemingly harmless, who was looking down at the round tiled table and his cup of (now cold) tea.

"You're on a mission?"

"Aaaa…" The man hesitated. "Well…. It's done…. I just have to get home. What's this city's name?"

"You don't know the capital of Lightning Country when you see it?"

"Apparently not."

"Hmmm…. You look beat up…. Is that your blood?" She paused as Kakashi shifted in the shadows. "Yeah…. You need a doctor."

"I'll be fine," Kakashi said, softly. "I'll be off."

"Without saying goodbye to Raiden?"

"You can explain it to him."

"Why not you?"

"It's dangerous. There're guys after me – I don't know if they'll attack in such a public place as this…. I'm endangering the city as it is…."

"Kakashi."

There was a pause.

"How much blood have you lost?"

Another silence.

"You can't get up, can you?"

She sighed as he turned his head away from her.

_

* * *

What a stubborn man!_

* * *

"C'mon. Let's get to the hotel, and we can try to contact your village for you."

Kakashi nodded slowly and slowly rose to his feet, pulling his backpack on lethargically. Although he didn't ask for help, Megami put her arm through his, steadying his swaying body and stumbling feet.

"No hospital." He mumbled.

"Right. Bed."

Sliding him into the limo, Megami smiled for the cameras before entering and driving away.

"Who d'you think that was?"

"Another boyfriend?"

"Too beat up…"

"But soooo hot!"

"You'd think an ape was hot."

"He so was sexy!"

"He looked old to me. Gray hair?"

"His face was young."

"You think Megami-san would do him?"

"Hmmmm…."

"Who wants to lay a bet on it?"

By the time Kakashi got to Megami's apartment, fatigue, blood loss and chakra depletion had taken its toll on him. Megami ended up forcing Li to half carry, half walk the Jounin to her bedroom.

Li smirked and whistled.

"Shut up, Li," Megami said in a business-like voice, as she unstrapped the shinobi's gear. "And DON'T touch."

She whisked the backpack away from her son's prying hands.

Raiden watched soberly as she lifted away the last protector and pulled off his shoes.

"Will he be okay?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, baby, I think so…" Megami said, pushing away Kakashi's wild hair from his face – his closed eyelids. "I think he's out…"

"Can I help?" asked the young boy, with wide eyes.

"Go get some rags and hot water – in a bowl and the first aid kit – Mai will help you. Li… if you can't be a help, leave! And don't say a word of this to anyone. You too, Raiden – you tell Mai to keep her tongue still!"

Both boys nodded solemnly and left. Megami sighed and started to pull off the unconscious man's shirt. By the time Mai arrived with Raiden, Megami had Kakashi stripped and underneath a blanket.

"He really needs a bath." Megami sighed. "But I think that'll have to wait for later."

Her eyes ran over his pale skin, coated with grime and sweat.

"A sponge bath will do best," Mai said, kindly.

"Uh-huh," Megami said, thoughtfully.

A pause.

"You think his people need to be contacted?"

"How would we do that?" asked Mai.

"I'll write a note, Li can carry it to Fire Country's embassy and they can deal with it."

Li was sent off, Mai disappeared to cancel appointments and do the shinobi's laundry. Raiden became Megami's errand boy.

As she washed down Kakashi's body, Megami smiled softly. A year ago, if somebody had told her she would spend the time caring for, worrying over a lazy mutt of a man, she would have laughed hysterically.

_

* * *

But Kakashi had changed everything._

* * *

Now, she was talking more with Li, enjoying Raiden and learning to be less careless with other people's lives. Thinking about others.

Well, it wasn't hard to care for Kakashi.

He was definitely easy on the eyes – even unconscious, dirty and beaten up.

Her eyes, following the trail of droplets on his chest – across the washboard abdomen (deep cut and all), across the ribs, and the dusky nipples, drank in his pale beauty and her hands trembled across his skin. Trying to deny the deep unfurling of desire in her lower belly, Megami turned away, her breath shallow, as she rung out the rag and moved lower.

_

* * *

No._

_It isn't hard to care for Kakashi._

_And this time. Maybe…._

_

* * *

_

**UP NEXT! MEGAMI TENDS TO KAKASHI! KAKASHI'S BATTLE IN THE CITY! WHO WILL WIN? THE COPS OR THE SHINOBI?**


	20. Don't Think

**Don't own Naruto... reality bites.**

**Rockbane: No worries there! I try to finish what I start and if I stop now I'll be massacred by my brother who already thinks I'm wasting my time...**

**ChidoriManiac: I'm glad you're laughing. I hope you like the rest of the story. There are sad moments and absolutely bizarre moments and some moments that are wacked. Glad you liked my wacky moments!**

**crazy-antman: The 'great background' is coming up soon. As Jiraiya says, Open your peepers! The Toad-Sannin is here! (Well... Lightning's Howl will be coming in... but not for several chapters... yeah... fight scenes are the toughest to write...)**

**allyluv: Is ravaging bad? Yeah... read on... The romance is here. Can you feel the love tonight? Choo-bee-doom, choo-bee-doom...**

**GreyLiliy: Glad you enjoyed my interacting teams and the talks there. I find it hard to think outside Team 7 and focusing too much on Kakashi I am sure is not healthy. So often, I add in these types of chapters just to loosen up and encourage different styles and mindsets. Thanks for reviewing! **

**I LOVE REVIEWERS! SO REVIEW AFTER READING! IT'S NOT SO HARD!**

**NOTICE: I was going to increase the rating for this but then realized that I was probably being paranoid and that this was more PG-13ish... so you guys tell me if I should raise the rating because of this... anyway: WARNING: hetero love ahead, flower children!

* * *

**

Revelation of the Wolf: The Glory of the Hatake Clan

**Don't Think**

Wind gently wafted the light cotton curtains back and forth – the golden light of sunset seeping through. The air was warm and filled with the soft smell of flowers.

Before anything else could be catalogued, he knew there was a presence in the room.

_

* * *

The flowers….. Lilacs…._

* * *

Stiffly sitting up, Kakashi looked around and found her, wrapped in a silk kimono, sitting on a large window seat.

Kakashi smiled ruefully.

His eyes were caught by a neat pile of clothes, newly washed, his backpack, propped up beside the chair.

"I've been out long…." Kakashi noted, a slight inquiry in his voice.

She turned slightly to him, with a soft smile.

"It's in the evening of the next day."

"Aaaa…"

There was a pause.

He looked at his heavily bandaged arm and torso. A slight blush rose to his cheeks as he realized his apparent… nakedness underneath the sheets.

_

* * *

Seems that somehowI havebeen bathed. What've you got yourself into here, boy?_

* * *

"I contacted the embassy for Fire Country," Megami said, breaking into Kakashi's rather depraved thoughts. She reached into her kiomono's pocket and pulled out a small scroll. "A bird brought this to the embassy, and Li brought it in before supper…."

Handing it to Kakashi, she sat down on the other side of the spacious bed and watched the ninja read the scroll.

_

* * *

So, Kakashi, already rueing the day you wanted a tougher mission? As soon as you are able, make your way back – I'll need you ten days from now – so don't be late. Tsunade._

* * *

Kakashi grinned, a burden raised from his shoulders._

* * *

Well… I'll really get it when I get back. I can just hear Genma. "Geez, Kakashi! Can't even deliver a scroll without a fuss?" Or Iruka….. "Kakashi! You bastard! You said you wouldn't even get a scratch!" A beat. "Are you okay?"_

* * *

"Good news?" Megami asked.

Kakashi watched the scroll flare up in a small self-destructive flame.

"Yeah," he murmured, dumping it into the bedside garbage can. "No rush."

"Good."

Kakashi looked up – his mismatched eyes meeting hers. A mistake on his part. Her eyes shimmered in the warm glow – soft and inviting.

_

* * *

Yes. There was an invitation._

* * *

The light breeze wafted her lilac scent to him, tightening his stomach. His hands twitched in response.

"So you're no longer on a mission…."

Megami moved over, and leaned closer to Kakashi. He dropped his eyes – to her kimono's edge – to warm pale skin, delicate collarbones and lower – to her inviting cleavage.

His chest felt tight in anticipation, his breath coming, faster and heavier.

"I guess," he said, his voice husky with desire.

"So…."

Megami drew even closer, her face turned to his, noses almost bumping.

Kakashi suddenly wished he had his mask on – his walls up.

_

* * *

Then again, maybe not._

* * *

Kakashi's hand twitched and he enjoyed the pleasurable tension which ran through his body.

Desire.

_

* * *

It had been so long since…._

_So long._

* * *

His hand, as if belonging to someone else, came up of its own accord to cup her cheek, trace her chin, to brush back her long hair away from her eyes. Her breath smelt of vanilla and chocolate – no doubt her desert after the main meal.

Scent became taste as the two pairs of lips met, gently probing – a test.

Hers were soft, cared for, he knew, by a top notch makeup artist. Izashi? Ren?

_

* * *

Screw the artist._

* * *

The artist was forgotten as her tongue slid over his lips in invitation, her hands over his shoulders, down his arms and up past his bandages to his chest.

His lips were firm, as firm as his purposes, she knew, as strong as his character.

And that heightened every moment of bliss.

But any thoughts on character were lost as he moved past the entrance of her lips, his tongue exploring, sensitively, every part of her mouth.

Then he withdrew, and paused in contemplation, his eyes, half-lidded.

"Don't think," she whispered, the desperation of desire lacing her voice.

"Isn't that a stock phrase in the movies?" he asked, rather hoarsely as his hands began to withdraw from inside her gaping kimono.

Her hands clasped his wrists, stilling him – trapping his fingers across her breasts.

"There's truth everywhere."

"Even here? Now?"

She laughed softly.

"If you look for it."

The silver-haired ninja leaned forward again, claiming her lips, her chin, her temple, her eyes, her neck.

As he moved downward, she eased out of her robe and pulling him down, ran her hands through his luxurious grey hair.

As his lips and hands continued their quest lower, she moaned.

"Kakashi."

He never answered her.

* * *

The next morning, Megami woke to find Kakashi snuggled securely against her back, his arms around her waist.

A blush rose in her face as she remembered the moans, the touches, the pleasure-filled seconds, the ecstasy.

_

* * *

Somewhere – how couldn't anybody see this? – inside the lazy pervert, inside the killing machine – lay a gentle, giving man._

* * *

A man who lived it everyday, risking his life, again and again for his village, on often pointless missions.

No one before had made her feel…. So special. So heated. No one had given her so much pleasure.

His hand running down, down, down – stroking – stoking her fires. Every part of her had been attended to – she only hoped she had given as much in return.

Part of the answer…. His clenched teeth as passion tried to force its way out. The white flames which danced his eyes. His trembling hands.

Running her finger up and down his arm, she felt him shift, if possible, even closer. His content rumble vibrated through her back.

"Mmmmmm…. Ticklish…."

There was a warm silence.

Kakashi nestled his nose into her neck and gave her a peck there.

"Good?"

"That's supposed to be my line," Megami whispered breathlessly.

"Hn?"

She turned around to face him.

He smiled at her, his eyes creasing in merriment.

"Take my word for it… or do I have to prove it again to you?"

"Well," Megami giggled. "They do say, third time's the charm."

She rolled him onto his back and, stroking him with her light fingers, took pleasure in his shivers.

"You're so…."

"What?" he asked, opening his eyes as she paused in her rather X-rated activities.

"You remind me of a puppy."

Kakashi flopped his head back on the disarrayed pillows and tried to suppress his chuckles.

_

* * *

You hear that, Lightning? A puppy! Heh heh! The nerve of this woman!_

* * *

Megami just smiled and reached lower.

Kakashi's laughter turned into a yelp.

* * *

**There you go guys! Romance a la Kakashi. Well... I hate OC characters. I do! I do! But honestly... the series doesn't really give you much options when it comes to Kakashi... unless you stretch it and get him with Sakura or Iruka... Maybe he's bisexual? Asexual? Hmmm... that would be an interesting Kakashi to portray... Maybe somebody could tell me a good fic (or write me a good fic) of Kakashi as one of those two sex-types. Anyhoo... I'll be giving this Kakashi series some thought and if I decide to pair him with a canon character, you'll just have to put up with it... **

**Just realized that I'm babbling - probably due to either payday which is tomorrow or because some sort of African/Arab is chanting next to me. D--- these internet cafes!**


	21. Fight City

**I do not own Naruto – if I did, Kakashi would really be great – like a Sannin etc etc etc… and we'd see what's under his mask.**

**

* * *

**

Revelation of the Wolf: The Glory of the Hatake Clan

**Fight City**

A day later, Kakashi pronounced himself fit again for travel. Once again, everyone packed into two cars, deciding to send him off in a fitting way, at the outskirts of the city.

Just as he hopped out of the car, he sensed a flare of chakra.

A heady scent of smoke and blood.

Suddenly, he was certain that the four remaining ninjas had decided to attack.

Here in the city.

_

* * *

Fools._

* * *

Kakashi's eyes hardened.

Turning to Megami, who was standing by her open car door, he yelled, "Get in the car and get the hell out of here!"

FOOM!

Flames engulfed the car in front of them, frying the occupants, leaving behind a stench of burning rubber, metal and flesh. With a scream, Megami scrambled into her car, while Kakashi hopped on top, sending a wave of earth in the direction of the shinobi, who stood at the end of the street.

Slabs of pavement flew everywhere, battering the ninja away, while Gina, in the other car, sensibly disappeared around the corner.

Kakashi let Megami go, staying behind as cover, standing attached to the side of an apartment building. The last Li, Raiden and Megami saw was their grey-haired friend raising a white mask t ohis face.

To Megami, it was most significant.

His warm eyes had stilled to an icy flame, his jaw set, his body tensed. No longer was he the gentle lover but now that part of him glimpsed in those few seconds when he had killed Fuyumo.

The bland white mask, frightening in its obscurity, was a wall she could not scale – a door to a world she could not enter. As she gunned the motor and with the squeal of tires, pulled out of the parking spot, in the rear view mirror, she saw him poised – in an instant – a split second – before he lept, to avoid a long blast of water.

Half of the building broke away under the extreme pressure – and there was no sign of him.

The water was rising. Already the streets were being filled with a flood of stench.

_

* * *

Someone must've broken out out the sewage._

* * *

Weaving wildly through the traffic, Megami buried herself deeper into the city streets, until she was stuck in the traffic. It was a slim hope that the ninjas would keep away from the publicity of the city during their fight.

Where else could she go?

A huge wind blew down the corridor of skyscrapers, demolishing any piece of civilization that stood in its way. Demolishing her hopes. Lighter cars went flying. Billboards, signs, poles, trees. People were screaming and running about, mothers pushing their children out of the fracas and riots, trying to get themselves into the business offices, the department stores, eateries – any shelter for protection.

Megami's door was pinned shut, her windshield cracked. Raiden was stunned into absolute silence – a small mercy. Li was swearing.

Suddenly, she saw him.

A black-haired tall man with another mask, walking down the rows of crashed cars, stalled and some, still running.

Megami and her two boys could literally taste the blood on their tongues, the hate which played across their goosebumps.

Then, there was a sound.

Familiar.

Birds. Thousands of birds.

Megami could have told the man what it meant.

THUD!

A heavy foot imprinted down into her car's roof and with awe – she couldn't really see him, Megami watched as the unseeable streak of dark and lightning cut through the oncoming water dragon.

Down the throat, body and into the heart of the ninja.

Another ninja, with a huge sword sliced through Kakashi. Megami screamed. Raiden wailed, Li's jaw dropped as the body fell apart into a pile of water.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Kakashi appeared behind the enemy and slit his throat before disappearing.

* * *

Somewhere, a siren was wailing, medics and police came onto the scene on all sides.

A four lane street, demolished. Cars stacked everywhere. People hiding in the buildings, alleys and underneath the wreakage. And in the middle of it all, two men facing each other in silence. Weighing each other and watching.

"FREEZE!"

A police screamed, raising his gun, clicking the safety catch to 'on'.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP IN THE AIR!"

They might as well have been talking to a wall.

The ground rumbled and as a huge wave ripped out of the concrete, throwing cars and people every which way, the police all clambered for cover.

"BACK UP! WE NEED BACKUP!"

"This is code red! Repeat! Two men! I believe they may be armed! Certainly dangerous!"

All the police gasped as the grey-haired assailant darted to the side, faster than the eye could see, up a bank's wall. Then, turning and flipping away from the building, blowing a blast of fire at the water, burning up everything between him and the other assailant.

"FIRE!"

Gunfire began to ring through the street as the police at all vantages tried to take down the two fighters. They might as well have been hitting the air.

"Do we have an id on them?" asked an officer.

"No sir, they're moving too fast!"

"I've seen this before," another man said slowly. "I've heard of this…"

"We've got to call the chief."

The teams followed the two fighting men down the street.

* * *

A kick to the gut. A following punch to the jaw, blocked by crossed arms, moving lower to the groin. His legs were cut from beneath him – let himself fall to avoid a high kick to the head and found footing on a bent lamp post and was able to spring off and do a one-two combo on the man's chest, booting him securely in the chin and sending him flying backwards. A back slap to his face. A swipe at his hurt arm, blocked by his glove protector. Then two kunai clashing and held hard against each other, testing strength against strength as the two shinobi balanced precariously on a the wires of a telephone cable. Up close, Kakashi could see the miniscule cracks forming in his opponents mask.

* * *

"I've found them, sir," a voice whispered.

"Right. We'll be right there!"

"Uh… sir."

"Yes?"

"Chief's on the line."

Everybody crept around the two men. Several had upgraded their weaponry to some high powered automatic guns.

"Mind telling me what's all this fuss about?" asked Kakashi, trying to keep his opponent's mind off of the police.

"Sharingan no Kakashi, eh?"

"Yeah…. What're you after? I've already completed my mission. Mind telling me what's up?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out."

Gunfire erupted, tearing through the wire of the pole.

Kakashi, expecting it, leaped away to the next building and watched cynically as his opponent was torn to pieces by various bullets and then electrified by the swinging live wire.

At his feet, glass, metal and concrete tore away from the ammunition that was suddenly aimed at him. Turning and running, Kakashi fled around the corner of the building, down into the alley way – behind him, raced the police.

If he wasn't so worried about Megami, he would have laughed at his situation.

_

* * *

There's only one ninja left. Megami was okay last time I checked – so I guess everything's okay… but still…._

* * *

More gunfire made him increase his speed. A car was trundling down toward him.

FUCK!

It swerved – he jumped, cycling through the air – and landing on the other side, he felt the presence of the cop cars stopping. A bunch followed on foot.

A chain link fence loomed up. Already several objects around him were being dented by the longer range weaponry. Garbage cans with little round dents, carboard boxes were torn to pieces as he passed by, cats tried to get away – and as he leapt upwards, pushing his chakra to his feet – he felt several bullets whizzing towards him.

Bending sideways, then down, then whirling with balletic ease, Kakashi managed to evade all but one – which tore through his thigh's flesh. Gritting his teeth, the silver-haired shinobi jumped upwards and over the fence and disappeared off into the shadows of the east end.

"Let him go," a voice said.

The police froze at the sound of their chief'.

They turned, questioningly to the white-haired man.

"But, sir –" A young man said, his voice quavering.

"Leave it alone," repeated the chief. "It's none of our business."

"But, sir –" The young man protested. "People were hurt – those men need to be brought to justice!"

"You've seen many things, Tako. Many of you have seen many things. But many of you are new to the scene. It's kind of interesting that it was this division which had to deal with this kind of problem. Surely you received training in the Academy concerning ninja activities?"

"Ninja -?"

There was a murmur.

"Ninjas." The chief said softly.

He lifted up the cracked mask taken from the bullet torn body.

"It is a world we let alone – and for the most part – they let us alone. There are times, however, when things go wrong. Such as today. It is our job to carry on and help pick up the pieces."

"I thought that was all a joke," a guy said, eyes skeptical.

The chief turned and walked out of the alleyway – to look down the smoking, steaming street, filled with bustle as injured people and smashed cars were removed.

"You think this is a dream?" asked the chief.

He frowned down at the mask, his rough fingers tracing the swirls on the ANBU mask.

The young men shivered.

"So what do we do?" asked a skinny recruit, his brown eyes wide. "We couldn't stop them! They just – seemed – bulletproof – you know?"

"Awww! That's silly! They're human! Not ghosts!" Another spoke up, dismissively. "We took one of the buggers down!"

"Did we?" asked the young man wisely.

The chief smiled in appreciation.

_

* * *

Smart kid._

* * *

"You're right. Silver-hair used us to take out the man – he distracted his enemy with his talk and used our attack to wipe out his opponent. The mind of a shinobi is one which has been steeped in warfare all their lives. Many of them begin to fight as early as eight years old."

He looked up, his eyes unreadable.

"And so, all we can do with this type of situation is to try to evacuate all those we can and sit back to watch."

He paused.

"Normally, I wouldn't have to give this talk to you guys for a while yet – but I guess, what with the national unrest, there are tensions between the ninjas which we can only guess at. This action today should remind all of us that there are things we can only speculate upon – after all, we have our own shinobi who keep us safe, believe it or not."

"Was the silver-haired guy our – uh – shinobi?" asked one of the men.

"Well… I'll be sending this mask out for analysis. But the answer will most likely never be given to us. The hidden ninja village of Lightning will deal with it."

At that moment, as if far away, there was a rumble. And then, a deep silence.

The chief swept away to his car.

"Send out some men to check that out! I want this mask sent off to the right sources – and let's get a death toll count! Move it!"

* * *

Several hours later, they found the last ninja body.

It lay on its back – its throat gone and its body bristling with small ring daggers. Blood ran from its lips, eyes stark with fear as if seeing a monster.

"Holy shit!" murmured one of the guys, turning away to throw up his lunch.

"Fourth one is not the silver-haired guy…. Man, he must be a killing machine!"

"It's weird knowing that out there, there are ninjas fighting and doing weird stuff. It's, like, so unreal!" A cadet said, as he scrawled away in his notepad.

His trainer sighed.

"Yeah. Well. They say you learn a new thing everyday."

"I just hope the good guys won."

"Chief, I'm sorry for the commotion. We'll try to clear it up and punish where punishment is due, if necessary." A man from the Village of Cloud nodded.

"I wish it were a nightmare – at least I would wake up," his husky voice said, staring out over the city. "People died today – and they will never – not even their families will ever know why."

"It is unfortunate, yes. But…."

"It's always 'but'. I understand. Thank you for your time."


	22. Hard To Return

**I do not own Naruto – if I did, Kakashi would really be great – like a Sannin etc etc etc… and we'd see what's under his mask.**

**

* * *

**

Revelation of the Wolf: The Glory of the Hatake Clan

**Hard to Return**

_Their unseeing eyes always looked at him with reproach. The innocent or not so innocent. Their lips were silent and frozen – unspoken pleas which never reached his ears._

_He was standing on the debris and below him, floating in the river of sewage, he caught sight of a child's doll floating along, covered in blood._

_Had that been due to hiis earthquake blast? Or their water attacks? Had it been in the falling building? Or on the street in a child's buggy?_

* * *

The blood scent – was human. And that was enough torture for him.

Yes, even when he closed his eyes and welcomed the dark of oblivion, he could still see them, wanting to know why.

_

* * *

Why?_

_Why, Kakashi?_

_Why did it have to be him?_

* * *

And, holding Rin in his arms, he knew that like always, that question could never be answered.

He just didn't know.

Sitting in the midnight world, brooding in the dead of darkness, Kakashi sat perched on a tall obelisk of rock. An hour of travel away from the border of Fire and Rice Field. Although he was within his own country, Kakashi knew that being on his guard was still necessary.

But remembering the faces…..

Well. He just didn't care.

Living a killer's life as an ANBU assassin had taught him the lesson of compartmentalization. It mostly worked.

Kakashi had shoved every memory in his many drawers – every time he had stabbed through somebody's chest with the Raikiri, every time he had sliced somebody's throat open, every time he had found the beating center with his katana. The every time his hands had dripped with blood.

As they still did.

Normally, these drawers remained shut. But for some reason, the ghosts could not be held at bay.

Perhaps this was because he remembered (all too clearly) his loving activities some nights before. Perhaps it was because he still remembered the frozen shock of Megami's face – the last thing he saw before he had raised his mask. Perhaps it was because he realized how dangerous he was as a human compared to those silly civilized people who lived soft lives in tall buildings, cheek by jowl with those who toted guns.

No gun had been able to stop them, the elite shinobi of the ninja world. No building could withstand their element attacks or the power of their chakra.

It was a heady experience – for a young one. A disillusionment for an elder.

Beside him, sat Lightning's Howl, who had realized soon enough his master had wanted nothing more than some silent company.

Kakashi sighed. Lightning whiffled and thumped his tail.

"This seemingly easy mission upset you." It growled softly.

"Yeah. There seemed to be a lot of senseless killing."

"Senseless?"

"A lot of civilians died between us – but I had no choice."

"That is bad, true, but, at the cost of sounding redundant, you really seemed to have NO choice."

"But I never knew why."

"That's a problem for you, huh?"

"They don't realize…" Kakashi paused. "I never talked to my team about it."

"About what?"

"About ANBU and all that."

"You probably thought (rightly, no doubt) that they were too young for it. Those kids were just young pups. ANBU life is, I hear, something not many can talk about. Killing at command – when you often don't know the reason."

"Aaaa…."

"This mission ended in such way – is that it?"

"Yeh. I just…. Felt so inhuman, you know?" Kakashi plucked at his stained flak vest. "I was – I am – that is to say –"

"You can tell me – I don't gossip with other people…."

"Megami – she saw me as a good guy – but she also saw that….. ANBU part of me – which I – "

Kakashi smiled softly.

"It's so complicated isn't it? You know, Lightning, that my team always complained about me being close mouthed about myself – I guess it was just me trying to give myself a chance."

"A chance?"

"Yeah, to be seen as a nice guy – you know? Not a genius. Not a son of a coward. Not a killing machine. Just me."

"Did it work?"

"Yeah… I guess. But then, they feel like I'm holding back – and I guess I am since I haven't been totally honest with them about my character. But I just couldn't go through with it. Not only is most of my life classified, it's just too horrid to talk about. All my life I had asked new genins what their hobbies, dreams and preferences were – but until Team 7, that question had never been turned on me. I was – at a loss – sort of….."

Lightning's Howl nodded.

"Perhaps, as time passes, and troubles come into their lives, this team of yours will benefit from your tales. Until then…. Perhaps you should stop hiding away by yourself and try to be more with your friends."

Kakashi felt slightly stung.

"I hang out with my friends!" He sputtered indignantly. "Why AM I talking to a dog about my social life anyway?"

"Beats me."

"Whatever."

Kakashi slid down the rock quietly, and found a niche between the rock and some heavy shrubbery. Curling up, he allowed himself to fall into a light doze.

* * *

In the morning, Lightning's Howl woke him up and Kakashi continued on alone to his home, where he could hopefully figure out what he was feeling exactly.

When Kakashi walked through the gateposts of Konoha, he still hadn't been able to throw off his general malaise. After fililng his report out in a record breaking snail's pace, he found his way from his enjoyablysilent apartment to the busy Jounin reporting room.

_

* * *

Is it just me or is it more packed in here than usual?_

* * *

Arriving at the Hokage's desk, he flourished his report and set it carefully in front of Izumo, who looked both excited and worried at the same time. Kakashi turned away ready to go back to his apartment for a long good think when he heard his name uttered with a certain amount of awfulness.

"Ka-ka-SHI!" The last syllable of his name made him wince.

He turned to see that the Hokage, Tsunade-sama, was clasping her hands – no doubt to stop her from killing him on the spot – and quivering with rage.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?"

She slammed down three newspapers and a couple of tabloids.

'ASSASSINS DUKE IT OUT'

'TWO ASSAILANTS DESTROY CAPITAL DOWNTOWN'

'HOW FAR IS TOO FAR? A critical look at shinobi activities in Asia'

'JEDI FIGHTERS USE THE FORCE?'

'NINJAS CALL UP ANCESTRAL SPIRITS'

The photos were blurry and unfocussed – but several caught the water dragon rather well. One picture, which ended up as the signature photo was in particular condemning.

The water dragon split in half, electrical sparks streaking through the air – a dark blur connecting solidly with another solid blur – you could see blood beginning to spray out behind.

"Geez, Kakashi! Why didn't you stop there and get a sexy pose in, while you were at it?" screeched Tsunade. "Then at least your time wouldn't have been so wasted!"

Kakashi hunched his shoulders and stared at his feet morosely.

Public disgrace for a public mistake.

"Wow," sighed Izumo, admiringly. "I wish I had a jutsu like…." He trailed away at Tsunade's glare.

Gai shook his head.

Genma rolled his eyes. "Tch. Geez! What a glory hound!"

Tsunade frowned.

"This is NOT GOOD! Did you even know who your attackers were – what if they'd been Cloud and not Sound?"

"But they weren't…."

"You just found out, idiot!"

Kakashi sighed.

"Listen, I tried to get away - but that became less and less of an option…. It was almost as if they wanted me to fight there…."

"They WERE Sound…"

"Aaaaa…."

"How could Sound have known about this mission?"

"I don't know."

"What mission?" asked Kurenai.

Tsunade stood.

"The years have passed and it is time, once again, for the renewal of our treaty with Cloud."

Kakashi's mental gears turned.

"…….. shit……….."

"Exactly. Somehow, somebody caught wind of your mission – and, no doubt, in an attempt to disrupt our negotiations, they tried to cause bad relations between Leaf and Cloud – by getting a Leaf to destroy half of Thunder's capital –"

"That is an exaggeration," interjected Kakashi.

"- even that Yukimoto singer woman you had protected last month had been caught up in it."

"Really?" asked Kakashi, without batting an eyelash. "Who would have thought?"

_

* * *

Obviously, Megami had sent an oral message to the embassy – Tsunade doesn't seem to have connected Megami with my stay in the city….._

* * *

There was a murmur.

"So…" Gai said. "Why is Cloud not stopping the negotiations?"

"Because it seems that the leak may have been on their end – they feel as responsible for the Sound attack as I am sure Kakashi feels."

Asumo rolled his eyes.

Kurenai nudged him.

Genma stared at the newspaper photo.

_

* * *

That electricity – that white chakra – the Chidori, eh? But more powerful…. Perhaps it's the Raikiri that Gai told me about…. And here I thought my training had been damn good…._

* * *

"A red letter day for the Hatake clan, eh?"

"I know," Raido sighed. "From now on, Kakashi will be able to toss his head and say, 'Yeah but you never terrorized an entire city!'"

Kakashi sweat-dropped.

"Only you two reprobates would consider that worth boasting about," he sighed.

"Shinobi!" barked Tsunade.

Everyone quieted down.

"Everyone leave please, except you, Kakashi. Genma, Raido, I want you to wait outside. Asumo, bring me Iruka, please. Otherwise, you are all dismissed – including you, Izumo."

* * *

Everyone trooped out, grinning at the silver-haired Jounin's obvious discomfort. They had had a feeling that Tsunade's dressing down wasn't completed yet. Genma and Raido, once left alone, placed their ears against the door and tried to eavesdrop.

"So much for stealth." Tsunade sighed. "This was not an opportune time for you to go ballistic but we'll all manage to cope."

She paused.

"Your punishment for your recklessness…."

Kakash drooped.

"… will be to accompany me back to the Village of cloud – where you will give the kage a personal apology."

Kakashi winced beneath his mask.

"As ANBU Hound."

Kakashi flinched.

"Iruka, Genma and Raido will also be accompanying me."

"Won't they figure out that ANBU Hound is me?"

"You'll be following us as backup – to spring us from ambushes and traps and other situations as they arise. It is a fitting job, considering that your antics has cost us the trust of Cloud and therefore a larger escort."

"Right, right."

"Off you go then." She paused. "And this time around, no heroics, right? And no tardiness."

Kakash nodded and disappeared.

* * *

**NEXT UP! Going to Cloud, Iruka deals with issues. Genma and Raido kick butt. Tsunade smooths troubled waters. Our team gets sidetracked - an invitation by the Raikage to attend a famous singer. What are the odds? But will their trip home be easy?**


	23. Wills of Fire

I do not own Naruto – if I did, Kakashi would really be great – like a Sannin etc etc etc… and we'd see what's under his mask.

hkfanaticblurnuts: Thank you for your faithfulness and encouragement! It's always nice to hear from somebody new, even if it's a long time fan! I'm slightly unhappy with myself since I'm not really into OC fiction but, hey, some ideas have been burgeoning in my brain and it looks like I might be able to hint at something new for my next (if I ever publish it) Hatake story: Gentle Lesson.

allyluv: My head is turned! That is too say I'm glad you're excited and positive about the whole thing. Personally, I'm not too sure about love scene since I have had no practice at all... hehehe! But hey... there's a first time for everyone!

zenna: I try to be prompt in updating (how well do I know the pain of people not updating often!) - and I hope you will have more enjoyment with the newest chapters.

krows scared, kunoichi008: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Enjoy the updates! I'm glad I kick major ass! It's all Kakashi though!

kaki-kun: Redoing the final chapters realized that the unveiling of the traitor will have to come later. But I hope you enjoy the new chapters regardless. I'm glad you liked it!

**Well... things are getting busy... I'm running around trying to piece my id back together again (I lost my wallet) and am basically worried about stuff. The only thing keeping me sane is writing. Right now I'm writing some silly stuff in between my regular stuff... busy, busy, busy! That's the life.**

**Was rereading Kakashi's Gaiden and realized with a start that I have left out the whole 'one eye crying' phenomenon and Kakashi's white chakra blade ability... geez! I'm so stupid. (hits one's head with the monitor, Dobby-style) Two huge wholes in a fanfic series!**

**Arrrrgggghhh! Am in depression just thinking on it... well... maybe it'll be implemented in my other Hatake stories...

* * *

**

Revelation of the Wolf: The Glory of the Hatake Clan

**Wills of Fire**

When Genma, Raido and Iruka left with the kage on the trip to Thunder, they were aware they had back up in the form of one ANBU shinobi – however, the fact that Cloud was on the other side of Rice Field Country (Orochimaru's playground) made them uneasy.

"Damn Kakashi and his antics," muttered Genma, peering through the dense foliage at Fire's border. "If he hadn't caused Cloud to go on edge so much – we'd be allowed a better escort than this!"

Kakashi, watching overhead unnoticed, drooped imperceptibly at the senbon-sucking Jounin's words.

_

* * *

Genma is right. But…. Still…. Life does go on… he's been saying this for the last hour! It's seriously getting old…. If only I could go down there and – _

* * *

Tsunade nodded. 

"Stealth, boys. Stealth."

"We do have ANBU, right?" Iruka asked, trying to tamp down his nervousness and excitement. "I can't feel him anywhere!"

"Good." Tsunade said shortly. "If we did, he's not completing his mission properly."

"But we don't even know what he looks like, Hokage-sama!"

"You'll know if you see him." Tsunade said cryptically.

Raido and Genma nodded.

"Iruka, let's not mention him again, okay?" Raido added, kindly. "We don't want Sound figuring out our numbers."

"Hand signals will be the best," Genma drawled, tipping his senbon down.

"Minimal noise." Tusnade smiled. "I like it, let's get going."

* * *

Iruka followed his three teammates, feeling for all the world like a nerdy bookworm. His neck was constantly prickling as he visualized the hidden shinobi, looking down on him – seeing everything but never being seen. 

ANBU was a closed book to him – another world which dealt with random killings, torture, interrogations and other things he had always feared as a child. As a shinobi, Iruka handled a lot of paperwork – and heard a lot of wild reports but most of those were few and far in between and the reason for most of them, he could understand.

On the other hand, he never ever handled ANBU paperwork – and so everything he knew was based on vague rumours.

The silent world of white masks (which reminded him of tree spirits) made him uneasy to say the least. The shinobi no longer human but more a part of a child's nightmare. And there was one watching out for them – an extreme killer.

More than before, he wondered what the hell he was doing on a mission like this.

* * *

As the day slowly passed, the five travelers took extreme care and precaution to avoid conflict with anybody – going so far as to mask their chakra and walk on foot. However, within three hours, they bumped into a pair of scouts. 

The two Sound-nins succumbed to two well-placed senbons.

"Good work, Genma," Tsunade nodded cheerfully, as the group of four looked down at the pair of scouts. Her brow wrinkled slightly as she checked them over. "Target work, precise. Very neat. Somebody's been training. However…. They're still alive."

Genma's eyebrows rose, he rolled his eyes. "You wanted them dead? Tch. Why didn't you say so?"

Iruka gulped.

"They look dead to me – did you put them into a near death trance, Genma?"

"Yep – they'll wake up several hours from now unable to move a muscle for several days –"

" – but with flapping tongues," Raido sighed.

The four looked at each other. Nobody wanted to admit it, but none of them really wanted to kill the men when they were already down. It wasn't as honourable as open combat.

Tsunade shut her eyes, wishing for some sake.

"Leave it. It will be dealt with…"

She trailed off suggestively.

Genma and Raido nodded.

Iruka gawked at the surrounding trees.

"Get going, Iruka," Genma nudged the chuunin. "It's going to be cared for by…."

"Yeah, yeah," Iruka muttered.

Kakashi looked down at the now emptied clearing and the two unconscious shinobi. His eyes drooped in exasperation.

_

* * *

Geez! Not only does she work us hard – but as a woman, she's got a woman's sense of humour – cruel and vengeful. _

* * *

Looking through the surrounding trees, finding the rapidly distancing chakra flares of his team, Kakashi double checked for any other watchers before apparating beside the fallen enemies. _

* * *

Don't think. _

* * *

Withdrawing his longer kunai, Kakashi slit their throats, wiped his blade on the grass and leapt away, putting as much distance as he could between the clearing and himself. _

* * *

A form of denial, maybe? _

_As if I can forget._

* * *

Kakashi, for one split second, really hated Tsunade. 

The second patrol was another two man team, which Raido insisted on subdueing by himself. He killed them cleanly in fifteen minutes, while his three friends watched through thick shrubbery.

A broken neck. A sliced throat.

Wiping his short blade on the grass, Raido accepted the compliments of Genma ('Have I told you that you look sexy breaking a guy's neck?') and Tsunade ('Good work, Raido. I liked the head lock move – very quick break!')

Iruka watched again as five hours later, Tsunade battered four more shinobi to death. Well, one had a broken neck, two died of poison and one was stabbed to the heart. Once again, he watched disbelievingly, feeling more idiotic as they traveled onward finally nearing the border of Lightning and Rice Field.

"Did you see him?" Raido laughed quietly, as they settled down in a small dell for the night. "He was, like, "oh!" and I was, like, "You're goin' down fuckin' bastard!""

"Yeah, but wait till next time," Genma growled. "Next time, I'm shooting to kill. They won't even have time to say 'Oh.'"

"You should try an underhanded approach next time."

"They do expect you to come from above, don't they?"

"Must be because that's our forte – fighting in the trees and all that."

Iruka sat, arms wrapped around his legs, feeling silly. He was a Chuunin – he had completed some A-Ranks with friends before. But as he watched Genma and Raido fall asleep, he wondered if he would ever be able to grow an elephant's skin as the two Jounins obviously had.

Something told Iruka that the next patrol they met – it would be up to him.

And it was rather hard to admit – but he had never killed anybody at close quarters before. Already, his hands were shaking.

"You cold?" A subsonic whisper behind his left ear.

"Ahhh!" gasped Iruka, nearly shitting himself. His eyes darted around.

Trees. Trees. More Trees.

Genma. Raido.

Tsunade.

A dark shadow poised on the edge of the dell.

Tsunade calmly unpacked her bag, placed several pieces of food in a small bag and threw it. It disappeared with the dark presence.

Iruka tried to calm his shaking hands, mentally berating himself.

_

* * *

Idiot! _

* * *

"Relax, Iruka! It's highly unlikely we'll run into anymore trouble since we're so close to the border." 

"I'm fine, Hokage-sama." Iruka said, through gritted teeth.

_

* * *

I'm a proud shinobi of Leaf, dammit. Born with the Will of Fire. I'm Urmino Iruka – the ninja with the most know-how and two and a half jutsus created by himself! I can finish the mission – and with flying colours! _

* * *

He shook his fist in the air, clenching his teeth. Tsunade stared, eyebrows raised. _

* * *

Sarutobi-sensei, I know you thought highly of this young man – but frankly, he puzzles me. He's not lazy, not stupid – and yet, onlya Chuunin….. not that being a Chuunin is bad – but Kotetsu and Izumo are already preparing for the Jounin trials and Iruka – who has obviously great experience – doesn't seem to care about stuff like that. And what's with his habit of talking to himself? _

* * *

Ruminating on the Sondaime's favorite Jounins (although he tried hard not to play the favorite game), Tsunade just had to shake her head. _

* * *

They are some weird people. _

_Gai and his "Eternal Flame of Youth" spiel._

_Asumo and Kurenai living life in full denial._

_What was with Kurenai's clothes anyway?_

_Genma and Raido_

_She didn't want to know._

_Ebisu._

'_Nuff said._

_Ibiki._

_A sadistic bastard._

_And Kakashi._

* * *

Like Iruka, Tsunade still felt there was potential still to be tested. _

* * *

It's always 'Kakashi this', 'Kakashi that' and 'Sharingan no Kakashi!' – but what have I really seen? A guy who has great potential, who may (or may not) be able to summon something worthwhile and is remarkably quick in completing his missions. On the other hand, he failed to win against Itachi, couldn't keep his team together, has a bad habit of reading porn novels and just made the headlines. _

* * *

Looking sideways at her chuunin escort, trying to look in control, being brave although uncertain, Tsunade couldn't help but give the two guys points for guts. _

* * *

And, be honest, Iruka is a sweetie – when he looks at you with those honest brown eyes – how could you NOT melt? The more time you spend with him, the more you see that here, here is something to be treasured. _

_But it won't last for long._

* * *

Tsunade shut her eyes in memory.

* * *

"_Iruka really needs to move on. With war coming, we need more active men in the field. True, Iruka has proven his worth in the schoolroom, but I feel that he too should get a chance on the field."_

"_I don't want war. But it is coming and Iruka will have to learn how to survive."_

"_Hn. Survive?"_

"_Survive? He will become either a dead casualty or a walking corpse."_

"_And you, Kakashi? A walking corpse?"_

* * *

"Did you know that when your mother went off to fight the Kyuubi, she was pregnant?" 

Iruka's eyes widened.

"Eh?"

"Did you know she was in the early stages of pregnancy when she died?"

Iruka was silent for a long moment, listening to the leaves rustling overhead in the night wind.

_

* * *

Mother. _

* * *

He curled up even closer. 

"No."

He paused.

"I never knew…."

"Do you have an idea why she would do that?" asked Tsunade, trying to make her tone a bit softer than usual.

_

* * *

Shock tactics won't work here. _

* * *

There was a moment of silence as Tsunade gave Iruka the time to put the pieces together. 

"I guess, she wanted to save Konoha – or me…"

"Hmmmm… she came out of retirement to protect the ones she loved. To protect you. She died a true shinobi."

Iruka batted tears away furiously, trying to read underneath the underneath.

_

* * *

Tsunade-sama would never give pain unless for a reason, right? So think, Iruka! _

* * *

"The Hokage called it the Will of Fire," Iruka said softly. "I remember him telling me so at the monument…" 

"Ah yes – the Will of Fire – he liked to talk about that." Tsunade smiled. "The Fire of the burning Leaf."

"Is this supposed to be a pep talk?" asked Iruka, timidly.

Tsuande laughed lightly, tipping her head back to look at the stars.

"Iruka, even the smallest burning leaf can make a forest fire… the only thing that will hold you back is you." She smiled in the dark. "You shouldn't worry so much, Iruka. Our team is not weaker because of your presence but stronger."

Iruka nodded.

"I think you have allowed yourself to be underestimated for too long." Tsunade smiled. "Don't you think its time to throw off the mantle of teacher and move on ahead to other things?"

"I've been trying to do that lately," Iruka said. "Kakashi told me he had reached a plateau but through hardwork was able to increase his strength. So he told me to train also – and so I have been."

"Hoe?" Tsunade asked.

_

* * *

Since when….? _

* * *

"Kakashi?" She asked skeptically. "We're speaking of the lazy bum, here, right?" 

Nearby, Kakashi sneezed, nearly choking on his rice cake.

"Aaaaa….." Iruka laughed softly. "He does seem that way, doesn't he?"

"So he has been getting serious?"

"Well…. He's never lied to me before – so he must be…."

"Hmph…. Why hasn't he said anything, then?"

"He's just a secretive person. He never really likes to talk about himself. I hardly know anything…."

Tsunade shrugged.

"I guess we'll see what we shall see… In the meantime, you get some sleep now, Iruka."

"Eh? But, Hokage-sama, it's our turn to watch – "

"I need to have time to talk –"

She glanced away.

Iruka nodded in instant comprehension. He lay down, his body relaxed, fatigue finally catching up with him. As his eyes drooped, he heard the strike of a match as Tsunade lit a tiny fire.

As if in a bad dream, he saw the shadows unfurl revealing a black uniform, ivory vest, a trim body and the absolutely silent movement of a crouch. When sleep took over, the faceless façade followed him into his dreams. The white mask briefly illuminated by the dim lit.

No. It was only a ghost. Or was it?

* * *

When Iruka woke up, Tsunade was stretching her stiff limbs, still rather sleepy, while Genma and Raido wolfed down the last of the rice cakes and meat. 

"Hey!" hissed Iruka in a sleepy croak. "Save some for me!"

"You snooze, you lose," Genma smirked.

Iruka lunged and snatched the last rice cake from the Jounin's relaxed fingers. It disappeared down his throat, while Genma and Raido stared in shock at the early morning aggressiveness of Iruka.

"Is he always like this in the morning?" asked Raido, moving slowly and sleepily.

"My brain's still trying to keep awake."

"It must be his lifestyle – waking up early for Academy," yawned Genma. "If I wasn't so bushed from guard duty, I'd beat your butt, Iruka-sensei."

"As if," snorted Iruka, more cheerfully.

His talk with Tsunade had encouraged him and raised his spirits.

Genma glared dopily.

"Are you trying to get a raincheck on it?" Genma asked. "'Cause when I get into the land of the living, boy, you're going down."

"Sure, sure," Iruka said, hefting his backpack and cricking his neck, relaxing a knot that had formed overnight.

"Okay, Tsunade-sama." Raido said. "What did you give Iruka-chan?"

'Iruka-chan' glared.

Tsunade laughed.

"A pep talk."

"I'm surprised that Iruka-chan hasn't burst into flames of youth like Gai," Genma chortled. "That'd really wake me up!"

"Genmaaa!" squawked Iruka. "Raidooo! Stop calling me that!"

"Calling you what, Ruka-chan?"

"Calling me 'chan'!"

"But," Raido said, shifting on his pack and jumping up to a tree limb. "How can we not? With those chocolate eyes of yours, you're such a bon bon."

"Arrrrgggghhhh!"

Iruka swung on a snickering Genma and began to beat on him. Raido joined the tussle.

"Boys!" snapped Tsunade, with a it's-six-in-the-morning-don't-mess-with-me tone.

The three shinobi froze.

"Why don't you go knock on Orochimaru's door so he can notice us easier and join your fight?"

Sheepishly, the three men disentangled themselves, and apologizing, followed Tsunade quickly.

* * *

"I saw him last night," Iruka said, during a break. 

It was a chance to catch their breath after they finally entered Thunder Country.

"You saw -?" Raido prompted.

"HIM!" Iruka said.

Genma blinked.

"Yeah, so your point is -?"

"Well, he was scary looking!"

"Scarier than Genma's hair in the morning?" asked Raido, eyes twinkling.

Genma mock glared, then he turned to Iruka, who was behaving, in his point of view, like an irritating pansy – AGAIN!

_

* * *

Just asking me to kick him in the pants. _

* * *

"So, you caught a glimpse of our ANBU escort – big deal. I've seen ANBU tons of times – in broad daylight no less." Genma shrugged. 

"Iruka, what did he look like?" Raido asked kindly, deciding to be nicer to the obviously star-struck Chuunin.

Iruka wrinkled his nose in thought.

"Well… I was falling asleep when he came and crouched down by Tsunade. He creeped me out. He looked like a ghost."

"Why do you think you have a complex about these guys?" asked Tsunade, opening one eye.

Iruka blushed hotly.

"They don't creep you out? My mom always used to say –"

"Yeah, my mom did too," Raido nodded. "'If you don't get into bed, the ANBU who come out late at night, will snatch you'."

"Geez!" Genma rolled his eyes. "Your moms had issues, although my mom was scarey enough. I didn't have time to worry about ANBU when Mom was on the rampage."

"Well," said Iruka. "That's how it is."

"If you'd talk to them often enough, you'll find them to be as human as anybody," Tsunade drawled.

Raido looked skeptical.

"Ehhh? Really? I mean, I'm an elite Jounin – I have healthy respect for those guys. And I don't think I'm going to – much less be allowed to – have a nice chat over a cup of tea."

"You talk with Ibiki…." Tsunade pointed out.

"Talk? Nobody talks with Ibiki!" Genma snorted. "A talk with Ibiki ends up with the poor shinobi spilling his dirty laundry or being psychoanalyzed."

Iruka laughed.

"In fact, most real ex-ANBU – you know, the ones who were there for more than five years – they never advertise their associations and never talk – the only ex-ANBU who talk are the ones who washed out within a year – and they can tell a pretty horror story." Raido said.

"Which must be nothing compared to some of the old-timer's experiences," Iruka reasoned.

"Whatever," Tsunade smirked. "ANBU isn't a squad for monsters. Iruka, you needn't get so – tense – about it."

"Yeah," Genma nodded, his eyes solemn. "They are shinobi who wear masks to hide themselves – to remove who they are when they end up in an untenable situation. That way, when they retire, they have an untouched life to go back to – at least, that's what I think."

Everybody considered this for several minutes.

"They are people who feel just like we do, only as time passes by, the buffer between their missions and their daily life thins. It breaks, and their masks crack – see? And they pull out."

There was another pause before Genma began again.

"Those who don't, end up broken."

"You speak as if from experience," Iruka said softly.

"Ahhhh… well… Hayate was a good friend of ours. He met his girlfriend in ANBU – but he was gentle-hearted and left it after a couple of years. When he died, her heart broke – I feel sorry for her – she's got no life to fall back on and no heart to break."

"Which is why she'll last longer than most," Raido nodded. "Tragic, really."

"How horrible," Iruka breathed.

There was another pause.

"Speaking of which," Tsunade got to her feet, with a huff. "You've become quite the psychoanalyst, haven't you, Genma?"

Genma rolled his eyes.

"Blame it on Ibiki. It's all those damn Chuunin exams, finally wearing off on me."

"Speaking of which…" Iruka asked, switching the subject suddenly. "How's your team?"

Genma sighed. Raido shook his head in mock sorrow.

"Seems like they took the team spirit too far and contracted measles."

"Measles?" asked Iruka, startled. "Didn't they just get over the pox?"

Tsunade sighed.

"Childhood friends – mothers were childhood friends – never separated, they share EVERYTHING! Except common sense." She shook her head. "Haven't these women ever heard of vaccinations?"

Raido shrugged.

"Well, it let Genma off the hook again…."

"And not a moment too soon – any more D-ranks, and I would have gone crazy."

"Aw, c'mon, Genma! It can't be that bad," Iruka said, jumping up to a tree branch behind Tsunade.

"You'll see," Genma said darkly. "You'll see."


	24. Cloud Nine

I do not own Naruto – if I did, Kakashi would really be great – like a Sannin etc etc etc… and we'd see what's under his mask.

**

* * *

**

Revelation of the Wolf: The Glory of the Hatake Clan

**Cloud Nine**

When the Village of Cloud came into sight – and the welcoming party jumped down out of nowehere to escort them the rest of the way, Iruka and his teammates smiled.

_

* * *

Finally! Rest!_

* * *

"No. No rest yet," Tsunade said as she walked with pride down the main street of Cloud.

Raido, Genma and Iruka trailed her, sighing with forced smiles for the curious crowds.

Shinobi and civilians alike watched with curiousity as the four Leaf passed – it had been years since the last visit of the Hokage. And this Hokage was one of the Sennin! And a beautiful one to boot!

Cloud shinobi gawked at her busty, young appearance. Girls and kunoichi alike tittered as the three men passed them, shly peeping at the ninjas, coy – and some of them – pert. Iruka blushed with embarrassment at their murmurs.

"Oooooh! And here I thought Leaf had only old shinobi – you know? Like that old geezer that came last time…."

"Don't be sily – of course there'd be young ones!"

"Look at that guy – he's scarred!"

"The other one with the pony-tail is scarred too!"

"Sooo hot!"

"And still so cute!"

"Him, cute?" Naw – what do you think of that tall one, eh? That one with the cocky walk and needle?"

"I'd do him any day…."

"Who?"

"The one with the senbon!"

"Their kage is a lady?"

"Look at her breasts! I wish mine were that big!"

"That can't be for real!"

Iruka blushed even redder.

"Awwww... Isn't he so sweet?"

"So young!"

"His chocolate brown eyes – they look like they'll melt!"

"I'M melting!"

"He's such – a – a –"

"Hoooot!"

He sighed.

_

* * *

And they don't even know Genma's preference… hehehe… poor things. They don't stand a chance against Raido._

* * *

Although the talks weren't to start until the next day, Tsunade and the Raikage met that very night for introductions and welcoming ceremonies. Stifling a yawn, Tsunade sighed._

* * *

And here I thought that Koharu and Homura were bad bitching at me all day about tradition and regulations and proper rituals. Geez!_

* * *

Sipping her green tea, she listened carefully to (what she supposed) the Cloud Village's equivalent of Koharu, blabbing on about rice paddies. Eventually, the elite of Cloud left to go home to their beds, leaving the two kages in relatively alone and in peace on a wide veranda overlooking the village.

Most of the Jounin had retreated to the further ends of the spacious grounds, ensuring that nobody interrupted the kages' informal talks.

And talk they did.

From enrollment to weaponry to comradeship to various ablities to strong Jounins to famous Jounins.

"And I see that a shinobi made the headlines the other day," the Raikage murmured shaking his graying head. His dark eyes were deep and wise but not without some humour. "I heard it was one of yours."

"And yet you allowed us to continue negotiations?" asked Tsunade, an eyebrow raised.

The Raikage shifted.

"The leak was most definitely on our end. At least in two areas. One we have pinpointed…. The other…. Is still under investigation."

"Eh?"

"When your ANBU operative left the village, a spy we had been keeping tabs on alerted Sound. That was no surprise. And we were certain your ANBU would be safe. After all, no word would have reached him in time. We knew right away that Sound had something up their sleeve."

Tsunade leaned back in relief.

"However, an ANBU from Leaf – how could your operative have been caught in the city like that? Sounds fishy…. There must have been another leak, surely. Another spy in Cloud? It is worrisome."

"Well, the leader of Sound – I refuse to call him kage – is sly and strong."

"Orochimaru-sama – one of the Sennin. Your old teammate. If I heard rightly."

"You heard right," Tsuande sighed.

There was a thoughtful pause.

"This is agreement tomorrow – it is a mere formality. I hope Leaf realizes that it has our trust."

Tsunade smiled at the Raikage.

"I am happy to hear it and your trust is likewise given in return. As a proof, I would be happy to bring before you an apology…. If I may…."

The Raikage raised his eyebrows.

Tsunade rose.

_

* * *

Although he claims no harm done, harm was done and Leaf had been involved. An apology still must be given – a way to show our honour and give respect. As well – a good punishment for my proud Hatake._

* * *

The Raikage nodded, Tsunade watched with approval as her shinobi – for once, made it on time. Right on the dot.

With surprise, the Jounins jumped to meet the sudden appearance of a grey-haired, masked ANBU. They stopped at the signal of their kage. With a poof of grey smoke, Kakashi appeared on one knee, before the kages, his face tilted down in silent apology.

The elderly man stared down at the black clad shinobi – tall, young, spry and muscled. An epitome of ANBU in the pride of their strength.

"I, ANBU Hound, shinobi of Konoha, apologize for the damage done and lives taken on my behalf during the fight which took place within your capital city."

"Although I do not feel that you were to blame, I accept your apology and will pass your sympathy and regrets onto the people of Thunder. I am sure they will greatly appreciate it."

Tsunade nodded solemnly.

"You may go, shinobi. Wait for me outside the city as planned. Thank you."

The Raikage bent forward.

"Surely we can find a room for our fierce warrior. Yumi, find him a room to sleep in for tonight."

Tsunade nodded to Kakashi, who tipped his head in silent thanks, rose without a sound, following a visibly anxious Jounin.

_

* * *

Well….. It's not like the Raikage wants a Leaf ANBU roaming around the outskirts of the city._

* * *

Later that night, laying back in her bed, Tsunade sighed in relief. The treaty was all but signed. Peace remained between the two countries and the straight forward negotiations promised a quick return to Konoha and her private stash of sake._

* * *

Hard as it is to admit it, I miss Shizune, Izumo and Kotetsu. Sure, their antics can be a real pain in the butt but I do so enjoying them getting all angry and anxious over nothing. Especially Shizune and Kotetsu. Hee hee hee!

* * *

_


	25. Sidetracked

I do not own Naruto – if I did, Kakashi would really be great – like a Sannin etc etc etc… and we'd see what's under his mask.

**

* * *

**

Revelation of the Wolf: The Glory of the Hatake Clan

**Sidetracked**

The next day proved Tsunade right in many ways. Between the two of them, Tsunade and the Raikage were able to get a treaty negotiated and in the evening, under a banner, accompanied by her three shinobi, Tsunade was able to sign her name to the two finished copies of their treaty.

Everybody clapped and the three Leaf males preened in front of the admiring crowd. If she hadn't had to be so nice, Tsunade would have smacked them upside the head. As it was, she just had to imagine her punishment.

_

* * *

Well…. Iruka isn't exactly showing off. But he is looking extra red today…. Geez! What a kid! To be able to blush at the age of twenty-six!_

* * *

Tsunade felt old and cynical all of a sudden. It made her want to frown.

That evening at the large banquet – where she somehow had to keep an eye out for any uncouth antics on Genma's part, tactless speech on Raido's part or any moves on the innocent Iruka – while conversing intelligently with the leaders of Cloud – Tsunade felt both happy and exasperated.

"You really must come!" The Raikage was saying. "I must insist."

"Really," Tsunade was trying to be polite. "I really must –"

"Surely, you can spend an extra day? It is hardly out of your way!"

"I'm not sure –"

"They arranged this for me, and since I hear you have not heard her, I really think it would be great if you would accompany me."

"Really," Tsunade sighed. "I'm not much of an opera aficionado – I don't think I would fully appreciate –"

"Nonsense. People of all types enjoy the singing of Yukimoto. Say yes."

Tsunade drooped.

"Very well, it's kind of you to ask," she said with a slight smile. "So how can I say no?"

* * *

That was how Tsunade ended up being escorted by the Raikage to Yukimoto's main concert in the capital city of Thunder. Genma, Raido and Iruka watched dumbfounded as they passed huge construction crews rebuilding broken down apartment buildings, hotels and restaurants. The roads were being repaved and new sewage lines put in underneath.

* * *

"How did this all happen?" asked Iruka.

"It was your ANBU operative," replied one of the Raikage's special Jounin guards. "He was attacked by several Sound here in the city."

Iruka blinked.

"You mean all this –"

The Cloud-nins nodded solemnly.

Genma frowned.

* * *

In the vehicle ahead, Tsunade sat back and sighed. Once the day was over, she could get back to her village and her duties…. And her stash and her comfortable bed…. Although lately her pillow had more often than not been the stack of unread files that needed scanning.

"He did a number on the city," Tsunade said as they passed by the last part of destruction.

"It wasn't too crucial – not really the downtown, which was a good thing. He kept it as clean as possible. But still….. a lot of places had to be rebuilt again. Flooding and all."

* * *

Iruka looked around nervously.

"Relax, Iruka," Raido muttered. "It's only an automobile. Haven't you ridden in one before?"

"I've read about them but I didn't realize how vulnerable one can be riding in one."

Genma nodded.

"Keep your senses clear."

* * *

They arrived at the concert hall without any incident and found their seats easily enough. Genma, Raido and Iruka flanked Tsunade and sat behind her in the large box along with three other Jounins and the the Raikage.

The red curtain lifted and a beautiful black-haired woman with the bluest eyes walked onto the stage, her voice lifted in the most enchanting song. Genma and Raido's jaws dropped. Tsunade sighed. The Raikage closed his eyes.

The other Jounins made hand signals to each other.

As time passed, Tsunade fought off sleep. Genma and Raido lost interest and tried to crack the hand signal code of the Cloud-nins. Iruka was still captivated. The woman's singing brought tears to his eyes.

Genma stared at the young man.

"I cannot believe this," he whispered to Raido. "What a pansy!"

"But she IS hot." Raido pointed out.

"Mmmmm…."

* * *

After two hours passed, the curtain fell and stayed down – the crowds dispersed while the Raikage and Hokage were escorted to a large room next door where they took tea with the singer and other lords and ladies.

There was no way for Tsunade to avoid the woman.

"This, Megami-san," the Raikage said with a smile, "is the Hokage of Leaf, Tsunade-sama."

"Oh? A female ninja?" Megami smiled infectiously. "That is so amazing! All I've seen so far are male ninjas I was wondering whether females really played a part in the ninja world or not…. You must be Kakashi's boss!"

Tsunade gritted her teeth in a smile and played nice.

"Yep! That's me!"

"You're the singer that Kakashi protected?" Genma couldn't help but interject. "How was that?"

"Genma!" Tsunade glared.

"Genma, is it?" giggled Megami. "My goodness! All Leaf ninjas are so handsome! It must be a paradise for women!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"They're idiots. Trust me!"

Megami pouted prettily, making Iruka's heart beat uncontrollably.

"Well…. Kakashi-san definitely beats you all in the beauty department…. But he certainly was interesting. Always late…."

The two Jounins and the Chuunin leaned forward at the mention of Kakashi's physical attributes – after all, so far, the only person to get his mask off was this singer. Amazing.

Tsunade scowled.

"We discovered soon enough never to let him near a bookstore – he'd disappear into the romance section for hours on end and we had the hardest time dragging him out."

Tsunade sighed. Iruka frowned and then smiled.

"That's Kakashi-sensei for you!"

Megami nodded.

"Well… I beg you to say 'hi' to him for me! My son Raiden is really missing him." She turned bumping into a tall sulky looking teen with a short black haired boy. "Li! What're you doing? Go socialize! Raiden! Come meet Kakashi's friends!"

Genma, Iruka and Raido looked down at the short boy.

Iruka's eyes dimmed.

_

* * *

He looks so much like Sasuke. It must have been hard for Kakashi-san._

* * *

"Hello, Raiden!" Iruka said with a smile.

"Hey! Hey! You're ninjas? Just like Kakashi? Can you do cool things like Kakashi?"

"What can Kakashi do?" asked Raido.

"Well…." The boy glanced at his mother sideways. "He catches snakes –"

"Raiden! You didn't put your pet into his bed, did you?"

The boy blushed.

"Just the first night."

Iruka laughed.

"What else?"

"He kicks ass –"

"Hmph. So can we. It's not like he's a god or something," Genma rolled his eyes, bouncing his senbon irritatedly up and down on his lips.

"He can dodge bullets."

"Sounds like somebody's been showing off," grumbled Tsunade.

Li after downing his cup of tea, messed about with the stuff and left to find another interesting woman to flirt with. The Hokage seemed a little too scary.

* * *

Tsunade rose.

"We really must be getting on our way," she said, sweetly.

She had drunk her fill of tea and eaten her fill of cakes and was anxious to get back to Konoha. The capital was closer to the border of Sound and with luck, they would be able to make good time and at least get over the border by nightfall.

Genma, Raido and Iruka also rose, bowing and thanking their hostess.

The Raikage and the Hokage bowed and parted.

Megami followed the Leaf shinobi out.

"Say 'hi' to Kakashi for me, will you?" she asked.

There was a twinkle in her eye which caused Genma to be filled with unholy glee and Tsunade to sigh.

"Sure," Genma said. "What do you want me to give him? A kiss?"

Megami blushed.

"Hehehe! I wish I could have seen him this time around! I really miss the pervert, you know? I owe him a lot! He's done wonders to Raiden and went all out on my behalf."

Iruka and Raido looked disbelievingly.

"……. Sure………" Tsunade nodded.

Without further ado, they walked away.

"HEY!"

Iruka stopped.

It was the boy.

Raido.

"Can you give Kakashi this?"

He held up three grey plastic boxes labeled with really weird names.

"Sure," Iruka said with a smile and stashed it away in his backpack.

"Tell him Raiden says for him to enjoy!"

"I will," Iruka said softly.

* * *

"What was it?" asked Tsunade.

"I don't know." Iruka shook his head. "Kakashi owes me. He'll tell me."

"He'd better."

"You think Kakashi and Megami……." Genma trailed off suggestively.

"He'd better not have."

"Wait till we tell Gai!" Raido laughed. "Or Asumo."

"Or Kotetsu! Or Izumo!"

"Or Jiraiya-sama when he gets back."

"Or – or – or Ibiki!"

"Ibiki will go nuts!"

The two giggled like schoolgirls.

Iruka sighed.

_

* * *

Poor Kakashi!

* * *

_


	26. Under Attack

I do not own Naruto – if I did, Kakashi would really be great – like a Sannin etc etc etc… and we'd see what's under his mask.

**

* * *

**

Revelation of the Wolf: The Glory of the Hatake Clan

**Under Attack!**

Looking down from a sprawling ridge – a spur of one of Rice Field's bigger mountains, Genma, Raido and Iruka sighed with relief at the sight of Fire Country's familiar sprawling hillsides.

Below their feet spread the wide band of forest which blanketed the border between the two warring countries. Among the trees glistened the river which branched out, flowing quickly from its source, the mountain springs.

The day was half past when Tsunade and her small team passed the border, following the river into their territory. Collapsing with relief, Iruka sighed and looked over at his Hokage.

She was leaning against the tree, gasping for air.

Genma frowned.

"Hokage-sama," he said, his senbon suddenly tense. "Our escort dropped behind!"

"How many?" asked Iruka, trying to concentrate.

_

* * *

Just because we're within Fire doesn't mean we're out of the woods yet. _

_No pun intended._

* * *

The irony wasn't lost on him either. 

"Four." Genma stared into the trees behind them, tensely. "No…. make that that three…."

Raido relaxed back.

"Good to hear somebody's doing their job."

Tsunade stared at her hands, eyes blank.

"Do you think we should go evasive?" asked Genma. He paused.

Crouching down, he signaled something to Raido.

Iruka's eyes widened.

_

* * *

So the rumours I heard about Genma's sensing abilities ARE true! _

* * *

Two platoons. 

And two other presences.

And one coming up behind.

"Each platoon is coming at us from the side. The other two shinobi are coming at us from within Fire Country. Head on."

Raido whispered, "Can you feel them already?"

Genma nodded.

Iruka gritted his teeth and turned to the blonde woman beside him.

"What should we do, Hokage-sama?" he asked, trying not to panic.

_

* * *

We're in deep shit. _

* * *

There was no answer. 

"Hokage-sama?"

Genma's eyes widened as Tsunade gasped out. "Can't move, Genma. I think it's some sort of potion….. like what I gave Jiraiya…. Know what that means….. planned….. chakra won't be back for a bit……. I'm afraid…." She paused. "You're on your own, boys."

Then she crumpled to the ground.

It was so sudden nobody caught her. Iruka jumped up in exclamation. Rollering her over, the Chuunin leaned forward.

"She's breathing – but I think it'll be awhile until she's able to move much less mold chakra. Until then…."

_

* * *

We're so – fucked. _

* * *

"Fuck. Shit. Hell. Damn." Genma swore over and over again. 

"Calm." Raido said. "Must remain. Very. Calm."

Catching sight of Iruka's wide brown eyes, Genma took control.

"Right. Iruka. You stay with Tsunade-sama and defend her against the two oncoming shinobi – if they are hostiles. Let's hope they're Leaf…."

He looked around.

"The platoon on the left, I'llt ake. Raido – go the right. Iruka – as soon as there's an opening, get the HOkage out of here. Take her and run…."

"But what about you guys?" asked Iruka. "I can't just leave you guys here –"

"You CAN!" Raido said, quietly, cutting the Chuunin off.

His eyes met Genma's.

Iruka's heart dropped in defeat.

_

* * *

There is no way they'll survive! _

* * *

"Have faith in us, Iruka." Genma said. "You haven't been the only one training. We'll try to catch up as soon as possible. If not…." 

"Just keep going." Raido nodded. "We're entrusting you with a precious burden – don't fuck it up on us."

"Yes." Iruka nodded he stared back. "What about the one coming behind us?"

Genma sat, focusing for a bit.

"We'll hope our escort arrives in time – okay? Three presences are missing – two left behind….. I'm thinking it's a one on one now."

The senbon sucking Jounin stood and nodded tersely before disappearing. Raido, following suit, darted off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Iruka took the short time as an opportunity to hide his kage in a shallow pocket of earth behind some foliage and then went to set up a bunch of traps. 

If he was going to fight, it was going to start with an ambush Konoha Academy-style.

* * *

Kakashi's foot connected with his opponent's jaw – feeling it snap back with a satisfying cruch. The Sound-nin flipped backwards and tried to entangle the silver-haired ANBU with a bunch of chakra ropese. Kakashi snapped out of them easily and stabbed the approaching shinobi in the left bicep with a kunai. _

* * *

The man won't be able to do seals very well….. _

* * *

The Sound-nin darted away, realizing that this was a fight he could not win. As Kakashi followed in hot pursuit – finding himself pass the border into Fire – he felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle with unease. _

* * *

The forest is too quiet. _

_I've got no time to waste._ Kakashi thought with a sigh.

* * *

Using his sensei's signature move, he positioned himself behind the surprised enemy, slit the man's throat and watched the body fall to the ground. _

* * *

Forget the body. _

_Concentrate._

* * *

One chakra flare sitting still. 

Two moving away from it in opposite directions, each to meet four oncoming presences.

_

* * *

It's a four way ambush. _

_Two platoons on either rside._

_From the fore, at least two more shinobi to stop any fleeing enemies._

_And one strong shinobi from behind to force the chase._

_A classic take-down._

_They'll need me to take out the one from behind._

_Geez! Why do my missions begin easy and then get crazy?_

* * *

There was a large BOOM and the ground shook. 

No time to complain or worry.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

Pakkun appeared in a small puff of grey smoke.

"Yo, Kakashi! What's up?"

"It's an A-class mission. I supposed to be protecting the Hokage-sama – but I can't sense her. If you can track her down, that would be great."

Pakkun sniffed the air and darted away, Kakashi hot on his heels.

_

* * *

Tsunade-sama's chakra is absent. Knowing Genma will lead – I bet he and Raido left to deal with the oncoming platoons. Which means…. Iruka is staying behind…. Is the kage hurt? In any case…. We're running out of time…. And I'm running low on chakra…. Which means…… _

_Lightning's Howl._

* * *

Genma got two of the shinobi down in five minutes. They hadn't been expecting their prey to attack them – only the insane would do something like that. 

Now their bodies lay in the clearing, senbon in their throats, while their two comrades withdrew to regroup and plan.

_

* * *

Plans too hastily made are often mental. _

* * *

Genma sighed, chewing nervously on another senbon. 

A cracking sound.

He dove downward in an earth escape jutsu, just barely missing some sort of sickle wind attack which reminded him unpleasantly of Temari and the fateful chuunin exam which began the whole damn business to begin with.

Once again – he was caught in the middle of it.

_

* * *

Geez! Why do I take all this shittiness? _

* * *

Raido was thinking the same thing. As he broke one of his enemy's necks, he couldn't but wonder why the hell it was always him. 

His first kill had succumbed to his explosive note, disabling the Sound-nin's partner enough for Raido to finish him off quickly.

_

* * *

Whenever anybody else protects the kage, the most trouble they have are insect bites, boredom and leg cramps. I get kunai wounds, betrayers, bad odds and crazy missions that go wrong. _

_Well, at least that's two down. I hope Iruka is doing okay – he's only chuunin – and the most he's done are D-ranks – not that D-ranks are nothing – if anything, they test your capacity for patience and your mental stamina – but this is no D-rank…._

* * *

Without warning, a fist met his jaw throwing him backwards – his body snapping several trees in half. _

* * *

Not good!

* * *

_**UP NEXT: Will Iruka survive in his steps to strength? Genma ponders the freedom of flight - what significance does Hayate have in his life? Will Raido be able to face his worst nightmare - or will he succumb to the despair unacceptance can bring? Kakashi learns to let go.**


	27. Iruka: Step to Strength

I do not own Naruto – if I did, Kakashi would really be great – like a Sannin etc etc etc… and we'd see what's under his mask.

**THANK YOU ONE AND ALL WHO REVIEWED!**

**It really warms my heart and keeps me going! Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Believe it or not - this fan fic is now a total of 65,000 words (203 pages) (Microsoft Office doc)! YIKES! But you won't get the latest I wrote, just what I promised! hehehe!**

**I hope you enjoy the fight scenes!

* * *

**

Revelation of the Wolf: The Glory of the Hatake Clan

**Iruka: Step to Strength**

"_Eh! Eh! Iruka-sensei! You watch! When I get back I'll be so strong I will be able to beat you in a fair match – that Ero-sannin is going to teach me super strong jutsus! What d'you say to that, huh?"_

_Iruka grinned over his bowl of ramen._

"_Naruto-kun, I'm sure you will do amazing – as usual. But or course I will also be busy training…. I'm sure that after a year I'd still be able to beat you."_

"_Whaaaat? Are you so sure?" Naruto protested. He pouted. "Aaahhhh! Give me more ramen! I won't be eating at the Ichiraku Ramen shop for a long while now."_

"_Ehhhh? Hey! Stop that! Do I look rich to you?"_

* * *

"_You WOULD say that," Iruka snorted._

"_I was there," repeated Kakashi. "Several months ago. I had reached a plateau just as you have reached one."_

_Iruka looked up._

"_What did you do?" he asked._

"_What did I do?" Kakashi asked. "You should know what I did. You sit beside Tsunade."_

"_Uh… she said you were training."_

"_So you should train too."_

"_But I have nothing special! Even the Rookie Nine have more special traits individually than me!"_

"_Yes, but you are the one who taught them everything." Kakashi said. "You're probably – no, you ARE – smarter than the whole bunch. Use those brains of yours. Think up your own jutsus – just like I have. Or do research on some old, forgotten ones – or something."_

* * *

"_Genma…." Iruka said one day as he sat on the back of the lazy senbon fiend, relaxing his headlock. "You said once that I had weakling skills….."_

"_I did?" A beat. "How drunk was I?"_

_Iruka considered this for a minute._

"_Is that important?" he asked, innocently._

_Genma rolled his eyes. _

"_Well… yeah!"_

_There was a pause._

_Then Iruka. _

"_What are you like when you're drunk?"_

_Another beat._

"_Well…. I don't know…."_

"_I thought you said you never got drunk!"_

"_Well…. When I get drunk, I just get more sarcastic and pessimistic. That's all."_

"_You're like that ALL the time!" Iruka paused. "You're not drunk all the time are you?"_

"_Mmmm….. Is that a trick question?"_

"_Take this seriously, dammit!" _

_Iruka took the opportunity to pull the laid back Jounin into a rather painful body lock._

"_This feels good, Iruka-sensei!" Genma drawled, face into the grass. "How 'bout you?"_

_Iruka yelped and jumped away._

"_Geez!" Genma sighed watching the little pansy Chuunin edge away on his butt. "Hopeless, Iruka-sensei! You failed that test!"_

"_WHAT THE –"_

_Iruka screamed and then started to sputter._

"_Say it."_

"_No."_

"_Just say it."_

"_NO!"_

"_Why not? It'll help you feel better…."_

"_It's a bad example and a bad habit!"_

"_Well…. You don't have to get so uptight about our training – I always did tell you to train with Kakashi…. Ever imagine getting him into that kind of a hold?" _

_Genma sighed at the thought._

_Iruka went red._

"_SHUT UP, DAMMIT!"_

_Genma grinned._

_Mission accomplished! He thought._

"_What?" asked Genma. "Gai, I know, has gotten Kakashi under him but of course he would never realize the significance and the opportunity that would give a man…."_

_Iruka blushed very hard at the thought of pinning Kakashi down to the ground – then his eyes widened._

"_WHAT THE HELL? ARE YOU CRAZY? THIS IS KAKA-SENSEI WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!"_

"_Yeah, yeah." Genma nodded. "He'd kill me… but what can be better than to die in the arms of a sexy man?"_

_Iruka clenched his teeth, shook his fists and growled._

_He is such a bonbon, sighed Genma internally. Just totally kawaii. _

_He sighed._

_Iruka pounced, knocking the wind out of the blonde Jounin, and started to fight in earnest. Punches and blows were exchanged, swear words flew through the air._

"_I'M NOT A WEAKLING! I'M NOT A WEAKLING!" screeched the chestnut-haired Chuunin. _

"_Okay! Okay!" Genma said, pulling away with gasping breaths._

_Iruka fell back._

"_You aren't anymore."_

"_Eh?"_

"_You HAVE become stronger. I'm sorry that I said that – when I'm drunk I tend to regress."_

"_Regress?"_

"_Regress…." Genma turned away. "You wouldn't understand, Iruka. You're so young! How could you?"'_

"_I AM NOT YOUNG, DAMMIT! I'm only one year younger than Kakashi!"_

"_Who said age had to deal with years?" asked Genma turning to Iruka, his eyes were old and cold and wintery._

_Iruka stepped back, shivering._

"_When you have seen them fall behind, fall down, many of them never to rise again…. You tend to be… a little cynical about the whole business… ya know? Of course, you see the good in everybody. Just like Hayate, yeah?"_

_Iruka looked bewildered._

"_You see potential, Iruka-sensei. Just as all teachers and examiners do. I saw them fall. I saw them fail. I still see them dying on us, running on us, breaking on us. So. Yes, you ARE young. And who said that is bad? But before you walk this road – before you take a single step – you must ask yourself where it is that you are taking yourself."_

"_Eh?" asked Iruka, trying to understand the suddenly intense Jounin. "I want to be stronger for Konoha – like you, like Raido, like Ibiki, like Kakashi…."_

"_Is that such a good thing?" asked Genma._

"_What?" asked Iruka. "I don't understand."_

"_You want to protect somebody special – and you will fight. All well and good. But always remember to have somebody to ground you. If you don't retain that eternal, irritating optimism, you'll end up like us. Asumo and Kurenai in denial, Gai bizarre, Ebisu a peeping tom…. Ibiki…. 'nuff said. Kakashi….. he hasn't been in a decent relationship for YEARS! And I mean, like more than a decade…. I don't know when was the last time he had sex to my knowledge…"_

_Iruka blushed._

"_Do we WANT to know?"_

_Genma sighed._

"_Whatever. That's not the point. The point is – Iruka, you are our strength. Your optimism, your tales, your normality, your innocence is the light at the end of our tunnel. Maybe that's why we all put up with your pansy ways and your general weepiness."_

"_I am NOT weepy! You're just like Kakashi!" Iruka growled. "I can do bad ass!"_

"……_Yuh-huh….."_

"_But! But! I don't want to just watch you walk away! I'm always watching you protect me – can't I protect somebody too?"_

"_Yep. That's why I'm standing here talking psychology with you." Genma nodded wisely. "Well….. the thing to fear is not death or your opponent but your own nerves. The day you lose your nerve, lose your resolve is the day the enemy wins. That's the day you die, or desert, or crack up or do something equally stupid. And without you…. well…. Jounins like Kakashi will just have one more HUGE disillusionment."_

_Iruka stared at the grass, running his hands through it._

_They depend on me? Me? To be optimistic? That's it? Just being me and always offering hope?_

_Iruka stood up, face beaming with that particularly gentle soft smile of his. Genma choked on his senbon and sighed. _

_Iruka is NOT for me._

"_Right then! Let's get to it!"_

_Let's get to it!_

_

* * *

Thanks to Naruto, Kakashi and Genma I realized that I don't have to be stuck in the rut of being old weepy Iruka. When I fought against Mizuki, all I thought about was my deficiencies but now I see that anybody can change. And no ninja making fun of my ninja status is going to live long._

_All his life Kaka-sensei has used his posture and body language to sucker people into thinking he's incompetent. But I just look at them with my – well – I'm NOT a bonbon – my innocent eyes and they'll think they've run into a young shinobi…. _

_Here's my chance to protect the ones important to me. It's easy being a light at the end of the tunnel…. But this time around, I AM going to do the badass ninja._

_I'm going to show them!_

_Let's get to it!_

* * *

Iruka's clone trapped the first shinobi in a genjutsu, while his partner fell into a chakra twine trap. The latter was a sitting duck – Iruka finished him off, marveling at the speed he had dispatched his enemy._

* * *

Ten minutes, only? It felt like a year._

* * *

"KAI!" the Sound-nin yelled, releasing himself from the illusion.

Iruka blocked the man's kicks and blows automatically.

_

* * *

Thank you, Genma-san! Lee-kun!_

* * *

As their pace picked up, so did his excitement. His opponent darted away to the river._

* * *

The river? Why the heck there? Whatever…. Water is good…. Let's race then….._

* * *

Iruka put on speed and circling around found himself facing his opponent on the water. Already the Sound-nin had activated a water spear jutsu.

Easy enough to dodge.

"Water Bullet no jutsu!"

The spray of the water in the air turned into small bullets and began to pelt the enemy, bruising him and knocking him off his feet.

Raising his speed, Iruka activated his "Body Flash no jutsu". His dazed opponent couldn't keep up with the speedy, flickering Leaf ninja.

Here, there, everywhere, he battered down on the barely moving shinobi. It was almost too easy. Standing and looking down at the unconscious shinobi, Iruka felt a sense of accomplishment.

A fatal kunai stab and his part of the mission had been completed. Now all he had to do was take Tsunade and run.

As he turned, he heard a dull resounding THUD which shook the earth, followed by another THUD.

Darting back to his hiding spot, he found Tsunade wide awake, trying to stand while yelling at someone.

Iruka stared.

"Pakkun?"

"Yo, Iruka! How's it goin'?"

Their shadowy ANBU escort lit down beside him.

Tall. Grey-haired. Muscular. Mysterious.

And yet not.

Iruka wasn't stupid.

Kakashi.

_

* * *

ANBU?_

* * *

"Are you alright, Hokage-sama?" he asked worried, shoving back irrelevant details such as Kakashi's ANBU status.

"Well. I'm moving – but I still can't mold chakra. I'm trying to think – what did I eat? And that's the least of our worries."

"Eh?"

Tsunade pointed upwards.

What looked like a scaly tree –

What looked like a scaly tree MOVED.

"Awwwww, shit!" Kakashi sighed laconically. "Not him again!"

He sounded pissed off in a relaxed way. Like he was being forced to go to a dinner he didn't want to go to.

"You – you've met this guy?" stuttered Iruka, staring up at a huge reptile and a tall mysteriously cloaked shinobi standing on top of its head.

Kakashi shrugged, his mask tilted sideways mime-like.

"…… thought I killed him………"

"Well, you obviously didn't do a good job – finish him!" snapped Tsunade crossly.

Kakashi darted away.

"Where's Genma and Raido?" asked the blonde woman anxiously.


	28. Genma: Fly Away

I do not own Naruto – if I did, Kakashi would really be great – like a Sannin etc etc etc… and we'd see what's under his mask.

**

* * *

**

Revelation of the Wolf: The Glory of the Hatake Clan

**Genma: Fly Away**

Genma was once again stuck behind a tree.

_

* * *

If Sand wasn't allied to us now – I'd think they'd sent Temari after me. Winds. Long range fighting. Good strategist. Where's Shikamaru-san when you need him?_

* * *

He sighed._

* * *

One more man to go._

* * *

And already he knew something big was going down. The ground shook continuously from the steps of he didn't want to know what._

* * *

What I need to do is get my needles to him – but he keeps deflecting them and I can't pick them up after I've thrown them…. I'm seriously running out of weaponry here….._

_Unless…._

* * *

Genma's tired eyes lit up._

* * *

It would sap the last of my chakra… but it could work….._

* * *

Then, it flashed before his eyes. A split second memory as still as a photograph.

A close friend just recently gone. Well, it seemed like ages ago.

_

* * *

Is a year and then some an age?_

_Brown hair stirred gently in the breeze as dark eyes turned away from a glorious view of Konoha at sunset. He pulled away from his window and the reflected glow of the sun fell from his cheeks revealing once again ghastly waxen skin, baggy eyes and pale lips._

_He coughed._

* * *

Perhaps it was due to his talk with Iruka, Genma wasn't sure, but memories had been resurrected – memories of Hayate, which always affected him strangely._

* * *

He still remembered the day Hayate had left ANBU._

"_Life has better things for me," he coughed and smiled, scooping out a cup of bird seed for his many bird feeders which hung off of his balcony._

_Raido complained about the shells that were always falling onto Genma and his balcony from Hayate's 'mess of a bird's nest' above._

_Hayate would just smile (and cough)._

_Bird watching was relaxing._

* * *

Here he was.

In the middle of a forest. In the middle of executing a plan. In a fight to the death. Well… the possibility of death had shrunk drastically – but things could happen.

Here he was.

And his mind was blank.

Except for the memories.

Such as the last day he had seen the young man who had become more like a brother to him.

* * *

"_So…. You're enjoying being an examiner? Geez! What a life!"_

"_C'mon! (cough) You've refereed before."_

"_Am I now?"_

"…_ummmm…. No….."_

"_My point. I got out before insanity took over."_

_Hayate's normally tired face lifted in a smile and he chuckled before subsiding into a violent fit of coughing._

"_It's not that bad. I like it. There are days when through the insanity, you see seeds of greatness."_

"_Seeds of greatness, huh? Been talking to Gai or the kage lately?"_

"…_. Ummmmm…. No……" Hayate looked out over Konoha. They were on his balcony again, watching the bolder birds approach the wooden feeder. "But this upcoming exam gets me excited. I can hardly wait. There's a lot of geniuses coming up."_

"_Hoe?"_

"_Ummmm…. Gaara of Sand…. His sister, Temari….. his brother, Kankuuro…. Ummm….. Neji of the Hyuuga and that Uchiha kid, Sasuke…. Aburame's son, Shino… some guy from Sound – Dosu? – I think…. Um… that lazy kid who's smart…. Shikamaru – you know, Shikaku's son…. Naruto…."_

"_Some losers too, huh?"_

"_None of them are losers," Hayate said, his brows furrowed and he coughed again. "They're all geniuses in their own right."_

"_Yeah…" Genma sighed. "Watching those kids, I wonder what's so special about us, ya know? The Byukugan, the Sharingan, Shadow Manipulation, sound techniques, bugs…. Stuff like that – makes you feel superfluous."_

_Hayate coughed and sighed._

_He turned and gave Genma a sickly smile._

"_Nonsense. Everyone in the Konoha is special –"_

"_So speaks "Dance of the Crescent Moon" genius Jounin Gekkou –"_

"_I was taught that by father – you on the other hand never got the opportunity to learn any secret family jutsu…. Ummm….. it's not your fault you were orphaned at an early age. (Cough cough)"_

_Genma drew back, eyes wide at his friend's perception._

_Hayate's face softened._

"_That's why I look up to you, Genma-senpai – you…. umm….. make your own path. I know one day one of your needles will save many lives."_

"_Thanks, Hayate," Genma smiled, crookedly. "You're a sweetie."_

_Hayate coughed and blushed._

"_Although, call me senpai again and I'll raise these aching bones up to beat on you."_

_Hayate's laughter ended up in another fit of coughing and hacking._

"…_. Have mercy on a sick man!" he protested, faking feebleness._

_But it wasn't a really good joke._

_The conversation drifted that day. My husky voice and Hayate's slow voice, laced with its gentle warmness and good humour, floated away on the breeze._

"_Believe me."_

"_It was a new way sure… original…."_

"_She WAS good, Genma. Just her (cough)… bad luck she was pitched against… um….. Temari-san. Chakra guided weaponry. Good thinking on the part of a Genin kunoichi. Very pretty to look at – her moves… that is…. She'll make a good weapons specialist one day…. She'll rebound as all good kunoichi do…. You should have (cough cough) seen Kakashi's girl – broke out of Shintenshin no Jutsu… very… ummm…. Bizarre…. Do you know what he did to them?"_

_I remember that day. He had to do night patrol. I joked and told him to take care of himself or else his girlfriend would kill me. It was sad. She was the one after all who found his body. I won't ever forget the ebony crows that circled overhead._

_And there was the question of who should referee. I volunteered for Hayate – I believed in him enough to carry on his dream of hope. And when the time came, I was able to say what he would have wanted to say._

_

* * *

When captured birds grow wiser, they try to open their cage with their beaks.__

* * *

A message of freedom and of making your own way._

"_I look up to you, Genma…. You make your own path."_

_In retrospect, today is an appropriate time to commemorate you, Hayate. This move wouldn't have happened unless you lived to be my encouragement._

_Thank you, Hayate._

* * *

With that last thought, Genma, creating several clones, sent some off as a diversion. Eventually, Genma's prey walked into the clearing.

Immediately, the shinobi was being targeted on all sides with senbon. With his signature wind, he once again deflected all of them – they fell to his feet in a wide circle around him.

_

* * *

Perfect._

* * *

Gathering chakra to his feet, he jumped into the air. Sickling winds tore through the multitudes of clones who had aped his movements – their bodies absorbed the impact of the wind and their presence disguised Genma who flew above.

Knowing gravity would be taking over soon, Genma savoured the feel of flight.

_

* * *

Hayate would've enjoyed this._

_Bird freak._

* * *

The Sound-nin below watching for Genma didn't even notice the twitch of senbon at his feet._

* * *

Bad mistake._

* * *

Chakra strings yanked upwards hard. The enemy died three seconds later, bristling with senbon and a few well-placed kunai. Disengaging the chakra strings, Genma fell – for the most part, he managed to remain unharmed – although he sprained his wrist. Gasping hard, he found he had enough strength to stagger back to the clearing where they had left Iruka._

* * *

That pansy better be alive or I'll kick his butt!_


	29. Raido: Acceptance

I do not own Naruto – if I did, Kakashi would really be great – like a Sannin etc etc etc… and we'd see what's under his mask.

**

* * *

**

Revelation of the Wolf: The Glory of the Hatake Clan

**Raido: Acceptance**

_What a child for a father to have! It's the bad luck of the Namashi clan to get you, isn't it, Raido?_

_Why the hell did you live?_

_You'll never amount to anything, Raido, if you keep up that way._

_If only your brother was here….._

_Forget it. I wouldn't trust you with my dog!_

_Fine. Leave. And don't ever think you can come back!_

* * *

Raido sighed as he caught his breath behind a tree and looked up at the sunlight trying to reach down toward the forest floor through the large leafy boughs of the trees._

* * *

I never try to remember my childhood. Funny how things come back to you when you're in a panic….._

* * *

Raido had done better than he hoped. The bomb he had set off had aided him well. But the third shinobi had cost him chakra and strength.

Nursing his injured left arm, Raido scrabbled around and managed to locate his tiny first aid kit.

He could still see Genma packing it. On the kitchen table. His spry fingers deftly rolling up the bandages and the med tape. The pills and the sponges.

_Never go without one_, Genma had said._ It can be a life or death thing._

Genma had learned early – perhaps too early – how to take care of himself.

Using his teeth and right hand, somehow Raido managed to tie the white strip of bandage around his bicep. There. Now to think.

_

* * *

What the hell do I do now?_

* * *

Then he noticed it. The forest had begun to fade in and out._

* * *

Shit! A genjutsu?_

* * *

"KAI!" he said, focusing while holding up a seal.

But nothing happened.

The forest steadied and a dark figure loomed at the edge of the clearing, drawing back his hood.

Raido froze.

_

* * *

What the fuck?_

_Father?_

_Was this a genjutsu?_

* * *

"This is no genjutsu – at least, not as you know it," said a voice. "This is where you meet your nightmares – and either die or break it. Until then…. You are my captive."

"Where are you?" yelled Raido.

The only response was a maniacal laugh.

_

* * *

Why hasn't he killed me now? Unless…… That's it! It was probably a type of genjutsu which also immobilized the user. Like Inochi-san's 'Shintenshin no Jutsu'. I just have to break it somehow._

* * *

Raising his trembling kunai, Raido tried not to shake as his father strode up, glaring with his everlastingly scornful eyes._

* * *

I never try to remember my childhood. Well…. There was that one day._

"_Hey! Watch it! You nearly stepped on my foot."_

"_Oh! I'm so sorry!"_

"_Whatever! Don't sweat it."_

_A pause._

"_You're Raido – right?"_

_Raido nodded shyly, his glum face brightening ever so little._

"_Genma. I'm Genma. Want to play kick ball?"_

_Half an hour later….._

"_Geez! You ARE one clutzy kid. You know that? It's like you've got three feet or something!"_

_Raido curled up, arms around knees, his brown eyes glittering._

"……_.. yeah………"_

_Genma blinked._

"_I was only joking."_

_Raido tried to keep his lips from quivering._

"_It's okay. My dad says I'm the family's walking curse."_

"_Your dad's talking bullshit."_

_The scarred kid's eyes widened in shock and laughter and then dimmed._

"_No…. it's true."_

"_Everyone is clutzy, Raido when they're growing up. Your dad just seems to make a bigger deal out of it."_

"_No – it's true – really. My mom birthed me then miscarried my twin. My older brother died in a fall, trying to save me. I injured a cousin permanently playing in the kitchen and all I got was this scar….."  
"Sounds like you get the shitty end of the bargain."_

"_I'm cursed."_

"_You are SO not cursed."_

"_AM TOO!"_

"_ARE NOT!"_

"_AM TOO!"_

"_ARE NOT!"_

_They glared at each other, then burst out laughing. Genma sobered first._

"_Seriously, Raido. Bad things happen – all the time." He stared pensively up at the sky. "People – they often like to blame weaker ones for things they can't control….. Many look down on me – as if it is my fault that my parents died."_

_Raido drew back._

_

* * *

No parents?__

* * *

Genma turned and gave a bitter grin._

"_But I'm going to show them! A cast off like me can make it. I'm making my own path on my own strength – not relying on anybody!"_

_Raido blinked._

"_See…. Raido….. If you think you're cursed, you're going to live your life cursed but if you truly want to be free – you've got to live life as if there was nothing to hold you back.  
"Huh – you haven't met my father! He's the devil incarnate!"_

"_Ah."_

_They were silent._

_Genma stared._

"_Ever know what's good about forest fires?" he asked his silent companion._

"_Eh? Forest fires?"_

"_Yeah, forest fires."_

"_Ummm…. There's a good side to them?"_

"_Yep. After a fire, underbrush gets cleared away, old trees are destroyed and new trees can grow. It's a chance for the forest to revive."_

"_Oh."_

"_It's a lesson to us shinobi, I think. Just like the old geezer, Hokage, talks about the Will of Fire and burning leaves and stuff."_

_Raido looked puzzled._

_Genma clarified._

"_What doesn't kill makes you grow stronger. If you see these things in your life as tests – ask yourself what you have learned and learn them. There's a reason, I'm sure."_

_Raido smiled._

"_You sure philosophize a lot, Genma! You're so soft."_

"_SSSHHHHHH! Don't say a word! I mean it! If it gets out, I'll never live it down to Ibiki!"_

"_I promise," Raido said._

_From that day forward they were friends….._

_But Raido knew all too well what pressure did. Pressure within families for excellence was not rare. Most children with great families were pushed at an early age to excel. The most extreme case was that pathetic clan – Hatake. The young kid, Kakashi, was living alone now. His father had killed himself a short while back, leaving a seven year old Chuunin to live life on his own._

_Stress didn't just hurt the parents but the children._

* * *

Looking up towards his father now – or rather, what he knew to be the figment of his imagination – for didn't he watch (from afar) the funeral of his father? He couldn't have climbed out of his grave, could he? Although, Raido knew that Orochimaru had various resurrection jutsus, he wouldn't spend the time on Raido and resurrect the old head of the Namashi clan, right?_

* * *

No. It's genjutsu. But it looks like you're as weak as ever, Raido._

* * *

"Hmph. Well if it isn't Raido." The man's lips curled upwards. "Heard all about you. Botched your misson to protect the Hokage and got yourself injured, huh?"

Raido gritted his teeth.

_

* * *

It's fake. It's not real…._

* * *

"Well… what would one expect anyway," the Namashi patriarch shrugged. "What else could one expect from a curse like you anyway? Even that pathetic brat Kakashi from that broken clan – born of a coward – has gotten somewhere. A name at least. And you never got up the guts to get with a girl – settled for your trampy friend, eh? What's his name again?"

Raido threw six shuriken at the man. He dodged them easily – suddenly up in Raido's face, drawing back a large fist plowing it into Raido's face.

_

* * *

It brought back old nightmares. Old dreams. Old memories._

"_Get up, trash! Get the fuck up, Raido and move it!"_

_WHAM!_

_Some how Raido managed to raise himself painfully to his feet. His head was reeling, his body aching._

_Training for the Namashi clan was all important. They didn't have very important secret family jutsus and so spent many hours training and managed to get a name for being good dependable backups. Taijutsu, strategies with simple ninjutsus and a couple of genjutsus thrown in between. Day after day, even when he did well and graduated, Raido was run through the training wringer. It didn't help that he was the oldest Namashi boy now. His two younger brothers were always looking up to him. And his two sisters too. They were always watching, criticizing, taking cue from Mother and Father._

_Looking into his father's eyes, he knew that the man (how could this be a real father?) took some sort of delight in beating the stuffing out of his seventeen year old son._

_Sadistic bastard._

_All of his life, Raido had dreamed of being accepted. But today. Why was it today? He just knew it wasn't going to happen. The disappointment burned in his throat and bitterness welled up._

_Genma? What is worse? To never have or to lose it all?_

_As if answering his thoughts, a drawling voice caused him to stagger again to his feet._

"_Yo!"_

_Raido coughed up blood, clutching his stomach._

"_Who are you?" asked Namashi-sama, condescendingly._

"_Shuranui Genma is the name," the young Chuunin replied. "Came over to see if Raido wanted to train."_

_Raido could hear it. Genma was always careful with his emotions – but as teammates, they had grown to know each other well. _

_Genma was shocked and angry – his senbon was stuck tensely outward._

"_Raido has no time to spend with dropouts, losers or useless castaways, so please, leave."_

_Genma turned to Raido, raising his eyebrow in inquiry._

"_This your FRIEND, Raido?" asked his mother in shock. "SHIRANUI Genma?"_

"_Yeah….."_

"_I absolutely forbid you to be with him," his father said, backing up his wife. "His parents botched an important assignment. Good thing they got what they deserved – the way of Sakumo right? Total dishonour."_

_Raido clenched his fists._

"_It's not dishonourable to make a mistake OR to have parents who have made mistakes!"_

"_You listen to me, boy!" Namashi-sama barked, backhanding his teen. "I'm going to have a talk with the kage and remove you from this team – this bad attitude and general slovenliness must be coming from that piece of trash."_

_Genma glared._

"_That's bullshit," he said calmly, hands twitching for his senbon._

* * *

Raido punched him back hard.

"Shut up, you old geezer! Piece of shit! You did nothing for me! Nothing! You always looked down at people who had nothing – you saw nothing because you never understood what it meant to make your own path and find important people! Did you!"

His father skidded backwards.  
"All you did was tally our clan and its jutsus against other clans and their jutsus. People don't need to rely on names or jutsus to be great. I am Raido! A shinobi of the Leaf. Who just happens to be part of the Namashi clan!"

Exchanging blows to the body – hand to hand, foot to foot, to hip, to thigh, to ribs, to face. A duck, a whirl, and then down and then up.

Around them the leaves whirled – skirled, crunching and blowing.

_

* * *

Raido watched mesmerized as several leaves blew across the small courtyard. It was revolutionary, really._

"_See…. Raido….. If you think you're cursed, you're going to live your life cursed but if you truly want to be free – you've got to live life as if there was nothing to hold you back.  
_

_Raido frowned._

"_I'm NOT leaving Genma's team."_

"_What doesn't kill makes you grow stronger. If you see these things in your life as tests – ask yourself what you have learned and learn them. There's a reason, I'm sure."_

"_What?" barked his father, sharply, not believing his ears. _

_Raido actually said no?_

_Genma smirked._

"_I said," repeated Raido slowly. "I was placed in the team by the Hokage himself. We have worked well together and without Genma, I wouldn't be where I am now. Besides, since when do you have the right to order my life (or the Hokage's for that matter) around? Besides, if I'm a walking curse, I think it's only right that I too should walk with – what did you call them? – losers, dropouts and castaways. It's not like you ever wanted me anyway…"_

"_RAIDO!" yelled his father as Raido limped away. "GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"_

_Raido gave him the third finger, walked into his bedroom and packed his small bag of belongings._

"_So you're going to leave?" asked Genma, lounging into the room._

"_What does it look like, shithead?" _

_Raido's grin was painful to see._

"_Geez!"_

"_Well…. It's not like Father is going to let me live here after what I did."_

"_Finally…."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_I've been waiting for so long! All these years it took you to realize you were being abused!"_

"_Whatever."_

_Raido sighed, looking around at his big room – and as he left – at what had been his home for many years. There was no anger or exhilaration. Just a numbness._

"_So you're leaving?" his father said with a sneer, glaring at his weeping wife and down at his spindly teen. "Good. It's not like I'd want you to stay anyways."_

"_It's not like I'd want to stay."_

"_Fine. Leave. And don't ever think you can come back!"_

_Raido shrugged._

"_Sounds good to me."_

_He walked away._

* * *

Buunshins destroyed each other, his father tried to slit his throat but was thrown over head and then, landing on him, Raido tried to punch him unconscious.

He found himself pinned down, his father wildly trying to stab him – he dodged the knife to the head and threw off the monster who had called himself father.

Without thinking, he knew what he must do.

He disappeared and creating several buunshins, sent them off as distractions while he set up the twine traps.

The buunshins were destroyed – he charged in – head on.

"USELESS TRASH!" screamed his father.

He drove his father back, using the last of his strength. His father high-jumped back – into the chakra and twine trap, getting hopelessly caught up in it.

As he pulled out his talisman and kunai, he created several seals and threw the flaming kunai at the struggling illusion.

"Take this! A Namashi Raido specialty! Fire Bomb no jutsu!"

_

* * *

He had managed to walk with pride away – down the long walkway, past the huge family gate – to the road._

_It stood there. Big and empty._

"_Damn!" he sighed._

"_What?"_

"_Where do I go now?"_

_Genma smiled._

"_Thought you would never ask," the orally fixated Jounin said, linking arms with his teenage friend. "My place, of course."_

"_Eh?" Raido stared. "You don't mind?"_

_Genma shook his head, grinning._

"_Hell no!" He paused. "But move your butt, Namashi – I want to get some ramen. I'm starved – plus – you need to get yourself fixed up."_

_Raido nodded wordlessly._

_He walked down the road and never looked back._

* * *

He walked away, watching the genjutsu dissolve outward as its center – his blazing father disintegrated.

"What didn't kill made me stronger."

He stopped.

His enemy was sitting there, quivering – unable to move as Raido walked over with cold eyes and slit his throat.

"Thanks friend," he said. "But you know – closure can be the pits."

The ground shook. Raido turned with a frown.

_

* * *

Genma!_


	30. Kakashi: Let Go

I do not own Naruto – if I did, Kakashi would really be great – like a Sannin etc etc etc… and we'd see what's under his mask.

**Warning: I succumbed to the evil flu bug known as GenxKaka, so there's a man kiss towards the end of this... so just warning you... don't kill me! AND REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

Revelation of the Wolf: The Glory of the Hatake Clan

**Kakashi: Let Go**

"**So let go … for there's beauty in the break down…" Frou Frou 'Let Go'**

He made it into the clearing just as Genma came into Tsunade's line of vision.

They made it in time to be destroyed by what looked like a giant lizard. With horror they watched as their ANBU escort flew through the air and fell with a thud, rolling over and over across the large clearing.

The creature loomed over the fallen shinobi.

The shinobi raised his head, quivering they could see, in obvious pain as he rose to his feet. His mask, cracking slid off his face to the ground unheeded.

"Kakashi?" whispered the three Leaf shinobi.

It was lost in the winds of chakra.

_

* * *

Finally! A genius to revive the glory days of the Hatake!_

"_What makes a shinobi is not his jutsu but love, loyalty, courage and hard work. True power lies inside you, Kakashi."_

* * *

Even as he used the last of his chakra, splintering his chidori against the shinobi's chakra shield, Kakashi still felt their eyes. He knew they were watching. A part of him knew that he was just over reacting – being his usual paranoid self._

* * *

Genma. Raido. Iruka. Tsunade._

_They are all depending on me – and still I'm choking up? Pretty pathetic, Hatake._

_True power._

_True power is love and protecting your teammates._

_I will never let my teammates die. I will protect you with my life._

* * *

But there they were. Iruka rather bruised and breathing heavily. Raido was beaten up – especially around the face. Genma had slices along his arms and legs. Tsunade was still paralyzed._

* * *

They are all basically depending on me. I can't let them down._

_I can't let you down, father._

* * *

But still – they were watching. He hated that. It had been so long since he last worked with/in front of aware shinobi. Straight from ANBU into solo missions and those Genin tests. From solo missions to a Gennin team, who although they watched him were rather stupid and never could totally understand what was going on.

Those moments of deliberation cost him.

Now he lay on the ground, mentally groaning but refusing to utter a word. The tiny crack of his mask prepared him for the worst – and as he rose to his feet, shakily – pushing past the pain and the confusion, the mask fell off his face, revealing him to the world.

It was scary but he knew that it was only a sign. It was time to let go.

* * *

"He can't do anything!" yelled Tsunade over the harsh cry of the lizard. "I'm sure he's run out of chakra – he fought at least five shinobi before he got here!"

"Shit!" Raido yelled. "We've gotta get out of here!"

"But we can't run without the Hokage – and she can't move really well," Iruka said. "And I for one can't leave her here."

"We. Are. So. Fucked," Genma sighed. "But…. On the other hand, it's okay…."  
"It's okay? It's okay?" screeched Iruka. "We're ALL out of chakra and you say it's okay? What the hell are you thinking?"

"Look at him."

"What?"

"LOOK at him!"

They looked.

"What am I supposed to see?" asked Iruka puzzled.

Raido smiled and relaxed.

"That's it. There's nothing to see."

"I don't get it."

"No panic."

Tsunade smirked.

"Right, Genma, very sharp. Let's see what our white-haired boy has up his sleeve."

* * *

"Run out of chakra – Hatake-sama?" boomed a large gravely voice. "At our first meeting, I admit I was beaten – caught off guard because our information wasn't correct. You had us all fooled. Who would have equated a hentai-loving man with the famous Copy Nin? But this time – this time it's different isn't it? You're out of chakra and I – I have just begun! Bwahahahaha!"

* * *

"Ewwww….. His laugh needs serious revamping," sighed Raido. "And he's totally underestimating us again…. I hate that….."

"Yeah… what do we look like? Pansies?" growled Iruka.

"Well…. The jury's still out on you….." sniggered Genma.

"WHHHAAAAA – !"

Tsunade sighed.

"Boys!"

* * *

Kakashi could still hear them whispering as he cleared his mind of all awareness and focused his tumultuous feelings into the darkness of his mind.

"He's trying to gather chakra?"

"At a time like this?"

"He's got none left!"

"Ssshhhh! Watch!"

* * *

"And don't think I don't know," the lizard master leered. "I know all about your failed clan – your fallen house and the coward that was your father. What are you but a second-rate child from a second-rate ninja of a second-rate clan? Orochimaru told me all about your father's shame and I guess it does show! But, hey! I hope you can give me some sort of a fight!"

* * *

There was no one.

No summoner.

(Although he was charging down on his still enemy.)

No kage.

(She was watching tensely – he could feel her eyes.)

No shinobi.

(They were staring at him with worry and puzzlement.)

The trees were gone.

The looming mountains gone.

The meandering river gone.

And the open clearing gone.

There was nothing.

Nothing but him and the darkness. The darkness of him and through the darkness – the glowing door of light.

Silver, blue and black.

And as it opened, the white familiar force rushed to meet him – like a thousand thundering waters untamed.

That secondary awareness deep within him woke and emerged shocking him from head to toe. Before he lost control – as he let go – Kakashi wondered – in that brief moment, whether Naruto ever felt this way."

"GRRRRRRRR – ARRRRRRRGGGGHHHH!"

Lightning's Howl raised his voice in the falling dusk – and the glory of the Hatake was revealed. The dying sun was suddenly drowned in flaring white chakra.

Genma, Iruka and Raido stood there – mouths agape as they watched their old, easy-going friend toss his head back, yelling – almost howling.

For a moment, they had all thought that Kakashi would be goo at the bottom of the lizard's foot – but the force of explosive chakra broke outwards – blasting trees, rocks and reptile away.

Tsunade gasped and blinked furiously, watching her elite Jounin technician lose control.

His hair stood on end. His eyes were slitted and steel grey. His teeth were bared in a growl and across his cheeks lay stripes – three long grey ones on either side.

She could hear him.

_

* * *

Have you ever experienced a loss of self while summoning?_

* * *

She had never seen anything like it._

* * *

Sakumo-kun. His smooth, controlled voice – light and husky like his son, talking with suppressed excitement as they relaxed at the inn._

"_I know! Imagine! Taking a shine off of the Sannin. I'm honoured – really! But I've got something better up my sleeve! There's so much potential power hidden in the Hatake – you watch! Between Kakashi and I, we'll bring the glory days back!"_

* * *

She could hear him yelling as he completed his seals progression.

"KUCHIYOSE no JUTSU!"

Suddenly in the blink of an eye, Kakashi was faraway up in the air, standing on the head of a very large wolf-like canine.

Genma's senbon clattered unheeded to the ground.

Iruka gasped, coughed and gaped wordlessly.

Raido's eyes bulged, his scar twitched and he gulped.

Tsunade smiled.

_

* * *

That's my boy!_

* * *

It almost balanced the evil of paralysis.

The summoner stood silent and dumbfounded on top of his creature.

_

* * *

Hatake the Copy Nin was a summoner? Since when?_

* * *

Kakashi smiled wolfishly.

"The Hatake clan may be gone – it's clan may be fallen – my father may have made mistakes – but this is the true power of Leaf – I hope you won't forget it!"

Without further ado, Lightning's Howl jumped across the small space separating them and pinning the reptile down in one smooth move, took a huge bite out of the lizard's shoulder. The lizard hissed and screeched in pain – trying to shake off – trying to bite – his enemy. But Lightning's Howl didn't let go of his grip.

Kakashi quickly formed the seals.

In his mind's eye he could see the three men who had made him – in a sense made these jutsus and so lived on within him.

A comforting thought.

_

* * *

Three jutsus._

_One._

_Lightning's Howl._

* * *

He could still hear his father.

* * *

"… _Do you think that the Hatake are merely tillers of the land?"_

"_Once upon a time, the Hatake clan were a great people. Working side by side with the Hyuuga and the Uchiha and others to found this village."_

"_When a clan splits such as ours did, knowledge is often lost in the division. Now, we are no greater in strength than that of the new clans – the Aburame, Akimichi, Nara, Yamanake…. Or the clan that shares our origins….."_

"_However. Given time, this year, with practice, you and I can change this. To reap the full potential given to both of us. Inside us."_

"_Everybody has a special talent. It has been merely awhile since the Hatake have ever shown their true strength. I hope that when the time comes, you will be able to use all of your potential."_

_

* * *

And the journal….._

"_But now that I watch Kakashi, I realize that for once, there lies raw potential. We just need to be more aware of what we can become."_

"_Truly, this is the best for our small family. If Kakashi is free to build himself and the Hatake a better name, it would fulfill my wishes and give me joy and fulfillment in the afterworld. Knowing he will do well is better than seeing all our hopes wither._

_I hope he understands._

_I love him so much."_

_Father._

_

* * *

__Two._

Shunshin no Jutsu.

* * *

He could still hear his sensei.

* * *

"_Kakashi. Obito comes from a great clan but you come from a great man. Never be ashamed of your name – Hatake Sakumo is a name associated with the Sannins for all time."_

* * *

"_Well, Sakumo once told me that power lies within the Hatake. A ritual which actually holds more in it than just heritage. I think you had just as much potential as an Uchiha without the Sharingan."_

"_I shouldn't have to give you a talk about what being a Chuunin means."_

_There was a deep silence._

"_But, Kakashi…. I want to say that you have made me very proud today."_

"_You said that already."_

"_You need to hear that again. I think."_

_Kakashi stood._

"_I'm fine."_

"_Are you?"_

"_A shinobi follows the rules, brings glory to his clan, protects his village with his life and shows no tears. I know that. Why do you think I'm further ahead than that crybaby?"_

_Yellow Flash's eyes clouded._

"_Kakashi. This is not a thing of the mind. Wearing that protector isn't just a mental and physical action."_

"_Sure."_

_Kakashi's sensei sighed and stood._

"_One day, you will realize this. I hope you can pass this on to whoever you teach."_

"_Before we separate…. I will say it again – the most important thing to a shinobi is team work."_

_

* * *

And then during a mission…._

"_You saw that?"_

"…… _ehhh….."_

"_You copied it?"_

_A silence - except for a thirteen-year-old Kakashi, shuffling his feet._

"_I'm glad."_

"_Really? You aren't mad?"_

"_Kakashi… I was hoping to teach you that one day –"_

"_I'm sorry…."_

"_It's okay. You learned it on your own – thanks to your Sharingan – can't be helped, I guess… and it's a jutsu that will never be wasted on or misused by you…. only….."_

_Here, Yellow Flash, now the Yondaime, sighed._

"_I'll have no good reason to take time off of my desk work…. Training has always been such a good excuse…."_

"_Training? Yeah. Sure."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_What's what supposed to mean, sensei?"_

"_Don't be obtuse, Kakashi. The 'yeah – sure'."_

"_Whenever we 'train', we end up with Jiraiya-sama at the bath house or the hot springs." Kakashi said, stifling a grin at his sensei's shocked expression._

"_We do NOT!"_

_A beat._

"_Do we?"_

_Yondaime-sensei._

_

* * *

Three._

_Raikiri._

* * *

I can still hear him._

* * *

During that life changing mission…._

"_Have you no kindness in you? It's always about the rules! The regulations! Just shut up!"_

"_It's a mystery how you ever became a Jounin!"_

"_More importantly than the mission – we have to rescue Rin!"_

"_I definitely can't stand you!"_

"_I believe that the 'White Fang' is a true hero!... Of course, those in the ninja world who break the rules and regulations are called trash… but…. Those who don't care for their companions are even worse trash. "_

"_Anyway, if I'm that kind of trash, I'll break the rules. If that's not being a true shinobi – then I'll crush that idea of a shinobi!"_

* * *

_And as he lay there, pinned under the rock, dying._

"_I…. from the beginning, if I'd gone along with what you'd said and went with you to rescue Rin…. Something like this wouldn't have happened!"_

_There was a silence as Kakashi berated himself._

"_What kind of commander? What kind of Jounin?"_

"_Hey… no… forget it…."_

_A pause._

"_I'm…. the only one…. Who didn't…. give you a present… at your Jounin celebration… right… Kakashi…. What would be good… I was thinking… and… now… I've come up with it… what…. Don't worry… it's not…. Useless… baggage…"_

_A pause._

"… _it's…. this Sharingan… of mine…."_

_Eh?_

"…_the people in this village… what they must've been saying… that you're a great Jounin… that's… how I feel… please accept it………. I'm already…. Going to die….. but… I can become your eye…. And from now on I will see the future…"_

_Obito… the jutsu… you completed…._

_Chidori._

* * *

The lizard slithered and the dog rolled with it – its claws digging mercilessly into the sides of the heaving reptile. The reptile was wrapping its tail around the waist of the almost rabid canine.

Trees flew everywhere and the four watchers were forced to reach higher grounds on the side of the mountain.

_

* * *

Once I take the shinobi out, the summoning should disappear….._

* * *

Kakashi started to run – a mere blur of silver and black along the nose of his dog – the summoner, as usual threw his weaponry and then raised a frontal chakra shield – an insurmountable wall, as Kakashi well knew, that was unbreakable with a frontal approach._

* * *

Good thing then that I'm not attacking from the front._

* * *

The summoner stared hard at his lightning fast opponent.

He blinked.

One second.

The man wasn't there.

_

* * *

What the heck?_

* * *

The wild chirping jutsu had stopped and then started again – from – where? – from – behind? – how?

Dark.

The chidori found its mark.

Jerking his hand out of the dead man's chest, Kakashi watched as the lizard disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"It's that technique!" Iruka said. "I saw him use it during our sparring session. It's kind of like mine – but he says he didn't copy it…."

"He didn't."

Tsunade tipped her head in relief.

_

* * *

It was over…._

* * *

"What was it then?"

"The Fourth's signature jutsu – Shunshin no Jutsu…."

"Yondaime?" whispered Raido, eyes bugging out. "His jutsu?"

"Ehhh… well…. Kakashi WAS his student, you know," Tsunade shrugged.

Genma nodded, groping for another needle, while keeping his eyes focused on the action.

"Yuh-ahuh… Heard that before…" he said vaguely. "But never knew he mastered the Body Flicker technique."

"Wow…." Iruka sighed. "He's just so amazing! SUMMONING…."

Tsunade rolled her eyes when she caught sight of the stars in Iruka's eyes. Genma and Raido were trying hard to look unimpressed but were failing.

"That Hatake brat –"

"ANBU…."

"is still the perverted –"

"A THOUSAND techniques…."

"Sensei from before, you know."

"BEAUTIFUL…"

* * *

The lizard disappeared and the wolf dog rose to its feet, shaking itself and howling and barking like mad while talking to Kakashi.

"Hahaha! Let's do that again!"

The dog leaned down, licking Kakashi and lifting the shinobi off his feet.

"Ugh! Get away from me! I want a proper shower when I get home!'

Kakashi whipped out a mask from his pouch and slipped it on. Lightning's Howl turned with a yip.

"Heh! Be quiet, pup…. Oh! Look who's here! Yo!"

"Introduce us, Kakashi," Tsunade said, leaning slightly forward as she stood unsteadily on her feet, hanging off Iruka.

"Uh…. Tsunade-sama, Hokage – this is, Lightning's Howl….."

Kakashi scratched his head, nervously.

"What the hell did you cover that up for?" leered Genma, eyeing Kakashi's mask.

_

* * *

He was always the quickest to bounce back from a tough mission, sighed Raido._

* * *

Kakashi hunched his shoulders in embarrassment – his eyes drooping. Reaching up, he began to secure his hitae ate over his Sharingan when two hands found his face, his mask was pulled down and warm lips covered his.

His one visible eye widened comically. Tsunade was huffing somewhere in the background with exasperation and laughter. Iruka was screeching.

_

* * *

Genma! Bastard!_

* * *

For one second he wished he could just relax like Genma but even as the senbon sucking Jounin's tongue played enticingly around his mouth, Kakashi sighed mentally.

It seemed to last forever – Kakashi's hands came up to shove his comrade away when Genma pulled back, a self-satisfied smirk plastered all over his face.

"You are so dead," Kakashi rasped out as he turned away, gagging. "My mouth is going to rot. Am I going to get an STD from that?"

"Nonsense…. It was only one kiss…" Genma sniffed.

"The amount of fluids we seemed to exchange – I don't know…."

"Ewwwww……." Iruka wrinkled his nose. "I'm going to be sick. I did NOT want to know about that kind of perversion from you guys."

Tsunade smirked.

It was good that they were relaxing. For a moment, Konoha could wait.

"What's amazing is that he did it all with the senbon still there," Raido sighed in awe. "Admit it. Genma's good."

Genma nodded.

"Damn right."

"What was that for?" Kakashi complained.

"Straight from Megami-sama," Genma leered. "Hmmm… I didn't know she'd go for a guy who smelled like dog breath."

Kakashi stiffened. Reddened.

"….erm…."

"KA-KA-SHHIIIII! BAKA!" Tsunade yelled. "Something DID happen?"

Kakashi sweatdropped and he held up his hands in a silent plea.

"…………"

"I'm going," Lightning's Howl hissed and disappeared.

"Traitor…" grumbled Kakashi.

"You owe me… what? Forty…. And you… twenty…." Genma chuckled over the pile of money as Tsunade plunked her wallet and Iruka poured his change into the ashen haired Jounin's hand.

"You! You! You're getting a D-rank!"

"Hokage-saaaammmaaaa!" wailed Kakashi, running after the kage as she darted away back home in a huff.

"Funny how her paralysis wore off so fast…" Raido said, rubbing his chin.

"Hmph. It was all a test, I'm sure…." Genma said.

"The kage would NEVER lie," Iruka said, wide-eyed, following the kage and her ANBU escort.

_

* * *

Would she?

* * *

**Gomen! Gomen nasai! I'm so sorry! I just had to put a little bit of GenmaxKakashi action because one never sees it... so anyway... **_

**UP NEXT! Konoha celebrates - except for one man who's a perpetual loner... who poisoned the Hokage? And will Shizune ever get with Iruka if Iruka keeps going home with Kakashi drunk?**


	31. Bound By An Oath

**Well... there's been a wait because I've been too busy running around campus trying to find my around the university I'm attending right now... The story is now officially completed on my computer and as I mentioned before, I'm thinking on writing a sequel.**

**Already it has a title... but I'm not sure if it would be worth writing. Gentle Lesson: The Restoration of the Hatake Clan.**

**To those who reviewed:**

**allyluv - I'm glad you liked Kakashi kicking ass! This fic, although it doesn't have the calibre of its prequel, does have more action. D Although my idea is now void seeing as Kakashi's secret jutsu is in fact the Mangekyou Sharingan...**

**Kunoichi 008 - Glad I could make you smile.**

**Krows Scared - Yup! These were hard to write since I was trying to make a point with them. Genma-freedom-birds, Raido-acceptance-leaves, Iruka-growth-water... The flashbacks were difficult to format- I needed to italicize them to set them out but ran into problems when the people were thinking while in flashback... grrr!**

**aldex - Oooo! New reviewer! Glad you like the development of character. AsumA, yes, I'm just to lazy to go back and correct all those mistakes I made.**

**Sabireru - Thanks for the compliments. Kakashi isindeed awesome! Naruto's coming back in thelast chapter - next upload.**

**PLEASE! IF YOU ENJOYED IT, PLEASE REVIEW! IT ONLY TAKES A COUPLE OF SECS! IT'S THE ONLY JUSTIFICATION I HAVE FOR WRITING THIS STUFF.**

**Warning: GenxRai in this chapter. Nothing R but still... **

**I do not own Naruto –what happens to Kakashi in my fics is all my imagination. Rather sick, really.**

**

* * *

**

Revelation of the Wolf: The Glory of the Hatake Clan

**Bound by an Oath**

In half an hour, Tsunade slowed down, her temper finally abated and after finding a secure spot, the team decided to rest for the rest of the night and take their time later on the next day.

Around a small fire (courtesy of Kakashi's Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu) the men huddled laughing and chatting over their water and fish.

"Still…." Tsunade sighed. "That whole paralysis potion business still worries me…"

"You mean – that wasn't an act?" Genma asked, trying to erase disbelief from his voice.

Tsunade glared and whacked Genma upside the head.

Iruka cringed. Kakashi winced.

Tsunade's blows were something nobody wanted – she tended to be heavy handed.

"The only thing could've been the tea," she said, thoughtfully, ignoring Genma's whimpering.

"Who was at the tea?" asked Kakashi, miffed that he hadn't been able to go.

"The concert had taken place at ten in the morning – a special gathering of elite people," Iruka said. "It was so – so –"

His eyes sparkled.

Tsunade sighed. Raido looked up from Genma's boo-boo.

"So – so – awe inspiring! Beautiful!"

Kakashi's eyebrows rose at the sight of the stars sparkling in Iruka's eyes.

"Yuh-huh…."

"Pure! Divine!"

"I can't see how you stood that stuff, day after day after day," Genma said, recovering fast from his injury. "But she IS hot! You're one lucky dog, Kakashi!"

Genma winked, Tsunade glowered, Iruka frowned.

"Anyway…" Tsunade said. "The tea afterwards wasn't that long – it had very elite personages there – we can rule out anybody from Cloud Village – they wouldn't do something like that. Plus, the attack afterwards suggested it was a double attack and it looks like Sound to me….."

"So maybe someone there slipped it into your drink and it took affect later on…."

"Eight hours later? Impossible."

"What about those headache pills you took, Tsunade-sama?" Iruka asked.

"Hmmmm…. Good thinking….."

"They were from Megami-san," Genma frowned. "You don't think you were poisoned by a singer, do you?"

"….nnnnoooooo…."

Kakashi wrinkled his forehead.

"Maybe somebody in her party did it…."

"Or a waitress…"

"Or someone in the kitchen…."

"Where DID the pills come from? Did anybody see?" asked Kakashi, wondering once again why he traveled with dolts who took medication without double-checking where it came from.

_

* * *

Tsunade, the Hokage, the great Slug Princess, the famous medic ninja with superhuman powers AND the Legendary Sucker took medication without checking?_

* * *

"I can't remember right off…." Tsunade said, looking abashed.

"I'll try remembering," Iruka said, seriously. "I'm good at recalling stuff."

"Cloud will figure it out if we tell them about this," Raido shrugged. "I'm sure they'll find some leads too."

There was a thoughtful silence.

"Well… it went well, despite everything." Tsunade said, calmly. "Iruka. I'm proud of you. You were fast and lethal. It's good to know that your book smarts are good for something. I think it's high time you considered taking the Jounin exam."

"J-j-j-jounin exam?" Iruka squeaked.

"Great idea, Tsunade-sama," Raido smiled. "We three can be the ones to nominate him."

"We can?" asked Kakashi, scratching his head and pretending to be puzzled.

Genma nudged him.

'Oh… yeah…. We can." Kakashi said hastily, seeing Tsunade's thunderous face. "It'll be interesting to watch Iruka experience pain."

"Sadist!" mumbled Genma.

Iruka glared.

"I heard that!" He huffed. "The only pain experienced will be yours – when you eat humble pie!"

"Yeah, yeah," Kakashi said lazily. "It's your funeral."

_

* * *

Don't change too quickly, Iruka-sensei. Why rush onto such a dark road?_

* * *

Iruka noticed the silver-haired jounin's pensive look and blinked._

* * *

What?_

* * *

Tsunade smirked.

"Genma and Raido didn't do too badly either…"

"Didn't do too badly?" Genma choked out indignation.

"A little too suicidal – taking on a platoon by oneself, but a move that saved our asses," Tsunade said. "I see that Iruka hasn't been the only one training – and I'm glad for it. You're alive and that's all that matters, right?"

Raido blushed and thanked his kage with a small smile.

Genma, with a poke, did likewise while muttering about unappreciation and cruel women.

"…. And Kakashi….."

Tsunade stopped.

"So you summon…. Truly, you're living up the expectations of Sakumo, Yellow Flash and Jiraiya – and I applaud you for your dedication. Thanks to you, we have an edge in the upcoming war with Sound. Although…." Here she paused.

"Sakumo?" whispered Iruka.

"Don't know….."

Tsunade went on while Kakashi glared at everybody.

_

* * *

I hate it when people find out things about me…. Grrrr… stupid mission….._

* * *

"I want all three of you – Iruka, Genma and Raido – to swear on the honour of your clans never to mention Kakashi's newest jutsus to anybody else."

Genma, Iruka and Raido blinked and then slowly nodded. They looked at each other, then the two men looked at Genma.

Genma sighed.

_

* * *

What the hell? I don't see Tsunade hiding Iruka's newest jutsus!_

* * *

"I, Shiranui Genma, swear on the honour of the Shiranui clan never to reveal the secret jutsus of Hatake Kakashi."

Raido nodded and quickly followed with, 'I, Namashi Raido, swear on the honour of the Namashi clan never to reveal the secret jutsus of Hatake Kakashi.'

Iruka's mouth felt dry.

_

* * *

I know that this is the best for Konoha – that with no gossip we could have a definite secret weapon against Sound – that wolf dog looked fierce and with Kakashi's other jutsus – well…. Orochimaru can't stand a chance but….._

* * *

"I, Umino Iruka, swear on the honour of the Umino clan never to reveal the secret jutsus of Hatake Kakashi."_

* * *

But…. All of his life, Kakashi has hidden in the shadows for his village – hiding his strengths, his dedication and his accomplishments from us all – and we take him for granted. How can this be good?_

* * *

He grinned suddenly in memory._

* * *

No wonder he was antsy that day – that day so long ago when we first sent him off to care for Yukimoto Megami!_

* * *

"What're you grinning about?" Kakashi asked sourly (just a little).

"Just thinking on that day you were sent off to Yukimoto Megami – how you were so displeased about being given a babysitting job when you had this exciting new jutsu under your belt."

"Yeah… and I hope you're going to keep your end of the bargain."

"I'll tell you later."

"You got news?"

"Have I got news!"

"Tell! Tell! Tell!"

"Nope. Later."  
"Teeeelllll mmmmmeeeeeee!"

"I said LATER."

"C'mmmooooonnnnnn!"

"No. Not listening!"

Tsunade, Genma and Raido burst out laughing as the high and mighty Copy Nin begged Iruka on his hands and knees (literally).

"What's this all about?" asked Genma.

"Bet you it's perverted," Raido said.

"Well, it's getting dark, so let's leave them for the first watch. I need sleep."

Tsunade rolled out a blanket and finding a spot on the other side of the site, flopped her head on a pack and fell asleep promptly.

Genma and Raido, picking up their packs, left with a wave.

"Eh? Where're they going?" asked Iruka.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Celebrating life, no doubt."

"What? They've got some drinks and they didn't share with us?"

Iruka looked put out.

Kakashi smacked himself on the forehead.

"They're not drinking – that is forbidden on a mission – you should know that, Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka blushed.

"Oh, yeah." He stood up. "What're they doing then? Let me go check –"

"No."

"What? Let me go!"

"No. Just sit."

"I can go if –"

"Iruka. Take my word for it."

"But –"  
"I don't know about you, but when I have sex I'm not really into having an audience – but hey, if you swing that way, just go ahead. I'm sure Genma wouldn't mind."

Iruka turned a beet red and plopped himself down beside the Jounin.

Suddenly he was very aware that he was sitting down beside Kakashi – Kakashi who was super powerful and rather odd. Normally that was no problem for Iruka but after today, he couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy.

_

* * *

Kakashi is ANBU. Kakashi summons things like a Sannin. And who is Sakumo?_

* * *

The silence stretched as the men spent the following uncomfortable minutes checking their surroundings for chakra signatures. Iruka was more and more aware of his companion's unique white chakra – that and the two flares in the distance.

"Something wrong, Iruka?"

"……. Noooo….."

"Are you sure? You seem tense to me…. Although after today, I guess any Chuunin might feel uneasy or excited."

"No. I'm fine, Kakashi-san."

"Kakashi is fine."

Silence.

"I'm not going to bite you, you know."

"I know." Iruka hesitated. "It's just –"  
"Let me guess. ANBU right?"

"…. Yeah…. I didn't know –"

"I don't like advertising it. It's something I don't speak of – never have, never like to, never will."

Iruka nodded.

"Genma said it takes some people that way."

"Genma blabs," Kakashi said, but his voice held some resignation and fondness.

"I guess you must have been in there for a while. More than – say…. Five years?"

"…….. yeah……."

Iruka tried not to gawk, instead, he focused on the flames of their small camp fire and imagined life for more than five years living life on the edge of hell. Alone. Isolated. No friends. Nothing.

_

* * *

And he lost his sensei, the Yondaime, Yellow Flash. How young was he? How old is he now?_

* * *

Iruka frowned. Nobody to his knowledge ever celebrated the Jounin's birthday._

* * *

Has he even celebrated his birthday ever?_

* * *

Taking a quick peek at Kakashi (who was staring ruminatively at the fire), Iruka made up his mind.

"I know the reference to Yellow Flash and Jiraiya – but who's Sakumo? An old teammate?"

Kakashi turned his head, his mismatched eyes glinted dangerously in the firelight. Iruka gulped and turned away.

"Forget I asked."

There was a silence.

Kakashi idly scratched at his glove's metal protector, sitting cross-legged and brooding.

"Father."

"Eh?"

"He was…. My father."

Iruka felt like he stepped on a land mine.

_

* * *

Shit._

* * *

"Oh." He stopped. "I see."

"You don't. But that's okay."

"I thought –"

Iruka shrugged nonchalantly.

"You thought what?"

"I thought you were – um – orphaned. Like Naruto."

_

* * *

Or me. Or Sasuke._

_There was so many ways to be orphaned. By large tragic disasters – the Kyuubi. Or by chance like Naruto. Or by genocide – like Sasuke with Itachi. Or by mistake like Genma._

* * *

"What made you think that?" asked Kakashi curiously.

"Well… there's that look in your eyes….. eye….."

"Look?"

"Lost and lonely."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow.

"Orphaned isn't quite the word for it – but I guess technically – yeah."

"How?"

Silence.

"I mean, what happened?"

Kakashi said nothing.

After a moment, Iruka sighed.

_

* * *

I guess it's a sore point for him. All the same – everybody has had their parents taken away from them because of something – like he's any different! Sometimes this guy really –_

* * *

"Sometimes I find it good to talk about these things to a close friend," Iruka said. "The Hokage was kind to me and often listened."

"Tsunade?"

"No. I mean. The Sandaime."

"Aaahhh…. Yeah…. Same here."

"It's not bad to open up – not everybody is condemning –"  
"Heh. You think."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"So never be afraid to tell me –"

"That's Iruka-sensitive-sensei for you."

"Eh?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"You seem to be saying that a lot."

"It's for your own protection, Iruka. What I have to say – what stories I have to tell – are just best forgotten. Why else do you think I've not said anything to Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke about it? You think we keep silent for nothing?"

_

* * *

We._

* * *

Iruka felt more out of it than normal._

* * *

What can I as a simple Chuunin teacher do? He wondered__. Really?_He wondered

* * *

Then he remembered Genma's words._

* * *

If you don't retain that eternal, irritating optimism, you'll end up like us. Asumo and Kurenai in denial, Gai bizarre, Ebisu a peeping tom…. Ibiki…. 'nuff said. Kakashi….. he hasn't been in a decent relationship for YEARS! And I mean, like more than a decade…. I don't know when was the last time he had sex to my knowledge…_

_Whatever. That's not the point. The point is – Iruka, you are our strength. Your optimism, your tales, your normality, your innocence is the light at the end of our tunnel. Maybe that's why we all put up with your pansy ways and your general weepiness._

_Well….. the thing to fear is not the death or your opponent but your own nerves. The day you lose your nerve, lose your resolved is the day the enemy wins. That's the day you die, or desert, or crack up or do something equally stupid. And without you…. well…. Jounins like Kakashi will just have one more HUGE disillusionment._

_Provide hope even when it seems shoved in my face. Provide an outlet even when it seems unappreciated._

* * *

"Well… I just want you to know that I'm there," Iruka said stubbornly, filled with new resolve.

"How can I forget?"

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Gaaaaa!"

Iruka had jumped Kakashi suddenly – there was a scuffling in the dark, before Kakashi froze at the sight of Tsunade stirring restlessly.

"If you guys don't shut the fuck up, I'm going to kill you and leave your corpses for Orochimaru," she said sleepily.

"Eeeep!"

"Go play your sex games elsewhere."

Kakashi and Iruka jumped several yards away from each other, Tsunade rolled over and fell asleep once again, smirking. That comment always worked with manly men.

"How does she do that?" asked Iruka with reverence.

* * *

Meanwhile, Genma and Raido lay satiated in a clearing not too far away. For a long time now, they had learned how to find pleasure in silence – in the silence of the evening. Leaning back, enjoying the air on their bared and cooling skin, they watched the stars. Raido's hand lay cupped in Genma's as they thought happily about their bizarre but successful mission.

"Today I thought about Hayate."

"Mmm…"

Genma had been close to Hayate in a brotherly type of way. A rarity for the cynical Jounin who disliked emotional ties of any kind.

"I remembered how he always saw hope in the hopeless, ya know? Something I need to practice…"

"Yeah. Today was a red letter day for me, too."

"Eh?"

"Father."

"Geez! Here I thought I was in the dumps!"

"I'm no longer afraid."

A thoughtful pause.

"I'm no longer afraid – I feel – so light! And it's all thanks to you."

Another pause.

Then in a lower huskier voice, "Genma."

Genma turned, his lips crooked upwards.

"Say my name like that – and I just might –"

Any nonsense was lost in another long kiss.

"We need sleep," Raido murmured. "Guard duty later on –"

"I – just can't. Flying too high."

"Hmmm…. Can't be helped, I guess."

"Screw regrets anyway."

When Genma and Raido rose, it was their turn for the watch. They had slept fitfully and after a quiet wash off at a nearby stream, they returned to the clearing just in time to see Tsunade slip back into her blanket.

Kakashi had fallen asleep, curled up protectively, no doubt a left over habit from his ANBU days. Next to him, endearing as he snuggled up against the silver-haired summoner, was Iruka.

Genma quirked his senbon and pointed, giggling at the pair. Raido smirked.

"Wish we had a camera," he breathed, looking down at the two.

Genma winked and pulled one out of his pack.

"You didn't!"

He nodded and raised a finger.

A moment later and a few photos later, Genma tucked it away – if his fellow Elite Jounin found out, he'd be dead.

* * *

_Aaahhhhh! What a day that had been! We'll all be glad to get back!

* * *

_

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	32. Glad to Get Back

I do not own Naruto – if I did, Kakashi would really be great – like a Sannin etc etc etc… and we'd see what's under his mask.

**

* * *

**

Revelation of the Wolf: The Glory of the Hatake Clan

**Glad to Get Back**

When the gates of Konoha came into view between the trees, everybody gave a sigh of relief. Home. At last!

All five shinobi started to make mental lists of what to do.

Tsunade's list started with sake, her favorite dinner, a bath and Shizune.

Raido thought of hot showers, Genma and the inn.

Genma thought of hot showers, Raido and the inn.

Iruka sighed, thinking of Ichiraku ramen, hot showers and his soft comfy bed.

And maybe Shizune.

Kakashi daydreamed about his Icha Icha series, Iruka's news, ramen, his bed, a hot shower and somewhere at the end, he wondered where Sakura was.

Of course, they had all planned without considering how the village might feel.

* * *

"Well, Tsunade-sama? How did it go?" asked Homura, casting a raised eyebrow at Genma's bandages and bandaged wrist, Raido's black eyes, Iruka's slight limp and the kage's slow walk.

"Was the mission successful?" asked Koharu.

Tsunade felt too tired to riposte the annoying, overbearing, super strict village leaders. She merely shook her head, gave a weak smile to the small crowd gathered at the gate and waved limply.

"Fine. Yes."

She turned away.

Sakura ran down the street, yelling happily.

"Hokage-sama! Are you okay?"

"Get me out of here," hissed Tsunade, rolling her eyes at the following village idiots.

"Out of the way," Sakura said, importantly. "I must check her over!"

People parted reluctantly and Sakura led her new sensei toward the headquarters.

"Your office, your home or the hospital?" asked Sakura.

"Um…. Office….. I guess…. But I want sake, dinner and –"

"Got it."

Before she knew it, Tsunade was rejoined by her escort, all out of breath saying things like, "It's classified right now," "The mission was successful," "The kage is fine," "A statement will no doubt be made later in the day."

Eventually, they all reached her office door and pushing her through, Sakura trailed in after the Jounins and the Chuunin.

"SURPRISE! WELCOME BACK!"

It was Aoba, Iwashi, Izumo, Kotetsu and Shizune. They had decorated the office in bright colors – lanterns, paper chains, ornate paper decorations, balloons and confetti littered the air. A lot of it seemed attracted to Kakashi's hair – it looked like a shining tree.

Tsunade blinked and after a few moments was able to speak (yes, the tough nut was touched).

"What a surprise! Thank you so much for the warm welcome."

"Sit down!" Kotetsu said, sneaking a peek at the bosom of his superior. Izumo smacked him.

Tsunade sat back in her comfy, familiar chair and rested her feet on a stool, which seemed to appear from nowhere. A full glass of sake was shoved into her hand, and a small table with her favorite dinner meal was placed beside her.

Izumo (the only pure minded chuunin) relaxed her with a massage and Shizune checked her vitals, while Tsunade explained what happened.

Genma, Kakashi, Raido and Iruka snuck out of the room before the Hokage could remember to call them back for a joint report.

As they left they could hear Sakura laughing, Shizune snorting and Kotetsu saying, "Yeah? Well, check THIS out, Aoba."

The last thing they heard was Sakura's high pitched voice screeching, "PERVERT! That's worse than Naruto!"

* * *

Iruka wandered home, took his hot shower, but finding himself still energetic, returned to the headquarters, acknowledging the fact that he had no life since he still visited although it was his time off.

After a long chat with the chuunins on the mission report desk, Iruka found Sakura.

"Shizune's taken the kage home so we all disbanded… I know I'm not supposed to talk about details but – how do you feel?"

"Okay," Iruka said with a smile. "Thank you for asking!"

"I didn't know that Kaka-sensei went," Sakura said, thoughtfully. "I didn't see him with you guys when you left the village."

"Well…" Iruka hesitated.

_

* * *

What was he to say? Sakura isn't stupid – it'll be easy for her to remember the ANBU escort and make the connections if we talk longer about it._

* * *

"It's always good to keep one's enemies on their toes." Iruka said with a smile. "The less Konoha knows, the less chance Sound will know. It makes for an edge in battle."

"I see." Sakura smiled. "Were you able to exercise your new skills?"

Iruka grinned.

"Aaaahhhahaha! It was great!" Iruka's face turned pensive. "I was able to protect something precious to me – but I see now that there are many people in Konoha who have done it almost every day of their lives and have never been recognized for it."

Sakura nodded, then grinned.

"Well, if you see Kaka-sensei – tell him I'll be at the Ichiraku Ramen shop."

"See you there later, then!" Iruka said.

* * *

The sensei in question was in deep conversation with Ibiki.

"So, it would be good if you sent a counterpart to Cloud to discover who did the actual deed – it would be a link to Sound."

"For sure, that would be good knowledge, Kakashi – but, do you remember anything? Any lead?"

"Well…. If it was in the tea, it could have been anything. But if it was in the pills – it would have been from Meg – cough – Yukimoto-san's tour company."

"Which consist of?"

"Her two sons, her secretary, her maidservant, her makeup artist, her dresser."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. And rule out Raiden, her younger son, he's only eight or nine. And her maidservant – a simple woman, very low education."

"The others? Her secretary, a hot chick, well educated, smart and quick thinking, really nice girl. Nothing suspicious about her. Her makeup artist is dumb, not so well educated, good with faking stuff and really really gay. Same thing goes for her dresser."

"What's a dresser?"

"The guy who decides what she'll wear."

"People have those?"

"People don't – celebrities do."

"I see… and the other son?"

"Ahhhh…. Well, there you have it! If there was to be a candidate for poisoning Tsunade-sama it would be him. Big spender, untrustworthy, a liar, hates my guts, hates his mom, hates the world, womanizer, wrecks his cars, knows about the ninja world – did I say hates my guts? Because he really, really, really dislikes me."

"Right…." Ibiki said, scribbling madly on a clipboard. "Nothing like gut instinct to tip a shinobi off."

"Although how he could have connections with Sound is beyond me…."

"Well… this singer woman could have bumped into anybody on her travels."

"Kakashi-san?"

It was Iruka.

Ibiki smirked at the nervous Chuunin.

"Aaaahhhh…. If it isn't Iruka-kun!" The Chuunin examiner grinned – Iruka's smile wavered.

His memories of his Chuunin exam were always refreshed when he passed by Ibiki-san. The shinobi rumoured to be the best ANBU captain of the Interrogation and Torture Squadi. Even after his talks with Genma and Kakashi, ANBU still made Iruka uneasy – but he was no longer ashamed of that. A smart person was aware of danger and around ANBU, danger lurked. In fact, they were danger personified. Just remembering Kakashi's battle with the summoner made Iruka shiver.

"You said that you would think on Tsunade and her potion problem?" Kakashi prompted the obviously speechless Chuunin.

_

* * *

Genma is damn right sometimes…. Still a pansy…. But then, even Genma isn't really that relaxed around Ibiki…. Who is?_

* * *

"Ummmm….." Iruka grinned weakly. "Well…. From what I can remember, Megami told one of her sons to get some headache stuff for the kage. Her exact words. It couldn't have been Raiden – because Raiden – her little boy – was kept at her side the whole time. We were chatting with him. Genma wanted to hear another person's opinion on your behaviour on missions. So… yeah…. We were talking and Tsunade took the pills – but not then and there… no… she took them before we started to travel…I think…. Anyway – the only person hanging around was the secretary lady and the other son – looked real sulky. Then he left after a while…. But to where, I don't know."

Ibiki nodded.

"Right. Looks like your instincts might be leading you right, Kakashi. I'll let you know what happens in the next few days. Right, then. I'm off."

Iruka watched as the tall, black cloaked shinobi took his solemnity and clouds of foreboding with him down the street. People parted before him like grass under the winds ofa storm.

Kakashi looked at Iruka expectantly. Like the Chuunin, after a hot shower, he had found himself more energized than he believed possible. Genma and Raido were still at their apartment – no surprise there – but he knew that they would emerge well rested for their daily drink at the inn.

"Ah. Kaka-sensei! It's Sakura – I believe she's looking for you! She'll be at the Ichiraku ramen shop if you want to chat with her for a bit."

Although Iruka tried to make it sound like a suggestion, his eyes sparked with an I'm-a-concerned-teacher-and-you-better-give-your-student-proper-attention look.

"Sure, sure," Kakashi sighed and lifting himself up, he sauntered down the road toward the ramen shop.

* * *

By the time he had arrived at the Ichiraku Ramen shop, Sakura was there and just on the verge of ordering.

"Kaka-sensei!"

"Sakura."

"How's it… going?" She turned and ordered a bowl of ramen, while he sat down and stashed away his book carefully.

"Okay."

"You guys were late! A day! You must stop influencing people this way. First Sasuke, now it's Tsunade-sama and Iruka-sensei!"

"Ohhhh? It's my fault is it?"

"All yours! Of course! What other shinobi has no enthusiasm?"

Kakashi drooped and ordered his favorite bowl.

"I'm getting no respect here…"

"Earn it!"

"Ehhh? What did you say?"

"Don't pull that on me! I'm not Gai-sensei!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Don't 'yeah, yeah' me!"

A pause.

"Itadikamasu. Did you bump into Sound on this mission?"

_

* * *

An offhand question._

_Or not._

* * *

"You know I can't really answer you on that one, Sakura," Kakashi said, watching Sakura blow on her noodles and take a tiny bit._

* * *

She really is a kawaii__ii__ kunoichi…._

* * *

Kakashi sighed. Suddenly, he felt super old. Old. Alone. Perverted. Tonight felt like one of those nights when being drunk seemed like a good option. And the sly reference to Sasuke wasn't lost on him either.

"There was no leads, no mentions of Sasuke, either," he said, softly and stared at the extra-large bowl (with extra toppings) that was slid in front of him.

"Oh." Sakura smiled sadly. "I hope Naruto is doing well. Shizune hears from Tsunade-sama, who sometimes gets notes by bird."

"So does Iruka."

"He gets notes from Naruto?"

"No. I mean, he gets word from Tsunade and sometimes sends an addendum for Naruto. They are really close though."

"Yeah."

A beat.

"I thought you ordered a medium bowl," Sakura said.

More than most people she was aware of how Kakashi was stingy with money.

* * *

"_After this mission….."_

"_You'll treat us out to ramen?"_

"_Errr….no…. tea…. Ramen is… unhealthy…."_

"_Miser-sensei!"_

"_Idiot."_

"_Shut up, Sasuke-chan!"_

* * *

"_No, Naruto. Only one bowl for you guys."_

"_But!"_

"_One bowl of soup, one fish. That's all you get…"_

* * *

"_It's Naruto's birthday – what are you getting him?"_

"_I have to get something, Sakura?"_

"_Baka-sensei! Yes!"_

"_Geez! What do I –"_

"_Move it!"_

_

* * *

Or when they were escorting Tazuna-san back to his home…._

"_What're we having?"_

"_Ration bars."_

"_They look so small!"_

"_They taste weird!"_

"_Tazuna-san! Are you okay?"_

"_What ARE these?"_

"_Ration bars, I just said that."_

"_Where did you get them?"_

"_Ummm… some shop was selling them at a discount price…."_

"_WHHAAAATTTT! BAKA-SENSEI! Look at the due date on these!"_

"_So speaks the brat who drank old milk!"_

* * *

"_Sensei? Why do you order such a small bowl?" asked Naruto, gaping at his sensei's soup._

"_Maaaa… you could say I'm on a diet…"_

"_Diet?"_

"_Diet?" _

_

* * *

Inner Sakura: WHAT THE HELL? ARE YOU ANOREXIC, SENSEI?_

* * *

"_Diet of his pocket book more like," muttered Sasuke._

"_Ahahaha!" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "All these D-ranks are getting me fat…"_

"_Then do something! Train!"_

"_Yeah. Yeah!" Naruto agreed with Sasuke. "Help us on our missions. I'm sure you can walk dogs, right, right?"_

"_They might be D-ranked, but I'm sure that they'll give you enough exercise," Sakura suggested timidly._

_

* * *

Inner Sakura: HELL YEAH! GET OFF YOUR ASS AND STOP READING THOSE PERVERTED BOOKS, SENSEI!__

* * *

Kakashi just shook his head, stubbornly._

* * *

Sakura's eyes narrowed. Sensei's order had been one medium bowl. As always.

"You ordered a medium bowl. There must have been a mistake! Did you take somebody else's order?"

She looked around. Nobody else was there at the moment.

"Somebody up there must be looking out for me," Kakashi said. "Itadikimasu!"

Sakura blinked at the sight of the ramen shop owner and his helper staring at Kakashi expectantly.

_

* * *

Oh, right!_

* * *

That day…. When they had treated Kakashi out for the sole purpose of seeing his face without a mask. Shikamaru's team had blocked their view and when finally they had managed to calm down, Kakashi had (apparently) finished his bowl. (How DID he do that?) He must have inhaled it._

* * *

And the ramen shop owner and his helper girl…. They had hearts in their eyes and a blush on their cheeks… He must be hot to attract guys…._

* * *

Sakura sighed and peeked out of the corner of her eye at her Jounin sensei as he finished popping apart his sticks and reached up to pull down his mask.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

She was sure everybody was hearing her heart beats – the tension was huge.

WHUMP!

The Rookie Nine suddenly appeared in her face.

_

* * *

Fucking fate._

* * *

"SAAAAKKKURRRRAAAA!" squealed Ino's irritating voice.

Sakura was going red.

"GUUUUYYYYYSSSSSS! Out of the way, idiots!"

It was too late.

By the time the idiots understood her, Kakashi had finished his bowl.

Record time.

One minute, six seconds.

Same scene.

The ramen shop owner was supporting himself over the stove with a massive – nosebleed (?) and the girl had fainted. Even Hinata was blushing red.

_

* * *

Hinata?_

_WHAT THE HELL? HINATA SAW IT AND I DIDN'T?_

* * *

"Hinata?"

The shy girls turned to the pink haired kunoichi, her eyes were dazzled.

"What did you see?"

Ten Ten and Ino understood immediately.

"Eeeee…." squeaked Hinata feeling Kakashi's gaze on her back as he sweat-dropped at the sight of the ramen shop workers.

"Well?"

"Oh!... um…. I only saw …. Ahhhh….. a flash…. Ummmmm…. Just his side…."

"And?"

"Eee! Well…. He had a nice nose and really nice lips…. Um…. Cuter than Naruto-kun!"

Hinata swayed off.

"Lucky duck," Ten Ten sighed.

"Why is it the ones like her that get it?" Ino asked irritated.

"Well…." Growled Sakura. "If you hadn't interrupted me, I might have been able to –"

Her friends backed away, knowing that the kage's student was no doubt ready to blow in their faces.

"Bye Sakura!"

The two girls dashed off, followed by the guys.

"Hey! Where are you going, idiots!"

Sakura ran out after them.

Kakashi watched perplexed as his young student raced after her friends.

_

* * *

Even as the years roll by and I get to know her better, she still makes no sense sometimes…._

* * *

Later on that night, Kakashi turned from the memorial to see an ANBU with long purple hair watching him.

Raising his hand he smiled.

"Still here, Kakashi-senpai?" asked a soft voice.

"Aahhhh… well… it's been a while…."

"Same for all of us."

"But I will never forget."

"Who could?"

"Well…." Kakashi hesitated.

_

* * *

I don't know her well… but after what Genma said during the mission…._

* * *

"Sometimes it is our duty to remember," the silver haired Jounin rose silently and swiftly. "But also it is good to be able to live. It would be what they want. My life is lived for him – he wanted to see the future. I would not think that Hayate would want you to hold onto a ghost."

The mask tilted.

"Like you should talk."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You live alone. There is no one in your life. And you sit here, when your friends celebrate, no doubt, at the inn."

The ANBU girl settled down a couple of white flowers at the memorial. She straightened.

"You call that letting go of your ghosts."

"It can be hard work," Kakashi said, with a sigh. "And I regress."

"Every day?"

"Every day. But I'm trying. Tonight, after I'm done here, I will go and be with my friends. The question is – what will you do?"  
"You're unsufferable."

"Same could be said about you."

A beat.

"So –"

"So I suggest you go home, clean up, rest and then find us at the bar. There's no reason for you to hide your face all the time."

She turned away and then paused, as if torn.

"Perhaps…."

"See you then."

Kakashi watched her jump away and then turned back to the memorial with a hidden twisted grin on his face.

"Pretty good bullshitting, huh, Obito?"

_

* * *

But then…. I don't want anybody to feel this pain. She is young. Why should she waste her life on the ghost of a man who would want the best for her?_

* * *

Another evil part of him mocked, "Yeah, same goes for Rin, right?"

Kakashi shoved the thought away.


	33. Finding Comfort

I do not own Naruto – if I did, Kakashi would really be great – like a Sannin etc etc etc… and we'd see what's under his mask.

Warning: GenxRai. Language.

**

* * *

**

Revelation of the Wolf: The Glory of the Hatake Clan

**Finding Comfort**

"I'd like to think that when he died, he thought well of me."

They were kneeling before the Namashi family tombstone.

"Probably wishful thinking, huh?"

The honey haired Jounin rotated his senbon around in his mouth – from one end of his wide lips to the other – and said nothing, merely shifting closer to place one large callused hand on the back of his friend.

He wasn't really good at this sob stuff.

And truth hurts.

So he said nothing but merely rubbed his saddened friend's back and tried to think up something wise to say. Something worthy of the philosopher that Genma found inside himself more and more each day.

"Of course," Raido sighed. "This is really dumb. Don't try to tell me it isn't, Genma."

Genma kept his silence.

"I know that this is a waste of our time and sitting here looking at this block of stone isn't going to really make things any better. I know you're thinking that."

"…. Noooo……."

A beat.

"I was thinking –"

Raido waited.

_All my life Genma has made things okay. Like bandaging me up after a tough mission. Or providing comfort…. Or other things…. And he may be pessimistic and have a tough guy exterior but he's wise. Wise with years….. I'm so lucky to have him at my back…. How could I ever thank him?_

* * *

"To be honest, I was thinking about how I can't lie to you."

"Eh?"

"I can't lie and say he thought highly of you on his death bed – because I don't know. You could talk to your brothers and sisters of course – there's that option. Maybe they could tell you. But if you really seek acceptance from him, that's the path you must take."

Raido blinked.

He had never considered going back to the family dojo to ask his siblings.

"I guess this fight really shook up some things from the past…" probed Genma.

Raido hadn't been really specific.

"Yeah. It was like the old times. And, yeah, I beat the guy – but it was scary to know that there was that ….. weakness…… I don't know….. that genjutsu or whatever it was preyed on a part of me that I didn't know was there. Shoved down all these years."

Genma sighed.

Raido shook his head, rubbing his tears off his face.

"Don't you think about your parents – ever?"

There was a silent pause.

"Every day."

Another long pause as Raido suddenly became aware of tenseness within his friend.

"There was nothing of them."

A beat.

"Nothing."

Raido shivered as he noticed Genma's sad eyes which were slightly watery with unshed tears. Tears he never let fall.

"They aren't – aren't on the monument."

He bowed his head.

"And their bodies were never returned."

The older Jounin sighed, his mouth quirked upward.

"Whatever."

Raido placed a conciliatory hand on Genma's, clasping the warmth and the senbon in the lax fingers.

One tear fell to sink into loam. It was the tear he never let fall.

"But one thing I know. My father always told me that we make our own destiny. That we walk our own paths and nobody can walk it for us. And that, with the memory of those who fell behind, we must walk forward for them, to live for them – and thus, live in honour, respect and with courage."

"He sounds like a wise man."

"Well… I didn't really understand it then – I was only ten. But weeks later when the news came – that's what I remembered of him. His last wise words to me. I've tried so hard to live it out."

Raido smiled sadly.

"You have. I'm just the stubborn one holding onto ghosts – and I'm dragging you down too."

"No you're not."

"Am too."

"Are not."

"Am too."

The two giggled rather hysterically.

Raido stopped first and sighed.

"Penny for your thoughts," Genma said lightly.

"I was just thinking how much I owe you."

"Damn right."

"And –"  
Their noses bumped slightly as Raido's eyes closed.

"How I should thank you."

A long kiss – gentle and tentative in the emotion filled moment.

"You have." Genma echoed. "I'm just the greedy one who wants more – and it looks like you're losing to it too."

Raido murmured something (sounded like 'Am not') into his friend's lips and ran his fingers up into his friends raggedly longish hair – Raido made a mental note to cut it soon. The thought was banished.

Genma's tongue teased open Raido's lips and slid into his friend's warmth tasting some sort of spicy rice sauce.

"Mmmm…."

Genma leaned back and smacked his lips.

"What?"

Raido glared at his friend who had broken up the tender moment.

"You taste like rice. We need to get some sake into you."

Then they burst out laughing and left the cemetery – running. Raido screeching at Genma's outrageous comments.

They didn't look back once.

* * *

"So, in the end, Obito," Kakashi murmured. "I think it'll be okay. I guess Genma and Iruka are right. They tease me about being uptight and I guess I should learn to relax a bit more. Not that I'm going to let down my mask or anything – but you know…. Socialize more…. Take a couple of A-ranks with some of the guys or something. These solo missions really make me feel like I'm losing it again – like the time I was in ANBU. Anyway, I guess I should follow my own advice and – oh! It's my personal pest! Right on cue…."

He stopped.

Iruka was walking up carrying a bunch of white flowers, looking solemn. After laying them down carefully, he stood, bowed his head and folded his hands in silence. Kakashi rose as well and watched as the chestnut-haired Chuunin sighed and opened his eyes.

"Thought provoking mission, huh?"

"Yes, Kaka-sensei."

"Some can be like that. Thank kami, not all the time."

"It's not that bad – I was just hoping they saw and were proud."

Kakashi didn't quite know what to say. He never thought much about his father – it was better now – but he never considered whether or not he was proud.

Something to think on.

_

* * *

But then, Iruka had always been a momma's boy. And his father's boy._

* * *

Iruka just screamed 'nice family guy'.

Kakashi felt odd and scary beside him. Not that he'd ever admit it, of course. Kakashi was a wolf. Plain and simple. A loner. Well… wolves ran in packs…. And didn't he have a family now?

_

* * *

Not just the shinobi of Konoha but Lightning's Howl and his family are mine as well. We're all in this together, I guess._

* * *

"I'm sure, Iruka-sensei, that they're proud. They always thought well of you – how could things change?"

"I plateaued."

"That can happen to anybody. And you've grown. This mission proved it. Tsunade-sama acknowledged it. Get over it. Stop whining."

"I'm not whining, dammit."

_

* * *

Good. He's out of his sulks now…._

* * *

"Ohhhh? Well…. My impression of you coming up here was that you were this close to depression and perhaps suicide. Considering jumping off the memorial and all that…."

"Whaaaat?" squawked Iruka, incredulously. "I was showing respect to the dead!"

"By looking like a dying cat?"

"I do not look like a dying cat, idiot!"

"Hmmm…"

"And you can't die by jumping off this stone anyways…."

Iruka humphed before he suddenly realized something.

Kakashi wasn't going to hoodwink him this time.

"Speaking of which – who's been here for too long? Eh?"

"Now, now," Kakashi said. "How can I say this? I've been –"

"No! No! You're coming back with me."

"A drink, perhaps?"

"Welll……"

"Just one?"

"O-o-okay."

"I'll pay."

"Fine. One drink. Only. One. Drink. You pay."

"Let's go then," Kakashi jumped away – Iruka following with a screech.

* * *

They tied at the inn.

"You've gotten faster." Kakashi said.

"Training."

"Yeah. You can stop rubbing it in."

* * *

When they entered, there was an inebriated roar.

Tons of people were there. And even a few girls showed. Shizune. Tsubaki. Hayate's girlfriend. Iruka found himself between Shizune and Tsubaki – already he felt himself going walleyed. Kakashi appeared out of nowhere with a small glass of something.

Shizune and Tsubaki choked on their Tropical Rages. Genma's eyebrow rose microscopically. Already he and Raido were drunk – Raido was in the clingy stage and Genma wasn't complaining.

Iruka shot it down his throat coughing at the burn and then smiled as warmth spread through his body.

"Kakashi…." Shizune hissed.

Kakashi just watched with glee as the high alcohol content hit the Chuunin's bloodstream faster than you could say "Itadikimasu".

* * *

An hour later….

Everybody was highly inebriated – even Kakashi had snuck a couple of drinks.

Anko already had to be separated from Ibiki – she had tried to knock him out after he groped her up.

He claimed irresponsibility – but she said it had definitely been motivated.

_Well_, Kakashi thought, noticing that she had lost her coat some time ago, _it's not like she's dressing responsibly….. geez! She might as well flash a sign, 'fuck me!'….._

Ibiki had then been pushed down to sit by (an increasingly nervous) Genma – Anko left with a rather disgruntled Kurenai, since Asumo had left her quickly at the sight of the rambunctious purple-haired examiner.

Genma started to brag aboutthe newest scandal - Koharu's obsession. Ibiki tried to top him - ANBU sex ed. In the end, Genma groped around in his pocket and melodramatically waved around a sheaf of pictures.

"Better yet, Ibiki – check. These. Out."

Genma exaggeratedly laid out his precious photos – copies only.

Raido grinned.

"Yesh! Shexshy! Top shecret, ri' Gen-genma!"

"Ehhhhhhhh?"

Gai leaned over and nearly fell on top of the table, Kakashi held him back and tried to peer over everybody's heads. The smell of mixed spirits assaulting his nose made him drunk enough….

_

* * *

And was it Iwashi who was lighting up a – what the hell?_

* * *

"Oooooooooohhhhhhhh!"

"N-n-n-noooooo! I'm shooooo drunk! I-I-I cannnn be seenn' this!"

"Heh! Make me shum copiesh, Gennnnmmmaaaaaa!"

"KKKKAAAAWWWWWAIIIII!"

Kakashi managed to get past the drunk Chuunins and Jounins to get a look.

It was a photo.

Early early morning. Iruka. And him. Snuggling. No. He wasn't snuggling – he hadn't lost his dignity but Iruka – gods – Iruka.

"Liked it? Eh? Kaka-shhhhheeee?" hicced Anko, punching Kakashi really hard on the arm. "Kawaii 'ruka?"

"NOT ME!" Kakashi said, firmly. "Take another look – can you see straight?"

"Nooo….. " Kurenai interjected. She wasn't as drunk but was trying to as fast as she could. "He's so asexual he couldn't get on with anything – looks like non-con to me."

The girls burst into high pitched giggles as Kakashi pouted and folded his hands in exasperation.

"No respect," he mumbled.

"What a lucky break, 'Ruka!" Kotetsu said boisterously to his half-passed out friend. "Ruka with Kashi!"

Izumo was swinging precariously upside down from the rafters while the bartender was resignedly keeping an eye out for him.

It wouldn't have been the first time a Chuunin or two lost his balance dancing under the roof.

Iruka's eyes focused sharply then widened.

"Fuck!"

"Yep! That's what you've been doing, eh?"

"Good for you, 'ruka!"

"Waaaaayyyyy toooo goooo!"

Iruka was wailing.

"Nooooo…."

"It's okaaayyyyy," Shizune said. "I-i-i-I think itsh hoootttt!"

"Yyyyeeeeaaaaahhhh!" Tsubaki agreed.  
Iruka's eyes brown eyes filled.

He'd hit the weepy stage.

"Awwww!"

Everybody cooed over him as the cute Chuunin melted in a pool of tears and a quivering lip which had the impact of ammo on a sensitive man. Even Ibiki was moved.

* * *

Kakashi sighed and shook his head. _The whole party is crying along with the silly pansy…. Geez! I think it's time I took this poor innocent home._

* * *

"Poor bonbon!" Genma sighed. "Kakashi, you'd best get him home."

Iruka managed to extricate himself from the booth, still clutching the photo, and stumbling out of the inn, he tripped down the porch and fell on his face.

"You okay?" asked Kakashi, with more bounciness in his step than usual.

"I'm ffffiiiiiiiiiinnnneee!. Just greeeeaaaaatttt!"

"You sure? You're on the way to my house, so I think I'll go with you –"

_

* * *

Fatigue and drink doesn't mix too well, Kakashi thought with a sigh as they staggered down the street swaying and holding each other up._

* * *

Tsunade walking down the street stared as they passed.

Iruka was calling Kakashi 'Shizune' and was feeling him up, while Kakashi's lovely baritone was lifted up singing an opera song and then suddenly switched to a very pervy paragraph from Icha Icha Paradise.

A long pervy paragraph.

Tsunade's eyes twitched.

_

* * *

How the hell –? He must've read that over and over and over again to remember THAT much off by heart! The idea is disgusting! Ewww! Something's got to be done about this!_

* * *

She was still twitching when their voices faded in the distance._

* * *

And why are they walking each other home again?_

* * *

A light bulb went on._

* * *

Bad habits! Forming bad habits! Where's Shizune when you need her! My two best shinobi following the way of Genma and Raido. And I know Izumo and Kotetsu aren't far behind. Dammit! We need more women for these guys – or else, there'll be no future Shiranuis or Namashis or worse yet – no Uminos or Hatakes._

_Must think on this….._

* * *

Iruka made it home. Kakashi didn't. He ended up in bed with Iruka.

* * *

UP COMING: Kakashi and Iruka wake up together? Discovered by whom? What an Academy teacher to do? Kakashi thinks hard about life in general. Startling revelations made.A brief vision of the future.

p.s. Don't worry. Although I think KakIru fics are cute, this fic does not suscribe to that.


	34. Celebration

People reviewed... haaaa! I feel so loved!

Okay! Onto the thanks.

**KrowsScared: Glad you like! I hope I can keep people snigger in the future. Twochapters so far done of the sequel... but I won't be posting them up for a time... :( Darn school!**

**sabireru: Lightning's Howl will play a part in the upcoming sequel. ;) Kakashi is kawai! He's the best! Glad you like! I feel inspired by the fact that somebody's actually counting the days...**

**Kunoichi008: Happy to make you smile.**

**ChidoriManiac: Oooooh! Somebody's excited! Hope you like the update... sorry... but it's going to slow down for the sequel.**

**AnoSaa: I may write an alternate ending if you like... but unfortunately this story was set in stone a loooonnngggg time ago. Hmmm... for KakaIru, check out my _Sidelines_ oneshots... if you haven't already...**

**Polka Dot: Ha! A fellow Genma/Raido fan! Don't you just love them! Gaaa! We need more fics of those! Once again, I wrote a Genma/Raido in _Sidelines_.**

I do not own Naruto – if I did, Kakashi would really be great – like a Sannin etc etc etc… and we'd see what's under his mask.

**

* * *

**

Revelation of the Wolf: The Glory of the Hatake Clan

**Celebration**

It was so warm. For a moment, Iruka savored the cozy feel of his bedmate as they snuggled together, enjoying the warmth of the sun filtering through the open window above his bed.

His bedmate –

Somebody's lithe body pressed down on his, surrounding him with the homey scent of cinnamon, pine and sake. Murmuring contentedly, he nipped the taut neck next to him and then licked it.

For several minutes, he wondered what exactly happened the night before – he couldn't remember a thing other than the photo of him and Kakashi.

Not that there was anything inappropriate with it. But it was embarrassing.

It was embarrassing to have everybody know it was his entire fault.

Iruka lazily opened his eyes and smiling, focused on a shock of silver hair.

_

* * *

Silver hair?_

_SILVER HAIR?_

_FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK!_

* * *

A beat.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Iruka, finding his voice, screamed as loud as he could.

"What?" Kakashi bounded up, whisking out a kunai, and pinned down Iruka to his pillow.

Iruka gagged.

Silence ensued – punctuated only by Kakashi's sharp gasps.

There was a moment before the half-awake Jounin realized his prey was in fact no real threat. He drew back.

"You okay?" he asked calmly, replacing his weapon.

Iruka gurgled.

Suddenly, there was a pounding on the door and before the two could draw apart, Aoba and Ebisu burst in – kunai drawn.

"Iruka, are you oka-"  
They froze.

Iruka and Kakashi.

Iruka and Kakashi in bed.

Together.

A stunned silence.

Iruka and Kakashi.

Kakashi on top, pinning the young Chuunin down.

"Gaaaawwww!" Ebisu screeched, feeling his brains were about to combust with the ideas running through his head. "Indecent behaviour! How could you, Iruka-sensei?"

Aoba was speechless – with laughter.

"Get off!" hissed Iruka.

Kakashi pulled away, stretched lazily and with a sigh, pulled himself off the bed.

The men couldn't help but notice that the Jounin was still wearing his full gear.

"You wore your shoes in my bed?" screamed Iruka.

"Who cares about the shoes?" gasped Ebisu. "This is improper behaviour!"

"Maaaa…. Iruka….. sorry, but I guess I was more drunk than I thought!" Kakashi looked slightly amused. "I've fallen out of practice…. But don't tell Gai that!"

Aoba was trying to stop laughing – even though the young Academy sensei had a my-morning-just-has-been-ruined-don't-mess-with-me look.

"Why couldn't it have been Shizune," Iruka whispered miserably. "I'm never going to live this down!"

"It's not so bad," Kakashi said, reasonably.

_

* * *

There's no reason to be ashamed about this – on missions, you often end up snuggling…. Geez…. It's not like anything happened._

* * *

Kakashi didn't know whether he should be sad or glad about that._

* * *

But Ebisu and Iruka ARE getting on my nerves….. really…._

* * *

"What if people find out?"

"Find out what?" Kakashi asked, beginning to be irritated. "There was nothing to find out."

Ebisu broke in.

"Something must've happened. No smoke without a fire, they say…" he trailed off when he caught sight of Kakashi's cold eye.

"Ehhh? What would you say again?"

"Well… people can be mistaken…."

"Hmph," the Jounin turned away and lounged to the door. "Thanks for your hospitality, Iruka-sensei," he said, emphasizing the _sensei_ as he disappeared.

Iruka flopped back.

He hadn't meant to piss off the Jounin – but Iruka had a lot to worry about now. Although Kakashi never seemed to care about what people thought (see: his Icha Icha book mania), Iruka was always aware of society and the rules. He was a teacher, for goodness sake, and parents expected him to have a regular type of life – expected him to live in a way that would give their kids a good example.

Snuggling against Kakashi followed by an innocent sleepover (due to heavy drinking) would not be a good thing for a Chuunin teacher's reputation.

* * *

Aoba dragged a spluttering Ebisu away, aware that the young Chuunin had a lot to think on. He wasn't close to the chestnut-haired Academy sensei, but he knew that Shizune thought a lot of him. And that Iruka, for the most part, reciprocated the feeling in that introverted way of his.

Kakashi was merely a friend. Like a close bigger brother. After all, they were only a year apart in age, growing up in war together, although their memories widely varied.

Aoba knew what Kakashi felt whenever hot-blooded Iruka was around. It always started with a sigh and ended with the thought, _if only I could turn back time and do it all over again_.

Well….. Aoba didn't have much to complain about. But he knew.

He was the technician who often ended up manning the ANBU desk. The one who kept up the files and the mission reports.

He saw the men come in, beaten, breaking and silent. Well…. Not that Hatake-san was ANBU anymore, but every now and then, something would come up that only ANBU Hound could handle.

And Aoba would be the one to dig up the thick musty files – the unranked missions, the off the record missions and the S-ranks (climbing past forty now). It was all there. It didn't take much imagination to figure out what he had gone through.

No. Iruka was the reason they fought. Well… not for Iruka in particular – sometimes that guy could get really annoying but his innocence and naivete could charm the socks off even Tsunade-sama, who was something of a man-eater.

* * *

Aoba said as much to Genma later on that day.

"Yeah…. I know…." Genma nodded.

_He was such a wise Jounin_, Aoba thought.

"I had a chat with Iruka-sensei about that one time… We fight for the village, we fight for the women and the children and for the dreamers."

There was a thoughtful silence. Raido sipped his tea and nodded.

"He can get annoying though –"

"Such a pansy!"

"That's actually a good word for him…"

"Iruka-san?" asked Anko, plopping herself down with a sigh.

Ibiki and Gai slid in beside her.

"You knew -?"  
"Pansy is the only word to describe him."

"You underestimate him," Genma said. "He's going to go for Jounin. Just you watch."

Gai chinged his teeth at them.

"What a beautiful young man! In the flower of youth, no less! It is only right he experience the power of youth! Such a strict young man, too! Eh, Ibiki?"

Ibiki managed not to wince.

"Hmmmmm….. Umino Iruka….. I could talk –"  
"Leave him alone, Ibiki," Genma said, rolling his eyes. "We want him mentally whole for the Jounin exams."

"You think he could do it?" asked Aoba.

"Why not? He's been training…."

"Who's been training? Kakashi?" asked Kurenai, coming up to the table followed closely by Asuma.

"No… Iruka," Raido said. "Although Kakashi has been training too…. Ow!"

Genma had pinched him under the table.

"My ETERNAL RIVAL has been TRAINING and he won't tell me one bit about his new jutsus!" wailed Gai, clutching his head. "All he says is "Eh? What did you say?" in that cool, hip, modern way of his…."

"Yeah… well…. Just think of him sloshed and drunk with Iruka on Iruka's bed," Aoba said. "That'll fix him."

"WHAAAATTT?" yelled Gai, bursting into flames. "He is molesting the sweet flower Iruka?"

Everybody blinked.

"Erm…."

"Sweet flower?"

"Iruka?"

"Waaaaiiiit…. Wait one minute…" Kurenai said. "Kakashi and Iruka were together?"

"In bed."

"Together?"

"In bed."

"Why?"

"They got drunk. Kakashi helped him home but never got to his own place."

"Any proof?"

"Saw it for myself." Aoba nodded proudly.

"How -?"

"I was puking in my toilet next door – the walls are so thin – and I heard this scream – it was Iruka –"

Gai gasped.

Everybody rolled their eyes.

"What the heck were they doing?" wondered Raido.

"Anyway –" Aoba said. "There was this 'whump' and I burst out of my apartment to find Ebisu coming down from the other side – I guess he heard it too…. And we busted open the door and there they were…."

Everybody was spellbound. They waited.

There was a long pause and they looked at Aoba expectantly.

Aoba was puzzled.

"And…. What happened?" asked Anko.

"Errr…. Nothing…."

Aoba felt a little irritated on the poor shinobis' behalf – a big deal over nothing. REALLY….

"What – errrr – position…. Were they in?" asked Genma delicately.

"GENMA!" hissed Raido shocked.

Everybody leaned forward.

Aoba blushed red.

"Nothing really serious. Kakashi was half propped up on top and –"

Everybody leaned back, giggling (except for Ibiki who merely wanted to… talk…. to the Copy Nin again.)

"Wow…. Just… wow…." Genma breathed.

"It was innocent!" Aoba protested seeing that the dirty minds of his comrades were turning once again. "One of his hands was in his pouch – "

"Probably going for a condom?" asked Anko.  
"Or putting away his kunai," pointed out Raido sensibly.

"Worthy of an ex-ANBU, yes," Ibiki agreed.

"Ex-ANBU?" Kurenai asked, blinking. "Kakashi?"

"Did I just say that out loud?" asked Ibiki.

A thoughtful silence.

"With that in mind… perhaps a new topic…." Muttered Asuma still in shock from the double revelations.

"Still… if I was in bed and Raido started to holler, I'd think it was an intruder and pull out my kunai," Genma said, thoughtfully.

"Is that an allegorical sentence?" asked Ibiki.

There was another pause.

"Never mind their dirty minds," huffed Raido. "And let's leave the two poor guys alone… it's obvious that Iruka is sweet on Shizune and it's obvious that Kakashi screwed Yukimoto Megami while he was guarding her…"

"WHHAAAATTTT?" coughed the girls into their tea. "He had sex with the famous singer?"

"Lucky man," Ibiki murmured.

"Lucky woman," sighed Genma.

"What is he?" grumbled Anko. "A bisexual?"

"Probably can't make up his mind," Kurenai agreed.

"Guys!"

"Bisexual? What's that?" asked Gai.

Everybody sweat-dropped.

"Anyway – it's obvious that both of them don't swing 'that' way," Aoba went on. "Worse luck," Genma interjected.

"So let's just forget about it –"

"Forget about what?" asked Kakashi, lazily.

Everybody froze guiltily.

"Nothing, really nothing…" Raido said.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow disbelievingly.

_

* * *

It's probably a load of bullshit about me and Iruka…. What a pain in the butt…._

* * *

"Anyway, you guys are wanted in the main headquarters conference room…. Something about an announcement…."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…. You guys are running – um – half an hour later already soooo….."

Suddenly everybody was trying to squeeze themselves out of the booth and they were out of the inn and down the road.

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" gasped Kurenai.

"I had to help a drunk home so –"

"LIAR!" yelled Gai, Anko, Asuma, Genma and Raido.

"Hey! Don't say that!"

"You're just getting back at me for talking about you and Iruka, aren't you, bastard?" hissed Aoba.

"Eh? You guys were spreading lies again?"

Suddenly everybody was running that much faster.

"We were only discussing facts," Raido said, trying to be fair to everybody. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"I'd rather there was nothing period," Kakashi growled. "Now Iruka is going to be mad at me – well, I'll know whom to blame when he comes around on the prowl."

Everybody suddenly sped up at the thought of the hot-blooded Chuunin being on their case for gossiping. The young sensei could be extremely straight-laced.

* * *

When they entered the room, they froze at the look on Tsunade-sama's face. All the Chuunins and Jounins already there winced as the Hokage blasted away at the eardrums of the famous Copy-nin no Kakashi. Apparently he hadn't brought in his comrades on time.

"What were you doing the whole time?" she bellowed.

"Ummm….." Kakashi tried to think up of a good excuse but none came to mind right away.

"And don't lie to me!"

"Eeeep!"

Kakashi wracked his brains.

"Ummm… no excuse really…. Memorial…. Lunch…..bookstore browsing…. Training….."

Tsunade glared.

"This is important for us! I'm going to think up of a way to deal with you…. later…" She sounded ominous.

Everybody started to whisper about what was going to happen to their favorite Copy Nin.

Tsunade cleared her throat in warning.

"We are gathered here," Tsunade said with a note of finality in her voice, silencing all her shinobi. "For an auspicious announcement."

Kakashi tuned out his kage – he knew what it was all about – rolled his eye and winked surreptitiously at Sakura. His pink-haired student glared at her obviously inattentive sensei and turned away only to find Genma and Kotetsu eyeing her dress uniform appreciatively.

_

* * *

Perverts!_

* * *

"In order to properly celebrate this important treaty with Cloud, Homura-san and Koharu-san INSIST we celebrate it the old way…" Here Tsunade sounded as put out as Kakashi had.

"A festival has been set up –" Koharu said in her creaky but bossy voice.

Genma grinned.

"Oh goody!"

"I expect you to volunteer and take a patrol shift," Homura interjected, pointedly ignoring the senbon-fixated Jounin. He was used to Genma's running commentaries in meetings. "This is for crowd control and safety – for obvious reasons. Remember to sign the sheet."

He waved limply towards a desk with papers on it.

Genma sighed.

_

* * *

Great. I get home – and what do I receive? More work._

* * *

"The only ones exempt from duty are those who went to Cloud with Tsunade-sama," Koharu amended.

"YAY!" cheered Genma.

Iruka couldn't help but smile in agreement.

Kakashi looked unmoved.

_

* * *

I wonder…. Could I still sign the sheet? Gate duty sounds good about now – nice and far from the festivities….._

* * *

When it came time to line up for the sign up, Kakashi broke all records and was first in line. With a relieved sigh, he walked away.

Socializing had never been an easy thing for him – he never could relate well to people. And although he knew something wasn't entirely right, he just didn't know how to go about fixing it. Although it was denial and escapism, this way was best.

Minutes later, the sheets were signed – the room emptied and Tsunade,

grumbling, stomped off with Shizune to find the kage's ceremonial cloak and hat.

Once she was all dressed up and ready for her public announcement, Tsunade looked down at the shift papers – all the spaces were filled. Her blonde eyebrows rose as she noticed that one of the gatepost duties had been entirely filled with Kakashi's name.

He had volunteered to guard the gateposts for the total of seven hours.

_

* * *

What the hell is going on here?_

* * *

Mentally, Tsunade decided to have a chat with Sakura about her sensei._

* * *

Being a Jounin means being a little crazy, but this is taking it a little too far…._

* * *

Meanwhile, Kakashi's pink-haired student had found her friends in the training field – but instead of training, they were gathered all around in a circle talking.

Even Lee had stopped his training routine (right about now he would have been doing five hundred pushups).

"What's up?" asked Sakura, smiling and waving to her friends, who looked at her oddly. "Did something happen?"  
"It's your sensei…." Whispered Ino, looking strange.

"I heard it all from Gai-sensei," Lee said, posing like a 'nice guy' and chinging his teeth at Sakura, who winced. "That Kakashi – that sensei of yours – destroyed the virtue of Iruka-sensei last night."

For a moment Sakura was flummoxed. Then she burst out laughing.

"Don't be silly," she said. "Kakashi is weird but he's not into that kind of thing…" She paused as everybody continued to look serious. "You guys don't honestly believe anything happened?"

"Well…." Shikamaru said. "There is no reason to think anything happened – but my dad was at the inn last night and he saw Kakashi and Iruka leave the inn together AGAIN…. Both drunk…. Kakashi-sensei probably just fell asleep on the bed – probably passed out….. What's the big deal? This is so troublesome…."

Sakura stared.

She knew that on the odd day, Kakashi would drink – but she had never heard that he ever got DRUNK. But then…. What did she know about her mysterious sensei, who NEVER showed his face, never invited them over his place and never talked about his past life? What she did know was that Kaka-sensei had no social sense and that nothing could have happened – he was just not like that.

Sakura said as much.

"There's no way anything happened. He probably was just too tired and decided to use Iruka's hospitality… that's all."

"I agree," Temari agreed.

She had come once again to deliver a scroll – and see Shikamaru.

"How would you know?" asked Tenten.

"He-he-he's too cute….." Hinata whispered. "Would-would I-iruka-sensei like that?"

"Impossible." Sakura said firmly. "Iruka likes Shizune."

"My dad said so too," Chouji nodded. "They were chatting each other up at the bar…. I just don't see how he does it…"  
"He looks hot!" Ino snorted. "He's not – well…. He eats properly."

Chouji's eyes narrowed.

"What are you saying?"

"Nothing…." Ino said airily.

Temari snorted.

"Have I met Iruka?"

"Briefly, I think," Shikamaru said. "He was a troublesome teacher – always on our case about doing our tests and homework – but he's smart, I guess…."

"An Academy teacher?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry," Sakura said. "Impossible."

"Damn right…" Temari murmured.

"How WOULD you know what that Kakashi likes?" asked Tenten again.

"Temari has a history with him…" Neji said, calmly. "I can see it – look at the way her eyes are shifting…."

"Oh stop it, Neji," Tenten muttered. "That's bullshit and you know it…"

"The Byukugan never lies..."

"N-n-neji-kun…. I'm sorry, Temari-san… I'm sure Neji-kun di-didn't mean it….." Hinata's small voice trailed away as everybody caught sight of Temari's cheeks.

Tomato red.

* * *

Suddenly all the girls relocated several feet away.

The boys blinked. Lee began to do some more pushups.

"Something happened?" asked Ino in surprise.

"Well…. Just protecting Gaara at one of those concerts…. He was there protecting the singer…. And well….. I tried to make a point… and – uh – Kankuuro dared me…. There was a bet…. And well… a week later…. I – uh – well… you know…."  
There was a silence.

"Yes?" asked Sakura.

"You what?" asked Tenten.

"I – kissed him."

"WHAAAATTTTT?" screeched the girls.

Hinata looked faint.

"What was it like?"

"Amazing… he was sort of into it too…"

"Wow…."

"I wish I could do that!"

"Just once."

"I cannot believe I'm hearing you guys say this," Sakura mumbled. "He's like my dad – he's sooo old!"

"Sakura, open your eyes and smell the coffee," Tenten said. "He's hot. He's mysterious. He's powerful. He's single. He's one of Konoha's best ninjas. What's there not to like? He's not stupid like Naruto. Or lazy like Shikamaru –"

"Hey!" interjected Temari.

"He's not ugly like Lee (although some days he's kinda cute)… anyway…"

All the girls were staring oddly at Tenten.

_

* * *

She thinks Lee's cute? What the hell?_

* * *

Sakura just couldn't understand.

"Yes… well…. He's not brash like Kiba, boring like Shino, pessimistic like Neji, fat like Chouji – nor will he ever betray Konoha like Sasuke did…"

Sakura's and Ino's eyes turned to 'death ray' but Tenten ignored them.

"So he's perfect really."

"No he's not," Sakura said. "He's all of those – except for the betrayal part – except you'd never know because he talks to nobody and he's totally antisocial. He's got problems except he's so weird nobody figures it out…. But still…. I guess he's kinda nice…."

"With years, you might come to appreciate him more…" Temari said with a smile. "He's a good man."

"Yeah…. Well – I –"  
Sakura never finished her sentence.

Kiba and Shino came running up.

"What's happened?" asked Ino.

"You'd never guess what I heard!" Kiba said half-panting, half-laughing.

"Calm down," Shino said, rolling his eyes and adjusting his sunglasses.

"If it's about Kaka-sensei being gay with Iruka-sensei, I don't want to hear it," Sakura said with a huff.

"No! Kurenai-sensei told me that Kaka-sensei and Yukimoto Megami were together – like – you know?" He held up his pinky finger and waggled it suggestively.

"What?"

"I can't believe it!"

"That Kakashi! He sure gets around!"

"Talk about it!"

"Why can't I get that?"

"Let me see…. Jounin, hot, IN SHAPE!"

"I bet Gai hasn't had as many conquests, Lee."

"Gai-sensei is the best – even when it comes to sex appeal – he's on fire."

"You go believe that…"

"So's he's what – bisexual?" asked Ino, confused.

"Geez… this is dumb…."

"No. No. No." Temari shook her head.

_

* * *

Man, Konoha was sure a crazy town sometimes! But Kankuuro would get a laugh out of this – and maybe Gaara will crack a smile._

* * *

"What's up?" asked Asuma.

"We're talking about Kaka-sensei being gay with Iruka."

"No. He was with the singer Yukimoto."

Asuma sighed.

_

* * *

Trust Kakashi to be the one causing trouble. He's always been a social no-no – and I bet this isn't going to help one bit. Hmmm….. damage control……_

* * *

"Kakashi is a weird one. Yes." Asuma nodded. "But…. My sources… which are infallible –"_

* * *

Genma… you better be right._

* * *

"Tell me that Kakashi was definitely with Megami. And with no other. Last night, he took Iruka home and overestimated his strength, I guess, after the mission, so he passed out… that's all…. I heard Iruka-sensei invited Shizune to come to the festival with him. Now come on. The Hokage's going to make her public announcement in – oh shit – five minutes! Let's go!"

Everybody rose and ran off, Asuma following.

Sakura lagged behind, deep in thought.

She thought about her sensei and about Sasuke.

_

* * *

They were so alike. Both protective. Both super-secretive. Both had Sharingan. Both super-strong._

_And both cared for me._

* * *

Well. Kakashi-sensei did. But as time passed, although her heart missed him, although her heart ached for Sasuke, Sakura realized more and more what his betrayal meant – what it implied._

* * *

He never cared for us. How else could he leave us like that?_

* * *

But there were people in her life who had loved her. Her parents. Tsunade in her gruff way. Naruto. Lee.

But Kakashi…. She just didn't know….

She tried to visualize herself pulling down his mask and kissing him like Temari did. She tried the idea on just for size. It felt odd and impossible.

Smacking herself upside the head, Sakura stashed her feelings away for a rainy day and the self-probing thoughts that went with them. What if-ing always wore her out.

Right now, she had a public speech to attend and a festival to enjoy.


	35. Under a Moon

I do not own Naruto – if I did, Kakashi would really be great – like a Sannin etc etc etc… and we'd see what's under his mask.

**

* * *

**

Revelation of the Wolf: The Glory of the Hatake Clan

**Under A Moon**

"_Kakashi."_

_There were two of them, looking down on the gate and the street in the falling twilight._

_A head of brilliant yellow and a long tell-tale ponytail of white._

_Kakashi stood up and blinked._

_

* * *

Jiraiya and Naruto? Already?__

* * *

Then the two turned and Kakashi gasped as he realized that they were old… well… friends wasn't the word for it.__

* * *

Sensei. Father._

_Yellow Flash. White Fang._

* * *

"_What?"_

"_Nice to see you," grinned Sensei, flashing his straight white teeth. 'My! Haven't you grown!"_

_And Kakashi realized that he had. When his sensei ruffled his hair, it was no longer from a great height. Kakashi flashed a grin in response._

"_I know! And we've heard about you and your summoning no jutsu's success!" Sakumo smiled proudly. "Soon all of Konoha will know and will come to acknowledge the power of our clan! Honour will be restored to us! And at least one of our dreams will come true. I see that marriage and giving me grandchildren seems to be the last thing on YOUR mind."_

_Kakashi gulped at the idea of marrying some girl and having a load of kids on his hands._

_

* * *

I've already got enough trouble taking care of Team 7… From the looks of it, I don't think I'm good enough to raise a family or restart a clan!_

* * *

"_The Kage knows and three other shinobi but that's it. Nobody else is supposed to find out – we're in the midst of war and my newest jutsus are going to be a well-kept secret for the good of Konoha. It will be an edge in battle. Who knows? I might end up doing ANBU missions during the war – that was always my strength."_

_Sakumo and the Yondaime exchanged a concerned glance._

"_Kakashi…."_

_Sakumo paused uncertainly and sighed._

"_Kakashi-kun." Yellow Flash reached forward and grabbed Kakashi's shoulder. "Don't get caught in that scene again. It nearly destroyed you."_

"_It did not."_

_Kakash drew back with a frown._

"_I was fine."_

"_Fine? Fine?" _

_His sensei shook his head._

"_Don't think I don't know. Don't think that we don't care. You started to lose the vision of Leaf. You started to forget why you were fighting. You had become a ghost!"_

_Sakumo blinked._

"_Really? Kakashi? That true?"_

_Kakashi merely folded his arms and glared._

"_Sakumo. I don't – that is – when you left for awhile, Kakashi lost touch with Konoha. He didn't leave, but it was as if he wasn't there. He had lost the reason for why we fight. Which is for love."_

_A pause._

"_Then there was Team 7 and for awhile, I was able to teach something to him. I thought that everything would be fine. But after Obito died. Then Rin. Well…. There was no stopping him…. And by the time I fell…. He was thoroughly involved in ANBU. And he was the best because he had nothing to lose."_

_Sakumo looked shocked, trying to deal with the idea of his kawaii white-haired boy as a cold-hearted killing machine._

"_Kakashi…." He said softly._

_Kakashi stuffed his (suddenly shaking) hands in his pockets and stared silently at the floor, wishing his ghosts away._

_They didn't leave._

_His father turned to his sensei._

"_But he left –"_

"_No. Sondaima-sama was smart enough to realize this, especially after reading the notes I left behind. He removed your son rather forcibly from the ANBU ranks and got him to enroll as a sensei. In this way, he would come into contact with regular human beings and relearn the importance of friendship."_

"_I was NOT forced to leave ANBU!" snapped Kakashi, wondering once again why he always had these types of conversations in his life. "I left of my own free will…" His voice petered off under the Yondaime's raised eyebrow. "Sort of… But still! I did okay! I got a team! It's fine! And if Konoha needs me in the war as ANBU, that's where I will go. I go where they need me. And don't tell me that I don't know the importance of teamwork 'cause I do. It's engraved on my heart and I've got a Sharingan as a constant reminder."_

_Sakumo's eyebrows rose. The Yondaime sighed with the defeated air he'd had, oh, so long ago when he tried to get a point across to his immature Genin students._

"_That's not the point. Teamwork is one thing. Friendship is another. What bosom friends do you have, Kakashi?"_

_A silence. _

_The two men waited as Kakashi thought._

_And thought._

_And thought._

_And thought some more._

_After a long moment: "What do you mean by 'bosom' friends, exactly?"_

_The two men sweat-dropped._

_Sakumo's throat tightened as he realized once again what his selfish actions had done to his son's life._

_It was he who had put the bewildered pain and silent anger there. And here, now, the embarrassed puzzlement which lay in Kakashi's black eye._

"_People who you go to for advice and fun times. Who are there for you. Who you invite over. Eat with. Feed with."_

_A moment.  
"A couple, I guess," Kakashi said with a shrug. "I've got Gai… and Genma… I guess…"_

"_Really?"_

"_Well… I see them at the inn when we gather for drinks. And Gai says I'm his springtime of life rival. And I talk to Asuma and Kurenai…. So, yeah, I think I've got friends of a sort.""_

_Kakashi petered off as he realized that he didn't have any real close friends, but then… weren't they over-rated? _

_All that really matters is whether one can work in a team or not. Whether one cares of ones team or not. Who cares about what happens in one's personal life._

"_No life at all," sighed the Yondaime. "I hope Tsunade figures it out before she sends him off to ANBU."  
The two men looked calculatingly at their silver-haired student, who stood there slouching, looking very peeved/annoyed._

_Suddenly, Kakashi turned and stared away, looking at the pale face of the moon and the shimmery stars. He wondered what self-accusing part of him conjured his two – well – mentors in such a state._

"_Kakashi…" _

_He ignored them._

"_I'm proud of you." _

_A pause._

"_Whatever choice you make."_

_Kakashi looked down at the small roofs below him and the main road, now empty since everybody was downtown enjoying the festival. He could see the lights, even from here, bright and cheery. Every now and then, the wind brought the sound of laughter and the smell of barbeque towards him._

"_You know that, right?"_

_Kakashi nodded silently._

_But he wondered._

"_I will be going back." He said. "I can just… feel… it."_

"_We only want the best for you."_

"_You must understand that."_

_Kakashi tilted his head._

"…_. Yeah…."_

"_I'm glad that you found a place within Lightning's Howl's clan. That you have made some sort of connection with the village."_

_Sakumo sighed._

"_If –" Kakashi didn't touch the hand gripping his shoulder._

"_What did I say before, Kakashi?" Sakumo chided gently. "Don't walk the path of regrets. You must live the future for – for all of us."_

_Kakashi sighed and nodded._

"_I know. And I'm sorry I can't walk it any better. That I can't make you proud all the way."_

"_You have."_

* * *

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi turned.

It was Ibiki.

He blinked.

A beat.

"Morino." Kakashi grinned. "What brings you up here?"

"News. You did want it?"

"News?"

"From Cloud."

"Already?"

"They work fast. Especially when it comes to matters of intelligence. Too bad their average shinobi can't get more power…" Ibiki trailed off in the thought, no doubt weighing and measuring Leaf's own intelligence to that of Cloud's. "…. Anyway…. I got a message just half an hour ago. It seems like Cloud traced the poison potion back. A bottle of pills in the company's medicine cabinet."

"So it WAS the pills. What a –"

Kakashi shook his head, still rolling his eyes at the kage's and her shinobi's mistake over the medicine intake rule on missions.

"And your gut instincts proved correct – that coupled with Iruka's helpful memory."

"It wasn't –"

"Yukimoto Li? Yeah."

"Hell no."

"Hell yes."

"But –"

Kakashi fell silent.

Remembering Li.

* * *

"_Shut the hell up, bastard!" Li swung a punch at Kakashi.  
"Li! What are you doing?" _

_It was Megami coming around the corner._

_Kakashi sweat-dropped._

"_Just… uh…. Sparring…."_

"_Sparring? Right. And I'm the Emperor…."_

_Li stormed off._

"_Next time, ninja boy! I promise! Leaf shinobi can suck this!"_

_Megami ran after her recalcitrant son, screaming abuse._

_Kakashi watched them._

_What a fucked up family!_

_And the boy was a screwed up prick. A brat who always wanted attention. Wanted power. Wanted everything. A spoiled monster._

* * *

"He was interrogated…"

Kakashi winced.

"And?"

"Confessed and everything. He'll be doing time in one of those civilian prisons they've got, no doubt."

"And his connection with Sound?"

"Very tenous." Ibiki snorted. "It was Kabuto who had given him the pills and he had communicated through letter only once a month or so. They won't be saving him. Orochimaru's track record isn't good that way. Leaves his men high and dry, he does."

Kakashi sighed, thinking of Megami and wondered how she was taking this. But asking Ibiki would lead to questions and he didn't really want to analyze the answers.

"He must have bumped into Sound from one of her previous tours…" Kakashi murmured.

"I believe so," Ibiki nodded. "Sad really. He was just in it for the money and the power trip but what does he end up with? A prison sentence, a criminal record, a pissed-off group of friends and an unforgiving mother…."

"His mother took it well?"

Ibiki cocked a questioning eyebrow, which Kakashi pointedly ignored.

"Ehh…. Well… At first she took it hard, but she came around. She'll be okay. Apparently she doesn't think it's very safe in Asia anymore. She's taking her other son with her to America."

_

* * *

So far away…._

* * *

Kakashi mentally shrugged._

* * *

Ah well. It's never good to hold on to somebody. It becomes your weakness…. Besides… she comes from a world so different from mine._

* * *

There was a thoughtful silence.

"Well… anyway…." Ibiki said, finally in defeat.

_

* * *

Hatake has always been rather immune to any type of interrogation method… a pity… I'm sure he's rather interesting inside…._

* * *

"I'm off. There are a couple of people I need to see…" He sounded ominous. "The ramen store owner - he's offering a discount on his miso ramen –"

Ibiki made it sound like a crime.

_

* * *

Poor guy, Kakashi sighed. __I wonder what kami the man pissed off…._, Kakashi sighed.

* * *

" – and I heard they're selling grilled beef for half price. Perhaps I'll see you around?"

Kakashi turned back and stared over the city.

"… mmmm…."

Ibiki disappeared in a poof.

* * *

Half an hour passed before Iruka climbed up to Kakashi's tower.

"Kakashi? You busy?"

Kakashi turned at the scent of ramen.

"…. Depends on what for…."

"Ramen!"

"Aaaa! Iruka-sensei! You're thoughtful tonight!"

Iruka mock-glared.

"I'm thoughtful ALL the time, idiot!"

Kakashi nodded.

"Is that so?"

He tuned out Iruka's squawks of irritation.

It was now dark and no lamp was lit. But Kakashi wasn't a tensei ninja for nothing. The soup was down his throat and digested in two minutes flat. Iruka sighed.

_

* * *

What a shinobi!_

* * *

"I came here with these…." Iruka pulled out Raiden's gift. "From that kid, Raiden…. I forgot in the fuss of the fight afterwards."

Kakashi, flicking on his flashlight, read the covers of the grey plastic boxes.

"Ahhh! Iruka-sensei, thank you for bringing these!"

"No problem…."

A pause.

"What are they?"

A pause before Kakashi reluctantly said, "Video games."

"Eh?"

"Video games. Nintendo…. You know?"

"Uh… no…. But perhaps you will show me some time?"

Kakashi could sense Iruka's wide smile.

He thought of Iruka.

_

* * *

Perhaps Iruka was a friend?_

* * *

Iruka in his apartment. Kakashi wasn't so sure though. He didn't like people invading his space. Especially his personal space.

The last time people had been in there was because of his fight with Itachi – Gai, Kurenai and Asuma had brought him there in hopes he would snap out of the effects of the Tsukiyomi. Sasuke had been in there too – for a couple of seconds, apparently. And Iwashi had burst in.

_

* * *

Stupid shinobi._

* * *

Kakashi was rather meeved at the thought and he frowned.

In the end, they had brought him to the hospital for care and that was where Tsunade had woken him up.

_

* * *

No._

* * *

"…. Maybe…."

Iruka drew back at his comrade's rather distant tone.

"So… I guess, I'll be off…."

"Already? You must tell me your news…" Kakashi shifted and in doing so, cut off Iruka's escape route.

Iruka laughed, forgetting his friend's aloof attitude the moment before.

"Oh yeah! That!"

"Yeah!" Kakashi said, darkly. "That!"

"The answer is yes."

"Yes? There's another one coming out?"

"That's right!"

Kakashi quivered in anticipation and sighed happily.

Iruka couldn't help but find this rather amusing.

Kakashi glared at him.

"What?"  
"Nothing! It's just so funny!"

"Huh."

"Well…. It won't be out for awhile – a year, I think…. A double edition or something…."

"Gaaaaa!"

"It's not my fault!"

"That's so…. Loooonnnngggg!"

Iruka closed his eyes and massaged his temples.

"Kakashi…. Act your age…"

Kakashi leaned on the tower rail and sighed theatrically. A picture of drooping despair. Iruka's soft heart melted.

"It's not so bad… Time flies… Icha Icha Tactics will be out before you know it."

"Not if you're waiting for something."

"Then don't wait for it. Busy yourself with other things. Stop moping around and get with people. I hope you're going to show up sometime at the festival?"  
Kakashi gave a non-committal grunt.

_

* * *

He'll flip if he finds out that I'm here all night….._

* * *

"Speaking of which," the crafty Copy-Nin said. "You'd best get going. I don't want to part you from your date."

"You heard about that?" asked Iruka with a blush.

"How could I not? You must meet her soon, yes?"

Iruka looked at his pocket watch and blinked.

"Hell! I'm going to run late!"

"Hurry, Iruka-sensei! Women like nothing better than a man who's on time."

"Then you're a lost cause."

"Who said I was the issue?"

"Ummm…. Well….."

"Hah!"

"Yeah! Okay! Explain Megmai-san."

Kakashi had the grace to fall silent.

"Obviously one woman isn't too – choooooossssseeeeeeee!"

Iruka had been knocked off the tower.

He managed to land on a roof far below.

"You dead! So dead!"

Iruka's shrill drill instructor voice could be heard up in the tower.

"Maaaa! It's not my fault you're clumsy, Iruka-sensei!"

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Say it louder, I'm not sure Orochimaru heard you!"

"When I get you -!"

"You'll what?" Kakashi laughed as Iruka fell silent, no doubt thinking of the fiasco early in the morning.

A poof behind him announced Iruka's return.

"I haven't apologized yet for my bad behaviour this morning….." The shy Chuunin scratched his scar. "I wasn't thinking and I realize that I may have been too harsh…"

Kakashi, dreading another 'mushy' talk, considered throwing himself off the tower. Iruka was just too – touchy feely…..

"I mean… it was a friendly thing…. Nothing more… it was good of you to get me home for starters."

Kakashi thought about the word 'friendly'.

_

* * *

Was that a friendly thing to do? I guess. And I did it without thinking…._

_Take that, sensei!_

* * *

"So I hope you'll forgive me…"

"Of course." Kakashi grinned. "No hard feelings."

"Although… next time… make sure Shizune drags me home."

"Naw… I'll just drag you both home. Me drunk…. I just don't know what came over me."

"I think you were just coming down from that awesome jutsu you did. And letting go in front of us…. Showing your face… it must have been hard."

Kakashi sighed.

Another thing to gripe about….

"So anyway… I'll see you around, okay?"

"If that's what you want…."  
"Of course! We're friends aren't we?"  
"Saaaa…. That must be so…"

Iruka disappeared shaking his head.

_

* * *

That man is hopeless!_

* * *

The third visitor that night was a rather concerned Sakura. She tried to hide her worry but didn't really succeed.

"Sensei! I've been looking all over for you!" She unpacked a plate of sweets for him and offered him something.

He stared down at the bonbons, the chocolates, the small squares and various sweet smelling fruit. Rather nonplussed.

"Ummmm…."

"You haven't been up here all night, have you?"

There was only one more hour to go.

"Maaaaa…. I wasn't feeling too good so…"

He wilted under Sakura's glare.

"You shouldn't keep running away from things."

_

* * *

Rather perceptive…. Although she doesn't know what I'm running from…._

* * *

"I'm not running from anything."_

* * *

Liar._

_Shut up._

* * *

"I'm just – I'm sure nobody really cares whether I'm there or not."

A pause.

"I'm not really…." It was hard to admit. "That cool, really, Sakura."

Sakura sighed.

It was true that a lot of shinobi feared Kakashi and didn't consider him close friend material. And there were many people who looked down on him – but why…. They wouldn't ever say.

_

* * *

They just shake their heads and sigh._

_But… there are others…._

* * *

"Not everybody thinks that."

"Aaaahhh… really?"

Clear skepticism.

"Genma asked after you. Iruka did. Ibiki did. Tsunade did. Raido did…. Um… Gai did…. That was scary…. And Asuma and Kurenai did."

_

* * *

Not a lot in retrospect… but still….._

* * *

"I'm sure they weren't asking for me because they want to be friends." Kakashi sighed._

* * *

What a night this was turning out to be! Peace and quiet is what I wanted and what do I get? People bugging me about my social life and wondering about my social welfare….._

* * *

"Anyway… it's none of your business."

Sakura's face fell at his sharp tone. Kakashi ran his fingers in frustration through his grey hair, spiking it more wildly than usual.

"Sorry. What I mean to say is…. I'm happy…."

"Happy?"

"……."

"You sure?"

"…. Yeah….."

A pause.

"I've got you now… and Naruto…. And when we bring Sasuke back, we'll have him…."

"We're friends?" asked Sakura.

"Ummm… yeah… I guess…."

"But you never told us anything about you – nothing! Not even after you revealed your Sharingan… nothing…..remember the first day we met you? We asked you what your hobbies, dreams, likes and dislikes were and you just – avoided it. Like you always do. Friends don't do that. Unless you've got something to hide?"

Kakashi stared away over the town.

_

* * *

I guess I don't really know what friends are._

* * *

He sighed._

* * *

No wonder I don't have any. I don't' even know how to behave like a proper one. Being evasive is natural to me… for me to come out into the open…_

* * *

Sakura went on.

"We don't know where you live. Or what your face is like. Or how you got your Sharingan. Or what you were like as a kid. Or your family…." She sighed deep from her heart. "Never mind. I guess old habits die hard."

"Yeah. I'm pretty…."

_

* * *

Fucked up._

* * *

Sakura sat there – on the railing and watched the moon for a moment, trying to interpret his silence.

"Perhaps it's just as well that Team 7…" Kakashi didn't finish. "Maybe a new sensei would –"

Sakura glared at him and he fell silent.

"No one else is weird enough."

He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"No one else is good enough." She smiled. "You once said to us that we were your proud team."

Kakashi remembered the day he let them walk through the door into the Chuunin exam. Did he regret that?

_

* * *

I don't know. But they are my proud team…._

* * *

"I know that you're our proud sensei."

Kakashi felt a small second of – giddiness? Warmth?

It passed with no comment.

Sakura watched as her clock beeped.

"End of your watch. Come on."

She packed away the untouched plate and waited for Kakashi to pick up his flashlight.

They walked down the main street and walked into the festival. It was winding down. Many had gone home.

Kakashi managed to get some of the beef and ramen soup to go. From afar, he saw Shizune and Iruka both pleasantly tipsy (no more) and happy as they flirted. Kakashi watched fascinated.

He had learned how to do it – courtesy of Ibiki's Infiltration by Enticement and Seduction course – but watching the kawaii Iruka surreptitiously playing footsie with a flushed Shizune really tickled him.

Before he knew it, Genma, Raido and Gai had pulled him into a dart booth. Sakura watched as he slowly relaxed over the next half hour.

_

* * *

He just needs to give himself a chance…_

* * *

"You got him out?" A rather flushed Tsunade asked.

"Yeah."

"Perhaps there's hope."

"Hope? What do you mean?"

Sakura watched as Genma's playful hand was pushed away by Kakashi rather roughly and Gai's patting arm disdainfully removed from his back. Kakashi was always very aware of his personal space.

Reluctantly, he was dragged into a booth where sake samples were offered.

Kakashi refused drink after drink and although he laughed, smiled and joked around, Sakura saw, with a more perceptive eye how lonely he was actually.

_

* * *

He's always looking at them from a distance – as if he doesn't understand them – as if he were shut out….I guess there's a history here that I don't know about._

* * *

Tsunade just shook her head._

* * *

Getting Sakura to drag Kakashi here is the most she can do. War with Sound is going to hurt us all and for all of us, it will make us call on all our reserves….. Kakashi has seen the effects of two wars already… times like these help build a base of stability for the uncertain future ahead…. After all… Sondaime… didn't you say that the power of Leaf is in love and the powers of friendship?_

_No. Sakura. Maybe later… when you are old enough to bear this burden… for now… Kakashi must learn how to bypass the scars of the past by himself._

* * *

That night, as he consumed his ramen on the small roof (his makeshift balcony), Kakashi pondered.

Perhaps he had a chance in the future as well.

* * *

**NEXT UP: A vision of the future: Naruto's return, they pass the bell test and the other new jutsus that Kakashi learns. SPOILER for the most recent manga!**


	36. Together Forever?

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! TO ALL WHO HAVE BEEN FAITHFUL THROUGH THE UPS AND DOWNS OF THIS FIC!**

**LAST CHAPTER AND A SURPRISE AT THE END! hehehehehehe!**

**I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**sabireru: wow... you look so sad, I'll give in, even though I am loathe to end this fiction... **

**kaki-kun: sorry about the whole Li thing...suddenly school came up and swallowed my time, rushing me. I hate being rushed... grrr... anyway, glad you liked! I hope you'll enjoy my surprise...**

**crazyantman: yeah... kakasaku... hmmm... what can I say... I just don't like OCs and some people don't like KakaIru and besides... I want him to have white-haired kids... so unless the great Masashimoto comes up with something, Kakashi is going to be either stuck with his ex-student or somebody less known like... Suzume... **

** Kakashi: sweatdrops Nooooooooooooooooo!**

**allyluv: funny how you can get sad and there hasn't been a stabbing! I consider it a compliment. Glad you liked! I hope you enjoy this last chapter!**

**chidorimaniac: what can I say except that sugar and kakashi make for extreme high? I'm sure I wrote alot of this on chocolate! glad you're insane about it!**

I do not own Naruto – if I did, Kakashi would really be great – like a Sannin etc etc etc… and we'd see what's under his mask.

**

* * *

**

Revelation of the Wolf: The Glory of the Hatake Clan

**Together Forever?**

Looking up at the gently drifting moon, Kakashi felt a small wisp of something. What it was, he couldn't really identify. It brought to mind, so clearly, that day (so long ago) he had sat in the Ichiraku Ramen shop with Iruka, harboring his feelings of excitement.

Except this time, he was sure it wasn't excitement. Not really.

_

* * *

What is it?_

* * *

He wasn't sure and cursed his lack of knowledge when it came to feelings._

* * *

Perhaps it is contentment and anticipation?_

* * *

Looking over the now quiet town of Konoha, Kakashi's mind's eye sped to the future. It was if he was there.

He could see the bright vision of the future.

_

* * *

Naruto returning home. Standing on top of the roof, he overlooks Konoha and finally hears Kakashi's drawling voice._

"_My, Naruto, you've grown a lot, haven't you?"_

_And Naruto's gift._

_The long awaited Make Out Tactics. Kakashi shakes in excitement. Taken to Cloud Nine, totally salivating over it._

_Perhaps it was the best gift of all that he received……_

_He wonders why Jiraiya was so grumpy about Naruto's dismissal of the novel._

_Then Naruto meets Sakura. After a couple years of separation, change has given them more maturity – and he sees how it is reflected in their dress._

_Naruto's behaviour will never change, Sakura realizes. He'll never stop being the loud, obnoxious, super surprising, perverted ninja._

_Sakura's short apron, utile boots, gloves and elbow protectors are not only attractive to Kakashi's eye, but are steps forward to maturity as a shinobi. _

_She will always like to look good, but ever since the Chuunin Exam she's gotten over the superficialities in life. _

_Thank goodness, too, Kakashi thinks, I didn't want to have to be the one to talk to her about it._

_Naruto never really notices her._

_But she notices Naruto. Kakashi is aware too. The kitsune no longer wears the eyesore colour of orange. Rather, Jiraiya has dressed the boy in darker colours of red and black._

_Naruto can never live without colour in his life._

_Kakashi is aware he looks like he is wearing the same uniform he met them in. He knows that as a sensei, he is allowed to return to civilians clothing. _

_But making a statement through clothing is a dangerous thing._

_He is honest with himself._

_He had gone into a store and looked at some pants and shirts that might go with Sakura's gift but he didn't know what looked good (he didn't want to look weird like Gai) and he was aware that a lot of money would be going into something that would get ruined in a matter of minutes….._

_He stopped his shopping._

_The fact that he always wore his Konoha Jounin uniform would have to be statement enough._

_After all…. It's not like I can get back into those black clothing I wore as a kid – and wearing father's stuff is just…. Creepy…._

_So he watches Sakura's face gently smile as she takes note of her teammate's growth and 'maturity'. She allows him to treat her out. Kakashi decides to beat it before he is forced to pay for Naruto's large appetite._

_Of course, a return home isn't complete without the meeting of friends. _

_Well…. A lot of them are out now on missions. Shikamaru is walking around with Temari and Shikamaru's revelation (all of Naruto's classmates are now Chuunin) takes Naruto to the Ramen shop for a therapeutic talk with Iruka._

_Iruka always calms Naruto down. Always did. Always will._

_He's just about ready for the Jounin test – Iruka will be taking it in a couple of days. Kakashi hopes the chestnut-haired Chuunin does well – but he says nothing to his newly recreated team – after all, he is sure Iruka wants it to be a surprise for Naruto._

_Kakashi himself, fighting his two students, in the new bell test, is sure that Naruto himself is Chuunin material. He thinks better now, uses his jutsus responsibly (for the most part), teams up early with Sakura and leads her in a totally surprising attack._

_Sakura isn't ashamed to admit that it was the blonde-haired boy's idea to use Kakashi's love of the Icha Icha series against him._

_Damn brat!_

_No. It's a time of memories – sad (thinking on Sasuke's absence) and happy (watching them swing their bells) and embarrassed (Naruto complaining about dumb missions to Tsunade)._

_As usual, some things give him a sense of déjà vu. _

_He knows that Sakumo and the Yondaime would be pleased. But even more so, Obito. The last year of waiting for Naruto's return has been taken up with Sharingan practice. Kakashi has been hoping that his newest brilliant jutsu – the Mangekyou, will be kept secret for a couple more years. However, with the escalating news of war, he has a feeling that ANBU will be calling his name again._

_Obito is proud. Kakashi knows it and is glad that his friend sees the future – with even more power than before._

_And when they leave the Leaf Village on a super important mission to help the Village of Sand and to save Gaara's life, Kakashi knows that whatever happens, those who have gone on ahead are cheering him on._

_And that those who have been patient enough with him – who drag him out to Friday night parties and make sure he takes a platoon mission every now and then – Genma, Raido, Iruka and Gai – are there to be his foundation._

_Whatever happens he has a family – something important to protect._

_It's Lightning's Howl, Sakura, Naruto. And even, Sasuke._

_What does he feel?  
_

_He is sure that it's love._

And that is the greatest revelation of all.

**

* * *

Now it's all done.**

**I've been thinking of writing a post-war sequel to this:**

**Gentle Lesson: The Restoration of the Hatake Clan.**

**It will be more angsty – non-con, torture, violence, mind-games, solitariness, adult subject matter, language and romance…… Viewer discretion is advised…. RATED M...**

**It's up to the readers I guess.**

**

* * *

PREVIEW! PREVIEW! PREVIEW!**

**------------------------Just so you know... Kakashihas just killeda little girl during the war with Sound----------------------------------**

But as he looked down on her, he was so aware of what he missed – that in her short span of life, she had known what he had undeniably wished for – love, acceptance, peace, stability.

Although, here he was alive.

And she was not.

And that counts for something, right?

Right?

No.

Years later, he still agreed.

Living is over-rated.

What use is life without a heart?

He knew that such an organ of tenderness existed – but it was a weakness he could not afford to acknowledge.

So long ago – it seemed so long ago – he thought he had found himself again.

The three faces who had slowly – day after day – brought a sense of hope.

Perhaps it had been in their eyes.

Their dreams and ambitions – however positive or negative – had been unbroken.

He should have told them.

As he looked down at the girl-child.

He should have told them – along with his wise words on misusing jutsus or the importance of teamwork – that disillusionment was the work of time.

And time was the inevitable turning of the wheel of life.


End file.
